Before the Storm
by whykay
Summary: Harry\'s fifth year. Voldemort is back and the supporters of the light side are in grave danger. In this story Harry wrestles with his ne *feelings* for Hermione and vice versa. Where will Ron fit in? Includes Azkaban, Death Eaters and the killing curse..
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

BEFORE THE STORM Chapter One

It was Friday midnight and Harry Potter lay in his bed reading a schoolbook. He paused to turn the pages when he heard his Cousin Dudley snoring in the next room. The heavy breathing of his Aunt Petunia came from the next room. Asleep, he thought with satisfaction, was how he liked the Dursley's best. 

Harry wasn't what you would call a normal boy. Of course, he looked like any other fifteen year old boy. He even had the same problems as any other boy (Cho Chang). But in addition to these minor problems, he had even greater troubles.

For Harry was a wizard.

At the age of one year old, Harry had somehow survived a lethal curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time. His name was Lord Voldemort, the name most witches and wizards still feared to speak even fourteen years after his downfall. 

Harry's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry had escaped with a lightning shaped scar. Because his mother had loved him so much that she had been willing to die for him Voldemort's lethal curse had rebounded and causing him to flee, barely human. Thus, the reign of terror which had lasted over the magical community for a decade was over. Voldemort's followers had been captured and imprisoned. Peace reigned and Harry Potter became famous.

At the age of eleven Harry had finally discovered that he was a Wizard. The fact that he was so had been kept from him by his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who had a medieval view on magic. They were terrified that the neighbours would find out about Harry's abnormality and that it would bring great shame to their family. 

However on his eleventh birthday he had finally found out about his magical abilities and since then he had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He, together with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had many adventures over the years at Hogwarts.

Harry had become even more famous by being chosen as Seeker, the youngest in a century, in his first year. The Seeker position was one of the most important positions on a Quidditch team. 

Quidditch was the popular wizarding sport in which seven players played on broomsticks.

Quidditch was one of the things Harry missed playing and which contributed to his gloominess during the holidays.

However last year, instead of the traditional Quidditch Cup, the Tri-Wizard Cup was held at Hogwarts after a period of 100 years. This was a competition between the three leading magical schools in Europe. In which Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons competed in a series of magical tasks throughout a school year. Harry, though technically underage had been compelled to compete, as his name was entered by an agent of Voldemort, who was an impostor posing as a teacher. Harry had fought his way through the tournament, and after the third and final task, witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort. Harry had then battled with him, was tortured and had barely escaped with his life.

This was enough to make anyone feel shattered.

And then there was Cedric Diggory.

Cedric had been the real competitor for Hogwarts. He was popular, handsome boy of seventeen. When Harry faced Voldemort, Cedric had been murdered.

For the past few weeks Harry had wrestled with his guilt, in an attempt to push it away. He succeeded, for he managed to avoid thinking about it during the day. But even he couldn't help the nightmares which he had to experience. For practically every night Harry had slept he had nightmares so terrible that he had begun, like an owl, sleeping by day and rising at night. This caused no problems with his uncle and aunt, as they too thought the less they saw of Harry the better.

Suddenly Harry heard a clock in the distance chiming midnight

He realized with a jolt, that he was now fifteen. Another reason he didn't look forward to his birthdays was that it being during the summer holidays, which meant that he was usually at the Dursleys.

He heard a tap on the window. He looked out and saw a bunch of owls, all carrying parcels, hovering outside his window. He quickly opened the window for fear that they would attract attention from outsiders. The owls flew in and dropped several packages on his bed and flew off, save for a tiny owl, Harry had no difficulty recognizing as Pigwidgeon (Pig for short), who was Ron's owl. Pig twittered and zoomed around the room making an ear splitting racket. 

"Shut up!" hissed Harry. If his uncle and aunt heard it…

Another tawny owl flew in and settled on Harry's owl perch.

Harry took this in a single glance and started opening his presents.

The first one was from Hermione Granger. It contained a cake, with the words, "Happy Birthday Harry" written on top of it. He supposed that was meant to cheer him up, and provide him with sustenance for a couple of days as Dudley was on a diet.

With the cake was a book, titled The Seeker's Handbook.

Harry smiled to himself. What else would he have wanted?

He ripped open the envelope and a piece of paper and a photo fell out.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How are you? I really hope you're okay. Your last letter was very vague and I got worried.

I can't help it I'm sorry, but Ron and I worry so much about you.I'm in Bulgaria and I'm currently visiting Viktor with my parents. The weather's excellent. We went swimming the other day. It so fascinating here! I'll tell you (Not Ron, he'll get snippy again) all about it when I return. Sirius is travelling with us, guarding us from any trouble. 

I'll probably be at the Burrow when you arrive. So hope to see you soon.

Love from Hermione

Harry rolled his eyes. Not only was Voldemort was watching him, so were his best friends. 

Harry looked at the photo and felt his jaw drop. He even forgot about Sirius being Hermione's bodyguard.

For he was looking at a very pretty young woman with brown hair who was wearing dark glasses, jeans and a rather skimpy T Shirt. "Hermione?" he croaked. Was this her? What had happened to her? Where was that bossy girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth?

Wow, he thought. She sure had become a stunner! Viktor Krum sure was a lucky git!

He gathered his thoughts and read Ron's letter.

He opened Ron's present, which contained a book on the Chudley Cannons, a Quidditch team that Ron supported fanatically. 

He read Ron's letter,

Harry

Dumbeldore hasn't given you permission to come to our place. Sorry, mate. I know you'd like to get away from those Dursleys.

Fred and George have gone ahead with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes though. Mum's given in.

See you at Daigon Alley.

Ron

Harry opened Hagrid's present which turned out to be a box of chocolate frogs.

Hagrid's letter read,

Dear Harry,

Just to see if you are okay. Don't bother writing back. I'm abroad and the journey would tire Hedwig. I'm fine and I hope to be back when term starts.

Hagrid

Hagrid was an alarmingly huge man who was twelve feet tall. Hagrid however, once you got to know him, however you quickly realized that he was very gentle. Another thing about him was his fondness of dangerous creatures. In the past he had reared baby dragons, huge spiders, hippogriffs and a new species of animals called Blast ended Skrewts, a cross between a scorpion and a crab.

Harry frowned. There were two more presents. One was from Sirius Black, his godfather. But other than that he knew no one else who had sent him presents or letters.

There was a simple reason for Sirius's complete absence from Harry's life. Until then - Sirius had been in Azkaban, the terrifying wizard jail guarded by creatures called dementors, sightless, soul-sucking fiends who had come to search for Sirius at Hogwarts when he had escaped.Yet Sirius had been innocent - the murders for which he had been convicted had been committed by Wormtail, one of Voldemort's supporters, whom nearly everybody now believed dead.Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew otherwise, however; they had come face-to-face with Wormtail only the previous year and the year before that when he was unmasked. Unfortunately only Professor Dumbledore, their headmaster had believed their story.

For one glorious hour, Harry had believed that he was leaving the Dursley's at last, because Sirius had offered him a home once his name had been cleared.But the chance had been snatched away from him - Wormtail had escaped before they could take him to the Ministry of Magic, and Sirius had had to flee for his life.Harry had helped him escape on the back of a hippogriff (a cross between an eagle and a horse) called Buckbeak, and since then, Sirius had been on the run.It had been doubly hard to return to the Dursley's knowing that he had so nearly escaped them forever. It also made him guilty that he had stopped Sirius and the Defence against Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Lupin from killing Wormtail, who had escaped and returned to Voldemort to serve as his servant which had resulted in Voldemort's rise. What really made Harry mad was that because he had saved Wormtail, Cedric had been killed, which he believed, was his fault.

Last year Sirius had returned from abroad, where he was in hiding, to Hogwarts so that he could guard Harry from any possible danger. 

However in light of Voldemort's return Dumbeldore had entrusted him with several missions in order to prepare a defence in the coming war against Voldemort.

Harry read Sirius's letter.

Harry,

Happy Birthday! I can't tell you where I am, but it's a safe place. I managed to make contact with the others including Moony. I'm currently with Hermione, guarding her. Things are very quiet concerning Voldemort. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Remember, please take care. We need you in the fight against Voldemort. You will find out why in due course. Until then be patient. 

I hope you like your present.

Hope the Muggles are treating you well. See you soon. Moony sends his love.

Sirius

He looked at Sirius's present. It was a year's subscription to Which Broomstick.

Why the hell does everyone think that I only appreciate Quidditch presents? Harry thought indignantly. 

Burning with curiosity he opened the last present. It was a photo album. Pasted inside were pictures from Harry's school days. There was a picture when Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup two years ago; another picture which showed Harry, Ron and Hermione seated at a table laughing. 

He read the letter.

Dear Harry,

I know I haven't sent you any presents before; but I thought that you might need some cheering up. So I contacted Colin and borrowed his pictures of you. I hope you like it.

Love

Ginny

Harry smiled faintly at this. Ginny Weasley was Ron's sister, the youngest in the family. She had a crush on him since her first year and was prone to blushing furiously whenever he spoke to her. But as of late she had appeared to have conquered her emotions. She even had managed to keep up a conversation with him without any blushing. However he was touched by the present and she was right. It had cheered him up. It reminded him of his happier times at Hogwarts. Besides all of his presents were connected to Quidditch, and even though he loved the sport, he did like other tings in life. 

He quickly got some parchment and his quill out. He wrote some answers to his birthday letters.

Dear Hermione

Thanks for the cake and dress robes. I got some cool presents, from Ron, Hagrid and Sirius. Personally I don't think travelling in Bulgaria alone is such a good idea. However take good care, be careful and don't worry about me. I'm fine. Give my love to Sirius.

Harry

He tied this letter to Hedwig's leg. "Get this to Hermione okay?"

She hooted, pecked his hand lovingly and she flew off. 

Harry thought a bit before writing Ron's letter. He had to thank Ginny about the present. It was good manners wasn't it? He bent his head down and started scribbling.

Ron,

Don't worry about me. Hermione is in Bulgaria with her parents and are staying with Krum. 

I still don't think it's such a good idea for her to be travelling these days. However Sirius is with her, so I think she'll be okay.

Why do you support the Cannons? They never win!

Say thanks to Gin for the present. I'd have sent her a thank you letter except that Hedwig's away and Pig won't keep still. What do you feed him? Anyway see you at Daigon Alley. 

Harry

He tied this letter to Pigwidgeon, who hooted executed one last zoom around the room and flew out of the window.

He then wrote the last letter to Sirius.

Sirius

I'm okay and before you ask, NO, my scar hasn't been hurting me again. Thanks for the presents, they're great! Love to you and Moony. Take care and Take care of Hermione as well.

Harry

He tied the letter to Sirius's owl, and it flew off.

Harry watched it go, the feeling of loneliness returning. He returned to his books and attempted to master the theory of a invisibility charm.

Harry awoke next morning with great excitement. He couldn't wait till the end of summer when he would finally get away from the Dursleys. He wouldn't have to see them till the next summer. If he survived till next summer he reminded himself with a frown. It didn't pay to get too optimistic or too pessimistic either. 

Harry sighed. He wished that Dumbeldore would allow him to go to the Burrow.

He resumed his reading, as an old woman, living in a house a couple of streets away, observed him through her binoculars. She could clearly make out his frown of concentration as he flipped through the pages.

"He looks so much like his father…." she muttered to herself in a soft voice.

Harry woke up next morning to find his face covered in ink. How did that get there? Then he remembered he had fallen asleep on his quill.

Bloody hell! He swore and busied himself cleaning the ink of his face. Once that was done he hurried downstairs for breakfast.

There was Vernon, his uncle, who looked like a walrus. He even had an identical moustache. Then there was his aunt, Petunia, who had a long neck which she used to peep into the neighbours gardens. Finally there was Dudley, who was wider than he was tall. He had been on diet since last year; however it didn't seem to have any effect as he looked the same when Harry last saw him. It was probably because Dudley had bribed the postman to bring him sweets, which he later devoured in his bedroom.

Harry silently finished his breakfast and went up to his room. He wanted to try out his new presents. He was reading The Seeker's Bible when he was distracted by a familiar tap on the window. He looked up and saw an owl he had never seen before. He opened the window and the owl swooped in and landed on Hedwig's perch. It allowed him to remove the parchment that was attached to it's leg. He unrolled the parchment and read the short letter.

Dear Harry

I thought that you would like to know that Cedric's funeral was held today. Professor Dumbeldore attended and he explained why you couldn't be there. I'm sorry to hear that your relatives won't let you visit.   
I now know what happened in the maze (Dumbeldore told me) and I want to make sure that you do not think that I blame you. I loved Cedric very much that I know that he wouldn't blame you either were the circumstances reversed.

Cho Chang

Harry read the letter again in disbelief. Cho? He thought. He had lost all his feelings for Cho after the leaving feast when he had seen her in tears. And she had mentioned that she had loved him. 

Dear Cho

Thank you for your letter. I am glad that you do not blame me, but the truth is that I do blame myself, and I shall do so for the rest of my life. Have a nice summer and I hope to see you at school.

Till then, take care. 

Harry

Harry anxiously re-read the letter, corrected the spelling mistake and sent the letter off. He stared at the departing owl, as tears of guilt and sadness flowed down his face.

The hours flew by quickly. The sun went down, and it got dark. Harry knew the Dursley's were eating downstairs, but he didn't want to join them. 

He thought of Ron and Hermione, both of whom were in danger because of him.

"I won't let them die" he swore to himself firmly."Whatever happens, I will never let them die".

Harry rolled onto his back and stared into the star lit night.


	2. Chapter Two

Before the Storm:Chapter Three

**Chapter Two**

"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE!"

The roar of his uncle was loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear.

Harry went downstairs resignedly. Whatever he had done, he was sure that he would have to spend the rest of the summer with his school stuff locked away whether he was justly ot unjustly accused.

He saw Vernon, a huge mountain of blubber and rage. Behind him he saw the last people he had expected to see at Privet Drive. A large black dog, Professor Dumbeldore and Hermione?

"Harry, these, these people want to talk with you" gasped Vernon before retreating to the far side of the room with a shaking Petunia and a cowering Dudley, who was both covering his buttocks with his hands and gazing rapturously at Hermione.

Sirius transformed into his normal self and Petunia screamed and tried to hide behind Vernon and Dudley, who were so wide that together they could have covered a herd of elephants.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry, "I thought you were in Bulgaria?"

"I'll come to that in a moment Harry" said Sirius grimly.

Harry's heart sank. What had happened? Hermione looked simply awful. 

Sirius spoke to Vernon in menacing tones, "Mr. Dursley, I am Harry's godfather, Sirius Black".

Vernon cowered behind furious gaze Sirius directed at him. 

"So I finally meet the people who have imprisoned my godson in a cupboard for ten years" said Sirius menacingly.

Vernon and Petunia whimpered.

"Now, Now Sirius. I'm sure we can deal with this later" said Dumbeldore soothingly, though it looked as if were trying to hide a smile.

Sirius obediently lapsed into silence and let Dumbeldore speak.

"I, Mr. Dursley, am Albus Dumbeldore, headmaster of Hogwarts".

Harry saw the Dursley's wince upon hearing the word, Hogwarts. Dumbeldore continued speaking as if hadn't noticed this.

"Today Harry's friend Hermione," he gestured at Hermione," and today her family was attacked by Dark Wizards".

Harry was totally shocked, glanced at Hermione, who nodded silently. Harry could have sworn that she was crying behind the sunglasses she wore.

"However she and her parents were rescued by Sirius here" said Dumbeldore glancing at Sirius, who looked impassive.

Dumbeldore continued,

"We therefore would greatly appreciate it if you could take her in until the school holidays finish" said Dumbeldore.

Vernon regained his courage, 

"Now look here.."

"I haven't finished yet" interrupted Dumbeldore. Vernon lapsed into silence.

"We do not expect you to perform this for free, as you will be paid of course, for lodging and meals" finished Dumbeldore.

This cheered up the Dursleys as they would have accepted anyway because they wouldn't have dared refusing Sirius Black or his companion so they nodded dumbly in acknowledgement.

"Excellent!" cried Dumbeldore. "Well we'll be leaving now. I'll get word to the Weasley's shall I?"

He looked at Harry for approval, and he who nodded. 

"I expect you would want to finish your meal in peace, oh! Before I leave I forgot to give you your cheque" he handed a cheque to Vernon who grabbed it, took a quick glance at it and nodded at Dumbeldore. "We'll be going now! Good Bye!" called Dumbeldore preparing to leave.

Sirius stepped forward and glared at the Dursleys once again. For an instant he resembled the night when Harry had met him face to face for the first time, when Harry thought he was going to murder him.

"You'd better take care of them" he said in a low menacing tone as the Dursleys once again shrank against the wall. 

"If I hear one word, I repeat, one word of complaint on how you've been treating my godson and his friend, I personally will look into the matter AND I will take the necessary measures, is that understood?" the words lashed across the room like a whip.

Vernon nodded in terror.

"Good" finished Sirius menacingly and despite the gravity of the situation Harry couldn't help grinning at Sirius.

Even Dumbeldore looked amused, for they knew despite that rough exterior Sirius was gentle as a pussy cat.

"Well, we'll be going" called Dumbeldore cheerily to the Dursleys.

"I'll be going now, Harry" said Sirius. "You know how it is".

Harry nodded in understanding. "Yeah, take care Sirius, you too Professor"

Both of them bade their farewells and left.

There was an awkward silence before Vernon spoke.

"Boy, take your, friend's" he spoke absolutely shaking with terror, "baggage to your room".

Harry nodded silently. Both he and Hermione silently lugged her luggage to his room.

He closed the door. Hermione took off her sunglasses. Her eyes were red from crying. "Oh Harry!" she 

exclaimed and hugged him. 

"Its okay, Hermione" he said softly hugging her back. "Your safe here" he whispered trying to control his startled feelings. He had never experienced a hug like this from her before, not even at King's Cross when he had last seen her.

She openly sobbed against his chest for a few minutes before looking up at him. "Oh Harry, it was so.." she struggled to find a way to describe her experience, "awful" she finished lamely, starting to cry again.

"It's okay, Hermione. You'll be safe with me" he said softly. Finally he sat her down on the bed. 

"How are your parents?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"They're okay" she answered. "They've gone into hiding" she explained. Harry simply nodded. 

She had been lucky, he thought. She had escaped safely with no harm done to her except the memories of the trauma she had undergone. 

"You're tired" he said kissing her cheek. "Get some sleep. Goodnight."

She nodded dumbly. 

Harry went downstairs and picked up an armchair. 

"Boy, what are you doing?" roared Vernon noticing her actions.

"I need something to sleep on. Besides Hermione's been through a lot. I want to keep a watch on her" replied Harry calmly.

Vernon looked like he was going to argue with that but it looked like he remembered Sirius's threat.He just nodded and looked away.

Harry carried the chair to his room and slowly peered in. Hermione was asleep, still with her jeans, shirt and sneakers on.

Harry smiled softly. He carried the chair and placed it near the window, and then he went over to the bed and removed Hermione's sneakers. He gazed at her sleeping profile for a minute. She looked even prettier than the photo she had sent him. She no longer was a girl, he thought. Somehow during the holidays she had become a woman.

Harry settled down in the chair and got as comfortable as possible; once again he gazed at Hermione's sleeping profile.

"I won't let Voldemort get you" he declared softly, to no one in particular. "I swear I'll even give myself up to avoid that".

He closed his eyes and relaxed, and he fell asleep in a little while.


	3. Chapter Three

Before the Storm:Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Morning arrived, and with it so did Hedwig. As she swooped in, hooting loudly, Hermione woke up with a start. She saw Hedwig land on the perch and settle down and she calmed down. 

Hermione's eyes swept the room and started when she saw Harry Potter, who was sleeping soundly, even though he looked cramped, in an armchair. She remembered last night when he had comforted her gently, almost as any brother would do to a sister.

But she didn't want to be treated as a sister by Harry Potter. 

She had had secret feelings for him for a greater part of last year. She couldn't be certain as to when exactly she had started looking at him differently, but she supposed that it was the time when Harry had defended her from Malfoy during a Potions lesson. 

She could remember the day clearly in her mind's eye. Ever since Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, most of the school, including Ron had shunned him. Despite the fact that nearly everyone, with the exception of the Gryffindors, had taunted and turned their backs on him, he had kept cool and ignored them. 

However, during one Potions lesson Malfoy had displayed a set of badges, which when pressed had displayed the words POTTER STINKS. Even then she had marvelled how he had kept his cool. Only when Malfoy had called her a Mudblood (An incredibly offensive term used for Muggle born witches and wizards) had Harry finally snapped and attacked Malfoy. From that day onwards she had viewed Harry in different way.

She scrutinised Harry's profile. He HAD changed. He no longer was the weedy looking, pale skinned kid with broken spectacles that she had met four years earlier, on the Hogwarts express. He had become muscular and taller; probably after those Quidditch practises and Hogwarts meals were finally taking its toll. His hair was the same though, dark black hair that was extremely messy.

He could do with a hair cut, she thought. Yes, I'll make him take a hair cut at a Muggle hairdresser later today.

Hermione shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. Get a hold on yourself! She scolded herself. Harry had no time to think about girls, she thought, now that You-Know-Who was back, and you're already making decisions for him. 

Her thoughts were distracted by Harry waking up. 

Harry groaned and slowly his eyes fluttered open. Seeing that Hermione was awake, he slowly smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you back in the land of the living" teased Harry, getting up and stretching. 

Hermione watched him move about, very stiffly. 

"You shouldn't have slept in the chair" said Hermione disapprovingly.

Harry chuckled. "Well, seeing that you've got my bed, and we can't sleep in it together, what other choice do I have?" he said grinning at Hermione, who had blushed at these words.

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Harry stretching again, groaning.

Hermione shook her head, "Not now. How about a walk? It'll help your stiff back".

Harry looked surprised, and then agreed with her. "Okay, I'll go get changed".

Hermione nodded as he left the room. She pulled on her sneakers. She took her purse and pocketed it. She might as well buy him some breakfast and make him take that haircut while they were out.

While she was waiting for Harry she examined his room. No wonder he wasn't at all keen on returning here. Her eyes alighted on the picture of herself and her family, the one she had sent him a few days ago. It was now in a frame placed next to another framed picture of Ron and his family.

Ron! She remembered with a start, how he had been jealous of her when Krum had asked her out. 

Hermione sighed. It was going to be a stormy year, when he found out that she liked Harry. She hoped that he wouldn't get mad at Harry, not this year. Harry needed his friends to support him this year, with You-Know-Who back.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry peered in. 

"You ready?" he asked.

Hermione nodded as Harry stepped inside and opened his trunk and took out his wand. Hermione's eyes widened in understanding and she too pocketed her wand.

They both went downstairs, where the Dursleys were eating breakfast. Dudley stared at Hermione, forgetting to chew on the piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. 

"Where you going, boy?" snarled Vernon.

"For a walk" replied Harry shortly. Before the Dursleys could say anything else, he pulled Hermione outside and shut the door.

They gazed at each other in silence. Gods! Thought Harry. She HAD changed. It was like if he was meeting a whole new Hermione. 

"Now you see why I'm not that keen on spending my holidays here" remarked Harry dryly, breaking the awkward silence.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded in understanding and sympathy. 

"Come on, let's go to the park" said Harry pulling Hermione after him.

They walked on in silence, both of them preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Once they had reached the park and had sat down, did Harry speak up.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" he asked her tentatively.

Hermione nodded, and took a deep breath.

"It…it was horrible, Harry. The Death Eaters took us by surprise. They tied us up and they were telling us of all the horrible things they were going to do to us…" her voice trailed off. 

Harry took her hand and squeezed it supportively trying hard not to betray his anger.

Hermione smiled at him, and as if drawing strength from him she continued speaking. Her next words made him feel as if someone had kicked him in the stomach.

"They told us that killing us would destroy you, as we're friends." 

Harry suddenly became grim. He had suspected and he now knew. Voldemort was going to get to him through Hermione and Ron. 

Hermione continued speaking, "They were going to torture us when Sirius and Professor Dumbeldore burst in and stunned two off them. The other one disapparated away."

"What are the names of the Death Eaters that got captured?"

"Nott and Avery" answered Hermione.

Harry nodded grimly he had run across them during last year's ordeal.

"Is there going to be a trial?" he asked. 

"Yes, I'm supposed to give evidence. Dumbeldore told me that you may be called as a witness, he said you witnessed them". 

"I'll be there. I'm going to do everything I can to put those two in Azkaban" he declared

There was a pause between them.

"All I can say was that we were lucky. Very lucky" said Hermione firmly. "Compared to what you went through last year. For us, we were lucky because no one was killed. You had to watch helplessly while Cedric was murdered". 

Harry couldn't dispute this. He glanced at Hermione, trivial to what he went through or not she had gone through an awful experience.

"I'm sorry Hermione" he said quietly.

"Whatever for?" asked Hermione in bewilderment.

"You're in danger because we're friends. Voldemort is going to use you and Ron to get to me. I'll understand if you and Ron don't want to be close to me anymore" finished Harry lamely.

Hermione's eyes flashed in anger and exasperation.

"Don't be silly, Harry" she said sharply.

"It's true" insisted Harry.

"No it isn't. You need us as much as we need you. I know one day you will have to face You-Know-Who alone, but you if you do so without any friends you won't stand a chance against him. Oh Harry, please don't push us away" gushed Hermione, her eyes shining with tears.

Harry made mistake of looking at Hermione in the eye. He felt himself drowning in those liquid brown eyes. 

Suddenly Harry found himself struggling to breathe.

With an obvious effort he managed to look away. 

"I'm sorry" he said in a distant voice. "I'm just…"

"Worried?" finished Hermione. Harry nodded.

"I know, so am I, but we're going to be okay" said Hermione confidently.

Harry grinned. He found her confidence comforting. Suddenly he became solemn.

"You're right though, about me facing Voldemort. I just hope I'll be prepared".

"Don't worry. We'll help you get prepared" said Hermione softly.

Suddenly Harry laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Hermione.

"Us!" said Harry still chuckling. He didn't notice that Hermione was looking at him in surprise.

"I mean fifteen year old guys and girls, wizards or muggles, talk about music, books and other stuff. While we're talking about how to defeat the greatest dark wizard ever" explained Harry failing to notice the swift look of disappointment passed over her face before she laughed.

"I know it is funny" she declared. "Two teenagers, trying to save the world from evil".

"That only happens in cartoons doesn't it?"

They laughed again. Hermione began to feel hungry. "You hungry?" she asked him.

"Are you?" Harry answered.

She nodded. "Come on, I'll buy us burgers, and then you're going to have a haircut". Harry started to protest, but decided against it when he saw the familiar dangerous glint in her eye. 

He nodded resignedly. 

"Yes, Mum" he said grinning at her.

"That's enough of your cheek, Harry. What do we do first? Eat or have a haircut?"

Harry thought for a moment before replying.

"Haircut" Better get that out of the way he thought.

"Right! Come on!" cried Hermione excitedly, pulling Harry down the street. "Once we have that awful mop off you'll look a whole new person".

Hermione was right Harry thought later. He did feel different. All he had to do was sit there while Hermione gave out instructions to the hairdresser. 

Afterwards they had an enjoyable breakfast and then Hermione had dragged him off to buy him some clothes. When he had protested she had replied impatiently. "Oh, come on, those Dursleys haven't bought you any clothes for fourteen years, and I daresay you could use some now. Come on Harry, try this one out" she said tossing him a sweatshirt. 

Grumbling, even though he was secretly enjoying himself, he had tried on everything Hermione had given him. 

"You'd think I'm a house elf, by the clothes you've given me" complained Harry as he staggered under the weight of the bags and parcels he was carrying.

Hermione didn't bother to reply to this. She just laughed. Somehow the laugh caught Harry's attention. Her laugh was...just different. It sounded more like a woman's laugh instead of a girl's laugh now. 

Harry tried to compose his thoughts, get a hold on yourself! He scolded himself. She's just growing up. Besides do you want to put her in even more danger then she is in now?

They were slowly walking towards the Dursleys (Neither of them were in a hurry to get back) when Harry heard a shout. He turned around and saw Mrs Figg, his old babysitter waving at him.

"Harry! Harry Potter!" she called.

Harry waved back. "Hi there Mrs Figg" he called.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" she shouted.

Harry looked at Hermione. "We'd love to" Hermione shouted. Ms Figg beamed and went inside as Harry and 

Hermione made their way towards her house.

"Who is she?" hissed Hermione.

"She's my old babysitter" replied Harry. "I don't think I could stand the humiliation if she started reciting tales of my childhood" he groaned.

Hermione grinned at him mischievously. "It'd be fun. I always wondered how the great Harry Potter was like, before he came to Hogwarts".

Harry groaned again. "I don't think this is a good idea" he insisted as they entered the house.

"Harry!" exclaimed Mrs Figg, drawing them into her sitting room, "My, how you've grown!".

She suddenly noticed Hermione, "Why, you've even got a girlfriend!" she said giving him a sly wink.

Harry went crimson. Even Hermione was blushing. 

"Um.. Mrs Figg, she's just a friend of mine, we both go to the same school".

"Of course, dear" she said giving him a sly wink again. "That's what they all say".

Hot all over at this statement, Harry decided it was time to beat a hasty retreat.

"Well, Mrs Figg, it's been nice seeing you, but we really ought to get home now".

"Oh" said Mrs Figg, looking disappointed. "Why, are you sure you don't want to talk to your godfather?"

Harry and Hermione stiffened, at this. 

Mrs Figg continued. "Why I'll just get him, dear" with that she vanished for a second and reappeared from a room, followed by a very familiar dog.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry as Sirius transformed back into a man. Sirius clapped Harry on the back. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Mission for Dumbeldore" replied Sirius, grinning as he ruffled his godson's hair.

Hermione looked puzzled, and then Harry saw a wave of understanding over her face.

"Last year, Dumbeldore asked you to go and alert the old crowd didn't he? Some of them were 

Professor Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg. You're Arabella Figg aren't you?" she said looking at Mrs Figg, who was smiling broadly.

"Correct Hermione" said Sirius. "Pity you didn't work it out yourself Harry"

Harry felt mildly irritated. "I was hardly in a condition to hang on other people's words was I?" he demanded. 

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Sirius coughed uncomfortably. "Well, I suppose you weren't, we'll forget that shall we?"

"Wait a second. Voldemort said that there was powerful magic protecting me at the Dursleys. He told his Death Eaters that while I was there he couldn't hope to touch me. You were sent here by Dumbeldore to guard me weren't you?" said Harry.

"You're right again, Harry. Sirius told me that you Ron and Hermione were very astute. But I certainly didn't expect you to be this astute, I am a retired Auror, and Dumbeldore entrusted me the task of looking after you" said Mrs Figg.

"Hold on, if Sirius told you about us, why did you make that remark about Hermione being my girlfriend?"

Sirius and Mrs Figg roared with laughter. "You must forgive me, dear" she said. "I'm afraid I am guilty of pulling your leg. And after all, I do read the Daily Prophet. I did recall something about you two and Viktor Krum."

This caused Harry and Hermione to blush again. Last year a particularly vicious and unethical female journalist called Rita Skitter had written a series of articles attacking him. She had accused Harry of being mentally unstable. 

Last year when the Bulgarian national seeker, Viktor Krum had participated in the Tri Wizard tournament he had been attracted to Hermione. Rita Skitter had written an article about a love triangle between Hermione, Harry and Viktor Krum.

Suddenly Sirius gasped. "Harry, your…hair" he said pointing at Harry's hair.

Harry grinned at Sirius. "Hermione made me take one" he said in explanation.

"He does look better, doesn't he?" commented Hermione. She then realized what she had said and blushed.

Sirius grinned at them. "History does have its way of repeating itself, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well I recall the same thing happening to your father. You know your father's hair was just like yours. Messy and all over the place. As I recall it, your mother made him take a haircut. Anyway, it worked out fine. Until he returned to school, where he was half mobbed by all the girls in the school!"

Harry laughed at this. Even the solemn Mrs Figg was chuckling appreciatively. 

"Anyway, the next day, Lily had to make him take a hair growing potion to restore his hair back to it's normal glory. Poor James, we ribbed him unmercifully, especially after he had to shave hair off his arms and legs!"

They all laughed at this.

"But we all knew that James would never leave Lily, the same too could be said for Lily" reminisced Sirius, sadly. "Even I made a pass at Lily once."

"Sirius!" said Harry in outrage. 

"Okay, okay. Sorry" amended Sirius. "But you could show a little pity for me. Especially after she gave me such a hexing that it was a week before any girl would even talk to me again!"

"Serves you right" declared Harry. "You shouldn't try to make a pass at your best friend's girl".

"Well, I certainly hope Ron remembers that!" said Sirius slyly.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Look, Snuffles" said Harry heatedly all the while grinning. He knew Sirius hated that name, "There's nothing between Hermione and me. We're just friends". 

As soon as he said this his mind was filled with doubt. Was it true? Did he still think of her as one of his best friends? 

Harry was busy with his thoughts that he failed to see the look of sadness that overcame Hermione, though Sirius noticed it instantly.

"Idiots" he muttered to himself.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Nothing. What did you do today?" he asked.

"Well I made Harry take a haircut, and bought him some clothes, considering that those awful Dursleys have never bought him any for fourteen years" piped up a still blushing Hermione. 

Sirius nodded grimly. "I knew they were awful. Petunia even refused to come to Lily's wedding, and I thought Dumbeldore was mad to give Harry to them. I know now he had his reasons".

"Sirius? Why do the Dursley's hate me so much?" asked Harry.

"We never did find out. James and I kept asking Lily, but she refused to talk about it, told us that Petunia hated magic as a matter of explanation. We didn't accept that and eventually we stopped asking her after a while. Anyway," he said looking at his watch "You'd better be going now, it's late. And I daresay your aunt and uncle will be expecting you".

"He's right Harry, it is late. We'd better be going" said Hermione looking at her watch.

"Sirius? Are you going to be here for long?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid not Harry, I've got to get back to Remus's place" replied Sirius regretfully seeing Harry's face cloud over in disappointment. Harry thought a bit before asking another question. 

"Sirius, is it okay of we go to Daigon Alley by ourselves?"

Sirius thought a bit. Might as well make up for not being here for him during the holidays he thought sadly.

"Okay" he replied.

Harry's face brightened. "But be careful!" called Sirius after them as they prepared to leave.

"Come by later!" called out Mrs Figg.

"We will!" shouted Hermione.

Harry and Hermione bade their farewells and left, with Sirius and Mrs Figg watching them leave, Harry was dragging Hermione away as if he wanted to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Idiots" said Sirius again. "They may be bright, but they're exceptionally blind".

"Ah, Young love" said Mrs Figg wisely. "I wouldn't worry, Sirius. Ron might help them get together if they get too pig-headed".

"I'm not so sure" said Sirius worriedly. "I think Ron likes Hermione too and he's really hot headed. That's the last thing Harry needs at this moment, for Ron to break up with him over Hermione".

"Well if they do I daresay they'll make up. I remember the same thing happened to you and James didn't it?"

Sirius smiled. "True." He became serious, "I'm worried though, Harry needs his friends now, Arabella. He needs his friends"

"True, Sirius, but most of all he needs his own family" advised Mrs Figg.

"Then by god, 'Bella. I'll give it to him. Somehow, someday I swear I'll give him that" swore Sirius fiercely. 

"That was particularly embarrassing, wasn't it?" asked Harry as they quickly strode away.

Hermione nodded but didn't answer. Harry looked at her curiously.

"You're very quiet, today" he commented. "Usually we can't get you to shut up".

Hermione suddenly came out of her trance and grinned at him before elbowing him in his ribs. 

"Ooof" cried Harry as he dropped all his bags. Hermione shook her head at him in pity and helped him pick up the bags.

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" asked Hermione. 

"Why don't we get down to Daigon Alley?" said Harry, grinning. "We can get our school stuff that is if we get the owl by tomorrow. It usually comes on the fourteenth doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded. 

"Are you going to visit Mrs Figg?" she asked.

"Yeah, I might".

"Good. I'll come with you" she said calmly.

"WHAT? NO WAY! I'm not having you listen to all those silly stories of my childhood!".

"You don't have a choice, Harry Potter. Either let me come, or I'll be reduced to spreading imaginary stories about your childhood around school".

"You wouldn't?' croaked Harry.

She nodded firmly, grinning at him.

"Well, okay. Mind you don't tell Ron" conceded Harry in defeat. 

And they walked along in silence. Finally they arrived at Privet Drive. Suddenly Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek. 

Hermione jumped up, startled. "What was that for?" she said flustered.

"Thank You" said Harry simply.

"What for?" said Hermione puzzled.

"For making this day the best day I ever had when I'm at Privet Drive".

Hermione blushed. "In that case I should thank you as well, for taking me in".

Harry snorted. "I didn't have anything to do with that, it was Sirius who convinced them to take you in".

Hermione grinned, "Boy, they sure were scared when Sirius threatened them, weren't they?"

Harry laughed. "They sure were. I don't think we'll have any problems with them".

Both of them, went inside laughing. They saw the Dursleys having dinner. 

"Where the hell have you been all day, boy?" roared Vernon, his face beet red,

"Visiting my godfather" said Harry cheekily, watching Petunia go pale.

"He's here?" croaked Vernon, his face colour changing from purple to grey.

"Yes" replied Harry trying hard not to laugh. He could feel Hermione stifling her laughter behind him.

"Whereabouts?" croaked Vernon.

Harry didn't want to give away Mrs Figg's secret so he thought a bit, "He's nearby, you know he likes to keep an eye on me".

Vernon made a horrible face. At first Harry thought he was grimacing but to his surprise Vernon was trying to smile! Harry chuckled to himself. I guess there are some advantages for having an escaped convict for a godfather, he thought.

"So, I see you've been shopping" he observed trying to keep his voice as cordial as possible.

"Yes," replied Harry shortly, "Hermione bought me some clothes, so I can stop wearing Dudley's cast offs".

Vernon started. "She bought you clothes?".

"Yeah, nothing amazing about that is there?" said Harry.

"How much did you spend, girl" he asked Hermione, in an attempt at sweetness.

"Forty Pounds, Mr Dursley" replied Hermione sweetly.

'I insist on paying for it. After all we haven't bought Harry much clothes for fourteen years".

"Harry's my friend Mr Dursley, and if I choose to buy him some presents I insist on paying for them" said Hermione firmly.

Vernon was nonplussed. Harry could make out Dudley gazing at Hermione with puppy dog eyes. Hmm, this could be interesting thought Harry mischievously. 

"Uhh, do you want any dinner?" asked Vernon, still bewildered.

Harry looked at Hermione, who shook her head.

"No, thanks" replied Harry politely. "We'll just go up. We'll see you at breakfast tomorrow".

Vernon nodded, relieved at not having to spend dinner with his least favourite person in the world and his friend. 

Harry bounded upstairs closely followed by Hermione. "Shut the door" said Harry wheezing with laughter.

Hermione complied, and then both of them gazed at each other for a second before collapsing with laughter.

"That was great!" wheezed Harry, "I guess there are some advantages of having an escaped convict for a godfather".

"Honestly, I knew the Dursley's mistreated you, but I never imagined they mistreated you this much".

"It's okay. I've gotten used to it. Besides life has improved, especially after I told them Sirius Black was my godfather."

They continued laughing for a while before Harry got up. "Well I've got to write a letter to Ron. I'll finish it and then I'm going to find something more comfortable to sleep in".

"You're not going to sleep on that chair again, Harry Potter" said Hermione firmly. "We'll swap tonight".

"No, you take the bed, I insist" seeing Hermione opening her mouth to protest he added grinning "I'll need your help to transfigure a sleeping bag for me".

Hermione was shocked. "Harry! You know we're not supposed to use magic during the holidays!".

"Come on Hermione, no one will see us, you don't want me to sleep in that chair again do you" he added in an whining tone, knowing only too well that Hermione would agree. 

Hermione sighed. "Oh, okay" she said getting her wand out. "I've never done this before, so I'll need your help".

Harry got up from the bed, grinning broadly. "Oh dear" he said in mock horror. "I never knew that the day would 

come where I would help Hermione Granger, a prefect, break rules" he finished. Laughing he ducked a pillow that was thrown at him.

"You really think, I'll be made a prefect" she asked flushing with pleasure. 

"No doubt is there?" replied Harry shortly shrugging. "You're the best student in our year, and your record is 

perfect, which is more than could be said for me and Ron".

"Oh, come on. Save the compliments for later. Besides you two've always broken rules for a good reason haven't you?" said Hermione firmly. "Anyway, come on we haven't got all day".

They took their wands out and placed Harry's broken watch on the floor (He had forgotten to remove it during the second task last year, where he had to recover a hostage at the bottom of the lake) and in unison muttered, 

_"Morphus" . _

The watch disappeared and a sleeping bag reappeared. 

"Thanks" said Harry, examining the bag. The interior of the bag was pink in colour. "Pink?" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed. "The sleeping bags we have at home are pink" she said in way of explanation. "Come on, write that letter to Ron" she said hastily before Harry could comment any further.

Harry grinned at her and went over to his desk and began writing. 

_Ron,_

_You've probably heard of what happened to Hermione. She's here now, and she's okay. She dragged me along shopping today, bought me some clothes and made me take a haircut. Snuffles is nearby, he's resting and he plans to return to Moony's place tomorrow. I'm sorry mate, but Dumbeldore gave us orders not to leave Privet drive this summer. My regards to Fred, George, Percy, Ginny. And Charlie and Bill if they're there. Tell your mother that I miss her cooking. Also tell your father that I miss talking about Muggle stuff with him. We'll see you at Platform Nine and three quarters. Till then mate._

_Harry_

Harry looked at Hermione, who was reading last year's Charms book. 

"Hey Hermione, want to say anything to Ron?" he said loudly trying to get her attention.

Hermione looked up startled. "Um…just say that I send my love" was all she would say as she continued reading, trying to prevent Harry from seeing her blush.

Harry frowned. What was going on? He shook his head in amusement and wrote a PS.

PS- Hermione sends her love. She would have said more, but she's busy reading Standard Book of Spells Grade Four. You know how it is when she's reading.

He tied the letter Hedwig's leg, and watched her fly off.

"Well, I'm really tired, I'm going to turn in" he announced.

Hermione nodded still reading her Charms book.

Harry flushed. "Um…Hermione? Would you mind letting me change?"

Hermione went absolutely crimson. "Oh, I'll be right outside" she muttered and fled from the room.

Harry chuckled, and took of his sneakers and changed into shorts and a shirt. (He refused to wear pyjamas, anymore".

"Hermione?" he called. "Yes?" she called back, her voice muffled through the door. "You can come in now".

Hermione entered the room, still blushing. "Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"It's okay" he mumbled, half asleep. Unknown to him Hermione was watching him.

God, he does look cute when he's sleeping she thought dreamily. What the hell's happening to me? She scolded herself, jerking abruptly from her train of thought. She sighed resignedly. Probably I am falling for him.

She shook her head sadly. Life was no longer simple for Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter Four

Before the Storm:Chapter Four

Chapter Four

When Hermione finally awoke, it was because she couldn't breathe. Something soft yet unyielding was pressed against her face, and everything was pitch dark. She panicked and she started screaming and thrashing about until she heard a familiar laugh. 

Harry's laugh.

The pillow was suddenly lifted off her face and she saw Harry grinning down at her, trying hard not to laugh. 

Once she had recovered her breath she screamed at him in anger, "Harry Potter, what the hell were you trying to do? Kill me?".

Harry put on an innocent face. "Kill you, Hermione? Of course not. It's that you were snoring your head off and I needed to…muffle the sound a bit" he said, all the while trying hard to maintain a straight face.

"I DO NOT SNORE!!!" she screamed at him in exasperation.

"Of course not, Hermione" said Harry soothingly as Hermione relaxed. Harry was just being silly she thought He probably wanted to wake me up. 

"I'll see you at breakfast" Harry called out to her as he left the room. He stopped and poked his head back in.

"By the way Hermione," he said with an evil grin on his face.

Hermione didn't like the look on his face. Harry wasn't usually into teasing her as much as Ron was. But when he did, he could irritate her far more easily that Ron could.

"What?' she asked warily.

"You had better teach Parvati or Lavender how to perform a muting char…oops!" he said ducking a pillow and quickly left the room before she could retaliate any further.

Once she was alone Hermione grinned to herself. It's nice to see him cheerful, she thought. I'm glad I could help him recover his lost sense of humour especially with You-Know-Who back. It seems such a long time since I saw him laugh like that, thought Hermione, certainly not during last year with Ron getting mad at him and the Tri Wizard Tournament. 

"I DON'T SNORE!" she said aloud more to convince herself.

She quickly got dressed and found Harry sitting with the Dursleys eating breakfast. She tried to hide a smile when she saw Dudley gape at her. She sat down next to Harry.

"Toast, Hermione?" he said innocently handing her a plate of toast.

She glared at him before taking a piece of toast.

"By the way, Hermione, letter from school for you" he added handing her an envelope while opening his own letter.

The envelope itself was made of thick parchment and the writing was in green ink.

Mr H.J Potter

Number Four Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

His enclosed letter read;

HOGWARTSSCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a prefect for Gryffindor house. I hope you will uphold the rules of the school while being a worthy role model for the younger students. 

Please note that term begins on September 1. Please catch the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and Three Quarters at King's Cross Station. Remember to wear your badge on the train.

Your fellow prefects for this year are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, while the Head Girl is our own Alicia Spinnet.

Your booklist is enclosed within. 

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house.

A separate piece of parchment read;

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

Self Defence in face of the Dark Arts by Quentin Trimble

Harry dreamily picked up the silver badge with the letter P emblazoned on it and turned it over in his hands.

He quickly looked up and shot a warning glance at Hermione warning her not to mention anything over the breakfast table. Hermione caught his glance and nodded in understanding.

"What's that, boy?" barked Vernon across the table.

"Prefect's badge" replied Harry shortly. "They've made me a prefect at Hog-"

He was cut off by Vernon coughing in an effort to drown out Harry's voice.

"Yes, Yes we know what a prefect is" said Vernon hastily before resuming his breakfast in silence.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and grinned at her, and she grinned back. The rest of the meal was passed in silence.

When breakfast was over, Vernon made an announcement. 

"We'll be going to London today. We'll spend the night at Aunt Marge's place before coming home".

Harry's heart leapt. A Dursley free day! What could be better?

"So mind you keep the house tidy and don't do anything dangerous" warned Vernon.

"Oh, okay" said Harry calmly. In an attempt at friendliness he questioned Vernon. "Why're you going to London?"

"Got to get Dudley's stuff for school and a new uniform as well" grunted Vernon.

"My little Dudders is growing up now" said Petunia smiling at Dudley with pride.

Harry choked back his laughter. Dudley? Little? And growing up? He was already as big as a killer whale. If he got any bigger than that he wouldn't be able to get into the house!

Dudley however was glaring daggers at his mother. Harry would've bet his last penny than Dudley was wishing that his mother would drop down dead

"Um, Okay. We're going to get out stuff for school today anyway" said Harry and with Hermione beat a hasty retreat back to his room.

Once again they collapsed laughing weakly. After a while Hermione got up,

"Well that was fun. But we ought to get out stuff today"

"Right" said Harry digging in his trunk for a new pair of clothes before he remembered his purchases yesterday. 

"I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes, after you've finished with all those things girl's do before going out!" chortling with laughter he ducked a pillow for the second time that day and disappeared.

Hermione snorted disapprovingly. Really! Harry was becoming cheekier by the minute, she shook her head in exasperation. 

She got dressed and took her considerably lighter purse and went downstairs where Harry was waiting for her impatiently. "What took you so long?" he said. "Come on, the Dursleys gave me their keys. I thought we'd take the Knight Bus" he finished and dragged Hermione outside.

"I've never seen the Knight Bus before. What's it like?" she asked curiously.

"It's just like any other bus." Explained Harry. "Except that it Apparates" he added.

Hermione nodded understandingly. She observed him critically. With his new clothes on he looked…fuller. He no longer looked like the weedy kid she knew.

"Harry, you look great!" she exclaimed, before once again blushing when she realized what she had said.

Harry pretended that he hadn't heard what she said, but she could see the redness of his cheeks.

"Well, anyway" continued a flustered Harry, "When the Knight Bus arrives get in quickly. We don't want any muggles seeing us" and he stuck his wand out towards the road.

BANG! A purple Triple Decker bus appeared out of nowhere. On the windshield were the following words: THE KNIGHT BUS.

Hermione screamed, she hadn't expected anything like this. She backed away and tripped over while staring at the bus in horror. She coloured when she saw Harry looking at her and shaking his head sorrowfully.

She glared at him when he extended his hand and helped her up.

"You could have warned me" she said accusingly. Harry grinned, "It was more fun watching you trip over yourself". He ducked as Hermione's purse came flying towards him.

The conductor got down from the bus andbegan his usual speech. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand and climb aboard and we'll take you anywhere. My-"

"Hello Stan" said Harry smiling at him.

Stan did a double take. "'Arry Potter!" he gasped.

"Hi, Stan" repeated Harry before dragging Hermione into the bus.

"Where to Neville? I mean 'Arry?" asked Stan.

"Daigon Alley" replied Harry. "How much?"

"Thirty Sickles, of course for Forty you get 'ot-" 

Harry quickly handed him thirty sickles. 

"Here you are" he said quickly. He didn't need hot chocolate. The last time Stan had spilled it all over him and he wasn't looking forward for another incident like that.

"Right there you are Neville. You're the only passenger we 'ave so we'll be there in no time" he said.

"'ooo's your friend" asked Stan suddenly noticing Hermione.

"Oh, Stan Shunpike, meet Hermione Granger" introduced Harry.

"Oh, pleased to meet you" he said shaking Hermione's hand while giving Harry a roguish wink.

BANG!

They appeared right in Daigon Alley. 

"Right, Neville I mean 'Arry here we are. Off you get" cried Stan cheerily.

"Thanks Stan. See you soon. We'll be going home the same way".

"All right then 'Arry. See you soon!" cried Stan and with a bang the Knight Bus disappeared. 

"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione. "That was incredible!" she said, awestruck. 

Harry could only grin at her amazement, "Come on. Let's get our stuff" he said pulling her towards Flourish and Bots.

They made their purchases. As a return gift to her in exchange for the clothes and watch he bought her a bundle of books. The latest edition of Hogwarts: A History, Self Transfiguration for beginners: A guide to Animagi Abilities, A student's guide to the O.W.L.s. 

At Quality Quidditch supplies Harry busied himself by buying all the latest enhancements for his Firebolt. He would have spent more time ogling the displays but Hermione dragged him away.

Once they had made their purchases they retreated into the Leaky Cauldron for a Butterbeer before they returned home. They ordered and sat down at a table and were chatting pleasantly when Cho Chang (his old crush) and a group of her Ravenclaw friends entered. All of them gaped at Harry in amazement. "Hi, Harry" they chorused, and they sat down at a table "Hi!" he called over at them and watched in disbelief as most of them (Cho was the exception, she still looked sad) giggle.

Hermione scowled at them while Harry gaped back at them in amazement. What was going on here?

He could hear snatches of their conversation "He's different", "He looks fantastic!", and "Oh my God!".

"Come on" snapped Hermione and dragged him out of the bar. He managed to shout out "'Bye!" which caused a flurry of giggles to erupt from the bar before Hermione dragged him to the street. 

"Come on, let's get home" she said curtly. She stuck out her wand and the Knight Bus appeared. 

"'ello 'Arry" shouted Stan while they clambered aboard.

The journey home was spent in silence. Hermione decided that she wanted Hot Chocolate after all, and Harry paid for her, deciding that if she didn't want to take his advice that was her problem. 

Once again Stan managed to spill the Hot Chocolate all over her and Harry was trying hard not to laugh when he saw Hermione's murderous expression and his smile was instantly wiped off his face, Hermione looked so mad that she would have hexed him if he had given her the slightest opportunity. 

They spent the rest of the day playing chess and watching television. Harry was reading The Seeker's Handbook in his bedroom when Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter on his lap. 

"Thanks Hedwig" called Harry to Hedwig as she settled down on her perch. She hooted in reply.

Harry read his letter.

Harry and Hermione,

_Yeah, I heard what happened to Hermione. It's good to know that she's okay. I'm also glad to hear that Snuffles is keeping an eye on you. Bill and Charlie are staying here for a few days. The rest send their love. Fred and George have gone ahead with their Joke Shop. Some one was crazy enough to invest a thousand galleons in their shop. What a lunatic!_

Harry grinned at this. In fact he was the sponsor. He had given his prize money after he had won the Tri-Wizard tournament last year.

Mum nearly cried when I said that you missed her cooking. She was going to bake an entire feast for you but I told her that Hedwig wouldn't be able to carry them all. Dad is moping about today. He's also upset that you couldn't come and tell him about muggle stuff. What a family! 

Funny thing about us being prefects huh? You and me the biggest rule breakers after Fred and George, and we get to be prefects! Man, you should have seen the others when my badge arrived! Mum was SO proud she practically cried! She didn't suppose that there wouldn't be any prefects in the family after Percy! Fred and George practically cried too! They told me that they were so ashamed and that they couldn't look anyone in the face after this and that they were disowning me and all the usual crap! Gits.

Anyway it's good to hear that you finally took a haircut. You looked like a walking mop! See you on the 1st. My love to Hermione.

Ron

Harry wondered thoughtfully about the phrase, 'My love to Hermione'. What does that mean?

He took the letter downstairs and showed it to Hermione. She read it without a comment and laughed. 

"I STILL can't believe they made you two prefects! You two are practically the biggest rule breakers after the Twins!"

"It's probably because we're such good role models" said Harry stretching and yawning. He looked outside and saw that it was dark. "I'm going to have some dinner and them get some sleep before you do. I can't stand another night of sleeplessness because of your sno-"

He hooted with laughter and ducked another pillow and escaped into the kitchen. He was bus preparing a simple meal when he heard Hermione scream. Harry rushed back into the living room. 

"What is it?, what's wrong?" he demanded breathlessly. Hermione just pointed out of the window. Harry looked outside and what he saw sent icy ripples of fear down his spine.

The Dark Mark was hovering over their house.

Harry stared at it uncomprehendingly before snapping into action. "Quick, Hermione upstairs! I'll hold them off! Get my stuff and your stuff packed!" he snapped.

Hermione nodded silently and ran upstairs and Harry heard her packing their trunks. Harry retreated halfway up the stairs and waited silently, his wand drawn out. Hermione crept back downstairs, "I've finished pack-"she was interrupted by a number of hooded men bursting into the house.


	5. Chapter Five

Before the Storm:Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

****

A Death Eater pointed his wand at Harry and shouted "Expelliarmus!". Harry ducked the disarming charm and shouted back, "Stupefy!". The jet of red light which sprang up from his wand hit the Death Eater and he crumpled on to the ground. Five more hooded figures sprang inside.

Damn it! Thought Harry. We're outnumbered. We can't fight it out, we'll have to escape.

"Hermione! We can't fight it out! I'll hold them off! You take the Firebolt and get help!" panted Harry.

"No!" yelled back Hermione. "I'm not leaving you!" 

"Damn it Hermione! GO!" Harry shouted back as he ducked another curse.

Meanwhile…..

  
Ron Weasley wasn't a happy person. Not only was he forbidden to visit places during the summer, his best friends weren't even allowed to visit him. To top that up he had to spend the entire summer cooped up with his brothers, who were all driving him mad. 

The truth was that Ron Weasley was worried. He knew that Voldemort had risen again, and though he was too little to remember what had happened during the last time when Voldemort was powerful he could imagine the terror that was going to sweep the country once again. 

The person he feared for most was his best friend, Harry Potter. He knew that Voldemort was not going to rest until Harry was dead. He also knew that Voldemort would use him and Hermione in an attempt to get to Harry. The strange thing was that he wasn't the slightest bit afraid. His only fear was that Harry would push them away and isolate himself in a noble attempt to protect them.

"Ron, do you want some Hot Chocolate?" asked Ginny, his younger sister. He nodded but otherwise kept silent. He was surrounded by a chattering crowd of red haired freckle faced people. There was Bill and Percy, who were arguing about something, Fred and George who were busy with preparations for their joke shop, Charlie and Ginny who were playing chess. Only Ron was keeping to himself. He continued thinking,

He was relieved to hear that Harry was cheerful and happy. Ever since Hermione had been compelled to stay with him, Harry's mood had changed from depressed to cheerful. 

His train of thought was interrupted by the radio news bulletin.

__

**"Have the days of You-Know-Who returned again? For this night the Dark Mark was seen again over a house in ****Surrey****. In fact this house was none other than Harry Potter's house, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who fourteen years ago. When the Accidental Magic Reversal squad arrived there they found the house in cinders. They were able to repair the house and had to modify a few memories. However further investigations have revealed that that Potter's guardians Vernon and Petunia Dursley were in London at the time, leaving Harry Potter alone at home. Even more disturbing news has come to alight, which is that Harry Potter had simply disappeared. Have the dark times begun again? Only time will tell".**

The new bulletin finished. The whole room was silent Ron sat there stunned thinking, 'No…No…it can't be, not Harry and Hermione! Dear god, please let it not be them!' he pleaded.

Ginny gave a startled sob and ran outside. The others in the room were deadly quiet. Ron got to his feet and without a word strode upstairs to his room. 

He sat down on his bed and put his hands in his face. Suddenly he couldn't restrain his tears, 'Dear God' he thought 'I've lost both my best friends' and he was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't hear Ginny's scream outside.

Back at Privet drive Hermione remembered something. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

"What?" snapped back Harry ducking a stunning spell. 

"Sirius gave me a Portkey. It's not very powerful, but it'll take us a couple of streets away!" said Hermione breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" questioned Harry, not noticing a rat creeping towards the foot of the stairs. 

"Positive, I oh! Harry watch out!" screamed Hermione. Harry spun around and saw a rat transforming into a short man, he pointed his wand at them. 

"Fractus!" the man screamed. The curse hit Harry's side and there was a cracking noise and Harry creamed in agony.

Hermione screamed out "Harry!" and grabbing him by the collar, dragged him upstairs and into his room. 

She grabbed Harry's and their trunks and holding him by the collar she took out a small stone. "Transportus" she yelled, and Harry felt a familiar sensation. That of being dragged forward by a hook that was somehow attached to his navel.

They fell onto the ground both trunks falling on Harry. "Ooof" he grunted, all his wind knocked out of him. 

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "Are you okay?" she questioned anxiously. Harry nodded dumbly. 

"No you're not! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed. 

"I'm fine" muttered Harry, his breath retuning. "Let's get out of here! The Knight Bus! Hail it" he said collapsing, 

"Let's get to Ron's place" he said wincing at the pain in his side. Hermione nodded anxiously. She stuck out her wand hand and with a huge bang the Knight Bus materialized out of nowhere. 

Stan was making his usual speech, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand and climb aboard and we'll take you anywhere."

"Never mind that!" snapped Hermione dragging Harry and shoving the trunks aboard the bus. 

"Get us to the Burrow! At Ottery St. Catchpole! It's an emergency!" seeing Stan about to argue she added, "Dumbeldore wants us there at once! Stan jumped at the mention of Dumbeldore's name. "Blimey! Dumbeldore! Right away miss!" he said and stumbled forward to tell the driver.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione softly.

"I don't know" gasped a pale Harry. "What the hell was that curse?"

"I'm not sure" replied Hermione with a frown. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "You're bleeding really badly" she 

gasped, and she dove into her trunk and reappeared with a strip of black cloth.

"Here, let me do it" she said softly, and began wrapping the bandage around his wounded side. Harry gasped in pain, "Gently Hermione, that hurt!' he exclaimed.

Suddenly with a huge bang they materialized in front of the Burrow. 

Stan helped Hermione and Harry get down and heaved their trunks on to the ground as well.

"Well give me regards to Dumbeldore, miss" he cried cheerily. "See you, 'Arry" he cried out.

Hermione nodded at him. She helped Harry into the garden of the Burrow and the first person they saw was Ginny running towards them.

"Harry" she screamed, hugging him. "We thought both of you were dead!"

By now the others had heard Ginny's scream were bounding towards the garden, in the lead Ron sprinted towards them. 

"Harry!" he yelled. 

Harry smiled drunkenly at him before passing out in Bill and Charlie's arms.

"Mrs Weasley!" screamed Hermione at the approaching woman. "He's hurt!"

There was a gasp of horror as they took a look at Harry's wound. 

"Get him up into Ron's room" she ordered her face extremely pale. "I'll get Dumbeldore"

They carried; half dragged Harry upstairs and laid him in bed. Meanwhile downstairs a frantic Mrs Weasley was speaking to Dumbeldore.

"Oh, Albus, Harry was attacked at his house today! He's injured very badly, please do something!"

Dumbeldore's normally twinkling eyes became serious, "I'll get Madame Pomphrey" he said. "We'll be there in a jiffy" he said before vanishing.Mrs Weasley ran upstairs into Ron's room where the others were busy examining Harry's wound. Hermione seemed hysterical. 

Mrs Weasley took a look at Harry's wound, it was a flesh wound, yet it was big enough to be serious. 

The door burst open and Dumbeldore and Madame Pomphrey ran in, closely followed by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 

There was a gasp of horror. "Sirius Black!" gasped Fred, while Bill and Charlie drew out their wands. 

"Oy! He's okay!" yelled Ron; however Sirius wasn't paying any attention to this. 

"Oh no, not Harry! I shouldn't have left him!" he gasped.

"Molly, take the others downstairs, leave me alone with Harry," ordered Madame Pomphrey. 

Mrs Weasley shepherded everyone except Dumbeldore downstairs.

"How is he?" asked Dumbeldore worriedly. 

"He'll live" replied Madame Pomphrey shortly, finishing her examination. "It was a close run, he's lost a lot of blood, but he'll live".

Dumbeldore breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God" he murmured.

Dumbeldore joined the others downstairs where Mrs Weasley and Lupin were busy explaining about Sirius's innocence. 

"How is he?", "Will he live?" questions bombarded Dumbeldore from all sides. 

Dumbeldore held up a hand to silence to barrage of questions.

"He will live" he answered solemnly. There was a huge sigh of relief. Dumbeldore continues speaking. "I need to know what happened exactly, Miss Granger".

Hermione nodded dumbly and started speaking. 

"Did you recognize any Death Eaters?" asked Dumbeldore when her tale was over.

Hermione nodded again. "One" she said. "And who was it?" asked Dumbeldore patiently.

Hermione looked at Sirius, who was hanging on her words, "Wormtail" she replied. 

There was a snarl of anger from Sirius. "That bloody, b.." he stopped suddenly when Lupin placed a warning hand on his arm. 

"First he betrays James and Lily, then he frames me and sends me to Azkaban for twelve years, he then helps Voldemort back to power, murders Cedric Diggory and now tries to murder Harry. Harry should have let us kill that rat…" spat Sirius looking very much like the Azkaban escapee he was famous for. 

"Sirius, what Harry did was a noble thing. One day both you and him will be grateful that you spared him" said Dumbeldore patiently.

"Not bloody likely" spat Sirius bitterly.

"Anyway what's done is done. We had better get some sleep. We'll take turns to watch over Harry. If he awakes call Madame Pomphrey immediately" ordered Dumbeldore.

"I'll take first watch" volunteered Ron. Dumbeldore agreed with him and the others went to bed in an effort to get some sleep. Hermione had to have some Dreamless Sleep Potion. 

Ron picked up a chair and took it upstairs into his room. He sat down next to his bed and watched Harry sleeping peacefully.

"You're going to be fine, mate. You're going to be fine" he muttered as he settled down for the long night ahead of him.


	6. Chapter Six

Before the Storm: Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Harry woke up to a huge roar of applause. For a moment he had to think a bit before he remembered where he was. His mind played through all that happened as if in fast forward. Dursleys, getting injured, knight bus then he had somehow gotten to the Burrow. 

Suddenly He heard Dumbeldore's voice downstairs which was followed by a thunder of applause. What was going on? He got up unsteadily; he was still wearing his jeans and socks. He saw his trunk placed in a corner. He dug opened it and looked for a shirt. He found one of his new purchases inside, and pulled it on. Not bothering to pull on sneakers he staggered downstairs. 

The sight that met his eyes was an awesome one. The Weasleys sitting room had been magically expanded to fit at least fifty people. He could see many familiar faces in the crowd. There was Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, both Chasers on the Quidditch team, sitting next to Ron and Hermione. All of them were grinning at him; Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patel were sitting together and waving at him. 

"What the hell's going on?" croaked Harry blinking in the glare of the light.

His question was answered by a roar of laughter, and a cry of anger by Madame Pomphrey. "HARRY POTTER! Get back into bed at once! You're a very weak boy and you need more rest, go on, GO!" she yelled at him.

Harry glared at her. If he was a very delicate boy how did he survive battling a possessed professor, a giant basilisk, soul sucking dementors, a fifty foot tall dragon and the dark lord himself?

"Oh come on, Poppy" said Dumbeldore calmly. "He needs to hear this as well, and now that he's awake what more a better time?"

Madame Pomphrey looked at him in disgust and went back to her seat, muttering darkly.

Harry sat himself next to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and Dumbeldore continued speaking.

"You like your sleep don't you?" asked a grinning Ron trying hard to keep the relief out of his voice.

"I needed it, especially after all those sleepless…" he glanced at Hermione, who glared back at him.

"What?" asked Ron curiously.

"Harry Potter if you tell him about…well if you do I swear you'll never leave this room alive" snapped Hermione.

Harry grinned at her. "Okay, okay! I won't tell him!" he said.

Harry glanced at Ron and mimed a posture of a sleeping man, making grunting noises.

An expression of delight crossed over Ron's face. "No!" he said in disbelief. 

"Okay, okay I was just kidding" said Harry hastily catching sight of Hermione's murderous expression. "You don't snore".

"We're glad you're alive" interrupted Katie Bell. Harry glanced at her in surprise. 

"We need you to win us the Quidditch Cup this year" finished a grinning Alicia Spinnet. "You should have seen us when we saw the morning paper!"

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because you're plastered all over it" replied Ron tossing him the paper.

Harry looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet. HARRY POTTER MISSING ran the headline, below that in smaller type was, DARK MARK SEEN OVER HOME. HAVE THE DARK TIMES BEGUN AGAIN?

"That should have triggered off the panic button" commented Harry dryly.

"You can say that again" said Ron. "More like total chaos".

Mrs Weasley who had entered the room and seen Harry "Oh Harry dear, you're awake. I expect you're hungry aren't you?"

Harry nodded. He DID feel hungry, especially since he hadn't eaten for a whole day.

Mrs Weasley made him a mound of toast which Harry devoured in an instant. Harry didn't bother to listen to Dumbeldore, he just ate his fill.

"So tell me Ron" said Harry, taking another piece of toast from Hermione, who was buttering them for him, totally oblivious to the jealous look on Ron's face. "How does it feel to be a prefect?" 

The jealous look was wiped off Ron's face instantly. "I'm just stunned" laughed Ron.

"You're stunned!" exclaimed Harry, "We're the biggest rule breakers after the Twins!"

"I heard that, Harry Potter" interjected Alicia. "Just because you're a prefect it doesn't mean that I'll cut any ice with you!" she scolded with a touch of mock severity.

Harry grinned and said defensively, "I promise to be good, Ma'am"

He would have said more except he was interrupted by Mrs Weasley offering him some sandwiches. 

He watched her depart with a mixture of exasperation and gratitude on her face.

"Honestly why does everyone seem to baby me?" he complained indignantly. "I've had worse injuries and I've still survived"

"You were hurt really bad" said Hermione softly. Madame Pomphrey was afraid that you were…" her voice trailed off.

Harry smiled at her reassuringly. "I've been in worse situations"

Once the meeting was over a great many people came over to Harry and greeted him expressing their genuine relief that he was safe and relatively unharmed. 

The rest of the holidays flew through as if in fast forward. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Harry's former and favourite Defence against Dark Arts teacher, were staying on at the Burrow for a while; evidently they had been on a mission so they had to rest. The reason for Lupin's absence from the Hogwarts teachers list was that he was a werewolf. 

The day before school started Harry and Hermione were lying on the ground with Sirius and Remus, watching the Quidditch match being played by Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.

"Ron's a good keeper" observed Harry through his omniculars. "So damn good that he's got a great chance of being our new keeper.

"He'd like that" replied Hermione. "It's difficult for us to imagine how much competition he has to face because of his brothers. I'm glad he got to become a prefect".

"I'm not so sure Fred and George will agree with you" chuckled Harry. "You know", he said to Sirius, "those two were billed as the biggest troublemakers since you were at school".

Sirius laughed. "Well it's nice to see someone carrying on the traditions. I'm surprised that you haven't got in as much trouble as your father did".

"We've had our share" grinned Harry. "Let's see, brewing illegal potions in the girls toilets, flying a car into the Whomping Willow, sneaking into Hogsmeade without permission… I think we've done alright"

"Harry! You brewed an illegal potion in a girl's toilet?" exclaimed Remus.

"Yep!" said Harry, "In Moaning Myrtle's toilet to be precise".

"Oh, I remember her" chuckled Sirius, "She kept moaning on how we all used to insult her and so forth".

"How do YOU know about Myrtle?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Sirius went pink. "I…er…had to go in there…for something" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I bet" replied Harry sarcastically.

"And you FLEW a CAR into the Whomping Willow?" questioned Remus deciding to rescue Sirius from a potentially embarrassing situation.

"Uh…we couldn't get through the barrier at King's Cross, so we…er…had to fly" explained Harry.

"THAT'S enough to keep the legacy alive" observed Sirius with a grin. "I mean you've done all the things we wouldn't even have dared to do in our schooldays".

"You know, you three remind us a lot of ourselves" observed Remus shrewdly.

"How so, Professor?" asked Harry curiously.

"Remus, Harry. You must start calling me Remus" said Remus patiently. 

"Sorry….Remus" said Harry. Calling Lupin by his first name felt funny, he supposed that he would get over it in due course.

Sirius took up where Remus had left off. "You see, there's you. Of course you're the spitting image, in behaviour and in image, of James".

"Ron" added Remus "reminds me of Padfoot here".

"And finally, Hermione reminds us of Moony here who always trying to keep us out of trouble" finished Sirius.

"Well, that sounds much like the Hermione we know and love" observed Harry with a grin as Hermione, who till then had kept silent, elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"When you were at school did you snore, Remus?" asked Harry innocently.

Hermione opened her mouth furiously to argue but Harry motioned her to keep quiet.

"Did he snore?!?" exclaimed Sirius. "You have no idea of how we all had to suffer till James found out about the Muting charm!"

"For the last time, Padfoot, I DO NOT SNORE" said Remus irritably.

"Yeah, you pesky wolf, and I'm an Azkaban escapee" joked Sirius, as Harry and even Hermione snorted with laughter.

Harry thought how better the two of them looked when they were in the presence of each other. The last time he had seen Remus, he had been tired and weary looking. Now he was more healthy looking, it was as if someone had given him the will to live.

"We must go now, Harry" said Remus interrupting his thoughts. Harry looked disappointed but he didn't argue.

Sirius's heart broke at the sight of his godson's disappointment. Someday, he swore, I WILL give him the family he never had, and someday I WILL find that treacherous rat, Wormtail and kill him with my bare hands.

"But before we leave I have a surprise for you" announced Remus. Harry looked up in curiosity. "For fourteen years I haven't been able to give you any presents. You know how the magical world treats werewolves, Harry. So I wasn't in a position to buy you any presents. However I feel I would now be able to repay you for those fourteen years."

Harry looked at him in puzzlement. What was he talking about?

"Since staying at the Dursleys is now too dangerous for you, Dumbeldore has decided on a new guardian for you".

"Would you me to be your guardian, Harry" said Remus, gently.

Harry's eyes widened. He looked at Remus for a few seconds, his mouth hanging open.

"By Merlin's wand, I accept! Yes!" he cried.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Moony?" demanded a flabbergasted Sirius.

"I thought I'd keep it as a surprise, for later on" replied Remus evenly, his eye's twinkling.

"You must understand Harry that this may change" cautioned Remus. 

Harry nodded solemnly. "I understand, Moony" he said tentatively,

Remus chuckled at this, trying hard to avoid noticing how much Harry looked like James when he called him by his nickname.

"We'll be in Hogsmeade from time to time, we'll let you know when we're there" said Sirius. He got up and added, "Well we have to go now. Next time we meet, Harry" he paused to get Harry's full attention.

"Yeah?" Harry looked at him expectantly, "I want to make sure that you'll have found yourself a girlfriend" he said ducking a clod of earth Harry threw at him. "If you DO need any advice, don't hesitate to ask me" he boasted. "I used to be something of a ladies man, you know".

"Yes he WAS; but did he tell you that the number of failures exceed his successes?" teased Remus. "Let me see….there was Nicole Appleby….."

"Come on you damn wolf!" cursed Sirius dragging Remus away.

"See you Harry!" both of them called before Apparating away.

Harry chuckled to himself, what a pair! They were doing each other a turn of good. Remus looked so much better and so did Sirius, who no longer looked the escaped convict.

"I can't believe it" murmured Harry. "I'm finally getting to spend more time with Sirius" he said disbelievingly.

Hermione smiled at him. She had never seen him so happy and she was happy for him.

Harry shot her a piercing gaze. "You're very quiet these days Hermione Granger" he observed.

Hermione just smiled at him. "I guess that's because I've got lots to think about" she replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Worried, huh?"

Hermione's smile was wiped from her face. "Yes" was all she would say.

"You're not the only one" said Harry concentrating on the match above.

In a little while the match was over. Ron flopped on the ground beside them. "Whew!" he panted. "What a bloody hot day!" he exclaimed.

"Ron!" admonished Hermione. "Language" she warned.

Ron grinned back and stuck his tongue out at her.

"So Harry what do you think of my keeping? Think I've got a chance as keeper?"

Harry smiled to himself, Ron, always had a one track mind which revolved around Quidditch.

"Definitely. Wood would've had trouble competing against you" he answered.

Ron flushed with pleasure. First he got to be a prefect, now he was practically on the Quidditch team. 

"Don't know what the fuss is about" observed George, as he sat down next to them. "He IS a Weasley after all".

Suddenly Dumbeldore apparated into their midst, there was a chorus of greetings. 

"Hello, all" he replied calmly. "I am afraid I cannot stay long, but I would like a word, Harry, in private".

Harry and everyone else looked at him in puzzlement, "Okay" he said getting up and following Dumbeldore inside.

"Now I wonder what THAT was about" wondered Ron as they watched the pair enter the Burrow,


	7. Chapter Seven

Before the Storm:Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

****

The day of the new term arrived. As usual the Burrow was a hive of activity on that day. All of the Weasley's forgot to pack most of their items and they had to repeatedly return to the Burrow to retrieve to missing possession.

Hermione and Ron lugged their trunks onto the train, "Hey where's Harry?" asked Ron looking everywhere for Harry.

"I don't know he was right beside me when we walked into the barrier" replied a worried Hermione. "You don't think he's been kidnapped do you?"

They were on the verge of panicking when they saw a familiar figure emerge from a crowd and stride towards them.

"Harry!" cried Hermione with relief. "We were so worried, where have you been?"

"Speaking to someone" was all Harry would reply as he climbed aboard the train.

"Hey! Hold on! What about your trunk?" exclaimed Ron.

"I got someone to put it aboard" Harry replied.

"Hey, you three! You're wanted in the prefect's carriage. Get your badges on, you don't need to wear robes!" she called cheerfully as she went over to the other carriages.

"Right, Alicia" called out Harry. He looked at his best friends, "You heard the woman, get moving!" he ordered.

"I've got my eye on you, Potter. One wrong move and I'm gonna come down you like a ton of bricks" called out Alicia, who moved away laughing.

They clambered into the Prefect's carriage and found a private compartment. The train started and soon they were on their way towards Hogwarts.

Harry sighed and looked out of the window at the passing countryside. Should he tell them? They didn't need to be burdened by such problems but they WERE his friends. He decided to keep quiet about it until he actually needed to tell them. By now Ron and Hermione were already in an argument about some trivial matter.

Finally Harry snapped. "That's enough!" he snapped, uncharacteristically, at them. "For God's sake we're not even at school yet! Can't you two stop arguing?" he demanded.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other curiously, in the five years they had known Harry; he was the only one of the trio, least likely to snap at either of them.

"What's up with you?" asked a puzzled Ron

"If you don't know, then don't ask me" replied Harry shortly.

"Who met you?" ventured Ron again, not noticing Hermione's scowl.

"Just someone I know. I can't tell you. Just don't ask me what happened. You'll know when the time is right" was Harry's reply.

By now Hermione was truly alarmed. What was going on? Who had Harry spoken to? And why was Harry in such a state?

Suddenly Alicia stuck her head into their carriage. "You three! All the prefects are to meet in compartment number 5. Don't worry there's enough room" called Alicia cheerfully as she went about speaking to the other prefects.

"Well, I guess this is where THIS comes in" said Harry taking a vial out of his pocket.

"Wha-"Ron started to ask.

Harry ignored him, and drank the potion. Once he had finished drinking it he shuddered. "Yuck!" he grimaced, placing the potion in his pocket. 

"What WAS that?" asked Hermione not being able to resist the question.

"It's a special potion, brewed by the person who I met" answered Harry calmly, taking his Prefect's badge from his trunk.

"What does it DO" persisted an impatient Ron.

"It's a precaution" answered Harry sombrely. "It helps me see through Invisibility Cloaks, and Polyjuice potion users" 

Grinning at the expressions on both his best friend's faces he removed his glasses. "It also helps me" he added going out into passage, "to see properly without my glasses" he called over his shoulder leaving his flustered friends to scramble after him.

As he was heading towards compartment number five he met Alicia Spinnet, who spluttered in disbelief when she saw him. 

"Wha…where's your glasses?" she blurted out.

"Don't need them anymore" replied Harry chuckling at her expression.

There was a minor uproar in the prefect's carriage as a totally different and better looking Harry walked in. Luckily Harry was spared any embarrassing questions as the Head Boy and Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies walked in.

"All right settle down" he called out. "First I'd like to thank all of you who came along. Second I'd like to congratulate the new prefects on their appointments. Finally I would like to say that I hope you will be role models for your house as well as the rest of the school. I hope no prefect will lose any points out of his misdeeds".

"Wouldn't bet on that. Not with Snape, anyway" murmured Ron to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement. 

"I believe that's all I have to say. The date of the first prefects meeting will be announced when we get to Hogwarts. Thank You".

"Pretty short speech" observed Harry to Ron. "Wouldn't bet on not losing any points either. Not after what I have in mind".

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. It's too dangerous to talk about it in here".

Ron's eyes widened in alarm and Harry hastened to explain.

"I thought I had better follow in my father's and the other Marauders footsteps" replied a grinning Harry.

Ron's look of alarm changed into one of delight. "You aren't" he whispered disbelievingly.

"Mmmm Hmm" replied Harry grinning maniacally. "I've got some great ideas that will put the twins to shame".

"What are you two whispering about" inquired Hermione loudly. She flushed a little as Harry's green eyes bored into her. 

"Nothing important Hermione, right Ron?" he said innocently.

"Mmmm? Yeah, nothing important" replied Ron dragging his eyes away from a pretty sixth year Ravenclaw.

Hermione looked unconvinced, and was about to interrogate them further when they heard a familiar drawling voice.

"Well, I can't imagine what this school is coming to, imagine letting a Mudblood be a prefect!"

A hush overcame the others in the carriage. 'Malfoy that's enough!" spluttered an enraged Roger Davies. 

"Its okay, Davies" replied Harry coolly holding back Ron who was trying to jump on Malfoy. 

"Hello, Malfoy" he greeted him. "You know your appointment was a bit of a surprise for me too. I wonder how much your father had to spend in order to wangle you a prefect's badge" he finished calmly.

Malfoy's face tinged a shade of pink. "You've got a smart mouth Potter. As if you've even got a father to spend money on you"

Hermione stiffened at this. How would the normally cool Harry react to? He had swallowed many insults about himself over the years but he had never failed to snap when his parents were insulted. She could see Ron was thinking of the same thing as well.

"True Malfoy, I don't have a father, but I DO know that he would've wanted me to be a prefect on my own qualities and talents, NOT by buying my way into Quidditch teams and prefectships. Speaking of Quidditch teams I hear the captaincy for your team is open this year. Going to outfit the entire team with better brooms this time Malfoy?" replied Harry coolly. He tried hard not to betray his anger and contempt for Malfoy.

Malfoy's face colour was working overtime today. His face which to start with turned from pale to pink to an ugly shade of crimson.

"You're really brave aren't you? I would've thought you'd show some respect, especially since the Dark Lord has risen again" he drawled out maliciously. 

There was a sudden sharp intake of breath, all eyes riveted between Malfoy and Harry. Davies suddenly found his voice. "Malfoy! That's quite enough! If you say any more I'll be forced to take points away from Slytherin!".

Harry, strangely, didn't seem too much upset. "Empty threat Malfoy. I've gotten over THAT particular issue ages ago. Tell your Death Eater father that" he added for the first time a touch of anger entering into the tone of his voice.

Malfoy face contorted in anger and he made a slight movement with his hand as if he was about to go for his wand, but another Slytherin prefect caught his arm. Harry looked back at Malfoy, perfectly calm and not even attempting to go for his wand.

"You wouldn't duel ME Malfoy, not after you were too cowardly to show up for our duel when we were in the first year" taunted Harry, perfectly calm. Malfoy would be a fool to try and curse an unarmed person in front of all these prefects.

"Oi! You two break it up! You're supposed to be prefects for God's sake!" screamed Alicia Spinnet butting into their argument.

She rounded on Harry, "Harry Potter! You should know better! And you," he said rounding on Malfoy, "How dare you say those things?!? If school had started I would've given you a detention! Now GO! Go find yourself another compartment!"

Malfoy slunk off glaring at Harry, who after a pause silently left the compartment accompanied by Ron, Hermione and assorted murmurings from the others.

As they walked back to their compartment Hermione studied Harry. He HAD changed. Not during the summer, not even during his stay at the Weasleys but during the last few hours, when he had that conversation. 

When they were back in the compartment Hermione rounded on him. "What's up Harry?" she demanded. "You've changed a lot, I mean a LOT. I mean last year you would've hexed the pants off Malfoy had he made that comment about your parents. What's happening?" 

Harry sighed. "I guess we all have to grow up sometime. I just think I suddenly grew up during the summer and after I faced Voldemort."

"That's not true" scoffed Hermione. "You weren't like this during the summer, I KNOW Harry, I was there remember?"

Harry shrugged and didn't bother to reply. Ron pressed home his advantage.

"Harry, this has got to do with that person you met at Platform and Nine and Three Quarters doesn't it?" Harry looked back calmly not bothering to answer.

Hermione took up the attack. 

"What did that person tell you when you met him at Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

"How do you know it concerns the person I met at Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" asked Harry smiling mysteriously.

"Who ELSE did you meet before then?" retorted Hermione. 

"Look" said Harry interrupting her before she could get to the bottom of the truth, "during the years we've been friends have I kept anything, I mean ANYTHING from both of you?" asked Harry feeling guilty as he remembered Neville's parents.

They shook their heads in agreement.

"I mean, I've shared everything with you two. My secrets, my former crushes in fact everything. Please don't think I'm accusing you Hermione, but YOU'VE kept an awful lot from Ron and me. There was the time turner in our third year, and the fact that you wouldn't tell us about Krum during the last year".

They had to agree on that point, and Hermione shifted guiltily. Harry had never kept anything from them, while she had.

"But that was my personal life, me and Viktor. And I wasn't supposed to tell you about the Time Turner was I?" 

"Precisely. Well I'm not shutting you out or anything but THIS is personal. VERY personal. There will come a time when you'll know, but till then I can't tell you. I'm sorry".

Ron started to ask another question angrily but desisted when he saw Hermione's warning look.

"Harry's right. He IS entitled to have his own personal secrets. We respect your desire for secrecy, Harry. If you DO decide to tell us you know we'll always be there for you, don't you?".

Hermione looked at him pleadingly and Ron nodded vigorously.

Harry looked at her in the eye, wondering how the bossy big teethed girl they had known had grown up into a completely different person.

"I know. This is something I've got to sort out by myself".

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then continued speaking. 

"As we're on the matter on secrets I DO have a secret to tell you, but it doesn't concern us" he added hastily.

"Check the door, Ron. See if there's anyone outside".

Ron went towards the door and peered out. No one was to be seen. "Coast's clear" he announced.

"Right. You remember the time when I fell into Dumbeldore's Pensive?" Ron and Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Well, I didn't tell you the real reason why Crouch was sentenced to Azkaban. Have neither of you wondered why Neville lives with his grandparents?"

They looked surprised at his sudden change of topic, before both of them shook their heads.

"Well, Crouch Junior was sentenced to Azkaban. Because he and some other Death Eaters tried to force 

Neville's parents to reveal Voldemort's whereabouts in an attempt to restore him to power."

There was a horrified silence. Even Ron forgot to wince at the sound of Voldemort's name. "So they're….dead?" asked Ron tentatively.

"No" replied Harry shortly.

Confusion mirrored on his best friend's faces. "They're in St. Mungo's. Both of them are insane. Neville visits them during the holidays, and they don't recognize him" finished Harry flatly.

"God Almighty" breathed Ron. "Insane- I can't believe it".

"I know, my parents are dead, but I figure they're better off that way. At least they didn't have to suffer" said Harry shakily.

The train ground to halt outside the station. In the distance they could see the silhouette of the Hogwarts castle.

"God Almighty! We're here! Get your robes on!" cried Harry frantically pulling on his robes.

They frantically pulled on their robes, Ron put his legs into the sleeves of his robes and they had to spend valuable time pulling his legs out.

They stumbled outside at the last moment as the rain pulled away as soon as they had got off.

Once outside they saw Hagrid, gamekeeper and Care for Magical Creatures master, escorting the first years towards the boats. (According to tradition the first years always entered the castle by rowing across the lake, while the second years and above used the carriages).

"Hi Hagrid" the trio called out waving their hands. Hagrid caught sight of them and bellowed out, 

"All righ' there, you three?"

They waved back in acknowledgement and got into the carriages. The carriages trundles forward pulling them towards the castle. Once the carriages pulled outside the castle they disembarked and went inside. 

"Food!" exclaimed Ron running towards the Gryffindor table and sitting down, the sight empty plates not daunting his hunger a bit.

His best friends chuckled to themselves and sat down next to Ron and waited for the Sorting to begin. 

"So" said Ron leaning towards Harry and speaking in an undertone, "What are you planning to pull this year?"

Making sure no one, especially Hermione, was listening he outlined his plans. "I want to give Fred and George a good run for their money, since this is their last year.When I managed to slip away from Hermione in Daigon Alley, I bought enough Dungbombs and Fireworks to blow up the Great Hall,".

"Wow" breathed Ron, trying hard to find something to say, "But we've got to make sure that we only pull pranks on the Slytherins, right?".

"Yeah, and Snape" added Harry.

"AND Snape" remedied Ron with a grin. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open".

"AND avoid getting caught" added Harry, grinning madly. "This is gonna be a GREAT year!"

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Hermione focusing on them.

"Oh, nothing important" replied Harry nonchalantly. "Just idle chit chat" 

Hermione's eyes narrowed at this she looked like she was going to say something but she was interrupted by McGonagall and the first years coming in for the sorting. 

In the middle of the hall was a three legged stool and upon it was a faded and dusty hat, called the Sorting hat. It chose the house for the wearer of the hat according to that person's characteristics. 

McGonagall explained how the Sorting worked and she unrolled a list of the first years.

"Atkinson, Amos" called out McGonagall.

A visibly trembling pale faced boy with straw coloured hair walked forward and put on the hat. After a few moments the hat opened its brim in a semblance of a mouth and cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table clapped loudly as Atkinson joined them.

"Were we that bad?" asked Harry as a trembling girl put on the hat. 

"I certainly wasn't" replied Hermione pompously as the hat cried out "RAVENCLAW!"

"I was" moaned Ron rubbing his stomach. "Come on, I'm hungry!"

"Ron, the sorting is much more important than your appetite" snapped Hermione.

Harry found himself mentally tuning out their conversation, as customary, when they argued. 

Harry absorbed himself in his thoughts on Quidditch as he tried to ignore the fact that many girls, including some seventh years were gazing at him. Even Ginny, who had managed to do a pretty good job of concealing her emotions about him over the years, was squeaking and blushing every time he even glanced in her direction.

He returned to earth with a sharp jolt when he heard "Chang, Brian" being called out. He looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang looking tense. Probably her brother he thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors applauded and cheered. Harry saw Cho look very disappointed. Harry felt sorry for her. First she lost her boyfriend and now her brother was separated from her.

There were no more Gryffindors until, "Spinnet Will"

He leaned forward and looked at Alicia quizzically raising his eyebrow. She mouthed back, "My brother".

Harry nodded and sat back. 

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat.

The table burst into cheers as Will Spinnet came over and seeing an empty seat near Harry sat down next to him.

"Well done, Will" cried Alicia from down the table. Will waved back at her.

"Yeah, congratulations and welcome to Gryffindor" said Harry shaking the young boy's hand. "I'm Harry, and this is Ron and the grumpy looking one is called Hermione" he said.

Hermione eyed him beadily, "I heard that Harry James Potter!" she snapped. "I'll ha-"

"Sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry" insisted Harry. "Just joking" he grinned at a glowering Hermione.

"You're Harry Potter?" inquired a breathless Will Spinnet, looking at him with awe. All the first years who were chattering to each other stopped doing so, and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"Um, yes" acknowledged Harry reluctantly.

"Hey, mate, he looks like a prospective member for the Harry Potter fan club. Perhaps we should introduce him to Colin" whispered a grinning Ron.

'Shut up!" snarled Harry in an undertone kicking Ron in the shin.

Soon the sorting was over and after "Zechariah, Isaac" was sorted into Slytherin the headmaster, Professor Dumbeldore stood up and began speaking cheerily.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" he cried cheerily before becoming solemn. "As you may have heard, Lord Voldemort had returned", there were several gasps of horror from the crowd.

"But rest assured during these times and the terrible times to follow Hogwarts will be and continue to be the safest place in England. However from now on Quidditch practices and Hogsmeade visits will be overseen by a member of the staff". There was a roar of protest, which Dumbeldore ignored. "But I don't see why we should let this ruin our splendid feast. I have two more words to say, Tuck In" and he sat down.

"Hear, hear" said Ron loudly as began piling heaps of food, which had magically, appeared, onto his plate.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at their best friend's extraordinary appetite, and they too began eating.

As Harry ate he surveyed the people who, over the years, he had come to know very well. There was Seamus and Dean talking exuberantly with Parvati and Lavender. Fred and George were unleashing the force of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes on Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, who were Chasers on the Quidditch team, while the Head Girl and Chaser Alicia Spinnet laughed at their antics. Then there was Ginny, who was trying to speak and eat at the same time, thereby causing her to choke on her food and turn scarlet when she saw Harry eyeing her amusedly. 

Harry sighed and shook his head sadly. They were SO happy; they didn't have a care in the world. Would they be as happy when the Leaving Feast arrived? Would they be this happy, or even alive, in a few years time? A great many had perished during Voldemort's years of terror. Would they survive, or would they fall along the way? 

Hermione seemed to notice his depressed mood and she put a hand on his arm in a supportive manner. 

"You're not happy" she said gently. It was not a question.

Harry smiled at her, throughout the years they had been friends they could read each others minds like telepathy. She understood him and he understood her. 

"No, I guess I'm not" he replied.

"That's funny; most people say they're fine when they're asked that. May I ask why?"

"I guess so," and lowering his voice he spoke. "Well everyone seems happy, and I was wondering whether they would be this happy or alive in a few months or years time? A great many suffered during the last war and I was thinking whether they would survive or perish on they way? That's all".

"I see" was all a flabbergasted Hermione could say. During the years she had known Harry she had the measure of him and Ron. Harry was always the quietest, the coolest and the most matured of them, but somehow, during the holidays Harry had matured a LOT, so much that he seemed wiser beyond his years.

"We'll all survive, Harry. With Dumbeldore, Sirius, Professor Lupin and even you on our side we'll have no problem in defeating you-know-who and all of us will turn out fine" said Hermione in what she hoped what was a reassuring voice.

Harry grinned at her, "Your confidence in me is flattering" he said.

Hermione grinned back at him and finished her meal.

Dumbeldore had gotten up again. "I am sure all of you had an enjoyable feast. I am not a pessimist but I fear there will be few such feasts in the near future. However don't pay attention to a barmy old codger like me. I would like to promise you that later in the school year we will be having a huge treat".

He paused and surveyed the Great Hall before continuing, "An European School, which shall remain nameless to add to the fun, had challenged this year's Quidditch Cup winners".

The entire hall exploded with excited mutters. "Since I believe that international as well as local magical ties are important, especially in view of the upcoming war I have agreed to this match. So I hope you will offer our visitors every courtesy. Now it's late. Let's sing the school song!" he cried.

Harry nearly laughed out aloud when he saw Snape's and McGonagall's faces. Snape looked like he had been force fed poison, while a muscle in McGonagall's face was throbbing. 

The music started and everyone began to sing in their own tunes. When the song was over Dumbeldore clapped his hands and cried out, "Now, off to bed!".

Alicia Spinnet strode towards them. "Hey, Harry! Hey four eyes!" she called cheerfully.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"Will you and Hermione take the first years upstairs?"

"Okay, Alicia" agreed Hermione leading the first years upstairs. Harry was about to follow her when someone caught him by the arm. Harry spun around and saw it was Cho.

"Oh, Hello Cho" he said nervously. 

"Hi Harry" she said equally nervously. "Look, I don't know many Gryffindors, and I certainly don't know many Gryffindor guys who are prefects and you're the only Gryffindor I really know well, so I wanted to ask a favour from you".

"And?" prompted Harry.

"I was wondering whether you could keep an eye on Brian? Oh, I know he's capable of looking after himself but if he runs into those Slytherin bullies…." her voice trailed off.

"I'll keep an eye on him" promised Harry. 

"Thanks" smiled Cho walking away. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be so sure of winning the Quidditch Cup this year!"

"Ha! We're miles better than you are!"

"No you're not" she said and walked away without giving him the chance to reply. Harry looked for Hermione and saw her already leading the Gryffindors up the stairs.

"Hey wait up! Hermione" called out Harry and joined her in front. 

They escorted the first years upstairs and down a passage until they were face to face with a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress.

"This is the Fat Lady, she's the portrait guarding Gryffindor tower" explained Hermione sounding very much like a tour guide.

Harry grinned to himself. I bet that Hermione loves every minute of this! He thought. Taking up the role himself, he spoke. 

"You give the password before you're allowed entrance into the common room. So don't forget it!" he warned them.

"The password is 'Sugar Quill'" announced Hermione. "The password gets changed once a month, and you'll get ample notice when we do so". The portrait swung open and they stepped inside. The first years burst into excited mutters when they saw the common room.

"This is your common room, and you'll spend most of your spare time here" informed Hermione.

"The boy's dormitories are up here" indicated Harry showing them the staircase. "Somewhere up there" he 

indicated another staircase, "is the girl's dormitories, I wouldn't know where, I haven't got much opportunity as of late to visit them" he finished, grinning at them.

"Well you'd better do something about it then!" called Ron from the back as the nervousness of the first years vanished as they laughed.

"Shut it, Weasley" retorted a grinning Harry.

"Will you two cut it out?" hissed an irritated Hermione. "For heavens sake you're supposed to be prefects!"

"Huh? Okay, will all first year boys follow me?" called out Harry and with Ron, he led them upstairs to the boy's dormitories. 

"This is your dormitory. You'll sleep here" explained Ron, while a grinning Harry added "We won't ask you to keep it tidy, especially as Ron messes up our dormitory enough".

"I DO not!" protested Ron indignantly.

"Yes you do" insisted Harry and quickly spoke again before Ron could argue. 

"Choose your own beds, and just don't break as much as rules as we did in our first year and we'll get on fine!" said a grinning Harry.

"If you need any help don't hesitate to ask us" added Ron.

"Finally, we promise you, like us you'll have a great time at Hogwarts! Don't let anyone or anything spoil it for you. If you have any problems don't hesitate to ask us for advice, got that? And don't let anyone push you around you're Gryffindors, don't be afraid to stand up for yourselves and your friends. Got that? " demanded Harry.

There was a murmur of assents from the, now happy looking, first years.

"Right then. It's time you got some sleep" announced Ron.

"Goodnight" said Harry softly as they were about to leave, when they saw Hermione and Alicia Spinnet standing there looking at them, absolutely glowing at them.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing?" said Hermione.

"And you thought we weren't capable of doing a simple job like this?" howled Ron as the first years guffawed at this.

Hermione and Alicia rolled their eyes and didn't say anything. Just as they were about to leave when Harry remembered something. 

"Oy! You lot awake!"

There was a chorus of Yes's. "Right, did you notice those seventh year red headed twins?" 

"Yeah" replied Will Spinnet for all of his room mates.

"Well take my advice and don't eat anything they give you okay?" advised Harry trying to keep a straight face.

Confusion mirrored on their faces. "Why?" asked Brian Chang. 

"Just take my advice, Goodnight" said Harry grinning broadly at them before shutting the door.

Ron bellowed with laughter when the snapped shut behind them."You know Fred and George will be really mad at you!".

Harry grinned back at him. He opened his mouth to reply when Hermione interrupted. "That was an impressive speech"

"What was?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"You know, about being Gryffindors and standing up for themselves" clarified Alicia.

"Oh! I…got sort of….carried away" replied an embarrassed Harry.

"Still, it was a pretty impressive speech" repeated Hermione.

"Well I'm going to turn in. You three look capable enough, you'll be fine" said Alicia heading downstairs. "Goodnight!" she called. "Goodnight!" they answered back.

"We'll do the same" said Ron. "I'm pooped. Just lead me to my bed, Harry". He slumped against Harry, who staggered against the wall. 

"See you in the morning" gasped Harry trying to support Ron. "Oof, you're heavy!" he exclaimed.

Hermione left them, laughing softly at their antics.

Harry staggered with Ron still slumped against his body. "Oy! You're pretending! Get off me!"

"Of course I was" said Ron. "Come on!" he trotted towards the fifth years dormitories.

They entered their dormitory. Seamus and Neville were already asleep. Dean was settling down to do the same. 

"Hey guys!" he called. "First years?" he asked.

They nodded at him. "Well I sure hope you like babysitting!" he said and laughing manically he drew his curtains.

"Do you think we ought to give him a detention?" asked Ron.

"You wouldn't dare!" came the muffled voice of Dean.

"Oh Yeah? And what if we did?"

Dean put his fist outside his curtains and bunched it up in a threatening gesture.

"Well that answers my question" said Ron grimacing.

Harry was busy pulling his trunk towards Ron he pushed aside a huge pile of books.

"What are those?" asked Ron curiously. 

"Just some books" explained Harry vaguely. Ron was going to ask him another question when he was distracted by an awesome sight.

"Behold!" cried Harry. Ron's mouth opened in amazement and it hung open.

"Blimey!" he said weakly. For inside Harry's trunk was an arsenal firepower. Filibuster Fireworks and Dungbomb packages were heaped inside the trunk.

"Here, take half" said Harry scooping a handful of Fireworks and Dungbombs and thrusting them into Ron's hands. "I need to make more room in my trunk" he explained. "And tomorrow, we find a secret place to stash them".

"Right" acknowledged Ron stuffing the packages into his trunk.

"'Night, Ron" called Harry as he climbed into bed. All he got for an answer was a snore. Grinning to himself he settled down. He finally felt as if he had returned home.


	8. Chapter Eight

Before the Storm:Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Oy!Harry! Get up!" yelled Ron, his face a few inches away from Harry's ear.

Harry groaned, rolled over and glared at his best friend. 

"That's just what I need. To start a perfectly good day with your disfigured mug right in front of me".

"Never mind. Get up!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up. I'll meet you at breakfast"

Ron shot him a suspicious look, "Right" he said and left him.

Harry got up, brushed his teeth and changed into robes. He hurried downstairs and into the Great Hall. 

Hermione and Ron were already eating their breakfast. 

"'Morning" he said as he began piling pancakes on to his plate.

"'Morning" replied Hermione, handing him a piece of parchment, "Here's your course schedule".

Harry glanced at his schedule and moaned. "Oh no! We've got Potions first up".

Ron nodded looking very glum. "Perfect start to the day eh?"

Just then Fred and George strolled in and sat down next to them. George poked Harry in the ribs. 

"Ow!" cried Harry, "What was that for?"

The twins grinned at him. "Quidditch!" they answered in unison.

"Jus' been the see McGonagall," said Fred through a mouthful of toast. 

"Yeah" said George enthusiastically, "First match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, how's the seeking Harry?"

"Pretty rusty" admitted Harry brightening at the prospect of Quidditch. "Didn't have much chance to practice over the hols".

"Well you better start practicing, especially if you want to play against that EuropeanSchool" replied Fred.

"Wonder what school it's going to be, Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?" wondered George. 

"Who cares? We can beat 'em of we practice hard enough" declared Harry, reaching for another piece of toast, "Who's the new captain?" he asked them.

"Dunno" shrugged Fred. "Expect McGonagall will make an announcement later today. Wish she's hurry up, we need a new keeper".

"Hey, when are the keeper trials going to start?" asked an eager Ron suddenly.

"If we knew, you pratt you'd have been the first to find out" replied Fred witheringly.

"Our brother, ickle Ronniekins, following in his brothers footsteps" teased George.

"Shut up" said Ron bad temperedly.

Harry shrugged. "Expect McGonagall will let us know".

They had finished breakfast and they were gloomily getting ready to go to the Potions dungeon when McGonagall, who was leaving the Great Hall, caught sight of Harry and called out "Potter, if you have finished your breakfast I wish to have a word with you in private" she said.

A few heads turned in Harry's direction, and surveyed him and McGonagall interestedly.

"I'm finished" said Harry. "I'll see you two later" he said to Ron and Hermione and watched by many eyes, he followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

Once they were outside she turned towards him.

"Congratulations" she said smiling at him.

"What for?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"I've appointed you as the new Quidditch captain" she replied shortly.

"Me?!? What for?" exclaimed an astonished Harry.

"The other members of the team are in seventh year and they'll be leaving this year, so I decided that if we're to continue our winning streak we'll need you to have some experience if you're to break in next year's new team" replied McGonagall frowning at some students who were passing by slowly in order to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Harry just stared at her totally flabbergasted. "So do you accept?" barked McGonagall.

"Um, yes I do" stuttered Harry. Then he grinned at her, "I promise to win this year's Quidditch cup Ma'am". He caught sight of Ron and Hermione looking at them curiously. McGonagall caught sight of them and barked out,

"Can I help you Mr Weasley? Miss Granger?"

Both of them flushed and shook their heads. 

"Then I suggest that you get to class without trying to eavesdrop on other people's private conversations" snapped McGonagall.

Hermione's face coloured and she dragged Ron away hissing at him furiously.

"How could you do that? I…" they disappeared from view and Harry couldn't hear their voices.

"Just see that you do that, Potter" she said giving him another rare smile. "By the way, you'll need this…" she dug into her pockets and extracted an armband, which was decorated with the Gryffindor Lion, which was animatedly flashing the house colours, and handed it to him.

Harry took the band and turned it over in his fingers wondrously. 

McGonagall was regarding him with a funny expression on her face. Was it _pride?_ thought Harry, totally shocked.

"Your father was Quidditch Captain too you know. Got it in his sixth year, so you've beaten him. He would have been proud…" her voice trailed off. Suddenly she realized what she was saying and pulled herself together and resumed her usual no-nonsense mood.

"Take good care of that" she said briskly. "Breakfast's over now. Hurry up or you'll miss Potions" she advised and before she walked away she drew a piece of parchment from her robes.

"The headmaster believes that you will find better use for this, whatever it is, than its previous user. Whatever it is, take good care of it" she said briskly.

She led him inside. "I'll be leaving you know, Potter. Good luck with the Quidditch Cup" she said briskly walking away.

"Thanks Professor" Harry called after her, grinning broadly as he tucked the Marauder's Map into his robes and he hurried downstairs for Potions.

Harry hurried down to the dungeons where the rest of the Gryffindors were gathered. As he entered the classroom Snape caught sight of him. He sneered pleasurably, "Late again, Potter? Perhaps twenty points from…."

Harry interrupted him. "I would have made it on time, but Professor McGonagall wanted to speak with me" he said enjoying the look on Snape's face. 

"Then sit down" he snapped losing interest with Harry, who hurried towards Hermione and Ron and the other Gryffindor's who were trying hard to hide their smiles. He sat down next to Ron.

Snape addressed the class, "Today we shall be brewing Veritaserum, known commonly as Truth Serum. Because this potion needs a long time to brew you will keep the potion in my office for the three months it takes to brew. You will be doing this with partners, and you will test your potion on your partner. Remember if you DO make a mistake in the Potion," he sneered at a cowering Neville, "you will leave your partner in, shall we say not a very pleasant mental state".

Harry's heart sank. He knew what was coming, and as usual he was right.

"Potter! Partner up with Longbottom here".

There was a chorus of sniggers from the Slytherins as Harry determined not to betray his apprehension of having Neville's potion tested on him, got up and moved next to Neville. 

The fact was that Neville Longbottom was a very forgetful boy, who managed to botch up the simplest of tasks he attempted to do.

They got down to work and with Harry's help Neville managed to brew his potion without much mishap. When the period was over Harry took his and Neville's potions to Snape's office and laid them on the table where the others had placed their cauldrons.

Harry put their initials on the cauldrons and left the dungeon where he was accosted by Hermione and Ron.

"Tough luck, Harry getting paired with Neville" consoled Ron.

"Yeah, I can't imagine why you got paired with Hermione" replied a gloomy Harry.

"Yes, but I've got to test HIS potion" added Hermione.

"Yes, it's fine for you, probably they'll let you visit me in St Mungo's in three months time" 

"Don't talk like that, Neville did it perfectly" reassured Hermione.

They next had Defence against Dark Arts, and as usual Moody (Last years impostor had done a hell of a job impersonating him)was late. They all sat down and waited for him to put in an appearance.

The class fell silent as they heard the familiar sound of Moody walking, clunk…clunk…clunk. The footsteps stopped and Moody entered the classroom.

He grunted at them as he surveyed the class. 

"Well Good Morning to you. As you know due to the events in the past few months" a few students shot a look at Harry, "We are under more danger than we will ever be in"

"So I have decided to teach you a few charms that you may need in the years to come. Then we will be learning how to make your own Dark Detectors. 

Of the spells we will learn the first one will be a slightly complex spell which will alert you to any dark magic in that immediate vicinity. Have any of you heard of it?"

There was a silence; even Hermione didn't appear to know what Moody was talking about.

Then Harry raised his hand, "I've come across that in a book once, I think it's called the Revealus Charm or Spell or something of the sort…"

"Spell, Potter. Five points to Gryffindor" Hermione gave Harry a strange look which he ignored. 

"The next spell will be…." And he told them of all the spells that an Auror had to know and be comfortable with before they were sent into the field. There was a spell which revealed Polyjuice Potion users (Harry made a special note of this one) then there was another charm which forced a victim to tell the truth. Finally there was a mixed version of the stunning and disarming spells. Harry seemed to know about all of them and after each correct answer to every question Moody asked him Hermione would give him a strange look.

Then he told them about how Dark Detectors were made and how THEY would make them. He then made them take down lengthy notes before he finally dismissed them.

When they had finished the lesson Harry was hurrying towards the Herbelogy greenhouses when Hermione asked a question.

"Harry? Where did you find out about those spells and charms? I've read a lot of books…"

  
Ron gave a snort of derision, and Hermione glared at him before she continued,

"…and I've never heard of those spells before today. What kind of books do you find those spells?"

Harry glanced at her awkwardly before he answered "Er, I found them in some Defence against Dark Arts books" he replied evasively.

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh bugger, I found them in the handbook every Auror learns before he goes into the field. I got them from…."

He broke of as he realized that he was saying too much.

"From who, Harry?" asked Hermione softly.

"From…a…friend" he said shortly. "Come on we're late for class!" he called and leaving Ron and Hermione behind he hurried away.

"HarryPotter, you are the most frustrating person I have ever met" growled Hermione under her breath.

"What's that, Herm?" asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing" replied Hermione softly. "Nothing at all"

When lessons for the day was over Harry entered the Common room and upon doing so the first people he saw was the Quidditch team. He strode over towards them purposefully.

Harry overheard Fred telling his brother that Brian Hardcastle of Puddlemere united had been suspended for using Morphix Potion.

"Mind if I join you? What's Morphix Potion?" asked Harry interrupting them.

Fred raised his eyebrows and answered, "Not at all, Harry my boy. Sit down"

Harry sat down next to them, and listened to what Fred had to say,

"Morphix Potion is a potion that gives you strength and improves your reflexes. It's illegal for Quidditch players to use it."

"I've heard that it's real easy to brew, but you could get suspended for life if you get caught" added Katie Bell.

"How do you recognize it?" asked a curious Harry.

"It smells of fish and it's yellow. Very thin texture as well, could give you liver damage if you use it too much" explained Angelina.

"By the way Harry, Congratulations" said George shaking Harry's hand.

"Thanks" smiled Harry gratefully. The others added their congratulations and shook Harry's hand.

"So, great leader, tell us when you plan to have Quidditch trials?" said Fred in mock subservience.

"I cleared it with McGonagall, and we're having it after the prefects meeting on Saturday at ten. Is that okay with all of you?"

They nodded, and Harry said, "Well, see you on Saturday then" grinned at them and was about to move away when Fred called out to him.

"Oh, Harry this is yours" he tossed the package towards Harry. "What is it?" asked Harry curiously. "Special Present for you" explained George. "Open it".

Harry took a look at the package, which was a dark black box with a funny logo, a entwined WWW. Above that was the inscription, "The pranksters toolkit".

"I can't believe you gave Harry that" said Alicia crossly. "He's supposed to be a prefect!"

"Come on Alicia, he's got to have some fun" protested George.

"Uh huh" said Harry. "Ron and I are planning to give you a run for your money this year. I've got enough fireworks and Dungbombs to blow up the Great Hall!"

Fred and George's eyes gleamed in enthusiasm. "We've got competition!" yelled George as he whacked Fred on the head. "And you had to give him more ammunition!"

"How was I supposed to know?" protested Fred.

"You can be assured that I'll put this to good use" assured Harry with an evil grin.

"I didn't hear that" said Alicia covering her ears. 

"What prompted you to become a prankster?" asked Katie curiously.

"I decided that it was time to follow in my father's and his friend's footsteps and uphold the legacy".

There was a respectful silence before Angelina asked, "What legacy?"

Harry grinned at her. "The legacy that the best pranksters come from Gryffindor of course! Anyway I've got to go, lots of homework to be done…" and he strode away.

"What was that about?" inquired Hermione.

"Quidditch" replied Harry, getting his parchment and quills out.

"Oh, who's the new captain? When are trials being held?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Okay, okay one at a time. The trials are being held on Saturday after the prefects meeting, and the answer to your second question…." He tossed the armband on to the desk.

"Blimey" said Ron as he picked up the armband and turned it over wondrously.

"Congratulations, Harry!" beamed Hermione.

Harry was looking at Ron to notice her, I hope he won't be mad thought Harry.

Ron suddenly smiled, "That's great Harry! You can now get me onto the team!"

Harry and Hermione burst into relieved laughter.

The days leading to the weekend were uneventful, save for Neville as he melted his cauldron for the umpteenth time. Harry had to spend his time directing first years, especially Bill Chang and Will Spinnet, who managed to get lost a ridiculous number of times, to their classes. 

The day of the trials arrived. Ron awoke at the crack of dawn and excitedly pranced around the dorm crying, "The trials are today! The trials are today!" Several pillows found their way towards him but he didn't quiet down, and Harry had the presence of mind to cast a muting charm on him. 

This didn't stop him from however as he began pulling off the bedclothes of Harry. 

Harry cast the full body bind on Ron, and he fell down onto the floor. But he was helpless and he could only glare daggers at them.

"Thanks, mate" Seamus called over gratefully.

They burrowed into their beds and tried to get some more sleep.

When they awoke Ron was still on the floor. They leisurely got dressed, enjoying the sight of his face which was tinged purple. 

"Do you think we ought to let him go?" asked Seamus who was heaving with laughter.

"Um, I'm not so sure, after what he had to go through he COULD be dangerous" said Harry.

"Right we'll perform the counter curse and make a run for it" said Dean, chuckling merrily.

Harry leaned over his Ron, "Oy! You hungry, Ron?" he shouted at him cheekily.

Ron looked back at him with nothing less than pure murder in his eyes.

They edged near the door and performed the counter charm and bolted banging the door shut behind them. 

"I'll bloody kill you!" roared Ron giving chase. Unfortunately he crashed into a person and together they tumbled down the stairs.

Ron found himself on the floor of the common room with his arms full of Hermione.

"Ron? What on earth is going on?" demanded Hermione angrily.

Ron recovered his breath, "Harry and the others cast a body bind and a muting charm on me and left me on the floor for two bloody hours!" he snapped.

Hermione looked as if she was trying to hide a smile, "Well I daresay they had a very good reason for doing so" she said.

Ron ignored his fellow Gryffindors, who were giggling madly.

"I'll bloody kill them when I get hold of them!" he roared again.

"Ron calm down" pacified Hermione. "They're gone now, and god knows where they are".

"But I'll meet up with them later" said Ron who had a maniacal glint in his eye.

"Come on" said Hermione dragging him out of the common room, "Breakfast's nearly over, and I'm hungry".

Harry and the others, who had been using the Marauders Map to keep an eye out for Ron, crept back into their dorm. Harry got out the Invisibility Cloak.

"Wow Harry!" said Seamus in envy. "I never knew you had one of those".

"Property of my father" explained Harry. "It's only big enough to cover me and Neville here. You'll have to take your chance" he added grinning at a pale faced Seamus. 

"Don't worry; just stick together, the both of you. If Ron decides to attack you there'll be safety in numbers".

And with Neville, who for the first time since Harry had seen him was shaking with laughter, they both went down into the Great Hall where a reluctant Ron was explaining the reason for his actions to the other Gryffindors. 

There was a roar of laughter when he had finished his tale, even Hermione was giggling.

Harry took a stack of buttered toast and hid it under his cloak, Neville did the same, and they escaped with the toast.

"See you later Nev" said Harry, and they both went their own ways. Neville, to the library to keep a low profile and Harry to the Quidditch field to organize practice.

Harry met Madame Hooch and they got out the school brooms, while Harry told her how he was going to choose a new keeper.

"We'll let them play against Angelina Alicia and Katie for ten saves. The one who saves the most number of goals will be the new keeper" explained Harry.

"That's fairly simple" commented Hooch, "But I'd advise using Bludgers as well. Let the twins act as beaters, you need to simulate a real match environment".

Harry thought about it and agreed with her. He looked at his watch and realized that it was time for the weekly prefects meeting.

Keeping an eye out for Ron, he made his way to the Prefects room.

When he opened the door the meeting was already underway.

"There you are Harry! Where were you? You're late, and you've missed a lot" cried Alicia.

"What a pity" commented Harry sarcastically as he sat down next to Hermione. He grinned at a glowering Ron and settled down to listen to Davies.

Two hours later Harry was bored stiff. He had nodded of several times only to be woken by an elbow in his ribs by Hermione.

Finally Harry had enough; he glanced pleadingly at Alicia and tapped his watch meaningfully. He then nodded in the direction of the Quidditch pitch where the other members of the Quidditch team and the aspiring keepers were gathered.

Alicia caught his drift, and spoke to Davies. "Roger, do you mind if Harry and I leave? We've got trials now and it wouldn't do if the captain was late".

Davies looked as if he DID mind but there was little he could do about it. He settled for 

"So you're the new captain eh?"

Alicia looked surprised, "Oh no, Harry's the new Captain of Quidditch".

Harry reddened slightly as he felt the other gazes on him.

"All right then, you can go" said Davies gruffly.

"Um, Davies? Ron's trying out as well" ventured Harry. "He has to be there as well".

"Okay, okay. Just go!"

The three of them bade a hasty retreat, before he left Harry called out in a singsong voice "Byeeee! Hermioneeee! Have fun!". The three of them struggled to contain their laughter as they saw Hermione glowering at them.

The three of them hurried to the Quidditch pitch, where Harry gave instructions to the assembled crowd.

There was no noteworthy performance except for Ron, who managed to save all attempts on goal, and it was obvious that Ron was the next keeper for Gryffindor.

"Ron!" called Harry, "One more time!" Ron nodded and waited for the chasers.

Harry huddled with Katie, Alicia and Angelina and told them of his plan, and the three of them flew off.

Angelina and Alicia flew towards the goal where Ron was hovering nervously. His eyes following the Quaffle. The two chasers flew towards him and suddenly Alicia flicked the Quaffle towards Katie who had silently crept towards goal unobserved by Ron. With lightning fast reactions, which came not from years of practice but from pure talent, he dove forward and with inches to spare caught the Quaffle neatly.

"Bloody hell" murmured Harry in amazement. He hadn't even expected Oliver Wood to be able to do that. Still dazed in amazement he signalled to the others to land.

Harry landed next to Ron and stared at him in disbelief.

"Good god, Ron that was unbelievable!" he exclaimed.

Ron grinned at him, "I guess that means I'm on the team, right?"

Angelina and Alicia shook their heads in astonishment, "I can't believe you saved that! It's never ever failed before! Not even Oliver could save that!"

Harry extended his hand in mock formality, "Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Weasley. I hope you do well".

Ron slapped Harry back playfully, and together they returned to the common room.

Ron was instantly acclaimed a hero when the other team members told everyone what happened. For once Harry was no longer the centre of attention and he was happy about it. Harry was willing to let his best friend revel in the glory of fame which he had gotten sick of a long, long time ago.

However to Harry's surprise Hermione too was looking at Ron with admiring eyes.

"Happy for him huh?" commented Harry.

Hermione nodded, "It's nice to see him get some sort of glory, since he has all those brothers to compete against".

Harry nodded in understanding; he could understand what Ron had to go through, Harry suddenly took up the initiative and spoke out even though it tore at his heartstrings to say so.

"Why don't you tell him about your feelings for him?"

Hermione jumped slightly, startled, "Oh, no. I don't like him in THAT way" she protested. 

"Riiight. As if I'm that blind".

Hermione looked at him with sadness in her eyes. (Though Harry didn't notice it) "I really don't like him in that way, Harry. I guess I like someone else".

"Ah! Viktor Krum I suppose" muttered Harry savagely and abruptly stood up. "I'm going to bed" he announced shortly and left Hermione gaping at him.

[A/N- Pay attention to the Morphix Potion, it gets mentioned later on in the next story]


	9. Chapter Nine

Before the Storm:Chapter Nine

****

_[A/N- Thanks for the review(s). Especially the first review I got, pasted below._

_[**Kelzery**][1] ( Signed Review ) _

_chapter:4 @ _

_09-15-2001____03:17 PM___

_3266235_

_Oh no! Please do more of this soon! I really like it! I don't want __ron__ and __Harry__ to get in a fight though! Please get more of this up ASAP!!!!!! I love it!_

__

_Thanks Kelzery, for your review. Others please keep reviewing because its those reviews that keep us writing these fanfics. _

__

_Disclaimer-I do not own these characters, J.K.Rowling does. This is just non profit, harmless fan fiction. So DON'T sue me because I can't afford the lawyers fees._

__

_I wanted to add a little note on the top of the first chapter. But I forgot it so here goes…_

_Due to the events at the end of GoF, __Harry__ had to mature before __Ron__, Hermione and his fellow students. But that does not mean that he has left the childhood stage altogether. During the course of the story you will see him getting into trouble and pulling pranks and that sort of thing. He REALLY grows up later on…_

__

_Second, there are pitifully little amount of novel length stories that have a H/H romance. So this story is written for that small band of H/H shippers in cyberspace._

__

_Third, after this is over I might write an H/G, R/H romance. So please no flames about my current story!]_

__

****

**Chapter Nine**

****

Summary- Event leading up to the first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, then the Quidditch match.

The next few days were relatively uneventful. Harry got down into the routine of captaining a team, and Ron settled down into his role as keeper. Harry kept his team practicing as much as possible and though he was not as fanatical as Wood was, he still didn't allow them any slack. He kept them constantly practicing their moves and only stopped practice for the day when he was completely satisfied with their ability to perform the moves flawlessly.

To Harry's surprise Fred and George bought Ron a second hand Nimbus Two Thousand. When inquired as to where they had found the money Fred had replied that it was out of their earnings from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. (Harry had known better. His thoughts were confirmed as Fred and George winked at him, they had bought it out of the money Harry had given them last year)

Their first match was to be against Slytherin, but since it was more than two weeks away Harry didn't push the team hard, instead he allowed them to gradually adjust to the increasing number of practices a week at their pace.

Harry was extremely happy. He was confident that they would be able to defeat Slytherin to take the lead for the Quidditch cup. He even managed to forget his troublesome thoughts on Hermione.

But suddenly the world which was perfect in his eyes suddenly took a nasty curve (Quidditchwise) when one day ProfessorMcGonagall summoned him to her office…..

Harry knocked on her door and entered when he heard her call to come in.

"Ah, Potter. Come in" she said briskly.

Harry nervously came in and waited for her to speak.

"I'm afraid I have bad news" she said solemnly.

Harry instantly panicked, was it Sirius? Had he been caught? Or was it Voldemort? 

"Don't panic Potter. This is about the Quidditch match" interrupted McGonagall, sensing his thoughts.

This did nothing to alleviate Harry's worries. "What about Quidditch?" he asked.

"I'm afraid the GryffindorSlytherin match is to be played a week earlier. This Sunday in fact" she said gloomily.

Harry was outraged, "But Professor, we aren't ready! We've been practicing in view of playing a match in two weeks time! Not…."

Harry's outburst was cut off by McGonagall.

"I know, Potter. But ProfessorSnape has been to see the headmaster and he has given his permission. So there's nothing we can do" she said helplessly.

Harry looked like he was going to add something else but McGonagall interrupted him. "There's nothing you or I can do. Just do your best, and we'll be fine.I daresay you'll manage somehow" she said. "You'd better go down to breakfast now".

Harry looked as if wanted to argue but knowing very well that it was futile, he nodded and left the room and hurried to the breakfast table.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione anxiously, catching sight of his face. "You look awful".

"Mmm Hmm" said Harry preoccupied with his thoughts to listen to her properly. "Listen, you guys we have got a problem".

The other members of the team stopped eating and chattering to listen to him, over at the Slytherin table Harry could see Malfoy and the other Slytherins sniggering at them.

Harry quickly outlined what had happened in McGonagall's office. 

"Those dirty skunks" swore Fred glaring at the Slytherin table. 

"Yeah, but what are we going to do now?" said Ron.

Harry thought for a moment before answering bitterly, "We have no option but to go ahead with practices. We'll have to cram as much practice time as possible into the next few days. Whenever we're free we'll practice, that's all we can do for now".

So they agreed and Harry resumed eating. When they had finished Harry told Hermione to go on without them, and that they would be in class in a few minutes. He collared Ron, "Wait up a moment, Ron. Ginny could you join us for a second?"

Ginny who had been passing by stopped and came over, "What's up?"

Harry quickly outlined his plan. When he had finished he added, "We can have it in the Common room. It'll practically be a celebration anyway".

Ginny looked thrilled at the idea and even Ron seemed grudgingly admiring. "That's a wonderful idea, Harry!. I'll get working on it right away!"

"Yeah, that WAS a good idea I have to admit" conceded Ron as they made their way up to classes.

Hermione was waiting for them in Charms, "What were you up to?" she queried.

"Oh, nothing. Just Quidditch" replied Ron airily as Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

She muttered something under her breath but didn't press any further, to Ron and Harry's relief.

Later that night in their common room…

"Look, mate. I just heard a rumour that the Slytherins have got new brooms, have you heard about it?" questioned Ron.

"Nope" replied Harry worriedly, "Reckon we ought to find out?"

A gleam of excitement shined in Ron's eyes. "Yeah! They'll finish their practice any moment now. Reckon we eavesdrop?"

Harry grinned at his best friend, and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket. 

"Brilliant!" breathed Ron, and they silently crept out, not knowing that they were being closely observed by Hermione. She shook her head in despair. 'Those two will never grow up' she thought as she went back to her Potions homework.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry, both of them were covered rather uncomfortably under the Invisibility cloak were creeping towards the Slytherin locker rooms.

"Ouch! Watch where you're putting your big feet! We used to be able to get under this with no problem at all before" hissed Harry.

"Can I help it if I grow up?" hissed back Ron. "And belt up! You're going to get us caught any moment now".

They stopped outside the locker room and listened. 

"We ought to beat the pants of those Gryffindors tomorrow" said someone with an unmistakable drawl.

"Yeah, the only decent broom they've got is Potter's Firebolt, not that it's a match for the Nimbus Two Thousand and Three" said someone else.

Harry stiffened instantly. So it was true! Nimbus Two Thousand and Three's! Those were probably the fastest brooms after the Firebolt!

"Back to tactics, when Potter dives for the snitch what do you do Crabbe?"

There was a silence before he answered. "I…uh….ram him?"

There was a sigh of exasperation. "No you don't you dolt! You hammer him with a Bludger and if it misses THEN you ram him".

"Oh, right" grunted Crabbe.

"Then how is the bludger feint performed, Crabbe?"

There was a pregnant silence; Harry could picture Crabbe's face of puzzlement.

"Come ON Crabbe! You hit a bludger towards an opposing chaser and then our chase follows the bludger and has a free attempt at goal, you have to remember this by tomorrow Crabbe! Pull yourself together! Now what do we do about that Muggle lover Weasley?"

"Which one?"

"The keeper, Goyle"

"We…uh… hit him with both Bludgers right before he tries to save the goal"

"Right, at least you've got that part down okay" sighed Malfoy.

"Speaking of Weasley have you seen that sister of his?" queried Montague.

"Uh huh" acknowledged Malfoy. "She's rather a dish isn't she? Wouldn't mind having a crack at her, even though her father's a Muggle lover, I might even do it to get back at Potty and Weasel."

"Just bonk her and dump her eh?"

There was a chorus of sniggers. Harry had his work cut out to restrain Ron from going in there and beating the hell out of Malfoy.

"Even that Mudblood Granger's quite a dish isn't she?" grunted Crabbe.

"Yeah, wonder what happened to HER. She always was a whiny little tart always hanging out with Potty and Weasel…"

This time Harry almost let Ron go in and beat up the Slytherins, but with admirable presence of mind he forcibly restrained him. 

"Cool down, Ron. I've got a better idea" whispered Harry as he took out a bunch of Filbuster Fireworks and Dungbombs.

Ron's eyes widened in understanding. "Brilliant idea, mate" he whispered and took half of the fireworks and Dungbombs Harry offered him.

"On the count of three, right?" whispered Harry.

"Yeah" replied Ron.

They prodded the ends of the fireworks with their wands, and the fuse started to sputter.

"One…two…" Ron and Harry drew back their arms and got ready to chuck the fireworks in the locker room. "THREE!"Harry shouted and they hurled the fireworks and Dungbombs inside and they took cover.

There was a huge bang and there were sounds of screams and oaths from the Slytherins.

Harry and Ron retreated a safe distance away and heaving with laughter, they watched Malfoy and the rest of the team stumble out of the locker room. Their robes were in tatters and they smelled as if they were something blown of a heap of dung.

"POTTER! WEASLEY!" screamed Malfoy in rage. "I KNOW YOU DID THIS! I'LL GET BACK AT YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Absolutely bursting with laughter the two of them raced upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. They gasped out the password and stumbled inside.

There waiting for them was the rest of the Quidditch team and Hermione.

"Well? What happened?" inquired Angelina. Hermione had probably overheard them and told the others of what they were going to do.

Ron and Harry looked at each other before collapsing in laughter, which was fuelled by the sight of the others bewildered faces. 

"What happened?" persisted Hermione trying hard not to think how nice Harry looked when he was helpless with laughter.

"You tell her Ron, I don't think I could or I'll die laughing" moaned Harry.

So Ron told them what had happened (Omitting the parts where Ginny and Hermione were mentioned) which was at first unintelligible as he kept giggling. When they had finally found out there was uproar. 

"I can't believe you did that" snapped Hermione amid bellows of laughter from the twins, Katie and Angelina. 

Harry looked at her sorrowfully. "You wouldn't say that if we told you the FULL story" he said, thinking, why can't she lighten up a bit?

"What IS the full story?" demanded an angry Alicia who had threatened to report them.

Ron looked at Harry, "You tell 'em. I don't think I can" he said solemnly.

Harry then told them what Malfoy had REALLY said about Ginny and Hermione. The smiles were wiped of the twins faces instantly.

"That bastard" swore Fred, "If he inasmuch lays a finger on her I'll bloody kill him!"

"What ARE we going to do? What if HE does make a move on her?" said a worried George (for the first time thinking on his feet). 

Ron and Fred voiced their actions if such an occurrence happened. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly guys, Ginny IS capable and sensible enough of to know when Malfoy is hitting on her. Especially when it's to get back at us".

"When do you know so much on Ginny?" asked Ron suspiciously.

Harry rolled his eyes again and was about to respond when Katie interrupted. "Hold on, I'm with Harry on this one, I don't know Ginny as well as you lot, but I DO know her well enough to know that she is sensible enough to look after herself. AND she's even more mature than her brothers are" she finished teasingly as the Weasleys in the group glared daggers at her.

"Harry do you…um...LIKE…Ginny in that way?" asked Ron uncomfortably. The others sat up and took notice of this and waited for Harry's answer.

Harry rolled his eyes again, "Give me a break Ron! Of course I don't. I like her like a…like a…sister! That's it! I look at her like I would look at my sister! That is if I had one" he added.

"Oh" said Ron, he looked satisfied. "Well that's okay then"

"But still it was dangerous, Harry going down there alone. With You-Know-Who back you were taking a terrible risk" implored Hermione who was not sure whether to be flattered that Harry was upholding the honour of her name or to be angry at the stupid prank he had pulled off.

"I hardly think that Voldemort" all of them flinched at the name, but Harry ignored this and continued "would know about every time I sneak out," said Harry dryly. 

He grinned at the unconvinced Hermione, and let her have the full blast of the Potter charm, "It was brilliant Herm! You ought to have been there". Harry and Ron fell about laughing again at this.

This time even Hermione and Alicia had to join in with the laughter.

The day of the match arrived. It was a bright and sunny day and it looked like perfect Quidditch conditions. For the past few days Harry had been driving his team on, practicing move after move, perfecting them before moving onto another set of moves. He had only allowed his team to relax when a Hogsmeade visit was announced on Saturday, and he too had spent the day with Hermione and Ron, though he had trouble getting Ron to distract Hermione when he saw the perfect gift on display in a window. He had finally bought it but not before bargaining with the shopkeeper. (He had gotten a discount of five galleons when he had finally shown his scar).

When Harry was finally awake he took his Firebolt and his Quidditch robes downstairs into breakfast. He had little trouble persuading his team-mates to eat well, especially after he took his wand out and threatened to hex them if they didn't comply with his wishes. That together with the threat of daily Quidditch practices at six in the morning had been persuasive enough. (They didn't dare mention the fact that Harry hardly ate anything).

When they left the hall they were followed by a standing ovation from their table and applause from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Inside the locker room they changed into their robes, and in the process Harry had to restrain Fred and George from sneaking into the girls locker rooms.

Once they had lined up in front of him, Harry regarded them seriously. The twins shuddered when they saw the same fanatical glint OliverWood used to have, in his eye.

"I won't be giving you a long pep talk. Well not as long as Oliver used to do" he added with a faint smile. Then his smile vanished, "But remember we are the best team Hogwarts has ever produced. We got into the team, not because we had rich parents who bought the entire team racing brooms, not because we had brothers and friends on the team, but on sheer ruddy talent, and nothing else" he glanced at Ron hoping he had caught his drift. A light widening of Ron's eyes told him that he had understood.

"Ron, I know this is your first match, and you will feel nervous at first, but remember that all of us know of your potential and talent as keeper. I want all of you to play your best, and no one can say we didn't try hard enough".

There was a respectful silence before George whispered, "Wow! The spirit of Wood has returned!"

There was some chuckling from the others at this. Harry grinned at George, "Shut up you git. C'mon it's time".

They filed out onto the Quidditch pitch where the Slytherins were already assembled.

"Here comes the Gryffindors! Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley and Potter! In my opinion the best team Gryffindor and Hogwarts has ever seen! It's Potter's first match as captain folks and he sure will want to win this one!" LeeJordan, the twin's partner in mayhem was as usual doing the commentating. His comments were followed by a volley of boos from the Slytherin section of the crowd.

"And here come the Slytherins! Baddock, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabani, Pritchard, Montague and Malfoy! As you know folks the Slytherins have a new captain this year, result of MarcusFlint finally passing his NEWTS"

"Jordan" said ProfessorMcGonagall in a warning tone. She was as usual keeping an eye on the commentator and his comments.

"However this year's captain is DracoMalfoy, the slimy git" muttered Jordan.

"JORDAN!"

"It's a joke Professor, just a joke" added Jordan hastily.

"Captains, shake hands" said MadameHooch briskly. 

Harry and Malfoy shook hands, though it instead seemed like they were trying to break each others hands. Harry took pleasure in seeing Malfoy's eyes widen in pain as he crushed Malfoy's hand.

"I know it was you Potter, you had better be careful today" murmured Malfoy, so that only Harry could hear. Harry merely smiled back.

"Mount your brooms!" said MadameHooch.

Harry swung a leg over his broom.

"On my whistle…three – two – one-GO!"

Harry kicked off into the air faster than any other player. He streaked past Alicia who had taken the Quaffle and was racing towards goal, and went of in search for the Snitch. WHOOSH, he ducked a bludger that decided to come his way. 

"Close one Harry" yelled Fred as he swatted the bludger towards a Slytherin chaser. 

Harry noticed that Malfoy was tailing him closely. It was as just as about the same tactics he had tried out on Harry the year before last and though it had failed there was still a first time that it might succeed.

"Gryffindor in possession, Spinnet with the Quaffle, heading towards the Slytherin goal,Ah, no, Quaffle intercepted by...Montague tearing up the field,-- WHAM -- nice bludger work by Fred or George Weasley can't say which,-- Quaffle taken by Bell for Gryffindor, heading towards goal, C'mon Katie, SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Katie punched the air as she soared around the end of the field. Below her the Gryffindor supporters screamed their delight.

Lee continued. "Slytherin in possession, heading towards the Gryffindor goal, Chaser Stewart with the Quaffle, he's going to sc.., BRILLIANT SAVE by RonWeasley, what an excellent keeper. One of Gryffindor's finds to replace OliverWood.So Gryffindor in possession, AliciaSpinnet with the Quaffle, she's racing towards the goal WHAM" Lee groaned. "Bugger, hit by a bludger there, Alicia drops Quaffle, Slytherin in possession racing towards goal C'mon Ron div..." 

But the Slytherin chaser scored. Lee swore in exasperation. ProfessorMcGonagall tried to tug the microphone away from Lee.

"Sorry Professor won't happen again. Now it's Chaser Bell of Gryffindor with the Quaffle streaking towards the goal, the Slytherin keeper dives, he misses BELL SCORES! TWENTY-TEN TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The match continued in that vein for some time.

"Gryffindor lead sixty to twenty, and now it's Slytherin in possession Chaser Baddock tearing towards goal, he ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Seeker Potter…."

Harry felt a jolt of excitement; he had seen the Snitch, glittering four or five feet above the ground near the Slytherin end of the field. He shot a glance at Malfoy, who was still tailing him and Harry pointed his broom down and dived. 

The crowd rose excitedly to its feet.

"POTTER'S SEEN IT! HE'S DIVING" yelled Lee excitedly as Harry's dive became almost vertical.

Harry had been in many thrilling dives before, but none of them could come as close as this one. As he streaked down towards the ground he could hear Malfoy following him. He was subconsciously aware of the crowd rising to its feet in excitement. The snitch was twenty feet away…fifteen feet…ten feet… Harry reached out a hand and caught the snitch neatly. Suddenly he found that he was travelling too fast. He tried to pull up on his broom but it wouldn't respond, such was the speed in which he was travelling.

"Oh shit" swore Harry as he drew his arm over his face, and ploughed into the ground at close to a hundred miles an hour. Then the world went black for HarryPotter.

_[Cliff-hanger eh? Well not that much of a cliff-hanger compared to the ones that are to come. Before I forget, all H/G, R/H, and H/C fans please do NOT send me flames hexes or howlers. Even though I am a firm believer of H/H, that does not mean that I don't write H/G, R/H, and H/C stories! In fact after this story, or after the third story of the series is finished I am planning on writing another fic that involves R/H and H/G. I plan to have the first chapter online before January. _

__

_Stay tuned for the next chapter which is an absolute WHOPPER! It's over 13000 words in length. Hermione and __Ron__ find out what happened to __Harry__ after the third task]_

__

__

__

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42681



	10. Chapter Ten

BEFORE THE STORM Title 

BEFORE THE STORM  
Title: Before the Storm: Chapter 7  
Author: whykay  
Author Email: millenniumbug_karunaratne@hotmail.com  
Category: romance/action/adventure  
Keywords: Harry Hermione Ron Fifth Year  
Spoilers: All four books  
Rating: R  
Summary: This story is about the preparations the light side must undergo in view of Voldemort's return. During this fic you will witness their failures and successes. During the year there will be exciting Quidditch matches (Krum-Harry showdown), dark forces to defeat and Potion's lessons to survive through.  
What will happen to Ron when Harry and Hermione finally get together? Even more important, how does he react to their *relationship* considering his feelings for Hermione? Find out in Before the Storm!

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Authors Note: You really must read the four HP books before reading ANY fanfiction whatsoever. More about my story, I have planned a seventh year sequel which will contain LOTS of action and adventure. Oh if you want to chat with me my MSN messenger name is "millenniumbug_karunaratne".

Chapter Ten

[A/N- Do any of you know of really good H/H stories that are at least 25000 words in length? The problem with FF.Net is that you can't find all the stories you want. So I'm going on your advice, if you do know of novel length H/H stories, please review and leave the name of the story, the author and if possible the link in your review. Thanks a lot!]

Summary- Events after the Quidditch match. Double celebrations, and then a shocking announcement. Harry has another nightmare and a worried Hermione and Ron ask Dumbeldore what happened after last years third task.

  
"Bloody Hell, that certainly was scary"

"Uh huh, I always knew he didn't mind taking risks but THAT was ridiculous"

Harry groaned out aloud. Where am I? Is this heaven? He thought blearily. Every bone in his body ached unmercifully; it was as if someone had decided to acquaint him with the receiving end of a beaters club.

He opened his eyes and stared into the pale faces of the entire Quidditch team and Hermione, who looked like she was or had been crying.

"Good god he's alive!" breathed Ron.

"You say that if it was a bad thing" retorted Harry in a weak voice.

There was a roar of the relieved laughter from the others, except from Hermione, who, now that she had seen that Harry was okay, was looking scandalized.

"Harry James Potter!" she snapped.

"Full name treatment eh? Good luck, mate" whispered Rob patting Harry's arm sympathetically.

"That was an absolutely silly thing to do! Risking your life just to catch a silly golden object in an absolutely stupid game" she barked. Harry was surprised by her anger. Usually when he had Quidditch accidents she HAD been upset but never angry.

It was time for the rest of the team to look scandalized, "It's not stupid" said Fred in annoyance.

"Bloody well is" argued Hermione.

"Is not" snapped back George, he continued before Hermione could answer"That was an awesome dive, Harry! Absolutely brilliant! Stroke of genius".

Harry grinned at him, recalling the sensation "It WAS marvellous! Worth every bit! Marvellous sensation!" he said dreamily.

"I cannot believe I am hearing this!" shrieked Hermione ,clapping her hands over her ears. "I'm leaving" and she stalked out banging the door shut behind her.

Seven pairs of eyes followed her out, "What's up with her?" asked Harry in bewilderment.

Ron grinned at him, "You know…it's probably that time of the month". Fred and George grinned at this too.

The members of the fairer sex in that room, namely Angelina, Alicia and Katie looked appalled at this explanation.

"That time of the month?" shrieked Angelina "Is that all you can offer as an explanation, Fredrick Arthur Weasley?"

Katie shook her head in disgust. "Men" she muttered.

"Its how we pass off about Ginny's wild mood swings during the summer" explained George sheepishly.

"Besides, if it isn't THAT, then why is Hermione so upset then? Harry's fine isn't he? And he DID get the snitch, everything's fine and dandy so why the big fuss?"

"Hold on, what does 'that time of the month' mean?" demanded Harry interrupting Angelina.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Angelina, Alicia and Katie's faces were suddenly tinged with red. Fred and George however looked like they had won five thousand Galleons.

"Um, Harry we're sorry we forgot you don't have any parents to tell you about that" mumbled Alicia.

"You see Harry…" began Fred gleefully, but Harry interrupted him by bellowing with laughter.

"I KNOW about that! I was listening when Vernon gave Dudley the TALK! I was just pulling your leg!" he roared with laughter.

Alicia and Katie looked scandalized, and the twins looked disappointed. Ron however was savouring the joke to its fullest extent.

"That was brilliant, Harry! The looks on their faces…"

They were interrupted by Madame Pomphrey, who stormed in at the sound of raised voices.

"ALL OF YOU OUT! OUT! GO NOW!"

They rest of the team ambled out, Ron was still giggling helplessly.

"Potter! I see you're awake!" she said stating the obvious and trying hard to conceal her relief at his recovery by using a disapproving tone.

"I can see you're better judging by the volume of your voice, if you want you can go down to school now, and for heaven's sake try not to come in here too often".

Harry grinned at her and got off the bed and he managed to get downstairs to the common room where he told everybody who was assembled there, "Okay, you get everything ready, I'll distract her and we'll be back in half an hour right?"

There was a chorus of Okays as Harry hobbled off in search of Hermione.

He found her and she was, as usual, in the library, totally absorbed in a book.

"Hey, Hermione" he called out softly.

She looked up at him, totally startled. "Harry! I didn't see…I mean take a seat" she stuttered.

Harry sat down next to her and spoke gently, "Herm, why did you get so upset in the hospital wing?"

Hermione looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry, but I can't help worrying about you….and Ron" she added hastily.

"Well you shouldn't, I'm capable of taking care of myself and I've had worse injuries" reminded Harry.

"That's an absolutely stupid thing to say! You two are the best and the only friends I have, and I do care about you two very much, especially you Harry, Ron's not in as much danger as you are and I couldn't stand it if you died…."

Hermione seemed temporarily stunned by her own outburst. Then she realized what she had said and she quickly coloured.

"I'm sorry…. I"  
  
She was cut off by Harry, "Well since we're on the topic of friendships, I too have to say something. Ever since I lived with the Dursleys and I went to school with Dudley, I never had any friends, and since I came to Hogwarts and made friends with you two I felt I was the luckiest person on Earth and I would do anything absolutely anything to keep you two safe. I'll give myself up to Voldemort to just to keep you two safe".

"No, you shouldn't do that, Harry... "

"No. I'm not willing to shift on that point" he said firmly. "I'm not going to even argue with you about it and that IS final"

Hermione's eyes clouded with tears and she hugged him so tightly that he nearly fell off his seat.

"Whoa, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry laughing softly as he managed to right himself. "That's enough morbid talk, what are you doing?"

"Arithmancy" she replied recovering her pieces of parchment.

"Oh, I've always wondered what IS Arithmancy about?"

His plan worked as Hermione immediately launched into an explanation about how fascinating Arithmancy was and how woolly Divination was compared to it.

After a couple of minutes of uninterrupted tirade Harry managed to interrupt.

"Okay, Okay Hermione" he said laughing. "I just asked a simple question, now I refuse to let you study one bit more today. We have one win tucked under our belts and THAT deserves a celebration".

Hermione looked as if she was going to protest, but Harry quickly shoved her stuff into her bag and pulled it out of her reach.

"Harry Potter! Give that back!" shrieked Hermione.

"No way! Not unless you come to the party!"

Hermione relented; she knew when she was in a no-win situation.

"Okay, okay you win. Just give me back my bag"

Harry shook his head playfully. "Uh huh, no you're not. I'll let you have it back when we get to the common room" and he hobbled off.

"Harry! Let me carry that, you're in no condition to carry that AND walk"

Harry thought a bit and handed her the bag

"You'd better not study or I'm defiantly gonna hex you!" he warned jokingly.

Hermione nodded and together they walked upstairs.

'I bet nobody will realize that today's my birthday' thought Hermione sadly as she walked with him. Not even Ginny.

They gave the password and climbed in. Instantly Hermione was practically knocked back over as every Gryffindor, from first year to the seventh year shouted at the top of their lungs, "SURPISE!"

Hermione stared at them, totally speechless as she took in the decorations and the banners some of which read, "Happy Birthday Hermione", "Happy Sweet Sixteen" and for some strange reason, "Get Primitive: It's your birthday!".

Hermione caught sight of Ron who was grinning at her with his arm around his Ginny.

"Ron!" she screamed and she belted across the room and threw herself upon him.

"Great Godric Gryffindor, Hermione!" he spluttered, "All I did was do the organizing, it was HARRY's idea"

Hermione abruptly let go of him and flung herself on Harry, "Oh, you angel, thank you! Thank you!" she sobbed.

"Hermione!" protested Harry. "I'm a wounded man!"

There was a roar of laughter as Hermione let go of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, I thought on one would remember!" she said.

Harry rubbed his now red cheek, where Hermione had kissed him. "As if we would" he said. "To tell you the truth it's a double celebration. One, we're celebrating our victory against Slytherin, and two we're celebrating your birthday".

"Come on!" said Ginny, "Let's get this party swinging!" and she turned the radio on at full volume.  
Several people had by now cleared away the chairs and formed a makeshift dance floor.

Fred and Angelina were the first on the dance floor and they were followed by Katie and George.

"Let's dance" suggested Ron as he dragged Hermione away.

Hermione was both disappointed and relieved. She was disappointed because she couldn't dance with Harry, and she was also relieved because she had time to gather herself before she danced with him. For some strange reason she found herself losing her composure whenever she was in his presence.

Harry watched his two best friends dancing with envy. He felt jealous that Ron and Hermione should get together after all these years. He could no longer deny it, he DID like Hermione, but he was unwilling to voice his thoughts on risk of endangering their friendship.

'Ron is such a lucky sod', he thought. 'I'd willingly swap over everything I have including all my money, fame and even my position on the Quidditch team to be as lucky as he is. He never realizes that, he's got a great family and now he has Hermione'.

Harry sighed, 'Why do I have to be unsuccessful when it comes to girls? Last year Cedric got to Cho before I did, and now Ron beat me to Hermione. Not that would do much good anyway; it's obvious that she likes him even though she denies it'.

Ginny noticed Harry's dejected state, "What's up? You don't look too happy?

"Huh? No, I'm…um…fine" he lied. Ginny! There was another fly in the ointment, even though there was no secret of her feelings for him, he could never return them, for she was his best friends sister and he regarded Ron as his brother, which made Ginny almost like a sister to him in his eyes. The truth was he always felt responsible for her ever since he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hmm. Okay then, do you want to dance?" asked Ginny with a slightly pink face.

"Er, okay"

They joined the others on the dance floor to the beat of a fast song.

As they danced Harry noticed Fred and Angelina kissing rather passionately on a nearby couch.  
Harry smiled to himself, 'No surprises there' he thought.

Finally the dance ended, and they came of the dance floor as a slow song started.  
"Whew" panted Ron. "One dance and I'm pooped"

"Get yourself a drink then" advised Harry.

Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and he turned around and saw Hermione standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, you're dancing with me now. Birthday girls wish" said Hermione smiling slightly.

"Huh? Wouldn't you rather join Ron for this one?" he said in surprise, indicating the slowly dancing couples.

"No, he mashed all my toes and I want to find someone who can dance properly" she said pulling him to the dance floor.

"Well I should warn you that I'm not at all better than he is" he warned.

They adopted the classic dancing posture and they danced, both of then preoccupied with their own thoughts.

'He really thinks I like Ron,' thought Hermione sadly. 'Well I suppose he'll never notice me, he barely thinks of me as a girl'.

Harry was amazingly, (A/N- Do they communicate telepathically?) thinking of the same thing, 'Ron really likes her' he thought catching sight of his best friend watching them. 'I guess she'll never notice me, I'll have to be satisfied with being her best friend, nothing more. I suppose that it was bound to happen, two boys and a girl, all of us growing up together being best friends.'

Harry sighed inwardly with despair. 'God! Why couldn't it have been like it was back in third year? Pulling of pranks and sharing laughter, why did THIS of all things have to happen?'

"So" said Harry trying frantically to think of something interesting to say. All he came up with was "How do you like your birthday party?"

Hermione grinned at him losing all signs of her awkwardness. "It's marvellous. Thank You"

"It's nothing" mumbled Harry. "Jus' decided that we might as well have a double celebration"

Suddenly the music finished and they pulled apart awkwardly and both of them, with slightly pink faces, returned to where Ron was sitting.

"Now comes the best part" announced Ron and he pulled out a gift wrapped package.

"What's this?" squealed Hermione delightedly taking the present from him and ripping it open. Inside she found a book, Hogwarts a History the latest edition and a photo album.

"Oh Ron" she said sounding disappointed, "I have this book, Harry gave me one"

"I know" grinned Ron. "Take a look at page 453"

Hermione flipped to that page and read out a marked paragraph.

In the year 1935 1995 the record for the highest number of OWLS ever attained was broken by E.S.Johnson Hermione Granger who attained 14 15 OWLS ;and remains today as the highest number of OWLS ever achieved by a person.

The words, 1935, E.S.Johnson and the number 14 were struck through and replaced by 1995, Hermione Granger and the number 15.

"Oh Ron!" said Hermione and hugged him again.

"By the way that's your copy" he added. "We decided to make some modifications".

Hermione frowned at him, "You can't go around nicking peoples stuff and giving it back as presents!"

Ron grinned at her. "Uh huh. That's why the photo album is there,"

Hermione took a look at the photo album and gasped. It was an absolute masterpiece; it contained pictures of only Ron Hermione and Harry during the years they had known each other.

"I got the idea from Ginny, and I got Colin to give me some copies of his photos" explained Ron sheepishly.

"Ron, it's perfect" she whispered and once again she hugged him.

"Now your other present" reminded Harry. "Bought by Ron and me" and he handed he another gift wrapped box.

Hermione tore the wrapping of, and it revealed maroon box, which contained a necklace.

There was a hush, especially from the female section of the crowd as they gathered around to take a closer look.

It was a simple necklace, but it had two red and green jewels embedded in a gold centre. Inscribed underneath it was the letter 'F'.  
[A/N- Bloody hell! I'm having trouble describing a NECKLACE!]

"Blimey' summed up Fred in awe.

"It's…its…perfect" Hermione struggled for words to describe it.

Harry grinned at her, "It's our second present to you, it's to remind you of us where ever you are. Red for Ron, and Green for me" he explained.

"What does the 'F' stand for?" she said dreamily twirling the necklace around in her hands.

"Friendship" replied Ron shortly.

Hermione just stared at the necklace before walking over to Harry and hugging him tightly.

"I guess that means you like it," joked Harry trying to lighten the slightly awkward moment.

"It's perfect" murmured Hermione trying it on. "You shouldn't have spent so much on it"

Harry shrugged, "It's expensive enough, so you can't accuse us of being cheap and it's cheap enough so you can't accuse us of spending too much money on you".

Suddenly he looked around the room and stared at the crowd who was gathered around them, "What the hell are you looking at? This is a party for god's sake!"

The crowd laughed and dispersed and some of them started dancing again.

"Colin" called over Hermione to Colin Creevy.

"Yeah?' he asked in the process of snapping another picture of Harry.

"Could you do me a favour, and take a picture of me and the two handsomest guys in Hogwarts?"

Harry and Ron coloured a bit but they stood beside Hermione with their arms around each other while Colin took the picture.

"Thanks Colin" said Harry knowing that such a phrase would make Colin's day. "Can you give me a copy later on?"

"Yeah Harry. Sure thing Harry" he piped up eyes full of misty adoration.

The bar was doing a roaring trade by handing out butterbeers to the first and second years. However the party was obviously on its last legs as more and more people went upstairs to their dorms.

"Come on, let's have a final dance" said Ron trying to drag Hermione to the dance floor.

Hermione looked at Harry, and he said, "Go ahead, I'm feeling tired and I want to get some sleep"

Hermione nodded and joined Ron while Harry trying hard not to look at them went upstairs to his dorm.

He collapsed onto his bed with a groan of despair, "Harry Potter, welcome to the day you got your heart broken for the second time in less than a year" he moaned, before he fell asleep in his school clothes.  
***************  
And so once again life at Hogwarts settled down to a daily routine once again. Due to Harry's depression about Hermione and Ron (A/N-Talk about being short-sighted!) he worked harder than ever before. He was the first to arrive at the Quidditch pitch, and the last to leave the common room at night.

Thus in the process his Quidditch skills and school work improved by leaps and bounds, and he managed to do quite well in classes, though he could never beat Hermione. In the process he suffered very few nightmares, due to the level of his exhaustion when he finally slept.

Unknown to him Ron, Hermione and many of the Gryffindor's eyed him with concern, but when they had spoken to him about this they found themselves being spoken to rather shortly. Soon they gave up.

So Harry Potter managed to conceal his feelings for Hermione through sheer work and exhaustion.

However another nasty surprise was in store that set of bad memories of last year. It happened in a Transfiguration lesson…

They had been transfiguring frogs into walking sticks. (A very complex process of Transfiguration due to the lack of similarities between the two objects) Harry had nearly fallen asleep on a couple of times, turned his walking stick into a quill and had earned himself a detention in the process. So when the lesson finally finished it could be said that Harry was not in the best of spirits.

When the lesson was over McGonagall dropped her bombshell.

"Due to the popularity of last years Yule ball the administration of this school has decided to hold another ball on Halloween's night. We have done so because we feel that many of the students AND teachers could do with some rest and relaxation". McGonagall looked at Harry who was horror-struck. "Especially you Potter, you look worse than a dementor"

Harry blushed at this before being indignant. Where the hell had SHE seen a dementor's face?

'There will be a notice hung on your notice board in due course. Dress robes will be worn, and I sincerely hope that NO Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way".

Her speech was cut short by the ringing of the bell.

"That will be all. Dismissed"

Harry stood up and wearily gathered up his books and stuffed them into his bag, too sleepy to notice the worried looks Ron and Hermione were giving him.

"Potter, a word" called out McGonagall briskly.

'Oh no what else have I to do now? Open the bloody ball again?' moaned Harry as he approached the desk with trepidation. He wondered how such a perfect day could go so downhill.

McGonagall waited until the other students had departed before addressing Harry.

"Potter, I'd like you to put this up on the notice board" and she handed him a piece of parchment.

Harry nodded silently, wondering if she wanted to talk to him about something else.

"Potter" her tone was surprisingly gentle. "Why did you fall asleep in class?"

Harry was startled by her question, of all the things he expected her to ask him THAT was the least expected.

"I guess I was tired, Professor" he replied wearily.

McGonagall nodded, "I see, Potter. From what I have heard you have been working rather hard during the past few days haven't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Well much as I appreciate hard work, you mustn't push yourself too hard Potter. After all we don't want you falling asleep during a Quidditch match do we"?

Harry stared, was McGonagall attempting a joke, weak though it was?!?

"Well in that case your detention will be cancelled; I suggest you get some sleep, Potter. That will be all".

Harry nodded bitterly before leaving. 'None of them understood, not Ron, Hermione none of them do and never will understand what I have to go through' he thought darkly.

He was met by an anxious Ron and Hermione who were waiting for him.

"What did she want?" was the first thing out of Ron's mouth.

"Uh? Oh jus' wanted to speak to me about my detention that's all" he yawned.

They nodded but didn't ask any questions from him. They entered the common room and Ron and Hermione went and found a table for themselves and Harry went towards the notice board.

He took out the notice and read it,

HOGWARTS HALOWEEN DANCE

On Halloween's day in the Great Hall.

Fourth years and above are invited.

7:30 PM to 12:00AM

Dress robes will be worn. You may invite a younger student provided that he/she is in fourth year and above.

Good behaviour is MANDOTORY!

Professor McGonagall.

  
Harry read it through again and regaining some of his lost sense of humour he took out a quill and chuckling to himself he added a PS.

PS- Please note that the Rose Garden will be under very close observation.

He pinned the notice to the board and tuned away. The group of boys who were reading the notice roared with laughter. Ron grinned at him and even Hermione looked relieved that he had cheered up a bit.

He was suddenly swamped with a wave of girls who having heard of the news were asking him to the ball.

"Um…ask me later" Harry mumbled. "Right now I'm too tired to say anything or remember anything now. If you ask me now I'll probably end up going with the wrong person".

There were some giggles among the disappointed faces as he stumbled upstairs and for the fist time in days he managed to sleep with out any nightmares.  
***************  
The next few days were a repeat performance of last years run up to the Yule Ball. Nearly all the girls in the school, including last year's fifth year Hufflepuff asked Harry out only to be turned down. If Harry hoped that his negative attitude would stop the flow of offers he was mistaken as more and more girls viewed this as a challenge.

The reason for his negative attitude was that he considered the Dance a pain in the…neck.

He had no desire to get involved romantically or otherwise with anyone else at this point of his life. He was in grave danger, not many people had realized this, and he didn't want to place anyone else in the same danger he had placed Ron and Hermione in.

Hermione too got her share of invitations but she turned them all down. Everywhere she went, the existence of the Harry Potter fan club was to be seen everywhere. In most corridors many girls giggled over his pictures and exploits and Colin Creevy did a roaring trade of selling his pictures of Harry.

'Hell, why doesn't he ask me out? Even as friends' she thought despairingly as she entered the common room.

There was a Quidditch match being played that day, by Slytherin and Hufflepuff. With the exception of Harry, Ron and herself the rest of the Gryffindors were attending the match, mainly to root for Hufflepuff.

She had excused herself because she had homework to do, and Harry had declined attending the match because he didn't feel like watching Slytherin slaughtering the hapless Hufflepuffs. Ron had volunteered to remain with Harry.

Inside the common room, she found Harry and Ron basking by the fire. Harry was earning some well needed rest by napping on a sofa and Ron was relaxing next to him. Harry looked as if he was in the process of reading some book before he had nodded off.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron as he caught sight of her. "I need to ask you something"

"What?" she said listlessly.

"Will you…um….that is…would you like to…um…" he faltered.

"Yes?" she said impatiently.

"Willyougotottheballwithme?"

"Huh?"

"Will. You. Go. To. The. Ball. With. Me?"

"Oh" she said thinking frantically. 'Well what the hell, if Harry's not going to ask me I might as well go to the ball with a friend".

"Oh, okay then" she replied wearily.

Ron grinned in relief.

"Great. I'll meet you here at 7:15 okay?"

"Okay"

Ron grinned once again and resumed his seat by the fire.

Hermione glanced over at the sleeping profile of Harry. There were dark circled around his eyes and he looked thinner than he was during the holidays.

"He's not taking it well is he?" observed Ron noticing her glance.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "He's working too hard" she said worriedly.

Ron too shook his head in helplessness.

"He's going to crack soon" he said shortly, "And what the hell is he reading?" he said and picked up the book.

He stared at the cover for a few seconds in utter astonishment.

"Bloody Hell!"

"What? What? What is it?" asked Hermione frantically.

"This" and Ron shoved her cover of the book.

"Good Lord" whispered Hermione as she took in the words, The Three Unforgivable Curses.

"Bloody hell, why is he reading THAT" exclaimed Ron moving towards Harry to wake him up.

"Ron! Don't! He needs some sleep" warned Hermione.

Ron stared at Harry for a minute before he sat down again, "Yeah, right. Sorry" he said quietly.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when they heard a groan from Harry. Instantly both of them were at his side.

"Harry? Harry" said Ron, trying to awaken Harry who was groaning even louder and rubbing his scar.

"Oh my god" whispered Hermione. "He's having one of those dreams"  
_***************  
Harry was soaring through the sky as if he were riding a broomstick. He flew through the country side watching as the green meadows slowly turned into snowy drifts._

Suddenly he found himself in a room, very much like the potions dungeon. There was a high backed chair, like a throne, and sitting on it was a tall thin man with red eyes and flat snake like nose with slits for nostrils.

"Oh no, it's Voldemort!" thought Harry.

Cowering on the floor at Voldemort's feet was a short balding man with watering eyes.

Voldemort spoke in the high pitched cold voice that Harry had come to dread from hearing it so often in his dreams. It always was the same word he heard, 'Kill the spare'.

"So Wormtail, once again your bumbling incompetence has failed me"

Wormtail cowered once more, "My lord…forgive me…so sorry" he sobbed, fearfully.

"Silence!"  
Wormtails's sobs receded and Voldemort continued speaking.

"YOU lost me the only chance at getting to Harry Potter, when he is not at Hogwarts. We finally broke the protection charms guarding him and YOU let him escape. Now he will remain at Hogwarts and he probably will never return to his home during the holidays. Not only did you let him escape you had to wound him, very badly, instead of stunning him. Do you realize on how all we have planned would have failed if the boy had died because of your incompetence? Do you?"

The pain in Harry's scar had reached a blinding pain. Harry knew that there was more to come, because he head never woken up until the pain in his scar had caused him to do so, and the pain now, was not unbearable.

"Crucio"

Wormtail screamed and writhed along the ground in agony and Voldemort mercilessly held the curse on him for a few minutes until his anger had subsided.

"Now bring the prisoner in"

Wormtail bowed and tried to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. But Voldemort kicked him away.

"At once, my lord" stumbled Wormtail and he left.

Soon he repapered with some other Death Eaters. They were dragging a man, who looked very familiar to Harry…

Karakoff.

The Death Eaters threw Karakoff onto the floor in front of Voldemort.

"My lord…how glad am I to see you….I have been waiting long"

"Igor, how good to see you" sneered Voldemort.

Karakoff trembled in fear, it did not take a genius to find out what was to come.

"Why did you not return to me, Igor, when I returned? Why did you run away?"

Karakoff didn't reply.

"Why did you betray my servants, Igor? All YOU had to do was stay in Azkaban until I returned and you together with the Lestranges would have been honoured beyond your dreams. Even if you did get out of Azkaban you could have returned to help me recover my body, or even if you delivered the Potter boy to me you would have been forgiven and even rewarded. Why Igor? Why?"

Voldemort's voice seemed contain a trace of regret, but Harry knew better.

"Answer me!"

Karakoff sobbed, "My lord, forgive me, I…so sorry, willing to do anything…please forgive me"

"No forgiveness, Igor. You will be a fine example to my servants as to what happens to those who betray me. Crucio!"

Karakoff screamed and writhed, Harry could imagine what he was feeling right now. The pain coursing through each joint of his torso like white hot knives piercing every inch of skin he possessed resulting in excruciating, unbearable pain….

Voldemort mercilessly kept the curse on Karakoff for several long minutes. During which the pain in Harry's scar reached an unbearable level. It took all willpower on Harry's part to refrain from screaming out.  
Abruptly Voldemort removed the curse,

"This is where we part ways, Igor. You have been a fine example. MORSMORDRE!"

The Dark mark appeared in the sky above Karakoff. Voldemort raised his wand,  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
A bolt of green light erupted from his wand and it streaked across the room and hit Karakoff in the chest and the pain in Harry's scar became too much for him to bear.  
***************  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled and in his agony he tumbled from the sofa and fell to the floor. He kept screaming and screaming as he tried to cover his scar from the hands that tried to pry them off his face.

"Harry! Harry!" said someone frantically.

Harry opened his eyes and looked into the pale face of Ron and the tearful face of Hermione.

"God Almighty, Harry, what the hell happened?" gasped Ron.

Harry didn't reply immediately, he just sat, shaking uncontrollably on the floor in Hermione's arms.

Finally he managed to gasp out, "Karakoff….Crucio….Avada Kedavra"

"Shh, Harry. You don't have to tell us now" said Hermione soothingly.

Suddenly Harry started, "Dumbeldore! Got to see Dumbeldore" he exclaimed.

"Don't be silly, look at you! You're shivering and you're in no condition to walk about the castle" admonished Hermione.

"I'm fine!" snapped Harry and pushing her aside he leapt to his feet. He would've fallen if Ron and Hermione hadn't caught him.

"Then again maybe I'm not" conceded Harry shakily as Ron and Hermione led him to the sofa.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke up,

"Was it bad?" asked Hermione softly.

Harry couldn't answer, he just nodded. "Can…I…have some water…anything to drink?" he croaked.

Hermione jumped up, "I have just the thing" she announced and she bolted upstairs to her dorm.

"Harry…um…your scar" said Ron looking strangely at Harry.

"What?"

"It's bleeding…I think"

Harry's hand flew to his scar and he cried out in pain when it made contact. Ron dragged his arm away,

"Don't! Wait a moment and let it be" he said softly. He continued  
"You're fine, mate. You'll be okay" muttered Ron, and he did something he had never done before. He hugged Harry.

"Oof" cried Harry. "What's this about?" he said at a weak attempt at a joke.

"Its relief" said Ron fiercely. "God, it was so scary knowing you were in pain and we couldn't do anything about it…." He broke off as Hermione came downstairs at a run.

"Here" she said thrusting a bottle of Butterbeer into Harry's hand. "Drink it, it'll help" she said shortly, and she handed him a goblet.

Harry ignored the goblet and drank straight from the bottle, taking several long swallows until he had finished the bottle.

"God, that's much better" he muttered and he lay back and closing his eyes he took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down, he pushed back his sweat sodden hair exposing his scar. There was a sudden intake of breath from Ron and Hermione, as they gazed at the puffy, bleeding scar.

He felt something dabbing at his scar, and he opened his eyes and saw Hermione wiping the blood away with a handkerchief. He lay back and let her clean off the blood.

When Hermione had finished cleaning the blood off, he stood up. "I've got to see Dumbeldore" he said. He wobbled a bit but he managed to keep his balance, "I'm fine. Honestly" he insisted.

"We're coming with you" said Ron firmly. "Whether you like it or not" he added when he saw Harry start to protest.

"All right, come on" sighed Harry and he scrambled out of the portrait wall.

Ron and Hermione hurried after him, and together the three of them made their way to Dumbeldore's office. They found themselves in front of Dumbeldore's office.

"What's the password?" asked Hermione. Harry shrugged,

"I have absolutely no idea. Let's see, Sugar Quill? Fizzing Whizbees? Pepper Imps?" Harry rattled of the names of all the sweets that came to his mind.

"Exploding Bon Bon? Cockroach Cluster? Jelly Slugs?" said Ron getting the idea.

"Oh bugger" swore Harry in frustration. "Let's try again, um…Ice Mice?"

The stone gargoyle swung open. "Well done, Harry!" congratulated Ron and they went inside.

Before they could knock on the door to the office, Dumbeldore peered out. "Has your scar been hurting you again Harry?"

Harry looked at him in astonishment. "How did you know?"

Dumbeldore gazed at him, his pale blue eyes twinkling, "I know" he said simply, not bothering to elaborate any further.

"Come inside" he said and beckoned them into his office. "Sit down, and tell me what you saw, Harry"

Harry took a deep breath and started repeating of what he saw in his dream. When he had finished Dumbeldore looked unusually sombre.

"I see" he said quietly. "Will you leave us for a couple of minutes, Harry? Wait in the next room" he said.

Harry looked startled, but he didn't ask any questions. Over the five years he had known Dumbeldore he knew that the headmaster didn't do anything without a good reason.

Harry nodded at the headmaster and silently left the room.

"Do you know why I asked Harry to leave?" said Dumbeldore peering at them.

They shook their heads. Hermione then spoke up,

"Sir? We would like to know what exactly happened to Harry in the maze. We want to comfort him and we would like to show him that it's not his problem but OUR problem. The thing is he won't talk about it. So I was wondering, could you tell us what really happened in the maze?"

Ron nodded eagerly.

"I won't tell you" began Dumbeldore. Ron and Hermione's faces fell, "because I can do better. Would you like to go into Harry's mind for the duration of the third task?"

"How-?" began Ron but Hermione interrupted him.

"The Pensieve, sir! You have Harry's memories in your Pensieve, don't you sir?"

Dumbeldore's eyes seemed to twinkle even further. "You guessed right, Miss Granger. I needed to know what exactly had happened to Harry when he faced Voldemort, so with Harry's permission I used his memories and placed it in my Pensieve".

Dumbeldore stood up and went to his cabinet and took out a shallow basin that contained a silver white substance. It looked like a liquid of some sort but then again it didn't….

"This is my Pensieve. Now reach out your hands and touch the Pensieve…"

Hermione and Ron held each others hands and they reached out and touched the shimmering liquid like substance…

With a lurch both of them fell into the Pensieve, and they landed headfirst on the grass of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Gods" murmured Ron. "It's the Third Task"

Hermione paled, "Look! Ron, its Cedric!"  
***************  
They watched Harry and Cedric line up in front of the entrance as Ludo Bagman began speaking.

"Off you go then!" he said cheerfully, and the four patrollers left, Hagrid muttered something to Harry and he followed McGonagall.

Bagman pointed his wand to his throat and muttered "Sonorus".  
He then began speaking,  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Hermione could see herself applauding Fleur politely. She then concentrated on Harry. How different he looked! Within the space of two months Harry had grown up, from a boy into a man.

"So ... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He blew his whistle and Harry and Cedric hurried into the maze. Ron and Hermione followed them. Harry pulled out his wand and whispered, "Lumos". Cedric did the same.

They reached a fork, and Harry said "See you" in a soft voice as he took the left fork.

As Harry hurried along they heard a whistle, "Krum" muttered Ron to himself. After a short interval they hear another whistle indicating that Fleur had entered the maze.

They heard Harry mutter a spell and he continued along another path. Suddenly they heard an oath and they whirled around to see a shaken Cedric.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed. "They're enormous - I only just got away!"

Harry nodded his head and hurried off. Clearly he wanted to get away from the Skrewt as soon as possible. By now Ron and Hermione were struggling to keep up with him, and panting they jogged after him.

Suddenly Hermione gave a shriek, and Ron went stiff as they saw the Dementor gliding towards Harry.

Harry seemed to freeze before he raised his wand in a flash and cried out, "Expecto Patronum!'.

"Blimey" said Ron in awe as the stag burst out of Harry's wand and raced towards the dementor.

The dementor tripped. "Hang on!" Harry shouted, "You're a boggart! Riddikulus!"

The dementor vanished, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he hurried forward with Ron and Hermione following him.  
After a few twists and turns they found themselves in front of a golden mist, Harry pointed his wand at it and shouted cautiously, "Reducio!"

The spell shot through the mist. Suddenly a scream shattered the silence.  
"Fleur!" yelled Harry. But there was no answer.

Then Harry ran through the mist. Ron gave a small cry as he saw Harry turn upside down. They wanted to help him but they couldn't touch him. Then Harry stepped out and he righted himself.

Harry fell to the ground, took a few deep breaths and hurried on. He encountered a few dead ends and suddenly he found himself in front of an enormous blast ended skrewt.

Hermione gave a small whimper and she clutched at Ron's hand as they watched Harry hurl curses and charms at it to no avail. The skrewt froze a few inches away from Harry. It had been hit by the Impeiment curse.

Harry hurried along and then they heard it,  
What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"  
"Crucio!"  
Hermione gasped in horror. Viktor had done that? Even Ron seemed shocked as they heard Cedric yell in agony.

Harry tried the Reductor curse on the hedge and he squeezed through the small hole. Somehow Hermione and Ron were magically transported to Cedric's side of the hedge. Krum looked up and saw Harry and began to run away.  
"Stupefy!" cried Harry at a fleeing Krum.  
Krum stumbled and fell down.  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked Cedric anxiously.  
"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah ... I don't believe it... he crept up behind me. ... I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me. . . ."  
"I can't believe this ... I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum.  
"So did I," said Cedric.  
"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" said Harry.  
"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"  
"I don't know," said Harry slowly.  
"Should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.  
"No," said Harry. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him . . . otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."  
"He'd deserve it,"

"Well... I s'pose we'd better go on. . . ." muttered Cedric as he shot red sparks over Krum.  
"What?" said Harry. "Oh . . . yeah . . . right. . ."

The proceeded along the maze and they parted company at a fork, and Harry continued inching along the maze. Every now and then Harry hit dead ends and he had to backtrack and choose a different path.  
Then they saw it…

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.  
"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"So ... so will you move, please?"

"No, not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

"Okay," he said. "Can I hear the riddle?"

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

"Could I have it again . . . more slowly?"  
She blinked at him, smiled, and repeated the poem.  
"All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?" Harry asked.

The Sphinx didn't reply.

Harry muttered to himself as he thought frantically.  
"'The last thing to mend,'" Harry repeated. "Er ... no idea . . . 'middle of middle' . . . could I have the last bit again?"

"'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,'" said Harry. "Er . . . that'd be ... er ... hang on - 'er'! Er's a sound!"

"Spider Harry!, The answer is Spider!" cried Hermione.  
Spy ... er ... spy ... er ..." said Harry, pacing up and down. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss . . . a spider!"

The Sphinx smiled at let him pass. "Thanks" called Harry as he moved along the path.

Suddenly they saw the Tri Wizard cup, a hundred yards away. Cedric burst out of a patch and was sprinting to the cup. Harry followed in pursuit, and then Hermione screamed as she saw the spider bearing down on Cedric. Ron shuddered in horror.

"Cedric!" Harry bellowed. "On your left!"

Cedric saw it, and tripped, his wand went flying away.

"Stupefy!" bellowed Harry, but the spell bounced off and the spider ran towards Harry.  
"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"

But the spells bounced off, and the spider took Harry and lifted him in the air.

"Oh no, Harry!" shrieked Hermione.

Cedric was yelling curses but the spells bounced off. They saw Harry kick the spider, and suddenly Harry bellowed in pain.

He then pointed his wand at it and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry fell to the ground, and, they saw, spraining his ankle in the process.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry and Cedric in unison.

The two spells combined did what one alone had not: The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.

"Harry!" he heard Cedric shouting. "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," came back the faint reply.

Ron and Hermione avoided the spider and peered at Harry's leg. There was a gluey secretion on it, which caused them to shudder.

"Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there." He pointed at the Tri-Wizard cup.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here" protested Cedric.

"That's not how it's supposed to work," snapped Harry. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg

"No," he said.

"Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, and then we can get out of here."

"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that too," Harry snapped. "You helped me with the egg - we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric.

"We're still square,"

"You should've got more points on the second task; you stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

"No," said Cedric.

Harry stared at him.

"Go on," repeated Cedric.

Harry seemed to be pondering something and then he replied.  
"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in horror. So that's why Harry had blamed himself, he had insisted that Cedric take the cup with himself.

"You - you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

Cedric grinned at him, "You're on," he said. "Come here." He supported Harry, and they made their way to the cup.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One - two - three -"

They reached out and grasped the cup, and then with a flash both of them disappeared.

Hermione and Ron suddenly felt themselves get yanked forward and they fell onto the ground next to Harry and Cedric.

"Where are we?" Harry said,

Cedric shrugged.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

They saw someone carrying a bundle of robes coming towards them. The person drew nearer and nearer until he was six or seven feet away from them.

Suddenly Harry gasped in pain and fell onto his knees, clutching at his scar in agony.

"Oh no" muttered Ron. "It's you-know-who!"

Hermione felt an icy shiver of fear run through her. She felt a strange feeling as what was to come.

A high, cold voice said, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

Their visions were obscured by a flash of green light. When Ron and Hermione opened their eyes they saw Cedric, lying spread-eagled on the ground beside Harry. Dead.

Harry seemed dazed. He hardly resisted as the hooded man dragged him and tied him to a gravestone.

Hermione drew in a gasp of horror when she realized who the hooded figure was.

"Wormtail!" muttered Ron wincing as Wormtail punched Harry.

Wormtail the checked the cords, and stuffed a gag into Harry's mouth.

Harry's best friends watched in horror as a huge green snake appeared out of nowhere and circled Harry. The watched in horror as Wormtail rolled a huge cauldron forward and lit a fire underneath it.

Ron and Hermione recoiled in disgust and horror when they saw what had become of Voldemort. A hairless scaly looking thing with dark reddish skin.

Wormtail carried the thing and lowered it into the cauldron which was now simmering with some potion.

Wormtail raised his wand,  
"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

A crack appeared at Harry's feet and dust flew into the air and into the cauldron.

Wormtail pulled out a dagger,  
"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master. "  
Wormtail raised the dagger, Ron and Hermione wanted to close their eyes and to do anything to avoid looking at the gruesome spectacle.

The dagger fell and Wormtail screamed in agony as the dagger sliced through skin, muscle and bone. The hand fell into the cauldron with a splash as the potion turned an angry red.

"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken .. . you will. . . resurrect your foe."

Hermione moaned in horror as, they watched helplessly, while Wormtail stabbed a struggling Harry in the crook of his arm. Wormtail gathered the blood into a vial and emptied it into the cauldron. The cauldron turned a brilliant white and Hermione covered her eyes to shut out the glare. Smoke erupted around the cauldron and their vision was obscured.

Then a man stepped out of the cauldron his body was obscured with the smoke, Wormtail stumbled forward and wrapped a robe around him.

They saw a man with white skin whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake with slits for nostrils . . .

Lord Voldemort.

Hermione shuddered with fear, she could feet Ron shaking as well.

Voldemort examined his body and drawing his wand he moved towards a sobbing Wormtail.

"My Lord . . ." he choked, "my Lord . . . you promised . . . you did promise ..."

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort.

"Oh Master . . . thank you, Master ..."

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please . . .please ..."

Voldemort forcibly pulled out Wormtails's left arm. He forced the sleeve upwards and revealed the dark mark.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it... and now, we shall see ... now we shall know ..."

He pressed his finger on the mark. Wormtail let out a howl of pain.

Voldemort began to pace back and forth.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" He whispered.  
"And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool . . . very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child . . . and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. ..."

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. ... He didn't like magic, my father . . .

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage . . . but I vowed to find him ... I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name . . . Tom Riddle. . . ."

"Listen to me, reliving family history . . ." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns. . . ."

Wizards were Apparating into the graveyard. Many of them wore hoods and masks.

A Death Eater fell to the ground and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

Master . . . Master " he murmured.

The other Death Eaters followed suit.

Voldemort surveyed the circle of Death Eaters around him,  
"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years . . . thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air".

"Ha!" snorted Hermione. "Of course, most of them lied their way out of prison". Ron shushed her as Voldemort began to speak.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself . . . why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. . . .  
"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living,?  
"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort. . . perhaps they now pay allegiance to another . . . perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

"It is a disappointment to me ... I confess myself disappointed. . . ."

One of the Death Eaters flung himself before Voldemort.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

"Crucio!"

Hermione recoiled as she watched the Death Eater shrieked in pain.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years ... I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"  
"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master . . . please ..."  
"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me ... and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers... ."

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of silver began forming itself into a hand. With a twirl of his wand Voldemort attached the hand to Wormtails's bleeding stump.

Wormtails's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master ... it is beautiful. . . thank you... thank you. ..."

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord . . . never, my Lord . . ."

Voldemort moved among his Death Eaters and stopped before the man to Wormtails's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius. Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay . . . but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

Ron growled in anger as he recognized Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" Said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius. You have disappointed me. ... I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course. . . . You are merciful, thank you. ..."

  
"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. . . . When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us ... they are our natural allies ... we will recall the banished giants ... I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear. ..."

"Macnair . . . destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide. ..."  
"Thank you, Master . . . thank you," murmured Macnair.  
"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe . . . you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"  
They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.  
"Yes, Master ..."  
"We will, Master...."  
"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow.  
"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"  
"That will do," said Voldemort.

Voldemort stopped before a big gap between the Death Eaters.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters . . . three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return ... he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever ... he will be killed, of course . . . and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re-entered my service."

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight. . . .  
"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."  
There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.  
"Master, we crave to know ... we beg you to tell us ... how you have achieved this . . . this miracle . . . how you managed to return to us. .. ."  
"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins - and ends - with my young friend here."  
He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle.  
"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him - and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen. ... I could not touch the boy."

"His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice. . . . This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it... but no matter. I can touch him now."

And Voldemort touched Harry's face and he struggled in pain.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon me. Aaah . . . pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost . . . but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality,. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked ... for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself... for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand. . . .  
"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist. ... I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited. . . . Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me . . . one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body. . , but I waited in vain. ..."

The Death Eaters shuddered; and Hermione could see why they did so.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me.  
I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic . . . and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long. . . .  
"Then . . . four years ago . . . the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible - wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of... for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school... he was easy to bend to my will... he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted . . . thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter. ..."

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last... a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding . . . helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them. . . .

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food . . . and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic.

"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail - displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him - convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her ... he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams ... for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things . . . but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her."

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth ... a spell or two of my own invention ... a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemorts red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided ... I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.  
"There was no hope of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower ... I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength.  
"I knew that to achieve this - it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight - I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant. . . .  
"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe ... Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me ... as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potter's blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago . . . for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too. . . .  
"But how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boy's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there. . . . Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup. ... I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?  
"Why ... by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament - that he touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is ... the boy you all believed had been my downfall. ..."

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. Hermione's knees went weak, she knew what was going to happen, and she tried to will Voldemort to drop his wand.

"Crucio!"

Hermione gave a little scream as she saw Harry twist and writhe in agony against the bonds which were holding him back, he seemed to be trying to scream with pain through the gag.

Suddenly Voldemort removed his wand and Harry stopped twisting and he lay back against the grave stone, his bangs sodden with sweat.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini,"

The snake moved aside towards the Death Eaters.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Ron drew in his breath as Wormtail untied Harry, who staggered to his feet. He seemed as if he were going to run for it, but the Death Eaters closed around him.

You have been taught how to duel. Harry Potter?"

Ron snorted in derision as he remembered Lockhart's duelling club, three years ago.

"We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed. . . . Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Harry. ..."

"Don't do it Harry!' yelled Ron, but of course Harry couldn't hear him.

"I said, bow," ordered Voldemort and Harry bowed.

"Very good," said Voldemort softly,

"And now you face me, like a man . . . straight-backed and proud, the way your father died. . . .  
"And now - we duel."

Before Harry could raise his wand he was hit by the Cruciatus curse, and this time Harry fell to his knees and screamed, a scream which curdled Ron and Hermione's blood. The Death Eaters around them were laughing.

"A little break," said Voldemort

"A little pause . . . That hurt didn't it. Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

"You bastard!" roared Ron, his usually pleasant face screwed up in anger. But it was of no use.

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly. "Answer me! Imperio!"

A dreamy look overcame Harry's face, but he seemed to be debating with himself.

"I WON'T!" the words burst from Harry's mouth.

"Good on yer mate!" cheered Ron, "Go on! Show the bastard what you're made of!"

"You won't?" said Voldemort venomously.

"You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die. . . . Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

"No, not again" breathed Ron, "He won't be able to stand another dose of that!"

Hermione gripped Ron's hand as they waited for Harry to answer. Voldemort muttered a curse but Harry, with reflexes born out of strenuous Quidditch training dived behind a gravestone.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," said Voldemort's soft, cold voice

"You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry . . . come out and play, then ... it will be quick ... it might even be painless ... I would not know... I have never died. . . ."

  
Hermione saw Harry's face twist in despair which turned into determination.

He leapt to his feet and cried "Expelliarmus!" and at that same instant Voldemort cried "Avada Kedavra!"

The jets of green and red light met in midair, and then it happened…

Ron let out a breath of amazement as they saw Harry's wand vibrate with energy, a deep gold light was in place of the red and green lights, and it connected the two wands together.

Voldemort and Harry were raised in the air and they floated away and landed in a grave free clearing.

The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light

"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, his red eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Do nothing unless I command you!" shouted Voldemort again.

Then they heard it, the most beautiful song they had heard, Phoenix song, the song of life and hope….

They watched in awe as Harry forced the beam of light into Voldemort's wand.

The wand began screaming, and shuddering with pain, a smoky hand flew out of it and then they saw something that would remain with them for the end of their lives.

The ghost of Cedric Diggory was climbing out of Voldemort's wand.

Cedric looked over the beams of light and said, "Hold on. Harry,"

More screams of pain from the wand . . . and then something else emerged from its tip. An old man neither of them had seen before climbed out and looked at Harry.

"He was a real wizard then? Killed me that one did. . . . You fight him, boy. . . ."

This time a woman who they didn't recognize climbed out of the wand.  
Don't let go, now!" She cried "Don't let him get you, Harry - don't let go!"

"Oh no" moaned Hermione, "I know what's going to come…."

Ron didn't reply, he was too engrossed in what was happening…

This time a man climbed out, he had spectacles and black messy hair that was exactly like Harry's….

"Your mother's coming . . ." he said quietly. "She wants to see you ... it will be all right... Hold on. . . ."

Then a woman climbed out and walked towards Harry. They recognized her, it was Lily Potter.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments . . . but we will give you time. . . you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts ... do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes,"

"Harry . . ." whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents ..."

"I will,"

"Do it now," whispered his father's voice, "be ready to run . . . do it now. ..."

"NOW!" roared Harry and he jerked his wand away , the golden light disappeared and the phoenix song stopped, and he bolted. He zigzagged around the grave stones and ducked the Death Eater's curses.

"Stun him!" screamed Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione sprinted after him, they saw him running like the wind towards Cedric's body.  
"Impedimenta!" yelled Harry pointing his wand at the neared Death Eater.

Harry grabbed Cedric's arm and dragged him to the cup, but he was making slow progress.

"He's not going to make it…he's not going to make it" muttered Ron as they anxiously watched Harry drag the body to the cup.

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort.

"Accio!" the cup flew into Harry's hand and Voldemort let out a howl of rage.

There was a swirling of colours as Harry disappeared. Suddenly they found themselves in Dumbeldore's office.

Standing in front of them was a pale faced but perfectly composed Harry Potter.

"Oh Harry!" wailed Hermione as she hugged him tightly. The sound of muffled sobs came from her.

"Gods, Harry. Why didn't you tell us mate? We could've helped you" said Ron sorrowfully.

Harry didn't reply and instead spoke to Dumbeldore, "So they saw everything?"

Dumbeldore nodded.

"I'm glad. It was better this way, I mean words can't express how it was back in there" said Harry shortly.

Dumbeldore nodded again, "You had better go now. I am sure there is much you want to discuss"

Harry nodded and led Hermione away with Ron following them.

When they were outside Hermione rounded on him.

"Now you are going to stick with us, and we are going to take care of you is that understood?" she demanded with her hands on her hips. She was an uncanny resemblance of Professor McGonagall.

"I can take care of myself" shot back Harry thoroughly outraged. "I've faced Voldemort more times than anyone else and I've come out fine".

"That was pure luck" retorted Hermione. "Nothing but luck, and frankly if you don't take care you are going to run out of luck one day."

"Thank you for having so much confidence in me" replied Harry sarcastically.

There was a pause and then Ron began to laugh, slowly at first but then loudly. Harry glared at him, the ends of his mouth were twitching, "it's not funny" he growled irritably.

Ron didn't answer he still continued to laugh, and gradually Hermione and Harry joined in with him.

"Stop it" wheezed Harry trying to remain serious. "It was a bad joke, Ron. It even wasn't meant to be a joke" he complained.

Suddenly Hermione stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

"Harry Potter" she said gripping his shoulders, "I want you to promise me that you will never keep anything from us ever again, do you promise us that?"

Harry stopped laughing and he slowly nodded and placed his hand over his heart.

"I promise" he said quietly and with great feeling.  
***************  
[A/N- Next up, the Halloween Ball! We find out who Harry's date is going to be and we see Hermione finally tell Ron of her feelings for Harry! How does Ron react to this? Do fists and curse fly about the Gryffindor common room? Find out in the next chapter! Due in one to two weeks from now! (Or if I've finished it when I post it then immediately)]

  



	11. Chapter Eleven

BEFORE THE STORM 

BEFORE THE STORM

  
**Chapter Eleven**

Summary- How Harry finds himself a date; the Halloween Ball; Harry gets some advice from an unexpected quarter; unexpected revelations.

They were walking back to the common room when Ron suddenly spoke up;  
"Harry, changing the subject who are you taking to the ball?"

Harry paled and Hermione thought he would faint again. She tried hard not to show how interested she was in his reply,

"Oh my god, Ron! I forgot about the bloody ball! I haven't asked anybody yet!" he gasped out.

Ron looked shaken, "What?!? You FORGOT to ask someone to the ball?"

Harry glared at him, "Excuse me" he said scathingly, "But you seem to have forgotten at I had a lot on my mind these past few days"

Ron grinned back, "Fair enough. You'll have to ask SOMEONE, I mean you can't come to the ball without a date can you?"

Harry shrugged, "Well then, I suppose I might not come to the ball at all"

"Harry! You've got to be there! I mean even NEVILLE'S going with Ginny" said an aghast Ron.

Harry shrugged again, "I guess I'll find someone, as long as it's not Millicent Bulstrode" he said.

Ron sniggered, "Ooh I'd love to see that! You, dancing with Millicent!"

"Shut up Ron" said Hermione wearily. Up to that point, she had been silent. She could have kicked herself for not noticing Harry's availability for the dance. 

Ron shot her a wounded look.

"So who are YOU going with Ron?" asked Harry, knowing very well who it was.

'Oh no' thought Hermione. 'Please, no. God why did I agree to go with Ron?'

"Hermione" replied a pink-eared Ron.

"Oh" said Harry listlessly. "That's nice"

Ron did not appear to hear this, though Hermione did and she flinched at these words.  
"Really Harry, you must be the unluckiest person ever in the history of Hogwarts when it comes to girls" said Ron sadly. 

"Yeah, I suppose I am," resisting a glance at Hermione, an even sadder Harry said.

******

As soon as they reached the common room, Harry immediately went into action as he searched for a date.

He didn't have much success, he asked every good-looking girl to the dance but he was met by negative replies and disappointed faces.

Finally, he found himself face to face with Alicia Spinnet. 

'Right, here goes. If she turns me down I'm not going to the ball" thought Harry and crossing his fingers he spoke up.

"Alicia? Do you have a date for the ball?"

Alicia turned a little pink at this as her friends giggled rather loudly. Harry shot them a furious glare and their giggles subsided.

"Er no, Harry. I'm not going with anyone" she replied hesitantly.

'Right, now we use the famous Potter charm' thought Harry. 'Here goes…'

He grinned at her, "So…will you come with me?" he said.

She blushed, 'Er, okay then. I'll meet you in the common room at seven fifteen right?"

Harry nodded. "It's a date," he said and he scurried away from the giggling group of girls.

"Bloody hell, at least THAT'S over" thought Harry with relief. "Now I have to get through this ball alive and I'll be fine"

He rejoined Ron and Hermione, in a secluded corner behind the staircase.

"So who are you going with?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Alicia Spinnet" replied Harry shortly.

Ron started, "Blimey, Harry! She…she's gorgeous!" he flushed when he saw Hermione glaring at him.  
"Sorry, Herm" he apologized. 

Harry smiled faintly. "I suppose so," he said.

"What the hell do you mean 'I suppose so' and why do you look so gloomy right now?"

"Oh sod it; the truth is I'm not sure if I want to HAVE a girlfriend right now"

Ron gaped at him and Hermione stopped looking at Harry with beady eyes.

"I mean, you saw Cho Chang last year didn't you? Well what if I was to die like Cedric? I don't want someone I love to go through THAT" added Harry moodily.

Hermione took his hand, "Look Harry, you are not going to di…"

"How can you say so?" shot back Harry. "Are you a diviner or something? What I just said now is that whole truth, and oh sod it…I don't know, Herm. I just feel helpless. Voldemort's out there looking for me and he's trying to kill me. And the frustrating thing is I don't know why he wants to kill me. Oh…god I feel so helpless" and he buried his head in his hands.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, both were worried terribly, they wanted to comfort Harry but how could they do so if they couldn't imagine the load Harry was carrying? It was enough to drive anyone insane. 

"We'll take care of you, mate" reassured Ron. "We won't let anything happen to you"  
Harry gave him a watery smile, "And I'll do the same to you two"  
"Friends Forever" said Ron and the three of them went into a three way hug.  
  
******  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been really busy and tired during the past few days and it slipped my mind. Suddenly I remembered that I haven't found myself a date. But I finally found myself a date. I'm sorry, but I'd love to go with you had I been free…"

And so on to the Hogwarts dance….

Harry waited for Alicia in the common room, rather impatiently. He had done no more than take a shower and make an extra effort to tame his messy hair.  
He sat by the fire, next to a strangely silent Ron, and resisted looking at his watch again.  
"Why the hell do girls have to take such a long time to get dressed, Ron?" he suddenly demanded impatiently.

"Ah, the fifty thousand Galleon question. Now that's a mystery we shall never solve my friend" replied Ron in the same misty tones used by Professor Trelawney.

Harry glared at him and kept quiet, grumbling to himself.

Then Hermione came down the stairs, and Harry's heart leapt into his throat. 'God she is more stunning than ever!' was the thought that flashed across his mind.

Ron too seemed to be having difficulty in breathing, "Hermione" he gasped, "You look…stunning" 

Hermione blushed at the reaction she was having on the two boys, "Um, thanks Ron" she said awkwardly. She then turned to Harry,

Harry, with a great effort, composed himself and replied in what he hoped what was a normal voice, "You look nice, Hermione" and he sat down again and avoided looking at her.

Hermione looked as if she was going to burst into tears, Ron didn't notice this (A/N-again!) and he offered Hermione his hand "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and taking his hand they left.

Harry waited till they had left before he groaned in frustration and slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh no! This is defiantly going to be a repeat performance of last year!" he moaned.

Suddenly he noticed Alicia standing next to him, "What did you say just now?" she asked curiously.

"Er, oh nothing" said Harry dismissively. 'What the hell, I might as well be polite and charming to her; at least she won't end up hating me for that' he thought silently.

"You look great, Alicia" he said, grinning at her. His grin widened when he saw her pink cheeks.

"Er Thanks" she said and taking his hand they went downstairs.

There was a minor sensation as they entered the Great Hall. Most of the boys were shooting Harry envious glances. And most of the girls were throwing Harry looks of admiration as well as glaring daggers at Alicia. Harry felt his cheeks grow warm at the attention he was receiving. He failed to notice Hermione too was glaring at Alicia over Ron's shoulder.

The band, The Singing Sensations struck up a fast catchy tune.

"Er shall we dance?" said Harry nervously. Alicia nodded and he led her to the centre of the dance floor and ignoring Ron's sly winks and Seamus, Dean and Neville's low wolf whistles he danced with Alicia.

After a few dances Harry felt exhilarated, Alicia was an expert dancer and she didn't lead him around like a show dog like Parvati had last year.

"You dance very well" he said to her in a low voice.

Alicia grinned up at him, "Thanks. I learnt how to dance when I was very young".

When the song finished they parted, "Mind if I get something to drink?" asked Alicia.

Harry shook his head, "Let's sit this one out" he suggested and joined Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry" called Ron. "Want some butterbeer? It's really excellent! Better than the ones you get at the Three Broomsticks".

Harry nodded and taking two goblets he handed one over to Alicia.

"Thanks" she said and quietly sipped it.

Harry noticed Hermione looking glum and asked her why, "You don't look happy" he said gently raising an eyebrow.

Hermione looked startled; she gave a small nervous laugh, "Me? Of course not I just feel a bit tired".

Ron looked concerned, "Oh Hermione are you all right? Do you want anything?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine. I'll be all right in a second"

Then Roger Davies came over and asked Alicia whether she would like to dance, she looked at Harry who nodded acquiescingly. As he watched them dance Harry smiled.

"What's so funny?' demanded Ron.

"I was remembering what happened exactly five years ago on this very same day" replied Harry, his smile becoming even wider.

Ron frowned and an expression of understanding washed over his face. He too began grinning "Oh, right. You're talking about when we saved Hermione from that troll"

Hermione smiled too remembering that memorable day when they had become the best of friends.

"I remember too, it was because you were so horrid to me that you finally had to save me, you know" she said jokingly.

Harry and Ron looked uncomfortable, "You know, Hermione, we never apologized to you about what we said that day" said Harry.

"Oh, forget that. After all we have been through you don't need to apologize to me" said Hermione dismissively.

"Oh…thanks then. Anyway you're right, a lot of water has passed under the bridge since that day" said Ron reminiscently.

Harry smiled too, as he remembered all the things they had done, helping Hagrid's pet dragon to escape, and detention in the Forbidden Forest, how Hermione had spent two months in a near death state among many things. How he had battled Quirrel and Voldemort, and Tom Riddle and the basilisk in the chamber of secrets. 

Then they had helped Sirius and Buckbeak escape, Ron and he had fought…and later made up. He had battled through the Tri Wizard tournament, and finally (his expression darkened) there was Cedric…

Hermione and Ron didn't notice his dark expression as they were chatting with each other.  
"Hermione, will you go for a walk with me, just the two of us?" asked Ron. 

Hermione shot a despairing look at Harry who was making a great show of pretending not listen to them.

"Okay then" she agreed and the two of them left. 

Harry listened to the songs for a while and after Alicia came back from dancing he chatted with Alicia about their classes and Quidditch. Suddenly Alicia startled Harry by abruptly changing topics.

"Harry, I just want to say something to you"

Harry glanced up at her in curiosity.

"I like you, but not in THAT way" she added impatiently as a look of surprise overcame Harry. "I enjoyed coming to the ball with you, but I would like to remain friends with you and nothing more. Is that okay with you?"

Harry considered this before replying, "It IS okay with me, and I always looked as you as a friend and a team mate. And actually I like someone else"

Alicia nodded, "I know, its Hermione isn't it?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "How do you…"

"Oh come on!" said Alicia impatiently. "It's obvious! The way you look at her, I bet everyone knows about it".

"Everybody except her and Ron" reminded Harry gloomily.

"Mmm Hmm, THAT'S the fly in the ointment, Harry. Ron likes her too"

"Yeah, I know THAT. It was obvious since last year, how he hot jealous of Krum, how he kept on defending her every time Malfoy insulted her, it's been on the cards for a long time".

There was a short silence between them. 

"Well while we're speaking about who we like I've got to say that I too like someone else"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"That's personal" admonished Alicia wagging a finger at him. 

Harry grinned at her, "Let me guess…is it Roger Davies?"

Alicia looked shocked, "Of course not, Roger is basically an okay bloke but sometimes he's a pratt"

"All right, let's see….Do you like Fred? George?"

Alicia shook her head.

"Mmmm…. How about…Malfoy?"

Alicia made a puking sound.

"Okay HE'S out. How about Crabbe? Goyle? Montague"

"Gods Harry, you're demented. No not any one of them"

Harry grinned at her.

"Oh sod it, how about Pansy Parkinson? Millicent Bulstrode?"

Alicia raised her eyebrows, "I have my wand in my pocket and you are definitely going to get a Furunculous curse in the face, Harry"

"Okay, okay! I was just guessing!" exclaimed Harry defensively. "Let's see one more guess….how about Lee Jordan?"

Alicia blushed. "Bingo!" cried Harry. "So you like Lee Jordan huh?"

Alicia shushed him, "Keep your voice down, Harry! I don't want the whole world to know about this!"

Harry quietened down and chuckled softly at her reactions. He didn't notice her giving him an appraising look.

"You know Harry, for a guy who was really a weedy kid you certainly have turned out well"

Harry reddened at this, "Yeah, well you know how it is…being a growing teenager"

"No, Harry you've really changed. Sometimes I think you're not the old Harry we all used to know".

Harry glanced at her and said in somber tones, "Yeah, well we have to grow up sometime, and I just happened to grow up earlier than the others"

Alicia shook her head in sympathy and Harry hoped that she wouldn't begin telling him how everything wasn't his fault and so forth, he certainly didn't want to add to his depression by thinking about anything that was connected to the previous year. Fortunately Alicia kept her silence.

"She likes you too, you know" she said breaking the silence.

Harry was startled. "Huh? Who likes me?"

Alicia made an impatient noise, "Hermione of course. She likes you"

Harry looked disbelieving, "Nah, she likes Ron. I mean she did go with him too the dance didn't she?"

Alicia made another impatient noise, "Of course she doesn't like Ron. She likes you; it's been obvious for the past few weeks now, and you have to tell her".

"I don't think I want to, if I do that and she says no then I'll lose her friendship as well".

"Hermione's not that sort of girl, believe me you'll be surprised. Go on just tell her".

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't think I can, someday I'll have the guts to tell her but until then…."

Alicia rolled her eyes and muttered; "boys" in an exasperated tone. Then she said in a patent voice as if she was speaking to a five year old;

"Look it's very, very simple. Just…go...to…her…and…tell…her…how you…feel" she said in patient tones, as if she was speaking to a five year old child.

Harry shook his head sighing and muttering to himself sadly, "I wish things were that simple".

****  
  
Out in the garden Ron and Hermione were slowly making their way towards the lake. Hermione was distracted; her thoughts were centered mainly on Harry and Alicia. 

'It's obvious, he doesn't like her. He just went with her because he couldn't find himself a date' she told herself.

Ron suddenly spun around and looked at her in the eye, "Hermione, there's something I have to tell you".

Hermione looked at Ron, whose face was a picture of confusion as he struggled to collect his thoughts. He then took a deep breath,

"Hermione, would you…that is….will you…come with me during our Hogsmeade visit? Just the two of us?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when Ron placed a finger over her lips. "Just a minute, Hermione let me finish. I would also like it if you would be my girlfriend".

The world before Hermione's eyes spun and she took a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"Oh Ron, it's just that I would have loved to…" Ron's face brightened "…except right now I like someone else".

Ron's face turned into a picture of disappointment and sadness. 

"I'm sorry Ron" said Hermione again but Ron brushed her away and he stared into the deep lake.

Hermione stood next to him and kept quiet. Suddenly Ron turned on her, "Its Krum isn't it?"

Hermione was startled, "No of course not Ron. I haven't liked Viktor in that way at all. It's…someone else".

Ron looked confused and then a wave of shock and horror passed over his face. "Good God Hermione, its not Harry is it?"

Hermione nodded dumbly, "Oh Ron, you won't get mad at him will you? Not this year, not after what he had to go through".

Ron didn't reply, he just stared into the distance. "Why him, Hermione? At least if it was Viktor Bloody Krum I could hate him, but Harry…" he shouted at her and his voice trailed off, Hermione's first reaction was that people would hear them, but due to the music emanating from the Great Hall Ron's words went unheard. 

"Ron! He needs you, damn it!" yelled back Hermione, her face was flushed with anger. Even Ron was surprised by her choice of words. "You saw what happened to him after the third task Ron; he needs you more then ever now".

Ron let out a sigh, "No, Herm. I won't get mad at him; it's just a shock to hear about it" then his voice softened "When did this start?"

Hermione thought for a moment before she answered, "I…I think it's been developing for a long time, ever since last year when he defended me against Malfoy, and I…I think it suddenly peaked this summer, then I realized that I…" she hesitated "am in love with him"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Ron, "_Love? __Harry__?" he exclaimed, half fascinated by the insight into Hermione's inner feelings and half appalled by it.   
"Why?"he demanded.  
" Why what?"replied Hermione.  
"Why are you in love with him?"  
Hermione paused again before coloring slightly, "Er-I don't bloody well know!" she snapped. "Probably because he's kind and brave and good natured and... oh bugger" she was aware that she was babbling. "And probably because he's the best looking boy in out year"  
Ron made a gagging noise, "Harry! Good looking?!" he exclaimed.   
Hermione grinned at him, "Yes, Ron as much as you are too" and Ron's ears turned pink._

"We'd better go inside now, Ron" she said softly.

Ron nodded silently, and followed her. Before they could enter the Great Hall Ron stopped her.

"Have you told him about it yet?"

Hermione was surprised and she then quickly colored, "No, I don't think so Ron. He doesn't like me".

Ron looked unconvinced but he didn't argue any further. They joined a gloomy looking Harry, who looked as if he were trying to drown himself in butterbeer. Alicia had gone off with Fred for a dance.

"Harry, are you okay?" said Hermione gently. "You shouldn't drink so much of this stuff; you'll have a hangover in the morning".

Harry looked at her and experienced the familiar lurch in his stomach which he had felt when he had seen Cho in the past year. He shook his head, in an effort to clear his clouded vision. "Huh? No, I'm fine. Jus' tired that's all. I think I'll get some sleep, see you in the morning. Tell Alicia that I don't feel well"

After saying so he made his excuses and sloped off to the Gryffindor Tower.

  
[A/N- The next chapter will be up soon. Harry and Cho have a long due talk about Cedric, then there's the Gryffindor Ravenclaw match. This chapter will take place in the month of November. In December Harry and Ron go to Hermione's house for Christmas. 

For those who are wondering when Harry and Hermione get together my answer is, SOON! You don't have long to wait now.

Then there is an unexpected complication many H/H and even R/H stories forget to address. It's called the Viktor Krum complication. I address it this storyand how Viktor plots revenge on Harry.

Why does Voldemort want to kill Harry? Harry knows. That's what Dumbledore told him when he was at the Burrow. Hence Harry's depression at Platform 9 ¾.  
Then some of you may wonder why Sirius accompanied Hermione in her visit to Krum's place in Bulgaria. Well it really wasn't being a bodyguard. Trust me there is an ulterior motive for Sirius's and Dumbeldore's actions. And Hermione didn't go there for a pleasure visit, it's because Sirius and Dumbledore asked her to do so. Why? The REAL reason will be discussed later on]


	12. Chapter Twelve

BEFORE THE STORM

**Chapter Twelve**

Summary- Harry has a talk with Cho, and then he gets some bad bad news…

When Harry woke up in the morning he felt as if he had died. He gingerly got up and treading as if every floorboard were a bomb he went into the bathroom where he ran a cold stream of water over his tongue.

Ron awoke and saw his best friend looking as if he hadn't slept for a week. Forgetting all his feelings of jealousy he reached into his dresser and pulled out a vial containing a dark green potion with a thick consistency, and wordlessly handed it to Harry.

Harry took a look at it and gulped it down, immediately he began to feel better as the pounding in his head subsided a little.

"Thanks" he croaked. "What was that?"

"Hangover Potion" explained Ron shortly. "Got it from Fred, I thought you might need it especially after all that butterbeer you had last night".

Harry flashed his friend a grateful glance. Not for the first time he thanked god that he had such a loyal and faithful friend.

"Thanks. Boy, today's such a bloody awful day!" he murmured and he gingerly made his way back into bed and with a groan he collapsed into it.

Ron looked amused and he called over; "Oy, you had better wake up now, we've got lessons".

Harry groaned again, "Leave me alone Ron and let me die in peace".

"I daresay Snape will give you your wish, without the added qualification however"

"Huh? Why Snape?"

"Because we have Potions first thing today"

Harry groaned, "How can such an awful day suddenly become worse?" he asked rhetorically.

However by the end of the day Harry had felt better, enough to hold Quidditch practice. After a couple of hours of practicing feints and other tactics Harry felt satisfied enough to call it a day. The next match was in the middle of November, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and Harry felt that the team had enough time to relax after their match against Slytherin. 

Harry watched the others, including Quidditch mad Ron go inside, waving up to him as they did. He had chosen to stay out for a few more moments, letting the marvellous sensation of flying soothing away his worries, his fears and his sadness…

The fact that he had to play against Cho was constantly nagging at him in the back of his mind. Had the circumstances been different he would have been thrilled, even if Cedric was alive…

For the first time in his life he considered dropping out of a Quidditch match. Then he swore fiercely, 'Damn it! I WILL NOT RUN AWAY!'

Harry circled once more and landed and made his way rather dejectedly to the locker rooms.

He opened the door and stared at the person inside the locker room, sitting on a bench.

"CHO?" said Harry in disbelief.

******

  
Hermione was finishing her patrol of the Gryffindor section of the castle. During her patrol she had to help out Bill Chang, who had got lost trying to find the bathroom, Dennis Creevy who had had a potions accident and Will Spinnet who needed help with his homework.

She was returning back to the common room, when she had to pass Dumbledore's office. When she passed it the Gargoyle swung open and Dumbeldore, flanked by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, stepped out.

"Ah, Miss Granger" said Dumbeldore, who for once was looking very, very grim. "I wonder if you could do me a favour, and find Harry for me?"

Hermione looked at the three adults, totally scared. What was going on? She thought frantically. 'Definitely something bad' her mind answered back.

"Uh, right sir. I'll check with Ron right now" she answered flustered and she fled along the corridors to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron!" she cried as she stumbled inside the common room.

"Yeah?" asked Ron concernedly as he rushed over to help her.

"I need to find Harry!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Something wrong is going on! I just saw Dumbeldore looking upset and he asked me to find Harry".

Ron's face went white, "Blimey!" he muttered. "The last I saw of Harry was when we left Quidditch practice; he'll probably be in the locker rooms right now!"

"Okay, you stay here in case he comes back, I'll check the locker rooms" said Hermione briskly and without waiting for an answer she raced out of the common room.

She raced towards the locker rooms and was about to swing the door open when she heard a single word which was uttered by Harry that drove all thoughts from her mind.

"Cho! What are YOU doing here? This is the boy's locker room!"

Hermione felt her knees go weak as she tried not to move. Any movement would be noticed immediately by Harry and Cho which would then lead to embarrassing explanations. She decided to wait for a suitable opportunity to escape.

Cho smiled nervously at Harry. "Hello Harry" she said quietly.

"Is everything okay?" asked Harry anxiously taking in her pale, thin face which only last year had been full of joy and laughter. 

"Um…yeah" she replied hesitantly, and then her voice became firm. "Look, Harry I know I sent you that letter and what I really wanted to talk…you've been looking really awful since term started and I wanted to make sure…you were okay".

Harry heart plummeted. "I see" he said in a faint voice. "Well, there's nothing to talk about" he said fiercely. "I made Cedric take the cup with me in a fit of bloody nobleness so it's my fault he's dead. End of the story".

Cho winced, and said sorrowfully, "You shouldn't say that Harry. Cedric wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself, neither would his parents and I certainly don't blame you".

Hearing this from her own lips did much to alleviate Harry's guilt, and also because he could see the logic of her point.

"I also wanted to thank you, Harry. If it wasn't for you Cedric wouldn't have got past the first task, and I heard that you helped him out in the maze as well. And if it wasn't for you…well at least he wouldn't have been able to have a proper funeral".

Harry didn't reply, because he daren't open his mouth in case he started crying.

There was a moments silence between them before Harry spoke up;

"You must miss him" he said simply.

Cho's face clouded over with pain, "I do" she replied with an agonized whisper as tear began to trickle down her face.

Harry's heart broke at the sight of the once pretty, energetic, joyous girl who had now become listless, dull and miserable.

"Don't cry, Cho" he said brokenly. "'Cause once you do, so do I and then I can't stop myself. You can mourn but you must remember that life goes on no matter what happens".

Cho stopped crying and smiled at him through her tears, "You know, Harry I'm glad I talked to you".

Harry smile back at her, then he coloured deeply at her next few words,

"I knew you had some sort of a…thing for me last year…"

"Believe me" interrupted Harry hastily, "THAT particular episode was over long ago".

"I know" said Cho calmly. "I realized that at the beginning of the year".

Harry sighed in relief and Cho continued, "I mean you didn't ask me to the dance, even though you didn't have a date. That was indication enough that you looked at me differently now".

Harry nodded and patted the top of her head, "I'm glad too, that we had this talk. Especially if we are going to play each other in a few weeks time".

Cho nodded, "I agree. You were the last one to be with…Cedric and I felt you and I shared some sort of…bond because of this…" her voice trailed off.

Cho started crying again, "It's just that I miss him so, so much" she sobbed.

Harry, thoroughly appalled, stepped forward and hugged her tightly. 

They remained in the same position for a few seconds. Then they separated.

"Friends for ever?" asked Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Friends for ever" replied Cho with a weak smile

******

Hermione, thoroughly ashamed at spying on Harry, took the opportunity to slip away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Not for the first time she thought as to why she loved Harry Potter.  
After waiting for a few more moments, and using some charms to clear her eyes up, she saw Cho leave the locker room. Then Hermione made her way back towards the locker room where she peered inside.

Harry was sitting on a bench, his head in his hands his body slumped in a totally defeated and defenceless posture. Hermione was appalled by his appearance and she wanted to go in and put her arms around him and comfort him, to soothe away his worries and pains, but she didn't. She simply stood there and watched as Harry rose to his feet. She caught her breath as Harry, with an animalistic growl, kicked the nearest locker as hard as he could.

"Damn you, Voldemort you bastard" he snarled. "One day, I swear I will find you and kill you, even if you do kill ME I'll make sure you go down with me" he vowed.

Hermione watched as Harry sat down on the bench and buried his head in his hands. Suddenly she couldn't take any more; she stepped back and knocked on the door. Harry jumped up in alarm as Hermione peered in. "Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Er…Dumbeldore wants you to meet him at once. It's rather urgent" explained Hermione who felt flustered.

Harry looked worried, "Sirius!" he exclaimed, 

"He's there with Dumbeldore" reassured Hermione. "So's Professor Lupin" she added.

"Right" said Harry firmly and taking his Firebolt he stepped past her. "I'll see you later" he said not looking at her in the eye. He then made his way to the headmaster's office, trying hard not to think of the thing that could have happened to Sirius.

He gave the password to the stone gargoyle and he entered the office. Dumbeldore caught sight of him,

"Ah, Harry! Come in. We have much to discuss" said Dumbeldore gravely.

Harry walked in and immediately saw Sirius, who was standing by the fireplace. He looked tired, but a smile appeared on his face as he saw his godson's delight in seeing him. Sirius walked forward and hugged Harry with one arm. Harry returned the hug, a year before he would have been embarrassed in such a display of affection but now…he was older and more mature, so he didn't feel any qualm about revealing his feelings to the people he loved, (Except in some cases).

"Where's Remus?" asked Harry looking for his godfather's friend.

Sirius looked pointedly out of the window and Harry caught sight of the full moon. As if to answer his question furthermore he heard the howl of a wolf in the distance.

"Oh, sorry" said Harry sheepishly. 

"Not at all, Harry" said Sirius calmly. "Remus asked me to say hello for him, he was upset that he couldn't come and meet you today".

Dumbeldore interrupted them, "I'm sure you have much to discuss but now we have more pressing matters at hand. Harry will you take a seat?"

Harry sat down, and so did Sirius.

"Harry, tonight will be a night for revelations and some of them will be shocking. I hope you are prepared to brace yourself for the things I have to tell you".

Harry looked nervous, and he nodded.  
"First, you should know that the dementors in Azkaban have rioted, and they have left the island to join Lord Voldemort. The Lestranges, Nott and Avery have returned to the dark lord".

Harry looked shocked, "But sir! The other prisoners! What happened to them!??"

Dumbeldore looked and Sirius and they looked at him meaningfully. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat,  
"You don't mean…the…kiss?" he croaked. Dumbeldore nodded gravely. 

"I'm afraid so, Harry. They performed the kiss on the almost all prisoners, except the Letranges, who have obviously rejoined Voldemort. Such things are not new to us, for we had known of Voldemort's intentions for a long time now. Which is why I have asked you to join us now, Harry. Tell me; in your history of magic classes have you come across an organization called "The Order of Phoenix"?"

Harry looked puzzled, and Sirius without thinking, he impatiently spoke up, "Oh come on Harry! Surely you pay attention in History of Magic?"

Harry shot him a look.  
'Fair enough" said Sirius grinning, "I remember Old Binn's lessons. Just what we needed after all those late night escapades of ours, a good nap".

Dumbeldore coughed gently, though Harry could see a smile playing on his lips. 

"Back to our business, gentlemen. I am sure Miss Granger will have heard of this, and you may ask her about this later on. The basic purpose of the Order is to combat dark magic and dark wizards. Only people from very old wizarding families and powerful wizards whose reputation was beyond doubt were allowed to join the order. Your father, Harry was a member. He represented the Potters, one of the oldest wizarding families ever. This brings me to the main point, Harry. Will you join the Order of Phoenix?"

Harry stared at Dumbeldore and at Sirius, "You're joking" he said with a marked lack of respect.

"This is no laughing matter, Harry. I am totally serious"  
"But…but I'm just fifteen years old! I'm not even that powerful I…" Harry's protests were cut off by Dumbeldore.

"Harry, you may not realize it, but you really are a powerful wizard. How did you conjure a Patronus during your third year? A charm, which I believe, most fully qualified wizards have trouble with".

Harry stared at his mentor and sighed, "All right then" he said, "I'll join the Order"

"Excellent!" cried Dumbeldore. "Then we must swear you in" and he took out a huge dusty leather bound book. Harry eyed the book nervously, it looked harmless, but four and a half years of magical education had taught Harry to be suspicious of the most harmless looking things. Such as the Whomping Willow, which looked like an ordinary tree, unless you got real close to it…

"This, Harry, is the Phoenix Book of Oaths. All members must place their wand on the book and chant the oath. Now place your wand on the book, Harry".

Harry stood up and with a bit of trepidation, placed his wand on the book. Immediately he felt a sense of calm wash over him. He calmly looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'm ready" he said.

Dumbeldore nodded, "Good, now repeat after me,

_"I __Harry__James__Potter__"_

"I Harry James Potter" repeated Harry,

_"Do solemnly swear"_

"Do solemnly swear" intoned Harry, biting his lip to stop himself from blurting, "I am up to no good".

_"That I will combat the dark forces"_

_"That I will combat the dark forces"_

_"With all my might"_

_"With all my might"_

_"My goal, to help protect the world from evil"_

_"My goal, to help protect the world from evil"_

_"I will be prepared, to lay down my life, for my fellow-"_

_"I will be prepared, to lay down my life, for my fellow-"_

_"Members of the Order of the __Phoenix__"_

_"Members of the Order of the __Phoenix__"_

_"__Pacem__Perpetua__"_

_"__Pacem__Perpetua__"_

_"Peace Forever"_

_"Peace Forever"_

_"Long live the Order of the __Phoenix__"_

_"Long live the Order of the __Phoenix__"_

Suddenly a beam of gold light erupted from the end of Harry's wand. The room was filled with unearthly beautiful music which Harry recognized as Phoenix Song.

Then the song died away and Dumbeldore handed the book to Harry. "You are now a member of the Order, Harry. Turn to the last page"

Harry flipped through the pages and saw on the last page, Harry James Potter written in gold ink...

Above his name he could see many other names; some of them were crossed out. The funny thing was, the many names were written in black ink. His eyes travelled up the list of names; there was Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and…Serveus Snape.

Harry swallowed and kept his expression bland, as he read through the names. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and then his breath caught in his throat, for written in gold ink was the name James Potter. Next to that was the name, Lily Potter written in black ink.

The names were crossed out.

Suddenly Harry felt a surge of anger and hatred towards Voldemort. He tore his eyes away from the book and stared into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Now what do I do, sir?"

"Many members of the Order are sent on missions, Harry. And soon you will have to do the same. Harry, you will be trained first; you know that soon you will have to face Voldemort. When the time comes you have to be prepared…"

"I know that sir. I've been reading up on some of the books you gave me at the Burrow…"

"No, Harry. What I am talking about is something more different. Harry what do you plan to do when you leave school?"

Harry was puzzled by the abrupt change in topic, "Play Quidditch, sir" he replied promptly.

"I see, well Harry would you like to receive Auror training from Professor Moody? Such training would help you immensely in your battles against the dark forces…"

Harry was stunned and he glanced over to Sirius who leant forward and gripped his shoulder tightly, "Think carefully Harry. You will be under an enormous strain, with Quidditch, Prefect duties and homework".

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about homework, Harry. If you don't have enough time please inform me and you won't have to hand it in" said Dumbeldore cheerfully.

"I'll do it, sir. Anything to bring Voldemort down" said Harry decisively after a moment's thought.

"Good, Sirius will you please ask Alastor to come in on your way out?"

Harry looked at Sirius, don't go he pleaded silently.

Sirius looked at his godson with unmistakable sadness, "I have to go Harry, and after my mission is over I will be around Hogwarts for some time. We can spend sometime together then".

Harry nodded, scolding himself for being so selfish.

"I know, be careful Sirius"  
Sirius nodded and then stepped forward and hugged Harry.

"Take care of yourself, too"

Sirius went to the door and Harry called out,   
"Good luck, Sirius"

Sirius nodded; "You too, Harry" there was a lump in his throat, and he disappeared.

Then they heard the sound of Moody approaching, clunk…clunk…clunk…

He stepped inside the office.  
"Alastor, would you please take a seat?'

Moody nodded, being a man of few words he didn't bother in the usual pleasantries.

"Alastor, Harry has agreed on having the Auror training. Will you be able to teach him?"

The magical eye swivelled around and stared at Harry, a slow grin breaking over its owners face.  
"Stand up, Potter" he growled.

Harry stood, Moody's magical eye was giving him the willies, and he felt even more uncomfortable when the eye examined him. He wondered, nervously whether the eye could see through clothing. 'Probably could" thought Harry. 'With Moody's level of paranoia it certainly would'.

"Sit down Potter" barked Moody. Then he turned to Dumbeldore, "Potter has a natural aptitude for the Dark forces. With his father's record he certainly would make a damn fine Auror, Albus".

"What about my father's record?" inquired Harry loudly.

"Your father was a bounty hunter, Harry. He brought in many dark wizards which is why you have such a lot of money in your Gringotts account"

"He was successful because he wasn't under those dunderheads in the ministry. He worked independently, and he was probably the most successful bounty hunter ever" added Moody.

He continued,

"Anyway Albus, Potter would pick up everything within six months. Let's say we work on Saturday and Sunday, that fine with you Potter?" he barked suddenly staring at Harry.

"Perfectly, providing there's no Quidditch match" agreed Harry.

Moody nodded, "Remember it's going to be hard, receiving Auror training. You're somewhat fit; and you'll be even fitter when I'm done with you. A few laps around the great lake would improve your physique immensely"

"What?!!" yelped Harry.

"You heard me Potter. Being fit, you need to be both mentally and physically fit to make a good Auror. And I want to see you paying more attention in Defence against Dark Arts from today onwards".

Harry nodded not daring to make any further comment. "Well I'll see you on tomorrow, Potter. Does around eight in the Defence against Dark Arts class suit you Potter?"

Harry nodded again, and Moody made as if to leave.

"You had better go now, Harry. You must be tired and tonight's revelations must have added to that. Good night"

"Goodnight, Professor" said Harry and before he followed Moody out he stopped and looked at Dumbeldore, "Sir, why was my name and my father's name written in gold ink?"

Dumbeldore gazed at Harry levelly, "Harry back in your first year I told you that you would know everything when you were old enough. But times have changed, Voldemort is back and you are in the greatest danger. But Harry, you will be told when the time is right, not before. Trust me, Harry. You have a right to know and you WILL be told. When the time is right" he said.

Harry gazed at Dumbeldore calmly, Trust him? Of course Harry trusted him. And he would be patient too, Dumbeldore rarely did things without a good reason. Except of course, he DID give Lockhart a position on the teaching staff…

"I understand. I'll be patient. Goodnight, sir" he repeated and closed the door and stepped out into the corridor, where Moody was waiting for him.

Moody turned to him, "Remember Potter, being an Auror requires you remember one thing. You must remember this wherever you go, and that's something I can't teach you to remember. That thing is two words…CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry looked surprised, and then he nodded slowly. "I'll remember that".

Moody nodded, "It'll be a pleasure teaching you, Potter, whether you finally decide to become an Auror or not. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" called Harry staring at Moody as he walked away. "A few laps around the great lake…" he muttered disbelievingly.

******

Harry didn't recall how he got to the common room, because he was thinking about the things that had been discussed. He felt bitter, how he wished for a normal life where he would be like any other fifteen year old kid.

Suddenly he found himself in front of the common room; he stared blankly at the Fat Lady for a moment before giving the new password. "Hinkypunk".   
The Portrait swung open and Harry stepped in, immediately he was almost knocked over by Ron and Hermione who had rushed over to his side.

"Harry!" both of them yelped.

Harry smiled at them wearily, as he gazed around the common room which was deserted owing to the lateness of the hour.

For the second time that day he was grateful to the gods for having such loyal friends.

"What happened?" they asked in unison.

Harry sighed, he didn't feel like talking, but he HAD promised not to keep things from them…

"Let's sit down" he suggested and once they had seated themselves around the fireplace Harry spoke;  
"Before I start, what do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Both of them gave a little start, and looked at each other. Hermione began to talk,

"Well it's an organization of wizards and witches who oppose dark magic in general. Not everyone can gain entrance into it, membership is only open to members of very old wizarding families or if the person in a very powerful wizard. I believe it was formed in 1091 by Sir Godric Gryffindor, who later became a lord of the realm, to combat the dark forces of Slytherin, after he broke of ties when he left the school. 

That is why the colours of Gryffindor are red and gold, because Phoenix's colours are the same. Gryffindor, I believe was an Animagus, he could transform into a phoenix, unlike the popular myth which says that he was a Griffin. 

Back to the Order of the Phoenix, every time there is a major war between the light and the dark sides it is reconvened such has been the practice for the last thousand years. The Order was last formed during the last dark war against you-know-who. The leader then was Dumbeldore, who is the last remaining descendant of Gryffindor. The leadership of the order rightfully belongs to an heir of Gryffindor. If the last remaining heir is too young to take over the other members appoint an interim leader. Since you-know-who is back, I suppose it has been reconvened by now" finished Hermione. 

Harry's face paled at this. "Harry, what does this have to do with you?" inquired Hermione anxiously.

Harry sighed and stood up and paced in front of the fire, "Let's see, where shall I start? Everything seems such a mess…"

He began telling his story. He told them of everything, well almost everything. Except for his Auror training. He felt that was something he wanted to keep under his hat for some more time.   
When he had finished he sat down and stared into the embers of the fire. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, unsure how to respond to these new developments.

Then Hermione opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Harry.

"I haven't finished, yet" he said and told them of the dementors, how they had deserted to Voldemort's side.

When he had finished Hermione and Ron were looking very pale. 

"My god" croaked Ron. "Dementors on the loose!"  
Harry nodded, "It'll be in tomorrow's newspapers"

"It's happening isn't it?" whispered Hermione after a moments pause, gazing at Harry worriedly.  
Harry nodded, "The lull before the storm is over" he intoned, staring into the fire.

************

[A/N- Next up we'll find out what happens in Harry's Auror training. Then there'll be the Ravenclaw Gryffindor match…]


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**BEFORE THE STORM  
****Title: Before the Storm: Chapter 7  
****Author: whykay  
****Author Email: millenniumbug_karunaratne@hotmail.com  
****Category: romance/action/adventure  
****Keywords: Harry Hermione Ron Fifth Year  
****Spoilers: All four books  
****Rating: R  
****Summary: This story is about the preparations the light side must undergo in view of Voldemort's return. During this fic you will witness their failures and successes. During the year there will be exciting Quidditch matches (Krum-Harry showdown), dark forces to defeat and Potion's lessons to survive through.**

Involving Death Eaters, Exciting Quidditch matches, and last but not least romance between two of the Hogwarts trio. Includes trials, the wizard prison Azkaban and the greenish light of the Death Curse…

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Authors Note: You really must read the four HP books before reading ANY fanfiction whatsoever. More about my story, I have planned a seventh year sequel which will contain LOTS of action and adventure. Oh if you want to chat with me my MSN messenger name is "millenniumbug_karunaratne". **

Chapter Thirteen

It was with some trepidation that Harry went down into breakfast the next day. While the rest of the school ate in ignorant bliss Harry worried and waited for Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet to arrive. 

"You've got to eat, Harry" said Hermione worriedly as she watched him push his bacon around the plate before letting his fork fall back on the plate. He looked tired as if he hadn't had any sleep. 

She herself couldn't sleep much, not after what she had heard. In fact she was worried for her parents. They WERE defenseless, even though they were in hiding. They had hinted that they would be coming out of hiding soon; apparently Dumbeldore and Sirius were putting some protection charms over their home. It sounded interesting and she would have looked it up in the library if she wasn't worried about Harry as well…

Worrying about Harry wasn't new to her; she had constantly worried about him through the four going on five years they had known each other. There was the time in first year when Harry had gone after Quirrel and the Sorcerer's Stone; then back in third year when Sirius Black was after him; and last year when Harry had to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament. 

She shuddered as she remembered when Harry had returned with Cedric's body. She still remembered the cries, "He's dead! He's dead!" and she had felt as if someone had ripped out her heart with their bare hands as she thought they were referring to Harry.

Then her mind flashed back to the hospital wing after the third task, and she remembered Harry looking as if something within him had died, and a small of her had died as well. She then thought how unhappy a life Harry had led. He had never known his parents and he had to spend ten awful years without them, being picked on, bullied, punished unfairly and sent to the cupboard under the stairs by the Dursleys. She marveled at how cheerfully happy Harry had remained despite all the hardships he had gone through. 

Harry had only been happy here at Hogwarts, with her and Ron. He even didn't get the chance to enjoy that happiness, what with being estranged from the rest of the school during his second and fourth years.

Silently, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't do anything to destroy their friendship. She wouldn't do anything stupid as admitting her love for Harry to Harry and thereby ruining their friendship.

She herself had precious little friends before she met Harry and Ron. During her pre-Hogwarts days she remembered being shunned by her kindergarten classmates who had thought her as being too bossy and brainy for her own good. 

Then she had come to Hogwarts where she had continued being bossy and thereby isolating herself from her classmates, it had been a vicous circle. The more she felt lonley the more she was bossy and again she had been shunned. Sometimes she silently thanked Quirrel for letting the troll into the castle. Because if he hadn't done so Harry and Ron wouldn't have come after her and saved her. And to this day she would have remained lonely, without any friends. Of course she normally scolded herself after thinking like that, thanking Quirrel indeed! Harry had nearly gotten killed, as she remembered him hanging on the troll's neck for dear life.

So she herself couldn't bear it if she lost Harry's friendship because he and Ron were the only friends she had ever had. Even though she now looked at Harry in different way…

"Herm? You all right?" inquired Ron solicitously.

Hermione brought herself back to earth and nodded vigorously. "Yes…I…I'm fine" she stammered.

Ron looked like he didn't think so but he kept quiet and let her eat her breakfast.

Suddenly Hermione stiffened as she saw the owl bearing the Daily Prophet flying towards her. Everyone around her seemed to be gasping as they took in the headlines of their own newspapers and she herself trembled as she unfolded the newspaper while Harry and Ron watched.

Silently they took in the headlines…_  
"DEMENTOR'S IN AZKABAN RIOT. DESERT PRISON AFTER PERFORMING KISS ON PRISONERS"_

_Harry stared at the headline with an expressionless face. He then continued reading the story…_

_Yesterday the guards of the wizard prison Azkaban, the dementors, were in riots. Later, observers have seen the dementors crossing over to the mainland and disappearing from sight. The Prophet asked Minister Fudge about his views of the riots, especially after Albus Dumbeldore headmaster of Hogwarts warned about such an occurrence._

_To this Minister Fudge replied that the situation was entirely under control and there was no need to panic.   
Later a special team of Magical Law Enforcement Officers and the Aurors apparated onto the island in order to assess the situation. There they found the prisoners, many of whom have had the Kiss performed on them…_

Harry had had enough. He turned away from the paper, and pushed his plate of food away from himself. 

"I've had enough, if I eat a single bite I think I'll be sick" he said faintly. "I'm going to hospital wing" he announced. "See you in class"

He picked up his bag and strode out of the Great Hall.  
******  
Later Harry rejoined Hermione and Ron in Defense against Dark Arts. He would've been annoyed at the worried looks Hermione and Ron gave him. They seemed to be expecting him to drop down dead any minute now. However he barely noticed them as he sat down.

"I hope you've heard of today's events" said Moody. It wasn't a question. Just a plain statement.

There were several murmurs of acknowledgement.

"Well, I'll have you know the situation is NOT under control. All of you need to be prepared, prepared to face a dementor. What if you met one on your Hogsmeade visits? You know that they're out of control; they'll perform The Kiss before you can even say 'Expecto Patronum'. Which is why we'll be learning a very, very complicated charm today called the Patronus. Every Auror learns it" he winked at Harry discreetly, Hermione and Ron caught sight of it.

"I'm sure all of you have seen one, though it's too difficult for you to have performed…."

Harry raised his hand. "You've conjured a Patronus, Potter?" asked Moody with some surprise. Harry nodded.  
"There were dementors hanging around Hogwarts during our third year and I used to...er…pass out when they came near me. So I got Professor Lupin to teach me how to conjure a Patronus"

"I see, Potter. Well, perhaps you'll be able to give us a demonstration?" asked Moody.

Harry nodded, stood up and rolled up his sleeves. He aimed his wand at the wall and concentrating on his memory of him and Hermione, sharing the same room during the summer; he cried, "Expecto Patronum!"

A slivery colored stag burst from Harry's wand, there a few shrieks from the students. The stag raced towards the wall, returned to Harry and bowed, before disappearing.

Moody nodded in approval, "Well done, Potter. Let me see…that's twenty points to Gryffindor" and Harry beamed with pride.

"What you just saw" said Moody with satisfaction "Was a pretty powerful Patronus. The incantination is 'Expecto Patronum'. Learn it. It might save your life. You pronounce the incantination while concentrating on a happy memory with all your might. It's easy enough understanding it, but performing it is quite a different task. You see a Patronus is a sort of shield, an anti-dementor spell. It doesn't kill the dementors, but it does drive them away. You're not powerful enough to learn how to use a Patronus against dementors in this year. THAT'll be covered in seventh year. But for now learn how to conjure one up; you never know when it might come in use. Now, let's see you try it, in alphabetical order, Finnigan! Forward!"  
******  
Later Harry, Hermione and Ron staggered out of the classroom, totally exhausted. Harry had been called up to perform the Patronus as a demonstration for four times. FOUR times! And it was no small wonder that Harry was feeling bone tired. At the end of the class, only Hermione and, to his greatest satisfaction, Ron had managed to produce an indistinct Patronus. 

During the rest of the day Harry had been too busy to dwell on the day's events or that the fact that his first Auror training class was to be held today. Professor McGonagall had been making them revise on their Transfiguration skills in view of the upcoming OWLS. However Harry had the feeling that she was unusually preoccupied with something. 

Later on that night in the Gryffindor common room, Harry had been unusually quiet and Hermione and Ron had noticed this. 

"What's up, Harry?" asked Hermione for what seemed to be the tenth time.

Harry looked at her in exasperation, "Will you stop asking me that?" he said. "I'm fine, and nothing is…up"

Hermione bit her lip, and refrained from retorting. SOMETHING was up, she thought. That was for sure.

"If you say so, Harry" she said demurely and Harry and Ron shot her suspicious looks. It wasn't everyday when Hermione Granger gave in without a fight. 

At a quarter to eight Harry got up, "Got to go to he loo" he said weakly. Hermione and Ron nodded and they watched Harry walk out of the common room.

"Ron, do you get the feeling that Harry is holding something back from us?" inquired Hermione.

Ron nodded, "Uh huh. He's very bad at lying. He certainly didn't want to go to the loo. I think he's up to something else" he said. "Do you reckon we out to find out?"

Hermione thought for a bit, Harry probably had a reason for keeping things from them and he would be very angry to find out that his best friends were meddling with his life. But to Hermione Granger unsolved puzzles were a challenge. She always knew or wanted to know the answers to everything. She felt frustrated that she couldn't do much to find out the answer to her questions now. She felt even more frustrated when she knew that she couldn't go to the library to find out the answers to her questions.

She decided to find out.

"Yes. But I'll do it" she said firmly. "No, Ron. I'll use Harry's invisible cloak and his Map. Harry got it back, remember? The cloak will hardly fit both of us and we don't want to run the risk of getting caught".

Ron looked as if he was going to argue, but when he saw a dangerous glint in her eye he subsided.

"All right" he said resignedly. "But mind you tell me all about it when you get back"

Hermione nodded and together they went to the boy's dormitory and took out the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak.

They hurried downstairs and they stepped out of the portrait before anyone could see them.

"Good luck" said Ron watching Hermione tapping the Marauder's Map with her wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" she said.

They watched as thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Hermione's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE  
MARAUDER'S MAP

They quickly located the dot labeled "Harry Potter" which was hurrying along heading towards the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom..  
Ron grinned at Hermione, "You know, I thank the day Fred and George gave that to Harry. It's helped him in no end"

Hermione smiled and got ready to put on the invisibility cloak. Ron suddenly stretched out his hand and patted her cheek.  
"You know I think Harry is the luckiest git alive to have you in love with him" he said simply.

Hermione went pink, "Ron!" she exclaimed.   
"It's true" insisted Ron. "And I personally am going to kick him up the backside until he tells you how he feels about you"

Hermione shook her head sorrowfully. "It's no use, Ron. He doesn't like me".

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Hermione, you may be the smartest witch in fifth year, or even the whole ruddy school, but you're incredibly blind when it comes to seeing what's right in front of you. Now go! Find out what happens".

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but she realized that time was a-wasting and she slipped on the cloak and hurried along the corridors towards Harry.

Suddenly she saw him, striding towards the Defense against Dark Arts classroom. He slipped in and Hermione waited outside, her ear to the door.

"Come, Potter" said Moody with his unmistakable growl. "We need more…privacy. Follow me"

Hermione barely managed to get away and hide around a turn as she watched Moody and Harry walk away. Silently at a respectable distance she followed them.

They walked to the room on the third floor where Fluffy had resided during Harry's first year.

They entered, and Hermione who couldn't understand what was going on followed them, trying to avoid Moody's magical eye.

She entered the familiar room, and she saw two people waiting for them. It was Flitwick and Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore slowly walked to Moody and whispered in his ear. Then Moody swung around and slowly, gave her a wink.

Hermione felt her face grow hot in mortification. She shouldn't be here, spying on Harry she thought. However Dumbeldore was moving to her side.

He stood next to her and watched Moody and Flitwick converse. Then they and Harry moved closer to her.

"Curious, weren't you Miss Granger?" murmured Dumbeldore. 

"How did you see me?" asked a flabbergasted Hermione.

"Alastor told me" he explained. "It is a good thing you are here, Miss Granger. I thought Harry had told you about his…training. Apparently not. It was good of you to be willing to risk your reputation as a prefect in order to find out more about Harry. Harry needs his friends in these times, even if some of those friends don't look at him as a…friend" said Dumbeldore delicately.

Hermione flushed underneath the cloak. Really was her…er…liking for Harry THAT obvious?

"Watch, Miss Granger. Today you will learn what you wanted to know. After today you must not follow Harry around anymore. He wants you and Mr. Weasley to be safe. This is why he probably didn't tell you about his…training. If he found out he would be…upset that his friends don't trust him. Now watch"

Hermione watched and listened as Moody, who had finished speaking to Flitwick, begin speaking to Harry.

"Welcome, Potter to your fist Auror training class. I'll be teaching you all the things an Auror learns. Professor Flitwick will be teaching you on how to duel at the end of your training.

Being an Auror isn't an easy business Potter. Even though you plan on playing Quidditch for a living. You have to be fit, mentally and physically. You need to be alert even in the safest of situations and places. First you'll be getting yourself fit, physically by running, swimming, jumping, and calisthenics. Anything in fact to get you fit. There will come the day when you will need your fitness, all Aurors usually do. 

Then we will practice mental fitness, how to endure the Cruciatus curse, the Imperius Curse. I have heard that you have a natural aptitude for wandless magic, Potter. We'll cultivate that as well. All in all it'll be a tough road ahead for you."

Professor Flitwick spoke up; "After Professor Moody has finished with you" he squeaked, "I'll be teaching you how to duel properly. I'll teach you how to act quickly and release the right curse or charm when you need to without any thinking whatsoever. I'll be going now, Harry. I'll see you in April. After the OWLS. Goodnight Harry" he said merrily.

"Goodnight, Professor" said Harry and Flitwick went out pausing to say goodnight to Moody and Dumbeldore. 

"Right, Potter. Wear the clothes you brought with you, tonight we'll be doing a few rounds around the Great Lake. Shorts, T Shirt Sneakers and warm socks. I'll see you at the Quidditch Pitch in ten minutes" he nodded at Harry and Dumbeldore and he exited, winking at Hermione again on the way out.

"Goodnight Harry" said Dumbledore indicating to Hermione that she should leave too.

Harry looked at him wearily. "Goodnight, sir" he said faintly. As they left Hermione suppressed a smile as she heard Harry mutter, "A few laps, god help me…" 

Outside the room, Dumbeldore looked at Hermione, who slipped out of the Invisibility Cloak, "Goodnight Miss Granger. I trust tonight's revelations were sufficient to quench your curiosity?"

Hermione nodded, blushing a little. "thank you, sir, for letting me stay" she said softly.

Dumbeldore looked at her kindly, "Goodnight Miss Granger, have pleasant dreams" he said cheerfully and he walked away, presumably hading towards the Quidditch pitch to oversee Harry's training.

Hermione slipped the Invisibility Cloak back on and stole away, heading in the direction of their common room, trying not to collide with anybody.  
******  
The next morning she and Ron were eating their breakfast in the Great Hall, waiting for Harry to put in an appearance. They had decided to get some sleep as they didn't want Harry thinking that they were on to him.

"God almighty" Ron had muttered when Hermione had told him of the news. "An Auror!"

Just then Harry came into the Great Hall; he seemed to be very, very tired and he had rings around his eyes.

"'Morn'" he mumbled as he collapsed into a chair next to Ron.

"'Morning" they replied in unison, watching him carefully. "You were up late weren't you, Harry?" asked Ron casually.

"Mmm? Yeah, had to finish that Potions homework" replied Harry equally casually.

They looked disappointed that Harry had lied to them, and the three friends remained silent during the remainder of breakfast.  
******  
"I'm really sorry I couldn't visit you before, Hagrid" said Harry apologetically as he sat down on one of Hagrid's chairs desperately trying to avoid getting his robes soaked with the drool from Fang, Hagrid's boarhound. Ron and Hermione had accompanied him and they too were sitting next to him, both of them were staring rather unenthusiastically at the pile of rock cakes Hagrid had offered them. 

They had decided to visit Hagrid that evening, especially since they hadn't had the chance to visit him since term had started. True, they saw him at Care for Magical Creatures, but he didn't seem to have time to talk to them. And they didn't have time to talk to him. Naturally they were eager to find out about what had happened since the start of the term, especially regarding the battle against Voldemort.

"'s awright 'Arry" said Hagrid, gently. "God knows how busy yer been, with Quidditch and being a prefect and now yer taking Au…" he flushed as he realized that he was saying too much. He deliberately avoided the pointed stares of Hermione and Ron and continued speaking,

"Anyway, been real busy these days" he said, pouring tea into their cups. "Got some real beauts for yer in class. Really magnificent beasts, they are. Yer'll find out more abaht them in class. Can't wait for the next lesson, you feeling the same, 'Arry?"

"Ar" said Harry, recalling Hagrid's fondness for beasts that were notorious for their stings, fangs or claws. Only deep friendship for the kind hearted giant allowed him from telling Hagrid what he thought about the creatures.

"Ah almost forgot! I supos' yer'll be wanting to know where I've been during the holidays don't yer?"

They nodded in affirmation, and waited for him to get on with his tale.

"Dumbeldore told me to tell yer all. Great man, Dumbeldore. Anyway we went to meet them giants. They're in Germany now, hiding in the black forest. Went there with Olypme as well. Never met a surly bunch in mah life. Anyway, we told 'em of Dumbledore's proposition, and they said they'll consider it. Turn's out that one of you-know-who's emissary's had reached them as well. So they're weighing their options, want to see which side's the strongest. That's all"

There was a silence before Hermione asked a question, "Hagrid did you meet your mother when you visited the Giants?"

Hagrid's face darkened, "Yer, she tried to persuade the others to accept our proposal, which means she's on our side at any rate".

There was another awkward pause, mainly because Ron had tried some of Hagrid's treacle fudge and had cemented his jaws together.   
They spent the rest of their stay discussing about Gryffindor's chances at the Quidditch Cup and the challenge match. (The topic of the dementors riots seemed to be a sort of taboo) Hagrid apparently knew who the challengers were, but he refused to be drawn on the issue.   
"It'll be more fun, this way" he insisted. 

"I'm wouldn't be so sure" grumbled a disgruntled Ron, "It's driving me dotty"

Hagrid had then proceeded to ask Hermione about S.P.E.W.

"I've decided to give that up, Hagrid" she said quietly. "But-"she shot a dark look at a grinning Ron, "that doesn't mean that I won't be returning to it at a later date. I have decided to get some more studying in for the O.W.L.S this year"

"Are you planning on getting any sleep either, Hermione?" inquired Harry, unconsciously echoing the very same words he had used before the start of their third year.

Hermione shot him another glare.

Hagrid looked outside "It's getting dark. Yer better go. Doesn't pay to stay out at dark these days, 'specially yer, 'Arry".

They bade their farewells and they were about to leave when Hagrid clapped Harry on the back (which meant that he went headfirst into a sack of fertilizer) and said, "Yer getting more like yer father than ever, 'Arry" and Harry gazed at Hagrid with a look of gratitude and pleasure.

"Tek care, lad" murmured Hagrid as they were leaving. "Tek very good care"  
******  
The days passed by quickly, much too quickly for Harry's taste; he knew that as each day passed the day that he would face Voldemort would come closer. It was not something to look forward to, even though Harry's thirst for revenge had not abated a bit.   
  
His Auror training was comeing along well, he had learnt to swim now, and he was confident enough to venture out into the deeper aread of the lake. Moody was certainly a fanatic for fitness, as Harry discovered. He had Harry running around the lake, around the castle into the village anywhere ad everywhere. Harry was sure that he would order Harry to run in ths sewers had it been possible. The results were showing now, he had gained several muscles on his arms and legs, and he had grown taller too. He wasn't aware of the changes until a few days ago when he had seen a group of fourth year girls giggling at him. Hermione had suddenly seemed bad tempered after that, he couldn't place his finer as to wh exactly. He had then taken a good look in the mirrort and had the shock of his life when he had seen a totally different Harry Potter staring back at him. He idly wondered whether he would have a swolen head by the end of the year. He had then gone down to Quidditch when Ron popped his head in the room and called out, "Come on Harry! You can admire yourself later, we've got Quidditch practice. You're not Lockhart you know..." and he had ducked the pillow Harry had thrown at him, and scooted off.

*****   
The evening Gryffindor's Quidditch Practice was a windy one. Colorful autumn leaves were still tossing in the air, as the team made their way out on to the Quidditch field.   
"Okay, the rest of you start practicing," ordered Harry and the others flew up, Katie took the Quaffle and tried to score against Ron, Alicia intercepted her looped her and scored.   
"Keep it up" yelled Harry waving at them. He turned to the twins,

"Fred, George both of you'll use the bludgers and try to attack me. I'm having problems avoiding them. I also want to see how good your aim is"

They flew into the air and soon Bludgers were pelting in Harry's direction. He twisted and dived and somehow managed to avoid them.  
"Harry Potter, sir!""Yelled a squeaky voice below them.  
Harry looked down, he saw Dobby the house elf, and paid for his negligence by a bludger in the stomach.  
"Oy!" he yelled, completely winded, at the twins who were grinning "Cut that out!" he jabbed down. "Land!" he shouted.  
The three of them landed next to Dobby.

"What are you doing here, Dobby?" asked Harry, trying hard not to laugh when he saw Dobby's socks. One of them was blue with yellow snitches, and the other crimson with silver starts on it.  
"Oh, Harry Potter cares about lowly elves such as Dobby. I…" cried out Dobby, tears in his eyes.

"Cut that out Dobby, I just asked what you were doing here, I'm not just great because of that!" interrupted Harry going crimson as he saw the twins starting to giggle.

'Dobby wished to offer Harry Potter his best wishes for tomorrow's game, sir" squeaked Dobby.

"Well, thanks Dobby, I really appreciate it. But I've got to get back to practice now. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you before, so I'll see you around later" he said.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter sir! Visit Dobby anytime sirs!" said Dobby waving at them as they rose into the sky.   
"Was that Dobby?" asked Fred.  
"Yeah, he's the guy who smashed a pudding at the Dursley's last year" said Harry wincing at the memory. "He's also the guy who tried to save my life by jinxing that bludger, which broke my arm in second year" grinned Harry.  
"You know, Harry, I think you should warn him not to save your life anymore, or he's gonna kill you" grinned Fred.  
Harry laughed. He saw some movement below and saw the green figures of the Slytherins and the blue robed Ravenclaws below. 

"What are they doing here?" said the twins in anger. 'Today's practices are for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw only"

Harry and the others dived and landed next to the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws who were arguing.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" yelled the twins. Harry followed by the twins pushed his way through the Ravenclaws and Slytherins towards Malfoy who was the Slytherin captain. 

"You can clear off, Malfoy. Today's practices are for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw only!" yelled Harry in anger.

"That's what I told him" yelled Cho in rage.

"But we booked it" shouted Harry and Davies, the Ravenclaw captain who had just arrived on the scene.

"Now, Now keep your tempers, there's plenty of room for all of us" said Malfoy smirking. "And these lot," he gestured at the Ravenclaws, "don't need to practice. They're practically out of the championship anyway. Just don't waste your time practicing."

"And you lot" Malfoy said to the Gryffindors "will have to clear off as well" he gave a mocking sigh. 

Several Ravenclaws and Gryffindors started angrily towards Malfoy, but they were barricaded by the other Slytherins. 

"Who gave you permission? Hooch?"

"No" said Malfoy. "We" Malfoy looked at his team smugly "have written permission". He took out a piece of parchment and cleared his throat like an orator. "I, Professor Serveus Snape, give permission for the Slytherin team to use the Quidditch field this afternoon from 5 pm onwards. Any other teams using the field must leave by this time"

There was a stunned silence. Cho and Davies looked flabbergasted.   
  
"Well, if you lot don't mind, could you get of the field now? We need to practice before sunset." said Malfoy smugly. He knew he had won.  
  
Harry was shaking with anger. It was easy to see that he wasn't going to give in without a fight.  
  
"Snape's got no authority over Quidditch practices and the Quidditch field" he snarled. "Someone get Hooch!" he snapped.   
  
"And hurry!" he called after Fred who, at these words, broke into a run.   
  
The people in the crowd started muttering as they saw Snape bearing down on them.  
  
"Ah, here comes Professor" Malfoy smirked "Snape now"  
  
Snape pushed his way into the center of the crowd. Harry watched him pushing his way into the circle, he was willing bet anything including his Firebolt that Gryffindor wouldn't get away without losing at least ten points.  
Malfoy thought so too. He used a whining voice and said to Snape,  
  
"Professor, they're not letting us use the field, and they're disobeying your orders as well" he added.  
  
Snape smirked, "Well Potter, why aren't you getting a move on? That's ten points from Gryffindor. Ah Chang and Davies, so you are party to this as well?"  
  
Cho started to protest, but Snape cut her off.  
  
"That's ten points from Ravenclaw as well"  
  
Harry mustered up his courage, and said "With respect Professor, the authority to give permission of the usage of the Quidditch field lies with Madam Hooch and Professor Dumbeldore only, sir"  
  
Snape glared at Harry. The others including the Slytherins backed away. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws looked at Harry with a mixture of awe and surprise. Not one of them would have dared stand up to Snape even if you gave them a thousand Galleons.  
  
"So, Potter" Snape whispered, but in such a way that everybody could hear his words. "So much like your father….detention Potter, and another fifty points from Gryffindor for your disobedience."  
  
Harry gulped. Hid courage had run out. Just then there was a commotion.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch pushed their way through the crowd.   
  
"Snape, what this I hear about an order to cancel Ravenclaws and Gryffindors Quidditch practice?"  
  
"Nothing, Heather" smiled Snape in an oily voice. "It's just that Slytherin needs to practice tonight, and Potter has been disobeying my wishes here"  
  
"Well, Serveus, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to ask your team to practice tomorrow. Potter and Davies have booked the field for tonight, and I can't ask them to go off. Remember I have authority over the Quidditch field."  
  
Snape knew he was defeated. He glared at Hooch and stalked off.  
  
Hooch spoke to the Slytherins with satisfaction. "Go on, you heard me. Off!"  
  
The Slytherins glared at Harry and Hooch and stalked off. Malfoy snarled in a low voice that the others except Hooch could hear. "One day Potter…."  
  
McGonagall turned towards Harry. "How many points did Professor Snape take off, Potter?"  
  
"Sixty points Professor, and detention" replied Harry glumly refusing to let his hopes go high.  
  
"Well Potter, you don't have to do detention, and sixty points Gryffindor" smiled McGonagall.  
  
"He took ten points off us as well" piped up a Ravenclaw chaser.  
  
"Well in that case, ten points to Ravenclaw as well" smiled McGonagall. "I'll leave you to practice"  
  
She and Hooch left them. There was a noisy sigh of relief. Harry sighed in relief and gazed with satisfaction at Malfoy and Snape's retreating backs because not for the first time he was one up over Snape and Malfoy.  
Davies came up to him and slapped his back. "Nice going Harry! Snape scares me silly!" he said grinning.   
Harry grinned back.   
He called out to the rest of the team. "Let's finish practicing!"   
And they did so.  
******  
Thus Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match drew nearer and nearer, and for the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts Harry would be playing Quidditch in somewhat snowy conditions. Harry could tell that playing in snow was going to be an interesting experience. 

"As you know, we only have two more matches remaining for this season. Except for Slytherin, who have one match to play, all the other houses have finished their quota of matches. I've taken the liberty of drawing up a points table" lectured Harry during their prep talk before the Gryffindor- Ravenclaw match.

G R S H  
210 -- 20 --  
-- -- 230 10  
-- 180 -- 30  
____________________  
210 180 250 40  
==================

Slytherin head the table, and we trail by forty points. They've got one match against Ravenclaw, and judging by the strength of the Ravenclaw attack, and keeping they won't have an easy time. But every point counts! We can't afford to lose ten points because of carelessness. I know all of you must be nervous, especially because of what's at stake here. All I ask of you is to do your best that's all. Now let's go! We've got a match to win!"

They strode out into the centre of the field revelling in the cheers of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw supporters. The Slytherins, knowing very well that a Gryffindor defeat would boost their chances immensely, were siding with the Ravenclaws. On Katie's advice they Gryffindor team wore blazers, sweaters anything they could get their hands on under their robes. Playing in mid winter conditions was not easy, especially because the cold could stiffen your fingers, and they, most of all Harry, needed the full use of their limbs to play well.

"Here come the Gryffindors, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley and Potter!"   
Harry and Ron looked for Hermione and saw her seated in the stands next to Ginny. They waved at her and she and Ginny waved back. Harry smiled as he remembered Hermione's words to him at breakfast, "Now don't you dare do anything silly like last time, Harry Potter…."

The Ravenclaws were already assembled on the pitch, and Harry could see Roger Davies standing in front of her team. She smiled at him.

"Potter, Davies shake hands!" barked Madame Hooch.

They shook hands, smiling at each other broadly. "Good luck" mouthed Cho who was standing next to Wood.

"You too" Harry mouthed back.

"Mount your brooms"  
Fourteen players swung their leg around their brooms and waited for the whistle.  
Pheeeet. At the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle fourteen figures rose into the air and went into their respective positions, Ron to the Gryffindor goal mouth, and Harry rose a couple of dozen feet above the game waiting and watching for the snitch, Cho was tailing him.  
"And they're off!" exclaimed Lee as the Quaffle was taken by Katie and she headed towards the Ravenclaw goal passing the Quaffle to and fro. 

Harry slowed down and scanned the vicinity for any sign of the snitch. He wished he had worn some more clothing under his robes, playing in winter conditions at close to 100 mph was very chilling. His fingers had gone stiff. He repeatedly flexed his fingers in an effort to drive out the stiffness; it did, but only a little. 

Ravenclaw was in possession now; a piece of smart bludger work by Terry Boot had knocked the Quaffle out of Alicia's hands. Boot rocketed towards Ron and scored...there was no way Ron could have saved it. The Quaffle seemed to curve away from him and just missed the edges of his fingers. 

"Bloody H-" Lee's comments got mumbled when he saw Professor McGonagall's face. "-eavens" he finished lamely. "Anyway, Turpin with the Quaffle, she swerves around Katie, passes to Davies who…awesome save by Ron Weasley! He took the Quaffle on his shoulder, folks! And the Quaffle is with Spinnet, who's streaking towards goal like greased lightning, she feints, dodges two bludgers fired at her by Boot and passes to Bell who shoots…good save by Peter Jones, the Ravenclaw keeper".

Ravenclaw in possession again! Brocklehurst passes to Davies. Davies with the Quaffle and he streaks towards…hey! The Gryffindor end of the field is undefended!"

Harry knew what he had to do, Fred fired a bludger at Harry, who immediately took of towards Davies, and the bludger streaked after him. He was relying on George to use the other bludger to stall Cho is she saw the Snitch.

He was getting closer to Davies …just a few feet more…Harry grinned to himself, everything was going according to plan, Alicia had suddenly materialized out of nowhere and she was secretly marking Davies …

Davies looked back and saw Harry, his eyes widened in horror as he thought Harry was trying to ram him. And at the last moment Harry broke off and the bludger cannoned into Davies, causing him to drop the Quaffle, which was then taken by Alicia who streaked of towards the now undefended Ravenclaw end.

"….She scores! Did you see that! What a magnificent piece of Quidditch an equally excellent piece of team work!"

Suddenly Harry noticed that Cho was diving for the ground and at the foot of the Ravenclaw goalpost he could see the golden snitch, Fred saw her and fired a bludger at Cho, whacking the ball towards her with all his might….the bludger hit her and she spun of course trying frantically to regain control of her broom and have another attempt at the Snitch. Harry hurtled past her and dove towards the tiny glitter of gold…it was a race against time…he had to get to the Snitch before it vanished again, the Gryffindors wouldn't last long in such frigid conditions. It was up to him to pull of a victory and get the match over as soon as possible.

The snitch seemed to be floating towards him, closer and closer and…Yes! He had got it! The snitch beat its wings valiantly in his hand, and there was great roar of exultation from the crowd below.

He landed at the centre of the pitch, one hand raised in the air in triumph, and he waited for the rest of the team to land, he was totally oblivious that the crimson coloured spectators were running towards him, Hermione was in the lead.

"Great Goblins, Harry! You did it!" whooped Ron as he hugged Harry in delight. Blows from Fred and George were raining on his back, Katie, Angelina and Alicia kissed him on both cheeks.

All of this was oblivious to Harry, for the only person who existed in his somewhat temporary universe was Hermione, who was rosy cheeked in excitement beamed up at him in pleasure and joy. With a whoop Harry stepped forward and twirled her around in a full circle before he set her down and hugged her. Then Ron had joined them and they were in a three way hug. "Well done, Harry you were magnificent!" she cried. 

Then Harry and Ron were hoisted atop the Gryffindor's shoulders and they were carted off towards the castle. Harry caught sight of Cho, who was standing to a side watching the cheering Gryffindors, Harry raised his hand and she raised her hand, grinning slightly, one seeker acknowledging another's triumph, and the wind beat against her short black hair, and her pale cheeks were tinged with a lightest hint of pink. For all appearances she looked all alone, one girl who had lost her true love, and without him by her side she had to face the world on her own. 

"It's my fault" thought Harry once more, If I hadn't let Wormtail escape, if I hadn't let Cedric take the cup with me...  
No onw knew of the silent vow he made on the spot, he promised himself he would bring down Voldemort, at whatever cost. He was awoken from his reverie by George who cried out to Harry,  
"Come on Harry, party in the Gryffindor Common room now!"   
  
"I'll be there" called out Harry.  
  
Later, Fred and George disappeared for a few moments and later reappeared with their arms full of bottles of butterbeer, bags of Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and other confectionaries. It was as if they had won the last leg of the tournament, the party, like a headless chicken, went on dancing well after the head was cut off.

"Oy Everyone!" yelled Fred at the top of his voice, "A toast" he intoned when everyone looked at him, "To Gryffindor house! Two down and one to go!"  
  
"To Gryffindor house!" yelled everyone at the top of their voices.

Finally the party finished when Professor McGonagall (Who was trying hard not to beam at everyone) arrived in the common room and insisted that they go to sleep. 

However, in the fifth year's dormitory the festivities were not over. Seamus, who had snaffled a few bottles of butterbeer, distributed it among his classmates and together they toasted each other before finally falling asleep.   
******


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**BEFORE THE STORM**

**Title: Before the Storm: Chapter 14**

**Attention all you H/H romantics (is there such a word?), this is the part you all have been waiting for! This chapter is quite long, and (hopefully) should be longer, much longer than chapter ten. **

**Some of you may complain that there isn't much action and adventure in this story, but trust me when the _real action starts, towards the end of the year, you won't know what hit you!_**

**There's so much to write, and I know that the first few chapters stank, and I'm not making excuses, but this is my first fan fic story, in fact it's my first attempt at any story!, but I've gotten the hang of it now and the chapter quality should improve towards the end of the story**

**The time frame for this story is from mid November to Christmas Eve.]**

****

**Chapter Fourteen**

The days passed by, the Quidditch Pitch was now blanketed with snow, and as November passed and December arrived. Suddenly Christmas spirit was in the air, and Harry looked forward to it, he needed some rest and fun these days and what better time to do that than Christmas? 

Harry's Auror lessons were going well too, he had fewer exercises to do now, that winter had arrived but Moody still made him do several laps around the lake everyday, even during schooldays. Ron and Hermione would have liked to come with him, but Ron had nearly fainted with horror when he realized that Harry was doing not one, not two but SIX laps around the lake. 

Harry had now progressed very far in his 'extra' lessons; he had completed common charms and curses, dark magical artefacts, useful potions, and then he had progressed to all the charms and curses he would need when he duelled the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. The fact that Moody was talking in certainties did nothing to alleviate Harry's nervousness. 

Harry could see that Moody was pleased by his progress as was Dumbeldore, and he strived harder to please him. He had already begun Apparation, and was progressing well in that as well. They had to leave the Hogwarts grounds to practice, and Harry was reminded of Hermione quoting from Hogwarts a History, "Ron you know that you can't apparate inside and out of the Hogwarts premises…"

Hermione! There was the foundation of Harry's troubles; he had been slightly upset when Hermione and Ron had disappeared into the gardens on the night of the Halloween ball, probably to snog each others brains out, he had thought bitterly. Then he was instantly ashamed of the thought. If he could only tell her how he felt…  
  


True, there had been very little signs of a secret relationship between Ron and Hermione, and if there was, he wished that they would tell him and get it over with. He could hardly ask _them, they would be the first to deny it, but he wondered that, deep down inside him, whether he was scared to ask the question and get an affirmative answer…_

He knew it was stupid, holding on to scraps of hope, hoping that one day they would be together, for he knew that he never would get the guts to tell _her. In as much it was just like Cho and Cedric last year… He sincerely hoped that this year wouldn't end like the last one… _

******

For the first time since Harry arrived at Hogwarts, Snape was actually late for their Potions lesson, which was the last one for the day. So, in fact, was Hermione. Before they had made their way out of lunch, Professor McGonagall had stopped them and told her that the headmaster wished to see her. Ron and Harry had been curious and they intended to question her thoroughly when she returned.

They waited impatiently; and Harry had noticed that Ron was strangely quiet; for he had received several letters over breakfast and had remained quiet during the course of the day.

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were ignoring each other pointedly. Ever since the Dark Lord's return most of the Slytherins had been more arrogant and insufferable than ever.

Suddenly Hermione burst in the door, her face was wreathed in the broadest smiles. 

"Harry! Ron!" she exclaimed excitedly as she sat down next to them. "Read that! Go on read it!" she insisted, ignoring the curious stares by the Slytherins.  

"All right, all right" grumbled Ron as he read the letter over Harry's shoulder. "Jus' a moment"

_Dear __Hermione__, Harry read_

_Guess what! We're allowed to come out of hiding now! Your Headmaster and __Harry__Potter__'s godfather have been placing some spells all over the house. Nice chap, Sirius Black, even though he was convicted an escaped convict. Anyway you're allowed to come home for Christmas, how about that! __Aunt __Mabel__ and __Kevin__ and __Aunt __Elizabeth__ and __Jennifer__ will be visiting this year, so since we don't have too much of a crowd how about inviting your friends, __Harry__ and __Ron__? It's time we got to know them better. After all we do owe __Harry__'s godfather because he did save us from those awful Dark Wizards. It'll be better for __Harry__ too, than to spend Christmas alone or with those awful relatives of his._

_Do say you'll come, because you've spent Christmas at school for the past three years and your relatives will want to see you._

_All our love_

_Mum and Dad_

"That's great, Hermione" exclaimed Harry, "They do know me well enough to know about the Dursleys!"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, well that's because I've been telling them about you ever since first year"

She then noticed Ron's strange expression.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Uh!" exclaimed a startled Ron who had been awakened from his reverie, "Oh…it's nothing. You'll just have to go without me that's all"

"No way!" exclaimed Harry. 

"Yes, unfortunately, way" said Ron gloomily. "My folks want me home for Christmas, and I'm not to stay at Hogwarts, so you'll have to go to Hermione's by yourself"

Harry glanced at Hermione and coloured, he liked the fact that he had the chance to get to know his other best friend's parents and relatives better but it would have been much more fun with Ron there.

"Then I won't go" declared Harry firmly, trying not to look at Hermione's disappointed face. "I'll stay at Hogwarts all by myself for Christmas"

"Oh no, you're doing that to make me guilty…" protested Ron, but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Well talk to Dumbeldore" insisted Hermione, "See what he says, if he gives you permission you can come to my place and so can Ron"

"Yeah" said Ron brightening at the thought, "I'll…"

"You're parents wouldn't want you to go to the mudblood's place for Christmas, Weasley, because you wouldn't have enough money to afford any presents" sneered an all too familiar voice.

Harry groaned silently, they had made the cardinal mistake of discussing their personal affairs in front of the Slytherins, and Malfoy in particular.

Ron was glaring at Malfoy, his ears were tinged with a shade of red "Watch your mouth, Malfoy" he barked. "At least I have _friends who want me for Christmas"_

  
"And I doubt Crabbe and Goyle make loyal companions" added Harry glaring at Malfoy, with a restraining hand on Ron's robe. 

An odd expression flickered over Malfoy's face for a second, Crabbe and Goyle snarled in anger as they cracked their knuckles. Harry's Auror training had given him a slight advantage over Malfoy; he could probably fell the boy in two punches if it was needed. It looked like it here, for this was one fight they wouldn't get out off without a fistfight. 

The Slytherin's were being more arrogant and antagonistic than ever after Voldemort's rise, and the fact that the rest of the school avoided any conflict with them had inflated their egos tremendously.

On the other hand, Harry and Ron were angrier than ever before, though Harry didn't show it as opposed to Ron, they refused to be downtrodden by a lot of bullies and cowards.

_"Accio'_

Hermione's letter flew out of her hand and into Malfoy's. He waved the letter around, "Wonder what this is?" he jeered. He began to read it aloud, 

_Dear __Hermione___

_Guess what! We're allowed to come out of hiding now!" he sneered again. "How muggle! What a bunch of cowards!"_

Hermione was trembling with rage and fear, Ron was snarling with anger but Harry was calm and composed.

"I don't want to fight you Malfoy, so hand it over" said Harry quietly, but his voice dripped with venom, he was aware of the attention of the whole class.

Malfoy was aware of the same attention too, and he taunted Harry, "Or what, Potter? Going to beat me up? Aware of the fact that you're outnumbered?"

"I might, after all I don't seek refuge in a bunch of brainless cowardly gits" snapped Harry. "For the last time, hand it over"

"Oh this is ridiculous, Harry" said Hermione taking her wand out as she saw Crabbe and Goyle step forward, _"Ac-"_

_"Expelliarmus!" cried out three voices and their wands flew into the hands of the Slytherins._

"Now what Potter?" taunted Malfoy, waving the letter and their wands around, "Going to give us a macho testosterone display of your strength?"

"Ron, Harry" pleaded Hermione softly, "Please let it go"

"For the last time, hand it OVER" snapped Ron ignoring her.

"No. But…oh...then again why should I soil _my hands with a __mudblood's…"_

He never finished the sentence, as something within Harry snapped like a piece of taut elastic and he and Ron flew at their tormentors; later he confessed to his friends that he didn't know why, it probably was result of the weeks of tension, and worry he had undergone plus the anger and irritation he felt whenever he saw Malfoy's smug face.

It was pandemonium. Malfoy, who was evidently surprised by their onslaught, took the worst of it as Harry landed Malfoy a punch onto his eye. Malfoy then feebly began to punch back; whatever his strengths were fighting back was certainly not one of them. 

Harry was vaguely aware of the noises around them, Hermione was screaming, the Slytherins were cheering, Seamus and Dean yelling "Come on Harry, kick the sod's arse!"

Then Harry was kicked in the back by someone, whirling around he saw that it was Crabbe, who drew back a fist to punch him. Harry ducked and decked Crabbe in the stomach and he was pleased to see Crabbe's grunt of pain and surprise. Then Crabbe drew back his fist and thumped him in the eye. Harry saw stars and he blinked in an effort to clear them, hazily he saw Crabbe drawing back his fist, 

"What is the meaning of this?" inquired a cold voice, which was spoken softly yet had the power behind it to reach to the far corners of the class.

They all looked at Serveus Snape. Ron was grappling with Goyle and Malfoy, all the students were standing, some of the shorter ones were standing on desks and chairs to have a better view of the fight. 

"Sir!" gasped Malfoy as if Christ had returned, "Potter and Weasley attacked me, sir"

"He called Hermione a Mudblood!" protested an outraged Ron who was struggling to his feet and nursing a nosebleed. 

For a second something flickered in Snape's eyes as he gazed at Ron coldly.

"I see. Detention Potter, Weasley you're a disgrace to your house and your fellow prefects, and fifty points from Gryffindor. Malfoy!" he turned to a pink faced Malfoy, "You may be in my house but I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour. Ten Points from Slytherin! And off you go to the hospital wing"

Harry and Ron slung their bags over their shoulders; Harry had a black eye and what he supposed was a broken nose, Ron too had a black eye and a nosebleed. 

"Potter, Weasley, I didn't recall giving you permission to go to hospital wing. You will not go to Madame Pomphrey for magical healing; you will allow it to heal on its own. Perhaps this will dampen your ardour for fist fighting" barked Snape. "Sit down"

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Hermione placed a restraining hand on his arm, he glared at Snape, who was looking at him with an expression very much like vindictive pleasure, and sat down next to Hermione, feeling his nose gently.

Snape turned away from them and began writing on the board, Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, "You shouldn't have done that"

Harry chuckled, "I enjoyed it, even though my nose is giving me hell now"

Hermione looked miserable, "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come in waving that letter like a flag, and…"

Harry looked amazed, "You're _sorry?" he exclaimed, his eyebrows were arched, "Oh Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about, Ron and I were just being silly gits and besides I'll rather be damned than back down from a fight with Malfoy"_

"Yeah" chimed in Ron, "You saw how the rest of the school is treating them, like bloody gods, it was fun and worth it to cut them down to size"

"Idiots" muttered Hermione resignedly. "You two are a bunch of gits d'you know that?"

"Yeah" replied a grinning Ron and Harry in unison.

"Miss Granger" barked Snape "What are the ingredients for a Confusing Concoction?"

Hermione stood up straight and replied, "Five drops of Manticore blood, three knuts weight of Armadillo Bile…."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and began to settle down to work.

*******

Once the lesson was over, they, the Gryffindors, trudged back to their common room. None of them or the Slytherins would look Harry or Ron in the eye, and they had parted in a respectful when Harry, Ron and Hermione had walked through their group. 

"Manticore" said Ron when they were in front of the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open and let them into the empty common room (Snape had let them leave early today, which, Harry reasoned, that _something was going on). _

Seamus stepped forward, he was followed by Dean, and they stretched their hands out, 

"Harry, Ron, we don't know about the others, but we speak for ourselves when we say that was the best thing we have ever seen in a long time. We admire your balls for standing up to Malfoy and his goons, we know that all of us have been sort of…scared of the Slytherins after the rise of You-Know-Who and I at least am going to stand up to them after today"

Seamus let out a pent up breath as looked at Harry expectantly,

Harry shook Seamus' hand vigorously and smiled, "Thanks Seamus" he said. Ron did the same by shaking Dean's hand and the Gryffindor's came out of their stupor, they slapped the two boys on their backs and pumped their hands. Phrases like, 'that was cool!', and 'Did you see Malfoy's face!' flew around the common room.

It was times like this, though Hermione as she watched her best friends get mobbed, that house loyalty knew no bounds.

"Ow, watch the nose!" cried Harry and his classmates laughed as the crowd slowly dispersed. 

They sat at their favourite table near the stairs. It was out of the way and very private, just the thing Harry and Ron needed after a hard session of Quidditch practice, and even just the thing when Harry was avoiding the Creevys.

"Well settle down, and I'll fix you two up" suggested Hermione as she dumped her bag on the table.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, "Do you know how to do Medical Magic, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Of course I do" she said impatiently. "I looked up a few charms and spells; I thought it might come in handy someday…" her voice trailed off as she flushed, "Well come on Ron, you next Harry, sit down both of you"

"Sorry, Hermione, but I've got to see Dumbeldore about Christmas holidays" apologized Harry. "I'll be back in a jiffy"

"Okay then I'll fix you up first" said Hermione, "I'm not letting you wonder about with injuries you got because of me…now sit!"

"Oh no, it wasn't…" his voice trailed off when he saw the dangerous glint in her eyes, which uncannily reminded him about Professor McGonagall. There was no arguing with her when she got _that look in her eye. He sighed and sat down._

She pulled out her wand, and stepped near Harry and pointed her wand at his eye, "_Healus__ et Ferrulus" she intoned and Harry felt the pain in his eye begin to subside slowly. Suddenly…suddenly he was aware of Hermione's presence near him, she seemed close…too close for comfort. And suddenly he was aware of his inability to breathe properly as he looked into her liquid cinnamon brown eyes which were so entrancing…. _

Hermione seemed to have trouble with her breathing too as her wand wavered as she too stared deep into Harry's emerald green eyes. To them, the universe seemed to stop exist, even Ron was forgotten. 

Ron smiled to himself and turned away, to let his best friends share the obviously private moment. He was fascinated by the sudden insight into Hermione feelings, which were as always concealed behind a huge emotional wall. But deep underneath, he was jealous of Harry for having Hermione in love with him. True, being fifteen was too young to think about such a complicated and serious thing like love, but Harry seemed to be very mature these days and so was Hermione, probably after her ordeal at the hands of the Death Eaters.

Hermione stepped back, her eyes unfocused, "Uh…I think that's okay now. Yes…I think that's fine. Ron your turn now"

"I'll…er…be going now" said Harry, whose ears were beginning to turn red. "Yeah, that's it. I'll be going now"

"Yeah good luck" said Ron with a trace of a smile on his face. Hermione didn't look at him, she just averted her face.

Harry turned and was about to leave, he was very preoccupied with his thoughts, "Er…Harry", called out Ron. "That's the way to the girls' dorms"

Harry reddened, muttered a few words of apologies to the group of staring girls, causing them to giggle, and he fled through the portrait.

******

Soon Harry found himself near the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, "Filibuster Fireworks" muttered Harry. Ever since his dream of Karakoff he had made the precaution of finding out Dumbledore's passwords every week.

The gargoyle swung open and Harry entered the office and stared. He stared at the person standing next to Dumbledore.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed and he was enveloped in a warm hug by his godfather.

"Hello Harry" said Sirius, a warm smile coming over his pale face.

Dumbledore smiled at the pair of them, "Sit down, sit down. Now Harry I gather you've come here to discuss the matter of going to Miss Granger's place for Christmas haven't you?"

Harry stared. "How do you know about that?" he blurted with a marked lack of respect.

"Simply because Ms Granger's parents asked my permission before inviting you to their residence, well Sirius and I have been discussing this matter. And we have decided…." 

Harry held his breath.

"…to let you go"

A broad smile crossed over Harry's face, and had he been in any other place than the headmaster's office he would have whooped with joy. A few moments later that smile was wiped off with Dumbledore's next few words.

"But Mr Weasley must visit his parents. Precautions. And I'm worried Harry, very worried. We have had some intelligence indicating that there may be some…Death Eaters activities. I was reluctant to let Miss Granger go to her home for Christmas"

"But this could very well be a hoax and we see no reason why you and Hermione shouldn't enjoy yourselves" added Sirius. "But be careful Harry, Albus tells me your Auror training is coming along very well. Even Mad Eye tells me that you were probably the best pupil he ever had…" Sirius looked proud of his godson, "…and you're very well capable of taking care of yourself. Just…take care of Hermione and be careful yourself, Harry".

Harry felt himself flush with pride and pleasure when he heard that Sirius and Dumbledore trusted him enough to take care of himself and _Hermione as well._

"During the last war the Death Eaters made it a point to attack muggle neighbourhoods at Christmas, their idea of a Christmas present I suppose" said Sirius bitterly. "That's why we want to be careful, just on the safe side"

Dumbledore stood up and after a moments pause so did Harry and Sirius. "Well gentlemen, I trust that is all we have to discuss. I gather you two will want to spend some time together…."

"Oh there's no need for that, Albus" interrupted Sirius, "We'll go somewhere else"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Very well then, Goodnight to you gentlemen, Sirius if you could see me before you leave…?"

"I will" promised Sirius.

"Goodnight" called out Harry he exited the room.

When they had gone, Dumbledore chuckled to himself; Harry was SO much like his father. True, he would never admit to anyone how much he missed the Potters, for they had been some of his closest friends. James's laugh and Lily's smile…how he missed them, almost as much as Sirius and Remus did.

History _did have its ways of repeating itself, thought Dumbledore, and the first example of this that came to the old wizard's mind was James and his son, Harry. His son, Harry he repeated, there was very little doubt that James's son was Harry._

Continuing his trip down memory lane Dumbledore mused how strange and coincidental it was that both Harry and his father had fallen in love with muggle born witches.

He chuckled to himself, Lily had been James's first love, but that didn't matter because everyone could see how much she loved him and vice versa. Young love it may have been, but it had been love that would have lasted through the sands of time. A person was never too young for love, he had seen it been proven once too often to disbelieve in it. How old was James when he had first admitted his…feelings for Lily? Fifteen was it? Or was it fourteen? It didn't matter, well not now anyway.

Still it had been most entertaining watching the pair of them try to hide their feelings for each other, very much like Harry and Hermione in the present. It was obvious in their eyes when they looked at each other. True, Harry had been smitten with Miss Chang since his third year. Dumbledore laughed when he recalled how Harry had spent the Yule Ball watching Miss Chang and Mr Diggory with a displeased eye. He had been too young to see how natural and perfect they had been together, Harry had no chance at all.

Well it was a matter of time before Harry and Hermione finally admitted their love for each other, it was very much like Miss Chang and Mr Diggory all over again, who too had been friends like Harry and Hermione, until they finally accepted the fact that they were meant to be together.

Suddenly the mirth and merriment was wiped off his face as he recalled how Harry had returned with Cedric's body. Harry had seen too much for a person so young, and he knew how Harry would never be young and innocent again. He was a mature young man now. Still Dumbledore couldn't feel a tiny bit of pride as to how Harry had acted after the Third Task. He would have made James feel proud, he certainly had made _him proud._

He hoped that Hermione would help Harry see the truth in the end, for Dumbledore could see how perfect they were for each other.

He knew it was strange, thinking about Harry's life, and love life in particular, but then again it wasn't everyday your great, great grandson fell in love.

[A/N- That was a bit of a surprise wasn't it, but on with the story…! More explanations later on]

*******

 "Harry my boy, you looked troubled" said Sirius who was walking alongside his godson in the gardens of Hogwarts.

"That's because I have a lot of problems" sighed Harry.

Sirius raised his eyebrow, "Oh is this to do with Hermione?"

Harry gaped at him, "How did you know?"

Sirius chuckled, "Harry I have a pair of eyes, and I too have seen it all before. After all I did have the same problem with…anyway back to the point" he said hastily as he saw his godson get interested in what he had nearly said.  

"It was obvious after this summer, when she looked at you, and when you looked at her, I've only seen two people look at each other like that in my lifetime and that was your parents, Harry. And they got together in fifth year too. You may be too young to think of love, but you can never be too young for love, Harry. Remember that. Hermione has a huge wall around her feelings but she lets her guard down once in a while, and I've seen it Harry, she loves you a lot" he exhaled loudly, as if he had a great load taken from his shoulders.

"You think she loves me?" exclaimed a wide eyed Harry.

Sirius let out a sigh of exasperation, he knew his godson was a tad insecure, he had gathered so from all that Remus and the others had told him. But it still reminded him of James, and he still missed him. So much that it actually ached.

"Of course she does you dolt" the words were spoken with affection. "So…what are you going to do about it?"

Harry pondered this, "Nothing" he replied.

Now it was Sirius's turn to gape at Harry, "Excuse me?" he gasped.

"Nothing" replied Harry. "I for one know how it feels having the death of a person who was just barely a friend on my hands and I'll be damned if I'm going to put Hermione in danger too, she's in enough danger already"

"You're misplaced sense of nobility is touching, Harry" was all Sirius would say and he let his godson continue speaking. 

"God…" he groaned, either he hadn't heard Sirius' comment or he had chosen to ignore it. "I still wish I was back in third year; life was so uncomplicated and straightforward. Even with escaped madmen after me" he added slyly.

"Hey!" protested Sirius. "You forgot the 'escaped madman armed and considered dangerous bit'"

"Details...details" said Harry nonchalantly. "You know what I mean…."

"I understand, I had the same problem once, with this extraordinarily pretty girl who was in fact quite a close friend of mine…." said Sirius wistfully.

"What happened?"

"Oh that's a long story, and not a relevant one, not in this case anyway…"

"Oh" said Harry and he didn't pursue the matter, having spent five years under the guidance of Professor Dumbledore he had learnt to control his curiosity. They were silent for a while…

"How's Remus?"

"Oh he's fine. Slightly grumpy now that he's transformed back, but still in good health"

"Tell him I miss having him here teaching us. It helped having a sympathetic person to talk to, to share my personal problems"

"Well now I'm here, Harry" reminded Sirius gently, appalled at how jealous he felt of Remus.

"Yeah, that was before I met you…Sorry" 

"There's nothing to be sorry about"

There was a long silence; they could hear the Owls hooting in the owlery.

"Someday I'm going to get you cleared, you owe me a home you know" said Harry with forced bravado.

Sirius smiled at this, "I know you will Harry. I know you will…"

"What is Remus doing for a job now, and what did he do for the past year?" asked Harry with some curiosity. The fact had been bothering him for a long time.

There was another pause before Sirius replied;

"Oh he spent his time doing odd jobs, you know the muggle sort. It's kind of hard for a werewolf to get jobs in the magical world. Same too for escaped madmen. He's had some money put away and he's been living on that for the past few months".

"Do you need any cash? I insist, take it, you can pay me back later when you're cleared" said Harry earnestly. 

"No, Harry. That's your inheritance, your father…." protested Sirius gently.

"…would have been bloody ashamed of me if I didn't help out his two best friends when they needed help" finished Harry. "I'll get Gringotts to make a spare key so he'll be able to get the money out of my vault. I'll also send a letter by Owl Post to Gringotts telling them to make him a joint account holder with me as well"

He stared at his godson for several long seconds, speechless. "Thank you Harry. We won't spend too much from your vault" seemed inadequate. And he couldn't hide his gratitude and pride for his godson. It was the sort of thing James would've done except he had done it with Lily's firmness when it came to such matters. 

The truth was that Remus had been doing some jobs which no self respecting wizard would have done, being a drain cleaner, a watch guard, washing dishes one night and sweeping roads another. It would have been enough for Remus to barely live on, but now that Sirius was there he had more expenses and as of late they had been hard up to make ends meet. Harry's money would come in handy, and Sirius knew that Harry would never demand the money back, nor would he accept it either. He silently promised himself two things. One, which he wouldn't squander his godson's inheritance, for it had to last for another two years. And the second reason being that one day, one day he would give his godson the home and family he had never had. 

"Come on, it's getting late and you'd better get some sleep" he finally said, suppressing the urge to embrace his godson, Harry would be embarrassed by the show of emotion, after all he was a teenager now, and teenage boys were uncomfortable with such emotional displays….at least _he was at Harry's age._

"Yeah I suppose so" muttered Harry and they went inside. 

"You know, I was against you going to the Grangers, but Dumbledore convinced me to give you permission. And now I suppose that it is a good idea, Hermione needs someone to protect her and her family. They're muggles, they're quite defenceless. And I have confidence in you, Harry; you'll be fine"

Harry smiled up at him, "Thanks, I was expecting you to bite my head off for even trying to go out of Hogwarts"

"Yeah, well you would've gone anyway. Even if you had to break out of school"

Harry stared at his godfather, "How did you know about that?" he blurted. The truth was that he would've done something like that had he been refused permission.

Sirius smiled at his godson's flabbergasted expression; "Because that's exactly what your father and I would've done" his smile became strained. 

"Now let's get you to bed, Harrykins, your sweetheart will be waiting for you" he grinned at his godson.

"You'll pay for that!" roared Harry and hurled a snowball at his godfather.

"Ow!" cried Sirius. With a quick wave of his wand he conjured a snowball and hurled it at Harry who ducked.

"Nice" he said. "You're reflexes aren't as bad as I expected"

"That's because you would've made a bloody awful seeker" taunted Harry.

"True, true. Now…ooof!" he caught a snowball in his face.

******

Hermione Granger was leaning against the balcony wall of the Gryffindor Common room. It was late, very late indeed. Eleven thirty her watch told her. But she didn't feel sleepy, and she liked standing here in the cold, it helped her think more clearly, and it was the best place to retreat to when she wanted to be alone.

Harry had taken an awful long time in seeing Dumbledore, but she supposed that was natural and after all he had to convince Dumbledore to allow his to visit her place for Christmas. He needed that, some rest and relaxation with his…friends, she thought bitterly. Never in a million years would Harry ever see her as a girl, even though Ron, which was a huge surprise, had...

She was hurt when Harry had lied to them about his Auror training, but she supposed that he had good reasons for that. 

It certainly had helped his physique…her mind suddenly misted over.

Stop! Commanded her brain, this line of thinking will NOT help you get over him and she was suddenly grateful for the cold, it helped cool her down. 

Do I want to get over him? She thought.

"I love you, Harry Potter" she said out aloud, not too loud though she didn't want Lavender or Parvati hearing her and spreading the word around school. It sounded nice, almost perfect. 

Except that the words were tinged with a slightest hint of disappointment and bitterness.

Suddenly she saw a familiar figure, one that she would know anywhere, anytime, Harry and another person were walking around the Hogwarts premises. It was pitch black outside, but she could see them quite clearly though the light of the castle. She recognized the figure as Sirius Black. She stood there for a little while watching Harry's tall lean profile standing next to Sirius. He seemed to be describing something, for his hands were flailing around like windmills and then he clutched his hair. She smiled. There was an explosion of laughter from inside the common room, and she glanced inside and saw Ron laughing as he beat Fred in a chess game.

She smiled again, how different Ron and Harry were! With Ron it was always laughter and a feeling of comfort, but with Harry it was all the good things of life had been rolled into one and been fed to her, laughter, warmth, happiness, and a feeling of contentment. She had only one boyfriend before Harry, and that had been Viktor, who still incidentally was being stubborn about their relationship. 

She also knew that whatever happened it would never work out between her and Ron; she looked at him as a friend and nothing more. He didn't deserve to be hurt in that way by her.

"You'll pay for that!"

The voice echoed through the dark night, and Hermione saw Harry chuck a snowball at his godfather. There was the jumbled sound of voices and laughter from them. She smiled again, it was nice to hear Harry's laugh, it was musical and happy and it reflected his entire persona. She had been upset to hear it so little times this year, perhaps Christmas at her place would help him cheer up. After all he was but a young boy…with a man's load on his shoulders. Her keen mind had deduced that there was something special about Harry, something that Voldemort wanted out of the way or at least on his side. What it was she couldn't exactly say but she knew that it was something special. She idly wondered whether she ought to look it up in the library, but right at the moment she didn't feel like it. 

The truth was that she didn't really want to study so much, she really wanted to get out and have fun with Harry and Ron but her parents had high expectations of her and she didn't want to disappoint them. Then she also knew that she was subconsciously trying to prove all those Muggle haters that lack of purity was not something that decided a witch's talent. She really wanted to keep her studying to a bare minimum. Now t_hat was one of her deepest secrets, and she wondered whether Harry or Ron knew of it. She supposed that Harry did, he seemed to notice everything these days. And she __had caught him looking strangely at her whenever she said that Arithmancy was fun._

Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, and she was confused, very confused. On impulse she spun on her heel and went back into the common room and removed the coat and sweater she was wearing. (They were wearing muggle clothes inside the common room because it was after school hours. Most students preferred wearing muggle clothing) She took out her roll of parchment and a quill and began writing.

*******

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" asked Sirius as he returned to the headmasters study.

"I do, Sirius. Tell me what do you think of Harry's recent developments?"

Sirius laughed, "Oh you mean Hermione? Well it's just a matter of time, I suppose. It _does remind me of two people I knew about twenty years ago…"_

Dumbledore chuckled, "It does indeed, and that's one of the reasons I let them spend Christmas together"

"Huh?" Sirius' was puzzled. "Why? Oh sorry. I guess its for the best. I hope they finally get it over with and start dating each other. It's driving me insane. It's like living in the past….and when are we going to tell him about yourself and his special…abilities?"

"Soon" murmured Dumbledore, "Very soon"

*******

Harry entered the common room and searched for Ron and Hermione. He saw Hermione fast asleep over a book and Ron was sitting next to her reading something. His jaw was hanging open.

"Harry" he muttered. "Come here for a sec"

Harry went over to him where Ron thrust the parchment into his face. "Read that" he said hoarsely.

Harry began to read

******

_Hello my name is Hermione Granger and I'm fifteen years old. I'm quite a good student if I do say so myself. Bu I'm not here to write about my studies. I'm here to write about my life, which had taken an unexpected twist._

_Ever since I was a little girl I had no friends I could talk about, my braininess and bossy attitude drove them away. But when I was eleven I found out that I was a witch, and I had to attend a school called Hogwarts to receive my magical education. I won't go into the details but I ended up on the __Hogwarts__Express-__ the train bound for Hogwarts. Then I met two boys, one had flaming red hair and his face was immensely freckled, the other was dark haired and green eyed, so green that it reminded me…as I write this, of a fresh green pickled toad._

Harry winced as he remembered the singing valentine…

_I later learned that this boy was none other than the famous Harry Potter, defeater of You Know Who. Needless to say I boasted about myself and the number of spells I had learnt. Which caused them to dislike me, well Ron did, I don't know whether Harry did though._

_Idiot! I could have kicked myself! __Harry__ probably knew more spells than I did! Well to my surprise he didn't, he was as unfamiliar with this new experience as I was. _

_Anyway I had thought that he was stuck up and snobbish but he wasn't, he was kind, gentle and well mannered. Which is more than could be said for Ron, sorry Ron IS kind hearted and gentle though I don't know about the well mannered bit, after all he does have a reputation for being insensitive at times._

_Well to cut a long story short, I ended up at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor house. Harry and Ron were always getting into trouble, flying broomsticks to get at a boy called __Draco__Malfoy__. A ferret faced tosser. Then they were up about the castle at night, and I came along and we nearly got ourselves killed by a three headed dog._

_After that things got sour between us until something wonderful happened._

_After a charms lesson, they called me big headed or something terrible, I can't remember, and I ran to the girls bathroom crying in despair. Why did I always end up being bossy? Was the question I asked myself over and over again. _

_I don't know how it happened, but a little while later, when everyone was at the Halloween feast, this enormous horrible troll came barging in to the bathroom! I thought I was dead for sure, but __Harry__…and __Ron__ came to my rescue. And from that day forth we were best friends._

_Three years have passed since then, and we have been inseparable. _

_Harry and Ron defeated the monster of Slytherin, which was terrorising all muggle-borns at school.  We then saved __Harry__'s innocent but tried as guilty godfather Sirius Black, __Harry__ got chosen to participate in the Tri Wizard tournament and You-Know-Who returned to power by using __Harry__'s blood. _

_I won't explain about that because this is mainly about the latest developments of my life. But what __Harry__ had to go through was awful, simply awful. In my dreams I still hear him trying to scream against a gag and then later on screaming and writhing in agony of the Cruciatus curse, and despite that, despite having to see a friend being killed before his very eyes, when he was helpless to do anything about it, he managed to stand up to You-Know-Who and refuse to comply with his wishes and that is something I could never do. To stand up to the most terrifying evil dark wizard ever and say "I won't do it" when he was ordered to bow down and beg for death. _

_Anyway to the crux of my troubles is that I have fallen in love with __Harry__Potter__. Yes, it's true. I really have fallen in love with him. I have long suspected this, and it had been within me for a long time, for more than a year now, and I have finally realized that I **do **__love him. But what can I do? Harry's facing great danger, the last thing he would notice is a bushy brown haired big toothed girl who incidentally is his best friend. And he needs our friendship and if I were to tell him it would change everything for ever. But I love him so, so much. Why, because he is the defeater of the dark lord? Because he is the most talented Quidditch player in the history of Hogwarts? Because he had become incredibly attractive? No, but I do admit the latter has a part in it! I love him because he is kind and gentle and most importantly he is always there for me whenever I need him and I try to be the same to him. That's it I guess. I think I'll get some sleep now._

******

"Oh my god" Harry muttered. He suddenly felt as if the room was spinning and he sat down. "God almighty" he said softly.

"Do you love her as well?" asked Ron abruptly, and the words shook Harry not a little, he opened his mouth to deny it but Ron spoke before him, "Its okay, we're not…together"

"You aren't?" 

Ron shook his head. 

"Well, in that case, yes. I love her a lot"

Ron nodded, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Wait I guess, until the holidays are over" for some reason he felt that saying 'do nothing' to Ron wasn't right.

Ron nodded again "We'd better go upstairs and we'd better put that back" he suggested.

Harry nodded, "Right. You go on; I'll catch you up in a few moments"

Ron nodded once again shot him an envious look and went upstairs.

Harry leaned forward and took her in his arms and slowly laid her on the couch. She didn't wake up. He kissed her on the cheek and murmured softly, "Goodnight, my love. Sleep well" and he spun on his heel and pocketed the piece of parchment and bounded upstairs.

******

When Hermione awoke in the morning she was puzzled as to where she exactly was and she had to think for a few moments before she remembered the parchment. Oh my god! Where was it? She searched and searched but she couldn't find it. She was on the verge of panicking when Harry came downstairs.

"Morning Herm" he yawned. "You were up late last night?"

"Err…yes" she stammered. What if Harry found it? She should never have had written on the damn thing. She should have used her diary as usual. 

He grinned at her nonchalantly; he could act very well when he wanted to, "I've got good news, Dumbledore's given me permission to visit you're place" he didn't add that it was as the possible role of a bodyguard. He didn't see a good reason to worry Hermione unnecessarily about something that had a good chance of being a hoax. 

Hermione instantly forgot her worries, "That's absolutely marvellous, Harry!" she exclaimed. "And Ron?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm afraid Dumbledore wants him back home for Christmas"

Hermione's face fell, "Oh" she said. 

"Yeah, well that's life…Hogsmeade visit today?" he said reading the notice pinned on the board. "Wanna go?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm sick of studying, I want to get out and have some fun"

Harry acted as if he were in shock, "Now that is shocking, Hermione Granger our walking library actually willing to mumph!" a pillow hit him on the face.

"I am not a walking library!" she insisted.

"Yeah, yeah and Snape's the winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award" said Harry jokingly. "But seriously, Hermione are you feeling okay? You look a bit freaked out"

"Er…oh no nothing I'm just…tired that's all" and as if to prove this she yawned.

"Oh" and before Harry could stop it he yawned too. They burst out laughing, as only young couples in love could do- laugh at the most idiotic of jokes. 

"Well you'd better get some sleep" suggested Harry preparing to go down for breakfast.

"No" said Hermione brushing her hair from her face. "I'll come down to breakfast with you, that is if you want me to"

Harry frowned, "And why shouldn't I? Let's wait for Ron, and in the meantime I want to finish my Charms Essay"

The Gryffindors were slowly trickling in from their dorms; Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and the Weasley twins were there. Ron came bounding down soon afterwards.

"Morning all" he called out. "Blimey I'm hungry"

"Can you tell me when you aren't?" called out Harry from one of the desks. Hermione was helping him with his homework.

"What the hell are you doing, man? Working on a holiday! Next you'll be colour coding your notes!" exclaimed a dismayed Ron.

"Ah!" exclaimed Fred "Hogsmeade Visit, lovely day too. Got any dates Ron? You Harry?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then looked at Hermione.

"Er…are we supposed to?"

"Are you supposed to?" roared George, "Of course you're bloody well supposed to! You're fifteen for god's sake, you'll be leaving in two years time and you still haven't gone on a date yet? You're a bloody disgrace, Ron and you too Harry you're an honorary Weasley!"

"Now look here" protested Harry hotly. "It may have escaped your notice but I've been b…."

"In that case, Harry" said Lavender stepping forward. (She and Parvati had been listening to the conversation with great interest) "I haven't a date today, so…will you come with me?" she blushed slightly.

Harry jaw fell open as he stared at his classmate. Hermione was glaring at him, if looks could kill…

"Excellent" cried Fred. "So that's it then, Harry you'll go with Lavender and Ron can go with Hermione. Anyway I think our duty is done here, George don't you think?" he said this quickly before Harry could protest. 

"I think so too, enjoy your visit. And don't forget, Harry…" he leaned forward conspiratorially, "…the shrieking shack's always a good place to…well…get to know you're date better"

"Shut up!" snapped Hermione, then she coloured when everyone looked at her, "Er…sorry. But that's where we…er…met Sirius Black in third year"

Harry looked outraged at her explanation and Lavender took his arm, "Come on Harry, you can tell me all about that awful beast of a man…."

Had the situation been different Hermione could have actually laughed at this, but she looked miserable. Lavender took Harry can shepherded him off to breakfast, with Ron following them. She saw that Harry was trying to catch her eye but she avoided looking at him.

"Hermione, you okay?" asked Parvati as she joined her on the way to the Great Hall.

"And why shouldn't I be?" replied Hermione shrilly. 

"Well because I wondered how you're feeling after the boy who you're in love with walked off, albeit forcibly, with another girl"

Hermione stared at her with wide eyes "What? I'm not in love with Harry" she protested even more shrilly.

Parvati chuckled, "Give me a break Hermione, I do have eyes you know, and that's my best friend who's going to get an awfully rude shock"

Hermione sighed, "Oh hell, okay I admit it; I'm in love with him, so there. And if I'm going to Hogsmeade today I'm going to make the point of leaving my wand behind or I'll be trying to curse both of them all day long" she sounded slightly hysterical.

"Calm down Hermione, he loves you too, he's just scared of driving you away and besides there is the fact that You-Know-Who is after him"

"You think he loves me?" croaked Hermione

She chuckled again, "Yes I do, and I'm sure of it. I don't blame you for falling in love with him; he is rather attractive, even though he's an awful dancer"

"Oh no, I'm not in love with him because he's so good looking. Even though it does…play a small part in it. I love him because he's kind and gentle and good-natured…." She blushed as she realized that Parvati was staring at her open mouthed…

"My god, Hermione. I do believe he's THE one" she stared at the brown haired girl whose hair had become tame over the years to and long teeth which had been shrunk and the result was a beautiful young girl on the verge of womanhood. 

Parvati grabbed her hand, "Come on, we'll get you tarted up so that every boy, including Harry, will start steaming when they see you" and she dragged a frantically protesting Hermione back to the girls dorms.

******

A couple of hours later Harry was sitting with Lavender in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. He hadn't seen Hermione at breakfast or thereafter, and he wanted to explain to her that there was nothing between him and Lavender. Throughout the afternoon he had watched several girls give Lavender jealous looks, and she seemed to strangely enjoy it.

True, Lavender wasn't a super bore as he expected her to be, she could be bright and funny at times even though she possessed the dogged belief in Trelawney's Divination. But the simple fact was that she wasn't Hermione.

"I do wish you would take heed of Professor Trelawney's predictions, Harry. You should be careful you know…"

Yeah, yeah. And I wish you would quit talking about that old bat Trelawney thought Harry wearily.  

"Her diving abilities are _so fascinating and…" but she had lost her audience as all the eyes of the members of the male sex were riveted on a girl who had just entered into the room._

Harry's jaw dropped and so did the other boys sitting in the room when they saw Hermione. 

"Argumphlll!" choked Harry as he spat out his butterbeer.

She had done…_something to her hair; she had made it sleeker and less fluffy then ever. She was wearing her simple black Hogwarts robes, but she carried herself with an air of elegance and grace. She was wearing some sort of makeup which made her prettier._

She went over to Ron, who had stopped giving Harry thumbs up signs of support and was gaping at Hermione. Suddenly Harry had to fight the urge to go over to her and carry her away to the shrieking shack and spend the rest of the afternoon kissing over and over again until he had left her breathless.

Oh god Hermione, what are you doing to me? Thought Harry in despair. All he wanted to do now was leave and go back to his dorm and spend a miserable afternoon in his bed.

"Lavender, I really must be going now" he said in what he hoped was an earnest tone.

"What! It's only three in the afternoon!" protested Lavender in dismay.

"I know" he said gently. He hated lying but he thought it was for the general good, he didn't want to lead Lavender on. 

"But I have to meet with Dumbledore, and it's urgent. Really urgent" he repeated to stress urgency. "You stay here Lavender, and enjoy yourself"

She sighed, "Okay then" she stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which caused Hermione to glare at them across the room. "See you later"

He nodded and without a further glance at Hermione or Ron he strode out of the Three Broomsticks.

Once he was outside he didn't go back to the castle but he merely strolled about, his hands thrust deep into his robes pockets, why did he feel miserable? Okay, he thought, let's sort this out logically and reasonably. Why do I feel so miserable? Because I'm in love with Hermione. And why does that make me miserable? Because I want to tell her that I am in love with her, but I can't, I don't think I could stand it if I lost her friendship. But if I don't tell her she'll never know, and there might be the slimmest chance that she _does love me. So, what's my final decision? _

I have to tell her. I have to tell her because I don't know what the next day might hold for me and I want to savour all the moments we can share together. If I die tomorrow, I'd rather go to my grave having told her and having received an honest answer. 

I have to tell her.

******

Christmas drew near, the end of term exams were held….and to his surprise Harry found out that he had passed with flying colours with top marks in DADA. Even higher than Hermione herself he found out later. 

Ron had initially been disappointed that he wasn't allowed to visit Hermione's home for Christmas, but he had later cheered up when Harry had given him his Christmas present in advance, which was a book, on Quidditch of course, entitled _The Keeper: Tips 'n' Tricks, which he spent a lot of time reading.  _

Harry and Hermione had bidden him farewell at the station when term ended. He had promised to send their presents by Owl Post and before he had left he had a private word with Harry…

"You're going to tell her, then?" he had asked.

"I don't know, whenever seems right"

"Well mind you take care of her, she's a wonderful person, is Hermione, and I'll kick your arse if you ever hurt her" he had threatened jokingly.

"I won't, Ron" said Harry quietly. "Have a Merry Christmas, mate" and they had hugged, like comrades, like brothers bonded together by danger and uncertainty. Their friendship was stronger than ever, for Harry had told him the whole story, as well as being an Auror (Well in theory of course). Ron was touched that Harry had confided in only him and he showed it. 

"Take care Harry, and take care of Hermione too. And please…_try not to get injured this time" they had laughed and parted company. But Harry saw the uncertainty and fear behind Ron's jocular words, Ron was scared, scared of losing his best friend and the girl he loved; who in turn loved another his best friend (ain't love grand!). _

Oh yes, Harry knew of Ron's love for Hermione. If she said yes to him, and they became more than friends he would have his work cut out managing his time with Ron and Hermione but he would manage it and things would turn out fine. 

If she said yes…

Suddenly Harry felt sick. 

They were going to travel by Floo Powder to the Granger's home, well before all the relatives arrived on Christmas day. 

Harry barely managed to keep himself in check whenever Hermione was with him, and he spent more time in the library, flying on his broomstick or just running to keep fit. Moody had abandoned the Auror training until the start of the new turn, but Harry kept to his schedule of running at least four to five laps per day around the great lake. 

He now could apparate with ease for a distance of over ten miles without feeling too stressed out. Dumbledore was considering allowing Harry to be awarded his licence at the end of the year.

On Christmas Eve Harry and Hermione made their way to the Three Broomsticks, where they intended to use its fireplace to get to the Granger's residence. Besides Harry wanted to pick up his present for the Grangers, he had learnt that Mr Granger had liked the butterbeer which he had drunk in the Leaky Cauldron in Daigon Alley a few years ago and he had always taken the chance every year to visit The Leaky Cauldron to sample the drink. 

At four o'clock Harry bade farewell to Dumbledore, who hadn't given him the customary note, warning him not to practice magic because of obvious reasons, and taken his rucksack, and owl cage. He was only going to spend two days there, until the 27th, so he had packed a minimum of clothes, and left for the Three Broomsticks with Hermione who too had packed a rucksack. They were going to come back from Platform Nine and Three Quarters on the same day Ron returned. 

He was walking down the corridor from the headmaster's study when he met Professor Moody,

"Ah Potter" he growled. "Hear you're leaving to visit Miss Granger's parents for Christmas"

Harry nodded but didn't reply.

"Well, have a Merry Christmas" he said and walked past Harry.

"You too Professor" called out Harry as he walked away.

"Oh, Potter" Moody called behind him. Harry spun around on his heel,

"I've heard of the probable Death Eater activity on Christmas day, well I'm not shining the sun on your arse but I want you to know that I feel you can handle any trouble if it arises. We'll be on standby, send me an owl if you do find any…trouble"

Harry smiled at Moody and stepped forward and extended his hand,

"Thanks. And have a merry Christmas" he said.

They shook hands in the corridor. "You too, Potter. I'll see you next term" and he spun around and walked away.

Harry shook his head, and as he joined Hermione, who was waiting by the Hogwarts entrance, he mused silently on how much he actually _liked Moody. Sirius, Remus, most of the other Professors even Dumbledore treated him like a defenceless boy.  But Moody…well he treated him like a man, someone who had the right to walk about with his head held high and a person who didn't need anyone to worry and look after him, because __he was capable of looking after himself. _

He also didn't tell Hermione off the Death Eater activity, he didn't want to ruin her holiday, and there was indeed a good chance that the rumour would probably be a hoax. He was then aware of Hermione's chatter. 

"Oh it'll be so fantastic Harry; we're not expecting more than four guests. There's Aunt Elizabeth, and Jenny my best girlfriend before I came to Hogwarts. Aunt Mabel will be dropping of Kevin, who's eleven years old. Aunt Mabel can't make it this year, she's promised to come to her invalid sister in law's Christmas party. Anyway you'll like Kevin, he's my favourite cousin, after Jenny that is. But he's an orphan, poor thing, just like…." She reddened with embarrassment.

Harry glanced at her, amused, "Just like me?" he asked her softly. She looked away but when she looked back he was still looking at her and she wilted under the bright green gaze. She nodded, biting her lip in mortification. 

"For all my life I've been called that, poor little Harry Potter, doesn't have any parents. What a sob story, and it used to drive me mad, when I came to Hogwarts. But you know what Hermione? I don't care anymore, anyone can say what they like about me and I don't give a damn. So I'm not mad at you, Hermione if that's what's worrying you"

Hermione looked at him with slightly misty eyes, "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it like that way; it just came out like that. I'm sorry"

"Its okay, Hermione. Anyway we're here…" They went inside the Three Broomsticks. "Wait a second, Hermione, while I buy your parents their presents"

"Harry, you don't have to…" she protested but he was already at the bar buying a couple of bottles of Butterbeer and a bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky. Soon he completed his purchases,

"Have a nice Christmas, Harry" called out Madame Rosmerta. 

"You too, Rosmerta" called back Harry, giving her a small wave. 

Hermione looked slightly irritated, "I didn't know you were on first name terms with he"

Harry had the grace to blush ever so slightly, "Oh…I just got to know her better at our last Hogsmeade visit, and she told me a few stories of my father"

Hermione felt embarrassed and not a little appalled at herself. She was getting jealous at women for absolutely no reason at all. 

"Oh" she said.  
  


"Yeah" said Harry happily. "Then she went into the usual routine of 'Oh you look soooo much like your father, but you have your mothers eyes…' etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. As if I don't know that by now"

Hermione again looked at him uncomfortably, "Well it IS true, and you do look rather like your father…." her voice trailed off at Harry's withering glance.

"I wish people would look at the real me instead of seeing me as a bloody hero and a sob story, you know, 'poor child, doesn't have any parents, he's such a powerful wizard etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…." he muttered. 

Hermione laid a reassuring hand on Harry's arm, ignoring the tingles that went down her spine.

"Well _I don't" said Hermione firmly._

Harry looked at her and blushed slightly, "Come on" he said. "It's time"

Hermione however, was still looking at Harry. I have to tell him, she thought. I have to get this out of me, or I'll go insane.

Harry was handing the canister of Floo Powder to her, "You okay Hermione? Go on then, you first"

Hermione took a deep breath and took a pinch of Floo Powder, "See you soon" she said, handing the canister to Harry.

"You too" he replied. 

She threw the Floo Powder into the fire and she grabbed her rucksack, she too had packed a rucksack in addition to Crooshanks' basket, and stepped into it, shouting "The Grangers!" and she disappeared, 

Harry took a pinch of Floo Powder himself, waited three of four minutes and then stepped into the fire, "The Grangers" he shouted and he was sucked into the fire. He was spinning very fast; there was a deafening roaring sound in his ears.

He fell onto the carpet of the Grangers living room, he felt slightly sick. Floo Powder, he decided, was not one of his favourite ways of travelling. 

"Harry my boy!" exclaimed a deep voice, "How absolutely marvellous to finally meet you!" and the person pulled him to his feet.

Harry steadied himself to see Mr Granger stretching out his hand, and Harry grasped it firmly. He was a tall man with brown, slightly fluffy hair that very much resembled Hermione's hair.

"Harry, you've grown ever so much since we last saw you!" exclaimed Mrs Granger, who definitely was Hermione's mother, as their facial features matched exactly. She had blond hair, and she was shorter than her daughter's five feet four inches of height.

The room itself was pleasant, the Christmas tree was standing in a corner, and it had already been decorated. A fire crackled merrily, and a pleasant smell wafted from the kitchen.

"Harry let me take your bags" offered Hermione, coming forward from the kitchen. "At least you ended up in the right place this time"

Harry grinned at her, "Too true, I was expecting the same thing myself, and I'll carry my own bags, thanks anyway"

"Right then, it's a pity Ron couldn't be with us today" declared Mr Granger, "But anyway Harry, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Hermione will show you your room. Go on then"

"Right, come on Harry" said Hermione eagerly.

"I _am coming" he complained lugging his rucksack upstairs. "Slow down will you?"_

She skipped ahead and opened a door, "Here's the guest room. You'll be sleeping here. The other bedrooms are just along the corridor"

"Gotcha" he said and stepped inside the room. There was only one word to describe it, comfortable. It wasn't as artificially pretty as the Dursleys bedrooms, it was neat and comfortable and in Harry's opinion the way a room should be. What use was there of a bedroom if it was pretty but not comfortable?

"Great room" he said as he dumped his bag on the bed. He sat down on the bed and bounced himself on the bed. "Nice" he muttered. He grinned at Hermione, "This is an excellent bedroom!"

"Oh it's nothing much. The furniture's pretty sparse and the bed creaks at night" she replied. However she was happy because he was happy with his room.

"Well anything's better than the Dursleys. And speaking of furniture it's more than _I have back…at Privet Drive" he refused to call Privet Drive home._

"I suppose that's true" she replied wryly. "Anyway dinner will be ready in a few minutes…and to whom are you writing a letter at this time of the day?"

"Remus" replied Harry. "Wait a little and I'll explain" and he busied himself writing two letters. Hermione sat herself on the edge of the bed and watched him write the two letters, a frown of concentration on his face. He signed both of them and looked at her; "Right, all finished. Read them and tell me what you think of them"

A puzzled Hermione Granger took the two letters and read the first one. 

_To the Manager of Gringotts, Daigon Alley Branch_

_Dear Sir,_

_I, __Harold__James__Potter__, hereby authorise you to make a copy of my key for vault seven hundred and forty three for __Mr__Remus__Jonathon__Lupin__, and also authorise you to convert my account to a joint account between myself and __Mr__Lupin__. The key to my vault is enclosed with this letter. I trust these details are to your satisfaction._

_A Merry Christmas to you!_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Harry__Potter___

He had signed the letter in his bold flowing signature. And Harry was holding the tiny key in his hand waiting to put it inside the envelope.

Hermione silently read the other letter, which was addressed to Remus,

_Dear Remus and Sirius if he's still not sleeping!_

_I've authorised the Manager of Gringotts to give you a spare key to my account. It should be enclosed in here. I've also authorised him to convert my account to a joint account between you and me. Don't argue with me; consider it as a poor substitute for fourteen years worth of Christmas presents as well as a thank you gift for teaching me the Patronus Charm. Don't worry about spending it. There's more where that came from. Hope that you now have a Merry Christmas. And take care of yourself. Also enclosed is my other present for both you and Sirius. Both of you will be able to use it. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas!_

_Harry___

Hermione looked at him for the second time that day with misty eyes, "Oh Harry that was a…generous gesture. He'll really appreciate it" and she could hold back no longer and she hugged him.

Harry was surprised and he laughed nervously as he patted the top of her head. "Oh it was nothing. It's better than leaving it there and at least it's doing someone some good"

Hermione drew back, "And what is the other present you're sending him?" she asked curiously.

Harry grinned broadly at her and pulled out an object from his rucksack which looked strangely like a….

"A dog collar…and a leash" he announced. "For Sirius" and he started laughing. Hermione couldn't stop her laughter from escaping from her throat as she too laughed with Harry.

Harry tied the present and the letters to each of Hedwig's legs, "There girl, get my letter to Gringotts first. Get the key and then deliver my letter to Remus. Got that?"

She hooted in understanding and pecked Harry's hand rather lovingly and flew off into the cold winter evening.

They watched her go, "Come on" said Harry. "Your mother's calling us and I'm famished" 

******

In a remote village in the Yorkshire Dales, Remus Lupin was busy preparing a cup of tea. Drinking tea was the only way to get warm, as there was very little central heating. His hands shivered slightly as he sipped the refreshing liquid, Sirius was still probably sleeping he thought. I never understood how that man could sleep through practically anything; he could probably sleep through the Cruciatus Curse. 

Sirius had taken a few days to return from meeting Dumbledore, and when he had, Sirius had told him about everything that was going on in Harry's life. It interested him to see his best friend's son grow up, and his stint at Hogwarts had been fascinating. To teach Harry had been an entirely novel experience, and to have played a small part in the training of what was to be a very powerful wizard made him proud. Yes indeed, the year 1993/1994 had been a very pleasant year for him. Especially the ending, when he had found out that Sirius was not to blame for James and Lily's deaths. Even though Wormtail had gotten away partly out of his fault…

It also amused him, and not a little astounded him about Harry and Hermione's new relationship. Well, almost relationship. They were, sadly, being pig headed as ever, even though a holiday under the same roof would undoubtedly prove beneficial to the cause.

Sirius had had a small wager with him that Harry and Hermione would get together during the Christmas holidays, and he had bet that they would continue being as pig headed as ever until they were _forced to see it._

Still it saddened him that he was not around for Harry, and it also saddened him even further when he realised that these were memorable days that would be gone forever. Voldemort was getting stronger; the Dementors riot had been a demonstration of this.

They day was drawing ever so closer when they would tell Harry the truth, about himself and his past. He knew only the tip of the iceberg, that he could only defeat Voldemort. He didn't know about the prophecies of the Centaurs. 

Suddenly there was a rustle of wings as a snowy white Owl landed on the windowsill and scratched on the window. Remus padded over to the window and let the owl in. There were two letters and a package attached to its legs. He then recognized the owl as Harry's. But why were there two letters?

He gently removed the letters and Hedwig flew away, without waiting for a Owl treat. Remus slit open the letter with the handwriting which he recognized, which was Harry's letter. He took another sip from the cup of tea and began to read the letter.

_Dear Remus and Sirius if he's still not sleeping!,_

_I've authorised the Manager of Gringotts to give you a spare key to my account. It should be enclosed in here. I've also authorised him to convert my account to a joint account between you and me. Don't argue with me; consider it as a poor substitute for fourteen years worth of Christmas presents as well as a thank you gift for teaching me the Patronus Charm. Don't worry about spending it. There's more where that came from. Hope that you now have a Merry Christmas. And take care of yourself. Also enclosed is my other present for both you and Sirius. Both of you will be able to use it. Hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas!_

_Harry___

"God Almighty" murmured an unusually stunned Remus. He disbelievingly re-read the letter again and then suddenly threw the letter in the air and whooped in an unusual demonstration of emotion, it was just as if he was back at Hogwarts cheering for Gryffindor against Slytherin. Whooping when James scored a goal or when Sirius saved one.

He then curiously opened the other letter which contained a single sheet of parchment and two golden keys. He read the enclosed letter breathlessly; it had the letterhead of Gringotts,

_Dear __Mr__Lupin___

_Herewith in accordance to __Mr__Potter__'s instructions we enclose the key to your new joint account with __Mr__Potter__. I hope all things are to your satisfaction._

_I am your obedient servant_

_Gripphon__Bladgook___

_Manager-in-Charge_

_Gringotts-Daigon Alley Branch_

Finally he unwrapped the package and stared at the dog collar and leash and he started laughing and laughing and laughing until the tears of merriment trickled down his face.

"Thank you, Harry" he muttered. "And god bless you, you are undoubtedly your father's son…with his sense of humour"

******

"So tell me Harry" said Mr Granger, pouring himself more butterbeer, "What exactly is the seeker's role in radditch?"

Harry winced, it was a painful blow to him to hear his beloved sport's title being butchered, and Hermione was giggling at her father's mistakes.

"It's called Quidditch" corrected Harry patiently. "And the seeker's role is to catch the Golden Snitch, a walnut sized flying object, before the opposing team's seeker does. Of he does so his team gets a 150 points and the game ends. So his team invariably wins"

"Fascinating" said Mr Granger who was listening spellbound with an open mouth, his piece of chicken still in his mouth, apparently forgotten. He poured himself some more butterbeer. 

"Bloody marvellous stuff this butterbeer" he said enthusiastically.

"William" cautioned his wife. "Language"  

He shot her a wounded look. He had taken a great liking to Harry, much to Hermione's delight and he had been thrilled to receive three bottles of butterbeer from Harry. 

Later on Harry had made use of his knowledge of chess, to beat Mr Granger in chess (The muggle type) for three consecutive games before they called it a night. 

It had been a most pleasant evening, thought Hermione later. It had been so relaxing for Harry and for her too, for she had been slightly stressed out too due to the extent of her studying.  Harry had then scoured her collection of books to choose a few good books before he retired to the guest room. She was secretly touched and proud that Harry could be so generous at times, especially when he had shared his money with his poverty stricken godfather and his friend. She knew how touched Remus would be as well. She was lying in bed, still wearing her muggle jeans and T-shirt. Her parents were asleep. She wondered what Harry had on his mind, he had tried hard to conceal something from her and she was curious as to what it was. 

Meeting her parents for the first time in three months had been marvellous, and she wanted to be beside them for this short holiday as much as she could. However she was worried…things had been quiet for the dark side and she assumed that they were rallying for a big 'show'. Whatever happened she hoped that her parents would be safe…

Suddenly all she wanted to do was to talk to Harry; hear his reassuring voice and get all her worries about her parents out. That was why she felt so safe with him, which however was slightly ironic, because of his reassuring nature. She padded out of her room and into the kitchen…

Harry who was in his bed, he was still in jeans and a sweatshirt. He wasn't ready to go to bed yet, not so early in the night anyway. He was reading _Oliver__Twist__, who with he could very well identify with. _

Someone knocked on the door, "Come in" called out Harry.

Hermione stuck her head in, "It's me. Can I come in?" she asked.

Harry sat up, "Yeah, you don't have to ask. It's your house you know" 

She came in; she was carrying two coffee mugs. "Brought you some hot chocolate. Thought you might want some…"

Harry sat up from bed and took the mug from her, "Thanks" and he leant back watching as she sat down near him, on the chair that went with the desk.

They sipped their beverages in silence for a while before Harry made the first move, or rather speech.

"You came here to talk about something didn't you?" he asked her shrewdly, his eyes narrowing behind the spectacles.

She nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did"

"Yeah, I thought so. Initially I thought it might be to suggest some studying…."

She made a face at him, "What makes you think that all I think of is studying?"

"Because you're Hermione Granger, resident bookworm to the Gryffindor Tower. But…" he went on hastily, seeing that she was getting cross, "…I think you don't enjoy studying that much. You want to have fun, up to a certain limit though, but something or rather someone is keeping you back. Someone who wants you to have good grades. That's what I think" he exhaled softly and then took another sip of his hot chocolate.

Hermione stared at him, half astounded, half delighted. So he _did know about her secret thoughts, then she wondered, what else does he know about me?_

"True" she said with a tinge of bitterness to her voice. "I really like to have some fun from time to time. But as you've so finely put it…I have other commitments"

"Hermione, I'm not trying to pry into your private life or anything but your life is your life and no one others. What _you want to do is important. Not what __others want you to do. You're fifteen going on sixteen Hermione, in two years time you'll be out of school and probably working. What are you going to do if you aren't independent?"_

Hermione chuckled, "You know Harry you should give up Quidditch and become a psychiatrist instead. You have no idea how soothing your words of comfort will be to those ailing old ladies"

Harry grinned, "True, but I still want to play Quidditch"

Hermione picked up his book, "Oliver Twist?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded, "I suppose I can identify with Oliver, you know finding happiness after his awful childhood. It's like mine, I can't imagine how I would live life without Ron….or you in it"

She smiled at him weakly, Do it! Commanded her brain. Tell him now! "H-Harry…I…I have something to tell you"

Harry looked at her slowly, "So do I" he replied. "It's rather important so I'll go first"

"No, I have to get this out of the way" insisted Hermione.

"It can wait, what I want to tell you is that I…." His voice trailed off and an expression of absolute horror was mirrored on his face. He stared out of the window into the distant sky.

"Harry?" she asked, immediately worried. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded; "Look!" he cried hoarsely pointing to the winter sky.

The Dark Mark was shimmering in the night sky.

******

Hermione moaned in horror, "Oh my god Harry, what are we going to do?" she gasped. She saw that Harry had got of the bed and was pulling on a jacket over his sweatshirt and slipping his shoes on.

"Harry what _are you doing?" she asked, knowing very much the answer to her question._

"_I" he said stressing the word 'I', "am going to take care of them"_

"_What?"_

"You heard me. I want you to stay here and guard your parents"

"Are you insane!" she shrieked. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Harry chuckled mirthlessly; with a flick of his wand he soundproofed the room by casting a muting charm around the house. "I have some…tricks up my sleeves"

"Harry listen to me" she said earnestly standing in front of him, gripping his arms tightly and staring into his green eyes, "You can't handle them, let someone else do it, they use the unforgivable curses for heaven's sake!"

"I can handle them" he repeated stubbornly. "Let me…go, Hermione!" he snapped trying to remove her death grip on his arms. 

"No" she said equally stubbornly and, she was aware, selfishly. "How are you going to even get there? And once you do how are you going to handle them? Harry I know you want to do something but getting yourself killed won't help anybody!"

"Hermione listen to me!" yelled Harry suddenly, startling Hermione. "People are getting tortured and murdered, and you expect me to stand by and watch when I can do something about it? Besides I can apparate short distances"

"Why? Why must _you of all people put yourself in danger? Why must you even go after them?" she yelled back._

Harry glared at her for a moment before replying, "Because…because of this" he said and then he stepped forward and kissed her, very, very passionately as if he wanted to express all his feelings in that one kiss. Hermione felt her knees turn into butter and she melted into his arms, seeking solace and comfort in the warmth in his body. She felt herself responding and she kissed him back. He suddenly broke the kiss and cupping her face in his hands, he looking into her cinnamon brown eyes, 

"That's why; I won't let you go through the same experiences as the summer hols. I won't let the Death Eaters get you Hermione. I won't let them get the girl I'm in love with. Not if I have something to do about it. Goodbye Hermione, remember stay here and guard your parents" he said all this very fast, but Hermione heard it all. 

He quickly stepped away from her and before she could move a muscle he apparated away. 

Hermione could scream with frustration, but at the same time she was filled with joy. Harry loved her! But then she felt as if someone was tugging at her heartstrings, there was so much to be said so much to tell him and she wasn't even sure whether he would return at all. She felt angry at herself that the uppermost thought in her mind was 'Boy, he's a good kisser'

"I love you too" she said quietly, to herself. "And you'd better come back alive, Harry Potter or I'll, I'll…." Words failed her as she thought of life without Harry by her side. 

******


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**BEFORE THE STORM**

**Title: Before the Storm: Chapter 15**

**Authors Note: I couldn't do this before so I'll do it now, a warm thanks to all my reviewers keep on reviewing. I want to know all your comments on each chapter. What parts you liked or disliked and why you liked or disliked them. Thanks again and I'll be putting a thank you page at the beginning of the sequel.**

A view to the future: I think I ought to let all those faithful reviewers in on my plans for the sequels. I won't say much just that the sequel will be in Seventh year and the final story will be four years after Hogwarts. The Sequel will have lots of exciting encounters such as….I'm saying too much! All I'll say is that the 7th year ends 'tragically' but all will be well in the last story. I've decided to deviate from the usual format of the post Hogwarts stories. The war will be still on with the light side losing badly. I'm saying too much again. Anyway back to the point, thanks all who reviewed and I'll leave you with a few words. RSVP, Review Sil Vous Plait.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry cursed himself silently, how could he be so stupid as to forget his Invisibility Cloak? He had left it behind at Hermione's home. He also cursed himself for letting his guard down with Hermione, now their friendship would never be the same. But it was almost like someone had used an Imperius curse on him, he just couldn't resist doing what he had refrained from doing for the last six months.

With an effort he brought himself back into the present situation, 

"Concentrate" he muttered to himself, "Rule number one; never let your mind wonder when you are in potentially dangerous situation"

He had apparated to the pavement of the road where the Death Eater attacks were taking place. Just across the road was the house, over which the Dark Mark shimmered in the night sky. To make matters worse, his vision was obscured by the falling snow. 

  
"Damn" he swore. "_Impervius" he muttered tapping his glasses with his wand._

_"Crucio!" the voice rang clearly through the air. Harry recognized the voice anywhere, and the last time he had heard that was last year, at the Riddle graveyard….Lucius Malfoy. The screams of a man tore through the winter night._

Suddenly Harry felt a thrill of pleasure of the soon to come battle between him and the Death Eaters in the house. True, they were more experienced wizards than he was but they didn't know of his added advantage, nor did they have his powers…

He silently crept to the house, taking great care to go unobserved. The element of surprise is your strongest weapon, Moody had told him. Use it well.

He intended to do so.

He peered through the window and saw the backs of four black robed figures, standing over a man, a weeping woman and a girl, probably the man's wife and child. The girl however looked very familiar….

4

"Well Bones, you had your chance didn't you? Answer our questions before we start on your daughter" said Malfoy in a cold voice. "Although I admit, it will be…rather a pleasure to do so" 

His fellow Death Eaters sniggered, Harry couldn't recognize them. But he could recognize the fourth…

Wormtail.

Standing over the girl. 

Suddenly Harry decided that it was time to act.

"You damn swine!" roared the man. "If you had some sort of spine you would let them go, they know nothing about this; let them go! Do what you want with me!"

Malfoy chuckled coldly, "Oh come now Peter, surely you don't expect us to do something like that do you? After all we are Death Eaters aren't we? Pity, you're heroics, rather theatrical if I do say so myself, are so much like your father, he died rather bravely too. But we did ask you a few questions, and if you would be as kind to…"

"Never!" spat the man.

"Then so be it" said Lucius Malfoy. "Wormtail, would you do the honours…"

Wormtail came out of the shadows and Peter Bones recognized him, "Peter Pettigrew! So you're one of them after all…"

Wormtail didn't reply he merely pointed his wand at the man, "Shut up" he said quietly.

But Bones didn't, "So the rumours _are true, Sirius Black __was framed by you. And __you betrayed James and Lily Pot…"_

"Shut Up!" squealed Wormtail. "_Crucio!"_

The man bellowed in agony, his wife and daughter drew him to their bodies and tried to cover him, "Do what you want, we shan't talk, nor shall we leave" said the daughter fearfully.

Harry recognized her, it was Susan Bones, a fifth year Hufflepuff who he had exchanged a few pleasant words in Herbelogy.

Wormtail removed the curse from Peter Bones, "We warned you. We'll start on the daughter first" he stepped near Susan Bones and lifted his wand again. "Perhaps a few Cruciatus curses on her will convince you to be more helpful"

Malfoy interrupted them; he was rubbing his wrist "Just a moment Wormtail. I do wish I could stay back and enjoy the festivities, but my master wishes to see me urgently. So I bid you farewell, Peter. Pity you'll be dead…." With a cold laugh he took his wand out. 

No, no, no, no though Harry in despair. He wanted Malfoy as well, but it was of no use, Malfoy had apparated away.

"Well where were we?" asked one Death Eater, the light falling on his face. Harry then recognized him as Avery, who had escaped from Azkaban.

"One last chance, Bones. Your position in the Order is of great value to us, all you have to tell us is whether or not Serverus Snape is a Order of the Phoenix loyalist or not. It's quite simple of course, answer and you and your family will be spared. Refuse and your family will be wiped out before your eyes. It will be of small comfort to me for all those years I spent in Azkaban, waiting, waiting and waiting" the man's eyes gleamed, insanely. Harry felt that he knew the man as well; he racked his brains frantically trying to remember his name.

"Serverus Snape is not a member of the Order. If he's a Death Eater he will be taken care of, David. Dumbledore will see to that!" yelled Peter Bones.

Of course! It was David Lestrange; one of the old loyalists of Voldemort was the thought that flashed across Harry's mind...

He sighed, "Very well then. Wormtail, if you would be so kind as if to…" he made a gesture with his hand.

"_Cru-"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Harry's voice rang through the cold winter night, and Wormtail's and Avery's wands flew towards him. He caught them neatly and pocketed them. 

For a second everyone was frozen in the room. The jaws of the three Death Eaters and the Bones' family dropped as they saw, Harry Potter standing before them. Unafraid, alone and very, very angry, looking very much like the devil incarnate.

David Lestrange was the first to recover from his shock, he sneered, "Well if it isn't Harry Potter. My master will be pleased with me for finishing what he set out to do a year ago"

"You presume too much" replied Harry coldly. "Avery, Wormtail if you move as much a muscle I'll kill you. I mean it. If you doubt me you're welcome to try. Lestrange hand me your wand. Slowly"

Avery and Wormtail cowered in the shadow. Lestrange sneered again, but this time it looked more like a snarl, "And why should I do that when I can kill you with a flick of my wand?"

"Because the last time someone tried that he spent fourteen years living life as a slug in Albania" retorted Harry coolly.

A flicker of rage crossed Lestrange's face, "Then there are more…simple ways to kill you" he announced and took out a rather wicked looking knife from his belt. 

"Put that down! I mean it!"

"No" hissed Lestrange. "_Crucio" he seemed to have produced his wand from nowhere and hurled the curse at Harry the knife following its path._

But Harry was no longer where he stood. He had quickly scrambled aside and hurled a stunning spell at Lestrange who ducked it easily.

"You play games with me Harry Potter" hissed Lestrange. "Because of you I spent fourteen years in Azkaban, instead of by my masters' right hand side. And you will pay for that Harry Potter. I will make you do so" 

"You spent fourteen years in Azkaban because you were stupid enough to get caught. Voldemort doesn't need a servant as stupid as you were even Wormtail over there isn't _that stupid" he ducked another Cruciatus Curse, but now Lestrange was getting angry, and that was a good thing, or was it?. _

Rule number two, never get angry in a duel. Get _him, the enemy, angry and you've won half the battle, Moody had told him._

 "_Expelliarmus!" _

The Disarming Spell hit Harry, and his wand flew into the waiting hands of David Lestrange. He sneered triumphantly at Harry,

"Well Harry Potter, you finally got defeated after all I-"

_"Crucio!"__ Before Harry had time to duck or get out of the path of the curse, it hit him, squarely in the middle of the chest._

It was as bad as the year before, pure agony, like white hot knives stabbing him repeatedly all over his torso, he heard someone yelling with pain, and then he realized that it was he who was doing the yelling. Then after a few moments, which seemed like an eternity, the curse was lifted from him.

"Did you like that, Potter?" asked Lestrange, advancing on him slowly. He had his knife drawn out. 

"Too bad, after all this time you managed to escape death…you finally meet it in this way. You are too dangerous a person to have lying around alive, and my master would reward me handsomely for taking care of you" he stepped forward and swung his knife at Harry who managed to avoid the deadly path of the knife.

Lestrange swung again and this time metal met flesh as the knife cut deeply into Harry's arm.

Harry grunted in pain and he scrambled away. By the luckiest chance he managed to get near Wormtail's wand. His eyes alighted on the wand and he grabbed it and in one fluid motion pointed it at Lestrange who was advancing for the _coupe de grace. _

_ "Expelliarmus Stupificus" roared Harry, a jet of red light burst out of the wand and it caught Lestrange on the chest, he was thrown of his feet and he crashed against the far wall. Both wands hurtled through the air towards Harry, who caught them. He prepared for another assault, but there was none. Lestrange was unconscious. _

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and spent a few moments recovering his breath as well as his wand, and then he turned to the other Death Eaters, and the look he gave them would have chilled hell itself.

Wormtail crawled forward, "Harry…I…I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"_Stupefy"_

The stunning spell enveloped the two Death Eaters and they slumped forward, stunned. Ropes flew out of Harry's wand and bound the two Death Eaters' tightly.

Harry then hurried over to the Bones, 

"Are you all right? I'm sorry if I took so much time getting here, you must have gone through hell…" he said all the while untying them.

"We're okay, lad" said Peter Bones shakily, standing up. The family joined each other in a three way hug, Susan Bones and her mother weeping, this time in relief. 

Harry was about to avert his eyes when Susan Bones spoke to him, tearfully "Harry" he turned towards her. "We're really grateful for you, if you hadn't turned up…And you're arm it's…it's been cut!

"It' nothing" he said smiling at her. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get here soon enough"

She was about to reply when there was a loud popping sound of someone apparating in. Instantly Harry whipped his wand out and was alert, he quickly stood to the side of the door post, hoping to catch any enemy unaware. 

There was a sound of footsteps of many people walking into the house; Peter Bones backed family into a corner, Lestrange's wand held out in front of him. 'Stunning Spells' he mouthed at Harry. Harry nodded in understanding. The seconds passed by agonizingly, the sounds of footsteps drew nearer and nearer and nearer. Two persons burst into the room and Harry and Peter Bones quickly yelled "_Stupefy!"_

There were a few anguished cries and the two strangers collapsed into a jumble of legs and arms on the floor of the Bones's living room.

"Now let's see who we have here" announced Peter Bones in satisfaction. He separated the two people in a rather unceremonious fashion; he flipped them over and stared into the unconscious faces of Sirius Black and Alastor Moody.

"Sirius!" cried Harry. "_Ennervate"_

They recovered consciousness and they slowly stood up shakily all the while glaring at Harry who shrank back against the wall. Suddenly he felt as if he would've been more comfortable duelling David Lestrange. 

"Would you mind explaining, Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" asked Sirius in an icy voice. Harry was about to reply when someone else ran up into the house. 

"Oh Harry I was so worried…" Hermione's voice trailed away when she Sirius glaring at Harry.

"Just bloody marvellous, is there anybody else on their way here? We can pull up a few chairs and have a bloody nice party!' said Harry angrily. 

"You forget Harry that I am still waiting for an explanation" cut in Sirius, still speaking in an icy voice.

"Well how the hell were we supposed to know that it was you?" protested Harry hotly. "You were sneaking in and I just had to fight of David Lestrange here, so you'll forgive me if I'm a bit jumpy"

"That's not what I meant, what the bloody hell were you thinking of going after Death Eaters by yourself? Have you gone insane?"

"There wasn't enough bloody time, if I hadn't done _something you would have got here too late!" yelled back Harry._

Sirius thawed a bit, "Well…"

"Where the hell did you learn to stun like that Potter?" interjected Moody who was rubbing his back. 

"Practice" replied Harry with a grin. "And you forgot one trivial but rather important thing…"

"Which is?"

"Rule number three, you always keep your eyes open when you go into any dangerous situations"

Mood glared at his student, then slowly the scarred face twisted into a grin and then he broke out into laughter.

"You're a right one aren't you Potter. Bloody hell, me back is killing me…"

"That's because you're too old" Harry said helpfully.

Moody glared at Harry again, "I'll have you know Potter, you attacked a teacher. I could have you in detention for the rest of the year you know"

"Consider it as a lesson, and a Christmas gift. Besides schools not in session"

"Ahem" interrupted Sirius, who was trying hard not to grin. "I hate to interrupt you two but I believe we have more pressing matters to discuss? Peter how are you? Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Sirius. But we wouldn't have been so if it wasn't for Harry here, where did you learn to duel like that?" he addressed the last question to Harry.

Harry glanced at Moody, "I had good teachers" he explained simply and there was a small pause before Moody spoke up.

"Dumbledore will want to see you. You can spend Christmas at Hogwarts, I've got a Portkey on me that'll take you there" suggested Moody. "And you don't have to be afraid of him" he nodded at Sirius. "He's just a harmless mutt quite literally too"

"I resent that, have you forgotten that I'm 'insane and considered dangerous'?"

"We _know you're insane, but not dangerous" interjected a grinning Peter Bones; he stepped forward and hugged Sirius. "I knew you weren't…well you know. I'm glad you're still the same old stud after all"_

Sirius grinned back at Peter Bones. "Thanks, but I'm not a stud anymore. Even though it's nice to be remembered…"

Peter grinned, "Oh yes those were the days. I can see the headlines, 'Sirius Black runs amok with feather duster and a bottle of chocolate syrup'!"

They were interrupted by a groan from the corner of the room, and they saw Wormtail slowly regain consciousness. Sirius walked over towards the prisoners,

"Well, Peter" said Sirius coolly. "It is probably my imagination but Christmas has arrived early for me. On your feet you sob!" he dragged his former friend to his feet and he dragged Avery and Wormtail outside. He then dragged Lestrange outside as well. 

"Well we'll better get going. We don't want any Death Eaters turning up" said Moody. "Potter, you'd better take Miss Granger back home"

Susan Bones and her mother still looked as if they were in shock and they looked at the unconscious Death Eaters with unseeing eyes. 

Another pair of victims, thought Harry grimly, no harm done to them physically but a lot of damage has been done inside them and it'll take a lot of time for them to recover from this night's ordeal. 

Then Susan began to weep again, softly this time,

Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Moody turned away rather awkwardly, and they waited by the road for the Bones' to get ready for their journey to Hogwarts.

Suddenly Sirius enveloped Harry in a tight hug, "Oof, Sirius! Stop! I can't breathe!" gasped Harry.

Sirius shook Harry, "I don't want you to try anything like that again you hear me? Never again!"

"I can and I will" flared Harry. "What the hell do you expect me to do, hide under the bed and wet my pants… sorry Hermione"

Sirius glared at his godson, "Well it'll be a damn sight…."

"Black, it's time we were going now, go get the Bones'" ordered Moody. "There's no time to argue, send Potter a Howler if you want, now go on!"

Sirius glared at his godson and went inside the Bones' house.

"Well done Potter" said Moody softly, "I told you can handle these sods single-handedly"

Harry flushed in pride; compliments from Moody were as rare as hen's teeth. 

"Aren't we going to do something about that?" he asked pointing at the Dark Mark hovering over the house.

Mood shrugged, "We can't do anything about that, we still don't know how to dispel it. So we've put some Disillusionment charms around it. Potter I want you to keep an eye on the neighbourhood, call us if more trouble crops up. And don't tell Black I told you so; I admit…he's a tad too protective. Anyway we must go" he spotted Sirius leading the Bones' outside, they were wrapped in coats and they carried a few bags, clothing probably. Peter Bones was carrying his daughter's trunk.

They prepared to Portkey away, "Bye Harry" called out Sirius coldly, he obviously still was smarting over his godson's activities.

"We'll see you later, Potter" growled Moody. "Oh and that's fifty points to Gryffindor"

Harry's weary face broke into a wide grin, "Thanks" said Harry. "And I'll see you later too" 

"Bye" they chorused and then they were gone.

"Well" sighed Harry. "I guess that's that. Come on, we'd better get going"

Hermione followed him wordlessly; there was a feeling of awkwardness between them now that all the danger was over. She didn't say a word and neither did he, as they walked towards her house.

They were near the Granger's house when she spoke, rather heatedly too. 

"You knew about this didn't you? The Death Eater attacks on Christmas?"

He couldn't lie, not to her anyway. He nodded. "I didn't want to upset you, Hermione. It's Christmas, and I didn't want you worrying about that when you should have been having fun"

"Well that was a really stupid thing to do!" she snapped.

"What was?' asked Harry vaguely wondering whether she was referring to the kissing or to his battle with the Death Eaters. 

"You know what I mean! That was so…so…_stupid of you to go after them and look at your arm!"_

"And what did you expect _me to do? Wait till they got to you like last summer? And my arm is fine by the way"_

"No it is not and don't patronize me Harry Potter; I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, is that so? And why did you get yourself captured during the holidays?"

Harry regretted speaking those words the instant they were out of his mouth.

Hermione glared at him, "_You don't know anything about __that"_

They were in the house now, and they were yelling at each other, and Harry hoped that his soundproofing charm hadn't worn off or Hermione's parents would be up and about to see what their only daughter was doing up during the middle of the night with her friend, and Harry was in no mood to answer any more awkward questions tonight.

"I bloody well do, and what about your parents, don't you care what happens to them? What if I hadn't gone after them, what if they came here and….and killed them?"

"I _do care about them and I __will protect my parents, and at least you don't have __that problem"_

Oh no.

Really bad thing to say.

These were Hermione's thoughts as she saw the quick expression of hurt cross Harry's face. Anger gave her to remorsefulness and she said, "Harry I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Harry turned away from her and stomped over to the fireplace. For a second Hermione thought that he was going to leave. But he didn't, he just sat down by the fire and avoided looking at her.

She tried again, "Harry I'm sorry, I…"

"Leave me alone" he said quietly. And even though his back was turned to her she could see the lines of worry and exhaustion on his face reflected of the small mirror that was hanging over the mantelpiece. She wondered what really had happened at the Bones' house, he had been carrying an enormous load on his shoulders and she had been a brat, throwing temper tantrums. 

She slowly turned on her heel and slowly climbed the staircase, once she was in her room the tears started flowing down her face, and as she buried her head into her pillow, sobbing hard in to it she had a sudden thought.

It had been the first fight between her and Harry since they had become friends.

*******

Harry Potter stared into the roaring fire, he knew in his heart Hermione hadn't meant to say that, but he did feel upset.

It's one of those famous lovers' tiffs, he thought wryly. The ones we hear all about, but never expect to get into them ourselves. He pointed his wand at his arm and muttered, "_Ferrulus__ Healus" and like magic (duh!) the wound healed leaving only a slightly noticeable scar._

Harry was amused for a second, if things continued in this fashion he'd be covered in scars before long. His thoughts switched to the events of the past half an hour, it seemed more like a couple of days to him. How, he wondered could such a good day deteriorate so suddenly? It seemed like a dying star gleaming brightly before petering out. In that case, he supposed, the best part of the day was when he kissed Hermione for the first time. 

"I love you, Hermione" he said to himself, softly.

******

When Hermione awoke next morning the Christmas Bells were being rung, there was a feeling of merriment and joyfulness in the air.

But she felt depressed, as if that was possible on Christmas day.

She wondered why, trying hard to recollect last night's events. Then she remembered the fight between herself and Harry, their first ever.

 She got up and yawned, she knew she would apologize to him, but she felt sort of betrayed as well because Harry hadn't wanted her to get worried, and she admitted reluctantly to herself that she had enjoyed herself yesterday. But that didn't dispel the fact that Harry was keeping things, important things, from her. A smile flickered across her face as she remembered the kissing bit, it definitely had been the best moment of her life, and the kiss itself had been so natural, as if destiny itself had ordained that kiss to happen. A wave of panic washed over her, as well as s flurry of questions, what if Harry was gone? What if he had, out of misguided nobility, decided to return to Hogwarts? What if he thought that she didn't love him? What if he didn't love _her?_

She got out of bed and stretched, trying to relieve the ache in her back as well as in her heart (or so it seemed). She peered out of her window and her breath caught in her throat. Harry was standing in the garden; he seemed to be just standing in the snow watching the people go by….she noticed that his coat was barely adequate, for it was very thin indeed.

Now seemed as good a time as another for Hermione to apologize and make up, perhaps…perhaps he would kiss her again. She was instantly furious at herself for this show of weakness. She though again that she hadn't told him that she was in love with him, last night she had wished for more time to tell him about that, and there were so many things to talk about and now she did have the time to tell him and here she was stalling….

Impulsively, she got dressed and went downstairs; her mother and father were not to be seen so perhaps they hadn't woken up yet. She collected her father's coat and opened the door and went up to him. If he heard her he didn't show any sign of turning around.

"Hey" she said standing next to him.

"Hey" he replied. 

"Aren't you cold?' she asked.

"Mmm, no not much"

"Well I brought you Dad's coat, do you want it?"

He looked at her for a moment and then said, "Thanks" and he took the coat from her and put it on.

There was another awkward pause. 

"Look I'm sorry" they both said this at the same time, they stared at each other for a few moments and then they laughed.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I should have told you" he said sincerely. "I promise not to keep anything from you ever again. And from now on I'll tell you anything, everything I know. All you have to do is just ask"

"And I'm sorry too, for making that awful crack about your parents" she said equally sincerely. "It was the most stupid and cruel thing I have ever done and I…umphh!"

She would have said more, but she found Harry's lips in the way. For a moment she was taken by surprise, and then she kissed him back. She had never been kissed like this by Viktor; his kisses were hard and demanding. Harry's kisses were soft and gentle and as she were coming home from a distant terrifying wilderness. They enjoyed the kiss right there, all alone with no one to interrupt them.

Slowly Harry broke the kiss, "Merry Christmas" he said softly.

"And Merry Christmas to you too" she whispered. "I love you" she added.

"And I love you too" he replied and they kissed again.

She took his hand, "Shall we go for a walk?"

He nodded. And they walked out of the gate and strolled along the icy pavements…

******

They were, however, unaware of the observer on the top story of the Granger's residence.  He watched them with considerable amusement as they linked hands and strolled away.

It astounded him how pretty his daughter had become over these few months; she had probably inherited it from her mother. It certainly wasn't from him, save for that awful bushy hair which had finally tamed itself a bit.

William Mathison Granger had lost his parents at the age of two. He had been born of a Scots father and an Irish mother. Both of them had been general physicians. However one day they had perished in an automobile accident, leaving young William an orphan. He had gone to an orphanage where life had been hard, but he survived and he had grown up to be tough and ambitious.

And wildly overprotective of all the treasured things in his life.

Especially his only child, as well as hid wife. He had been very short and rude with Viktor Krum, the bloody egoist. The same with that Anderson boy who lived across the street. He was a, what was the term Hermione used for non magical folk? Ah, Muggle. 

But there was something about Harry that somehow unsettled him. He had a disarming grin which made everybody like him instantly. And Mr Granger had fallen prey to that charm as well. He couldn't help but like the boy. The truth was that he reminded Mr Granger of himself when he was that age. Growing up without parents was tough, he had become tough, and so had Harry. 

It was funny he admitted to himself, that my daughter finally found a boyfriend who's not only completely matured but someone I can trust with her safety. For she is facing dark times, that's what Dumbeldore said. Judging by this summers experience I don't want her to go through anything like that ever again, and I can trust Harry to take care of her. 

What was that Dumbledore had said about Harry? "Mr Potter is a very, very powerful wizard even though he doesn't realize it. And we plan to prepare him, make him realize his true power and use it for the protection of all those who love him"

Well as long as he is prepared and can take care of Hermione I won't have much to worry. But _something had happened last year just before term ended. Something so awful that Hermione spent the rest of her holidays talking non stop about Harry and Harry only, as opposed to the other summer holidays where she talked about Harry and Ron in the same breath._

"William?"

He turned around to see his wife waking up, blinking in the glare of the light she looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Not much, bird watching really"

"Bird watching?" inquired his wife in puzzlement.

He nodded. "I've just seen two lovebirds in our garden"

She laughed, "Oh you mean Harry and Hermione"

He laughed too, "Well yes. Those two love birds" he then squinted at her, "How do you know about them?"

"Oh I have a pair of eyes too William, I can see what's going on between them"

"Well you have a lovely pair of eyes"

"Thank you. Anyway I'm glad it's Harry and not that Viktor Krum fellow, he I don't know…scares me"

He nodded, "I know what you mean, he's like a ticking time bomb, very dangerous. And I gather he has some…strong feelings for Hermione. I wonder what's going to happen when he finds out about those two"

Linda Granger was suddenly worried, "Do you mean he might hurt Hermione?"

"Oh no, I'm worried about Harry, I wonder what Krum might to do _him when he finds out. Anyway it's none of our business; we'll only step in when we're needed. Now Merry Christmas"_

"Merry Christmas" she said drawing her husband into a gentle kiss, then she gave a small squeak, "Oh my" she said.

"What is it?' inquired a worried Mr Granger.

"I wonder whether we ought to give Hermione the…the, you _know, talk"_

"We ought to" said Mr Granger dryly. "But knowing Hermione she's probably looked it up in the library already…."

******

"So" asked Harry as they were walking along the pavement, "When did you…well you know…feel…differently about me?"

"Last year" replied Hermione "after you defended me from Malfoy"

"I see, well I should defend you some more" he said, amiably though there was a tinge of seriousness in his voice. 

"We ought to talk" she suggested. "About you-know-who and yourself. And you can tell me everything…just as you promised"

"I will" he said. "First let's find somewhere to sit down"

They had entered the park, and they headed towards an unoccupied bench, they sat down, shoulders touching each other. He took her hands into his and rubbed them slowly,

"I'll tell you everything I've been keeping from you" he said looking at her pale cheeks. "You know I've been in love with you for a long time, but I think I finally admitted it to myself during the summer when you were staying at Privet Drive. You don't know how jealous I was of Ron when he asked you out to the ball, I wanted to, but I thought you two were…an item"

"I love Ron as a friend only" she replied. "But I love you, not with Viktor Krum, or Ron or Draco Malfoy"

Harry spluttered, "Draco Malfoy?" he exclaimed thoroughly appalled, "That ferret faced tosser?"

Hermione grinned at him, "Of course not, I wanted to get a rise out of you"

"Well you did, and give me one good reason why I shouldn't bend you over my knee and spank you?'

"Because you aren't that type of person, but Malfoy might be…" her voice was suddenly misty.

"Hermione!"

"Oh okay, I admit I was doing that to get a rise out of you, and I've got a few secrets to share as well"

"You go first" offered Harry, "I always wanted to know why you visited Viktor Krum when you two were purely friends"

"How did you know about that?" asked a puzzled Hermione, "That was secret!"

"Oh I don't know why you visited Bulgaria, but I _do have enough brain to deduce that someone asked you to go there. Now come on spill the beans!"_

"Right" she let out a breath. "Here goes, Sirius and Dumbledore asked me to go there because Viktor's parents are suspected to be Death Eaters, my parents and I stayed at a hotel and we visited the Krums and Sirius accompanied me, trying to find out more about them, to find out whether they were actually Death Eaters or not. Even now Viktor's parents were a little short with me and my parents. However it was a perfect excuse until, well we were caught, Viktor let slip that you and I were friends. If it wasn't for Sirius or Dumbledore we would have been killed. There that's why I went to Bulgaria"

Harry was angry, "And you didn't even bother to tell me did you? You just went into danger without telling me or Ron about it did you?"

"Harry don't be angry" pleaded Hermione, "Dumbledore wanted it kept a secret, he said that the less people who knew of it the better, even my parents don't know about it"

Harry thawed a little, and contemplated the new developments, and he let out a shaky breath, "So you were abducted because of me" he said flatly.

"Yes" said Hermione reluctantly. "But don't you dare push me or Ron away, do you understand Harry Potter?"

"I do" he grinned weakly at her, "But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you"

"I can take care of myself. Now! It's your turn to spill the beans"

"Right. This is gonna be long…okay. I finally know why Voldemort wants me dead, and I'll tell you about that in a moment. But apart from Ron, nobody can hear about this, right?"

"I understand. You can trust me" replied Hermione.

"Right. I've been secretly taking Auror training from Moody for the past few months, so I can be prepared when the time comes for me to face Voldemort. I won't discuss what we've covered; it's just that I won't have much trouble getting an OWL, or an advanced pass for Defence against Dark Arts. I also joined the Order of the Phoenix. Now to the big explanation, why does Voldemort want to kill me?"

Hermione waited spellbound, at the sudden flow of revelations. 

"When Dumbledore visited me at the Burrow he meant to reveal a little of my…abilities. But I demanded to know why, but you know Dumbledore, great man" Hermione stifled a little giggle, "being Dumbledore, he just told me half the story"

"Well it transpired that I'm one of Gryffindor's last heirs and there's a prophecy stating that an heir of the griffin will defeat the heir of the serpent in a duel, this was predicted by a seeress, a couple of decades ago"

Hermione was startled, "So that's it" she said softly, looking at Harry, "That's why you summoned Gryffindor's sword when you were in the Chamber of Secrets"

"Yes, only an heir of Gryffindor can use that sword in a battle, otherwise it becomes a blunt blade incapable of even cutting through a piece of wet parchment, so it's really up to me to defeat Voldemort" Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands,

"I only wanted to be a normal boy, well as normal as possible as it is for a kid with magical capabilities"

[A/N- See footnote at the end of the chapter]

Hermione reached out and touched his arm gently, "I know you're special person Harry, that's leaving aside all you're…, special capabilities. The thing is, you can't help being what you are and I for one am glad that you're the one who will defeat you-know-who" 

No you're not, mocked an inner voice, you're afraid that he'll be killed aren't you? Or that he'll sacrifice himself in the process? You heard what he said when he had finished talking to Cho in the locker room. Hermione put these thoughts out of her mind with an effort. 

Harry smiled at her, and took her hand, "It's nice to know that you have so much confidence in me"

"Harry," said Hermione slowly, an idea had formulated in her mind. "D'you remember me telling you that only a descendant of Gryffindor could be the leader of the Order?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, now that you do mention it I do recall something of the sort"

"Well Dumbledore's the leader of the Order, so that means he's of Gryffindor blood too, which in turn means that you and he are related! Don't you understand what that means? You don't have to defeat You-Know-Who!"

He looked at her sadly, if only she knew the whole story…"Yeah" he said in fake excitement. "That is good news, but…but why did he make me spend my whole childhood with the Dursleys?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable, "Well Harry…he was a busy man, he had to run Hogwarts, and he had to organize the light side together after…after you-know-who was defeated, you had to be kept with your blood relatives for protection. And there was…must have been other reasons"

"Such as?"

Hermione looked even more uncomfortable, "Well Harry… you _did cause the downfall of the most evil wizard ever, and perhaps he didn't want you to grow up…swollen headed"_

Harry grinned at her, "Yeah well, I guess that worked" he didn't seem angry or anything. He just seemed happy.

"Are you going to ask him about this?"

"Nah, if he wants to tell me he'll tell me" said Harry casually.

There was a long silence, before Hermione spoke;

"I suppose that's why he always looked upon you in a different way, it's hard to see it, but I caught a glimpse of it after last year's third task, when you were…when you were in the hospital wing. Not that I'm accusing him of favouring you, he's impartial is Dumbledore. But he always treated you as a sort of…grandson" Hermione shot Harry an anxious glance, but he didn't seem too upset.

"I suppose you're right" said Harry. "Anyway he'll tell me if he wants to"

Then there was another pause between them, and this time Harry broke the silence;

"You know" said Harry, suddenly, "I could have cursed myself for not seeing you, you know, _really seeing you as a girl until only recently"_

"I _was mad at you too" admitted Hermione, "But I guess I took about the same time to see you as a boy, and I accept your apology"_

"_What? I didn't even apologize!"_

"So? I knew you were going to"

Harry stared at her, the corners of his mouth twitching, and suddenly a snowball hurtled out of nowhere and hit Hermione on the back of her head. She gave a small squeal of surprise and tumbled into the snow.

"Wha…what was _that?" she exclaimed looking everywhere for the thrower of the snowball._

"What was what?" asked Harry innocently.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, she wasn't the most intelligent witch in her year for nothing, and her eyes widened "You did that? How did you do that?"

Harry smirked at her, "Magic" he explained.

"Magic? But how did you do that without a wand? And more importantly you know you're not supposed to do magic during the holidays!"

"_I" said Harry sniffily, "Can do magic without a wand, well just a few simple spells anyway. Moody's been training me for weeks now. It takes a lot of concentration, and practice but anyone can do it. Anyway __we ought to be getting back now"_

Hermione wasn't convinced, and Harry knew that she intended to pursue the matter in the not too distant future. When the time came he hoped that he would be able to give her a clear answer. 

Suddenly and impulsively he leaned forward and kissed Hermione soundly, letting her go after a few passionate and enjoyable seconds. With a lurch of guilt he noticed that the last thing on her mind at the moment was his…special abilities.

She gazed up at him, her eyes were slightly unfocused, "What was _that for?" she exclaimed._

Harry pretended to be hurt, "Well you are my girlfriend aren't you? And can't I kiss my girlfriend?" a panicky thought struck him, "You _are my girlfriend aren't you?"_

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek gently, she sometimes found his insecurity a little heart-warming, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend" she answered softly.

Harry grinned in relief, which gave way to worry, "You know I always thought that this was a bad idea, you know, you and me dating. I don't want to put you in more danger than you are in right now"

"Harry" she said softly, looking at him in the eye, "I don't care about how much danger I'm in, all I care about is that you and I are finally together, that's all that matters to me"

Harry smiled at her, "That's….that's pretty eloquent," he admitted, "And anyway we ought to get back now"

She sighed, "I suppose so. Come on then" and they slowly walked back to the Granger's residence. When they were a few streets away, Harry looked up and saw a snowy white owl, barely distinguishable against the equally snowy white background, land on the windowsill of the guest room. 

"Hey, Hedwig's back" he said. "Come on, I want to write to Ron, he should hear of what happened last night"

"And are you referring to the kiss you gave me or that the fact that you went after Death Eaters, and nearly got killed?" said Hermione jokingly.

"Well both incidents _did do a lot of good last night and…Ow!" he exclaimed as Hermione punched him gently. He still felt pretty stiff and sore after last night's encounter with the Cruciatus curse, but he didn't want Hermione to worry unnecessarily. It unpleasantly reminded him of the aftermath of the Third Task last year, for a couple of days after that fateful day he had felt stiff and sore and even a gentle punch or smack hurt him a lot, even though he didn't reveal it._

"Come on, that didn't hurt _that much could it?" she joked. Then she noticed his agonized expression, trying hard to look as if he was playacting. But Hermione was no fool and she could instinctively sense when something was wrong._

"Harry you're hiding something again aren't you? Come on now, spill the beans" 

Harry smiled ruefully, "All right I'll tell you why, my body feels like it felt after the Third Task last year"

Hermione blinked at this somewhat cryptic message, but as she pondered this statement the answers fell into place. Last year, after the Third Task Harry had suffered two doses of the Cruciatus curse, blinding agony. Well it _looked like blinding agony, she had never experienced it. Anyway Harry had been somewhat stiff for the next few days, he had moved and walked….he had walked just as he was doing now._

  
"Harry, you got hit by the Cruciatus curse last night didn't you?" she asked shakily. Of course, he did. He was in some pain, and she had hurt him when she had slapped him. Harry nodded and looked away, unable to meet her eye.

"God, I'm sorry" she whispered, not sure whether to put a comforting hand on his arm. 

"It's okay, you didn't know" he answered softly. They had reached the Granger's house, "Let's go in" he suggested and he led the way inside. 

Mrs Granger was up and she was busy preparing breakfast, "Oh there you are, Merry Christmas" she said. 'Been for a walk?"

"Merry Christmas mum, yes we've been for a walk" answered Hermione, "I'll get changed and we'll be down in a minute"

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Granger" called out Harry as he led the way upstairs. 

"You too Harry" she called after them.

Harry bounded up the stairs to his room, darting inside he opened the window and let Hedwig in the room. 

"Merry Christmas, old girl" he said softly. "Here, have an owl treat". Hedwig hooted softly and pecked his hand softly and affectionately as if she were wishing him a Merry Christmas as well. Hermione entered the room, panting slightly. 

"You could've waited for me" she said accusingly, sitting down on his bed, trying to recover her breath.

Harry however was busy opening the letters and presents Hedwig had brought him. Hedwig had apparently visited the Dursleys for -heavens above- they had surpassed themselves by enclosing a one pound note. Which Harry noticed, had been printed in 1960, and was no longer in circulation. Harry wryly thought that their good mood was because he had left them earlier than normal during the summer holidays. 

Then he heard a tap on the windowsill and he saw a group of owls fluttering by the window. He quickly let them in before any muggles could see them.

They dropped his presents on the bed and flew off. Harry recognized Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon and Percy's owl, Hermes, (Apparently the twins had used him without Percy's permission again).   

Hermione was watching Harry open his presents, he _does enjoy receiving presents, and he has no other family left to show him how much they love him, __we are his family, thought Hermione, the Weasleys, me and my family, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Hagrid. _

Harry opened one of his presents and stared at it for a moment. Then he began laughing uproariously.

"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously. She reached for the card and snatched it from his hand.

"Hey! Don't read that!" exclaimed Harry, trying to retrieve the letter, but she fended him off.

It was a card, exquisitely manufactured with pink and blue colours. She would have mistaken it for a muggle valentine card had she not seen the moving flowers and little cupids. 

She glanced at the letter,

_Dear __Harry___

_Ron__…accidentally spilt the beans on you and Hermione. So we though that we'd use this opportunity to thank you for all the…help you've given us in starting WWW, by sending you this card. Just give it to Hermione and tell her to open it. We've been thinking of opening a…no we'll tell you after Christmas. Just to avoid spoiling the surprise!_

_We're having a great time, we've decided to use __Percy__ as one of our guinea pigs, (he initially didn't know that, but…well he does now) we've invented a new kind of sweet, makes the eater turn into a penguin. We've thought of calling it into Potter Penguins, (The penguin has geeky glasses, a scar and green eyes) but we decided against it. Especially since we know how quick you are with a curse._

_Anyway see you next term, we've got two matches to play you know, assuming that we win against Hufflepuff. _

_See you later Harry, and keep those wandering hands of yours off Hermione, you sly dog!_

_As ever_

_Gred__ and Forge_

_Sorry_

_Fred__ and __George___

Hermione felt herself flush a bit, especially after she read the last part of the letter. She then glanced at a crimson faced Harry, who was desperately looking everywhere but at herself.

"Well I'll have to watch those hands of yours won't I?" she asked slyly. "Though I must admit I _do have a nice body"_

Harry's reply was to blush an even deeper shade of pink, and hastily gather the card and the letter from Hermione.

"Hey, give that back?" exclaimed Hermione and she tried to recover the card. But suddenly it vanished.

"What happened to it?"

Harry smirked, "Invisibility charm" he replied, showing her his wand. 

"Cheater" sulked Hermione, "That's not fair, you get to do magic and I don't"

Harry grinned at her, "Tough luck"

Hermione threw a pillow at him which he ducked. "One day I'll find that, Harry Potter"

"I know you will" he said, knowing very well that she was going to do so.

She sighed, "The visitors will be arriving in half an hour and I have to change. See you later" she blew him a kiss and she drifted out.

For a moment Harry stared after her. Then he began opening his other presents,

Ron had sent him a huge bag of chocolate frogs, and a letter,

_Dear __Harry___

_Look I'm very, very sorry mate, but __Fred__ and __George__ found out about you and…Hermione. They're sending you a 'present' but don't open it! Well if you're really curious get them__ to open it. _

Harry glanced at the card which was now lying on his lap, dare he open it? No, not here. Somewhere else. Somewhere private. If he opened it at all. Curiosity killed the cat and all that.

He went on reading the letter;

_I hope you told Hermione though; you can't go around hiding it forever can you? Most of us aren't surprised that you and Hermione are a sort of 'item'. Ginny seemed pleased for Hermione, but I think she's secretly upset about this, I hope you could have a little talk with her when school starts. _

_Anyway things are great around here! __Percy__'s so busy turning into various animals he doesn't think he's human anymore! Did you hear about Potter Penguins? For a bunch of gits they've got a really cool imagination! I think they're planning to pull some sort of stunt for their graduation, I overheard them talking one night and I think we'll be called upon to help them. _

_Anyhow see you soon, I'll be returning on the 28th. Hope you'll meet me at Platform Nine and Three Quarters._

_Ron___

Harry grinned, a stunt for graduation! Now that was something he definitely looked forward to. His grin faded a little when he remembered Ginny, he felt sorry for her, but he knew he was incapable of being in love with her, he loved her of course, very much like a sister. 

He opened his other presents; Mrs Weasley had sent him the customary cake and sweater which this time depicted a Quidditch player reaching out to catch the golden snitch. Then there was Sirius' and Remus' presents, and he sighed in exasperation when he read the title of the book, _The Art of Dating by S.N.O.Griffin. Sometimes, he thought, Sirius' never grew up._

His eyes popped out when he saw Hagrid's present, it was a crossbow! And a handsomely carved one at that! Exactly like the one Hagrid had! There was a quiver full of arrows with it, and he almost fitted one into the bow before he realized the danger of the crossbow. He put it away; he'd use it when he was at Hogwarts.

He quickly picked up a piece of parchment and wrote a few words on it,

_Thanks for the presents. Will say more but am in a hurry. _

_Harry___

He then cast a Duplicating Charm on it and he instantly had four copies of the parchment. He added a PS to two of them. He took Ron's letter and wrote,

_Good to hear from you mate, I'm having fun too. Thing is the Death Eaters attacked a house a few blocks away. I got sort of cut on my arm and…I'd rather not go into the details. I don't want to tell you the details over OWL mail, call me paranoid of you want but I'll tell you on the 28th.  Hermione and I had a fight but we're okay now. So see you on the 28th._

He added a PS to Sirius' letter,

_I do not need such a book NOW. I finally told Hermione and we're well…an item. So there I told you! Actually my timing was a little strange, I told her just before I left to fight the Death Eaters, and I kissed her then and there, anyway to cut a long…and mushy story short we talked and kissed (thought I hadn't it in me to kiss a girl did you?) some more and all's well that end's well. Thank __David__Lestrange__ for me will you? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have had the guts to tell her. Anyway what's happening? Are you going to get cleared? Can I live with you and Remus if it happens? Got to go now. Hermione's calling me._

He tied the letters to Hedwig's foot and sent her on her way. When he noticed something strange…

There was one present left….who could it have come from? 

He slowly unwrapped the present, wondering whether it was some sort of time bomb or other lethal device. He chuckled to himself when he reflected on the thought; he was getting as paranoid as Moody, and soon he'd be duelling with the dustbins.

The wrappings fell apart to reveal a box, and a very, very short letter. He read it,

_Dear __Harry__,_

_This used to belong to your Mother. Your father gifted it to her for Christmas when she was sixteen years old.  When she died I removed it from her body, intending to pass it on to you when the time is right. I believe that it is time, especially considering your relationship with __Miss__Granger__. Traditionally the heirs of the Potter Family gifted this locket to their lady friends. Your father did, and I gift this to you trusting you will put this to good use._

_A Merry Christmas to you!_

_A Friend _

He slowly opened the box and drew out a locket, which had a simple gold chain. He flipped open the locket and stared at the picture of his mother. It was a tiny photograph, and Harry noticed that it was a muggle photograph. He looked at the picture of his sixteen year old mother, a sight which he had never seen before. All the photos he ever possessed of his parents were when they were adults. She hadn't changed much during the remaining five years of her life. 

Harry looked inside the other half of the locket and saw a picture of his father, another tiny photograph. James Potter waved back at him, grinned and then winked. 

His heart ached at the longing, as it usually did whenever he saw or heard of his parents. He whispered, "Thank you, whoever sent this. I'll put this to good use". He stared at the pictures of his parents thinking how much they had sacrificed for him, rather than let him enter Voldemort's service. He HAD to avenge their deaths, whatever it took.

Who could have sent it? Certainly not Voldemort. Not unless HE had an utterly queer sense of humour. It couldn't be Sirius; he would have sent him the present with his letter. It must be Dumbledore, but how did he get it? Was he at Godric's Hollow on that fateful day?

Well one thing was sure; he was going to give this to Hermione today, he wouldn't even have to give her his present. He tucked the locket back into its box.

He suddenly glanced at his watch; he had fifteen minutes to get dressed. He pulled on a new pair of jeans, a white shirt and was searching for a sweater when Hermione came in.

"Hi" she said watching him digging into his rucksack, trying to find a sweater.

"Hi yourself" he replied. "Where the hell is my green sweater? I bet Ron nicked it, the bloody thief!" he said irritably. 

"Try looking harder, or wear another one" suggested Hermione innocently.

"Can't" replied Harry, "I packed one sweater only, and apart from Mrs Weasley's sweater, which I can hardly wear- how do I explain a person riding broomstick, it was the only one I had"

"Ahem" said Hermione, "Try looking elsewhere"

Harry looked up at her and stared at Hermione who was wearing his green sweater. His frown slowly turned into a grin.

"So you're the thief! Give that back!"

"Can't" called back Hermione. "Anyway you're welcome to nick my clothes"

"Yeah, and I can imagine the field day Malfoy will have when he sees me prancing into the Great Hall wearing one of your skirts. _Accio__Hermione__ Granger"_

Hermione found herself being magically (duh!) lifted and carried forward towards Harry who was pointing his hand at her. 

"That's not fair" squealed Hermione for the second time that day. "I can't do wandless magic and anyway how can you do it?"

Harry answered her question by kissing her again, this time he kissed her more passionately, putting every ounce of his being into the kiss. He broke the kiss suddenly, flushing with pleasure as he saw her glazed eyes, and he pulled the sweater of her. And he fluidly stepped back into the guest room. "_Barricado__" he intoned. He felt the door snap shut and lock itself._

"Ha!" he cried through the door. "See if you can get past that!"

"I know I can't but you have to come out of there sometime!"

He grinned and leaned against the door, shaking his head in wonder, did people in love behave in such a silly fashion all the time?

******

"Harry, meet my Aunt Mabel"

"Pleased to meet you, Harry"

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Lewis"

"This is my Uncle Frank"

"Nice to meet you Harry"

"Same here Mr Lewis"

The guests had arrived a few minutes ago, and Harry was being introduced to them. They didn't expect much company this year, for Dumbledore had advised the Granger's to keep the number of their guests to an absolute minimum. They had heeded his advice and invited only their closest relatives, Hermione's aunt Mabel and her husband and Cousins Kevin and Jenny, both were from Hermione's mother's side because Mr Granger was the last remaining member of his family. 

"And this is Kevin" introduced Hermione.

"Nice to meet you Kevin" Harry shook the hand of the eleven year old boy, who had brown hair and grey intelligent eyes. 

"You too Harry"

The grown ups moved off leaving Harry, Hermione, Jenny and Kevin alone. 

"So you're Hermione's new boyfriend!" exclaimed Jenny. "It's great to meet you!"

Harry gaped at her, and then glanced at Hermione, "How did you know _that? We only got together yesterday"_

Hermione's face had turned crimson, "I uh sort of confided in her during the summer holidays, and she's…er…somehow taken the idea that we were initially together since last year"

"It's not true! And I asked her whether you two were together during the summer and she said yes!" exclaimed an equally embarrassed Jenny.

An amused Kevin watched them with clear grey eyes. "Well it doesn't matter now does it? She finally told you and you like her and both of you are dating….so what's the fuss?"

Harry clapped him on the back, "That's what I like, practical thinking. Anyway what do we do now?"

They looked at each other. "Take a walk?" suggested Hermione.

"Okay" agreed Jenny, "And you," she indicated Harry, "Can tell me the boys version of attending a magical school, and what it's like being totally famous"

Harry stiffened and glanced at Hermione, who shrugged and mouthed, its okay. Harry shrugged and nodded at Jenny, 

"Okay then, let's go for a walk"

******

"So tell me, Harry, what do you have for a sport? I can't imagine that you play soccer or cricket, do you?"

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Harry enthusiastically launch into an animated discussion on Quidditch. They were in the park for the second time that day, and the snow which had fallen after they had left had blanketed the entire park in it, it was a beautiful sight, in fact she seemed a million miles away from the darkness and evil of the previous night. 

"Wow" said Jenny in awe as Harry finished his story on the intricacies of Quidditch. "It must really marvellous to dive from fifty feet to the ground on just a broomstick. Actually how _do you feel when you fly on a broomstick?"_

Harry paused a little, then replied, "It feels like…like you're a bird, and you're flying without wings, and you feel like…oh…I really can't describe it. It just feels bloody marvellous"

"Wow" said Jenny again.

Apparently Kevin was feeling bored with the conversation of the difference of the magical world and the muggle world, so he threw a snowball at Jenny, and it hit her on the side of her face. Spluttering she glared at her cousin,

"What was _that for?" she howled._

Kevin shrugged, "I'm a boy, we don't need an explanation for acting immaturely" he said, eyes sparkling mischievously.

A snowball flew out of nowhere at hit Hermione squarely on the face.

"Eeek!" she screamed wiping snow of her face. She glared around searching for the culprit until her glare found the innocent face of Harry Potter.

"You!" she snarled "You did that!"

His expression was one of wounded innocence. "Me?" he asked round eyed and innocently. "You think _I did that?"_

"Yes I do! You and your wandless magic hocus pocus!"

"There was nothing hocus or pocus about it!"

Another snowball hit her, this time on the back.

"Eeek! Stop it stop it" she shrieked.

"Blimey" said the normally unflappable Kevin "Was that magic we just saw?"

"That was" affirmed Hermione, "And I know that practicing magic during the holidays is illegal, but he's Harry Potter, the special guy at school and no rules are sacred to _him"_

Another snowball which was on a collision course with her face froze inches from its intended target and fell to the ground. Harry grinned at her,

"Of course not. I am a troublemaker at heart you know, and just to prove that I'm totally fair I challenge you to a snowball fight, boyfriends versus girlfriends!"

"Eeeyuck" said Kevin and Jenny, who were eyeing each other.

"Right scratch that, we'll just divide it along gender lines, boys versus girls" amended Harry, as another snowball hit Hermione on the…er…arse.

"Eeek! I'll make you pay for that Harry Potter, if it's the last thing I do! And don't you dare use that hocus pocus wandless magic on me!' shrieked Hermione and began throwing snowballs at her boyfriend. 

"Wouldn't dream of it" called Harry as he produced his wand and bewitched a few snowballs to hit Hermione.

A few moments later Kevin and Jenny joined in and the melee was fast and furious.

"Now _this is how Christmas is supposed to be" said Harry happily, as he ducked a flurry of snowballs from Hermione._

******

Several hours later Harry was by himself, sitting on the stone bench in the Granger's garden. He heard the sounds of music and laughter coming from the house. He smiled to himself wistfully as he recalled the events of the past few hours.

After the snowball fight they had trooped back inside and had opened their presents. Mrs Granger had gifted him a sweater, which Harry had immediately put on. He was grateful for it, even though he was slightly amused that the mothers of both of his best friends insisted on gifting him sweaters. Hermione had given him nothing, and he assumed that she was waiting to give it to him later as he was. Then the family had eaten the traditional Christmas dinner, and had spent the rest of the afternoon making Harry recite his tales about the wizarding world. They had talked about the adventures Harry and his friends had gotten into during the years at Hogwarts, and about Quidditch (Or Radditch, as Mr Granger insisted on calling it).

Harry wasn't sure when but not a long time ago he had begun to feel miserable, as if that was possible on Christmas day. However he knew why he was feeling in such a dejected state, for seeing Hermione and her parents, and Jenny and her parents made him yearn more than ever for parents. Indeed he sometimes felt rather angry at Ron for yearning for more money, because he never realized that the family around him was worth more than all the gold in the universe. 

"Hey"

Harry spun around and saw Kevin gazing back at him. 

"Hello" he replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"Feels a little stuffy inside. Felt like a breath of fresh air. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking" replied Harry nonchalantly.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"No, go ahead"

There was a pause as Kevin sat down on the bench and gazed out into the winter sky.

"You're thinking about your parents aren't you?"

The words startled Harry and he gaped at Kevin.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're an orphan, just like I am. Hermione's told us all about you, by the way. Well I think about my parents a lot at Christmas; because that's the time I miss them the most"

Harry startled expression slowly vanished, "Oh, well you're right. I am thinking about my parents right now"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, go ahead" said Harry, wondering whether the young boy would ask about something embarrassing, something that merited the birds and the bee's explanation.

"Did you ever have a person who understood you completely? I mean there's no one who understands me that well, I can't talk to my aunts and uncles, none of them have ever lost their parents. Mr Granger is…well older than I am. Sometimes I feel like my parents have left me forever and…and I don't know. I just feel so confused" 

Harry blinked at the sudden tirade by the boy and then smiled. 

"To answer your first question, yes there is a person who truly understands me, inside out. And that's Hermione, she understands me like those books she reads"

Kevin stared at the older boy, "It must be nice then, having someone who understands you that well"

"It _is nice. Sometimes. There's the times when I try to put off my homework and Hermione somehow sees through all my arguments"_

Harry's weak attempt at a joke paid off as the young boy's face slowly cracked into a smile. Harry continued where he left off…

"The thing is Kevin that the dead never leave you. Never. Ever. A wise man once told me that we recall the dead in times of great trouble. The dead always are guarding over you whenever you need them. And _your parents are alive…they're alive inside two places. Here and here" he tapped the boy's head and chest. "In your mind, heart and in your spirit they're alive and well. You can find them easily…in other words you can find them within yourself"_

There was a deep silence. Harry continued speaking,

"This story may be a little confusing so tell me of you don't understand. A few years ago there were these dark creatures called dementors all around Hogwarts. They could suck out all the happy thoughts within yourself in an instant, leaving you a cold, miserable wreck. There was only one way to drive them away, and that was the Patronus Charm, a kind of shield that consisted of a happy memory in your life. It's a sort of an anti-dementor and it's very hard to produce. A Patronus is something that means a lot to you, something that's special to you. I learnt how to produce this Patronus, and it was…it was my dad. That's what I mean by your parents being special to you, by producing a Patronus I found my dad, within myself"

Harry let out a breath as he finished his monologue. There was another deep silence as Kevin pondered these words. 

"Thank you, Harry" he finally said. "That was…something else. That was what I needed to hear"

"You're welcome, Kevin" replied Harry. 

"Ahem"

Both of them spun around to see Hermione standing behind them, 

"Um…Kevin? You're parents want to see you" she said.

"Right, I'll be going then" he said and he stood up and left the two of them in peace.

Hermione and Harry stared at each other for a while before Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"I heard what you told Kevin" she said simply.

"Oh"

"And I think what you said was a very noble gesture, because ever since his parents died none of us could really understand him or how he felt. Dad was too young when his parents died, and besides he's too old for Kevin to understand. And…I…I'd like to thank you for comforting him, especially because it also hurt you a lot as well"

Harry blinked, and then flushed "Oh well it was nothing. And well…anyway….forget it. By the way here's your present"

"And I've got yours right here" replied Hermione as she took out a package. 

Harry gazed at it curiously, and they exchanged presents wordlessly.

"Well you first" offered Hermione as she sat back and watched Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Okay" he said. He tore open the wrappings of his present and unearthed a photo album. Not dissimilar to the one given to him by Ginny and Hagrid. He slowly flipped open the cover of it and stared at scores of photos of his mother and father in their teens. There was his father and Sirius celebrating the victory of the Quidditch final, and then there was the picture of Sirius, Remus, his mother and his father displaying their OWLS certificates. He was aware of a lump in his throat, the impending tears at his eyes and he spoke with some difficulty.

"God, Hermione it's…it's…great. How…how did you get these pictures?"

She smiled at him; her eyes were slightly watery too.

"I owled Sirius and Remus for these pictures, Sirius sent me all his photos, and I even got some from Mr and Mrs Weasley as well…"

"That was…nice" stammered Harry, idly fingering the animated pictures. "Anyway now it's your turn. Open my present"

Hermione opened the box and breathlessly pulled out the locket and she gazed at it, her eyes slightly unfocused at the sight of the pretty locket. 

"It's not much but it means a lot to me and so do you and since it wouldn't look nice on Ron I decided…no well I want you to keep it. It belonged to my mother, my father gave it to her for Christmas and someone, I don't know who; took it off her and let me have it today"

"Oh gods Harry" murmured Hermione, "I can't take this, it's…its too expensive and…and"

"And nothing, I want you to have it so there. Now put it on" said Harry.

She compiled and Harry helped her fasten it. Then she turned around and kissed him soundly. They kissed for a few moments before she pulled away and spoke.

"Thank you, I'll always, always wear it" she whispered.

Harry kissed her again. He broke the kiss and whispered back, "Thank _you for the photo album"_

"You're welcome" she murmured and kissed him.

After a few moments Harry spoke again, "Merry Christmas Hermione"

******

Next up...the Gryffindor Hufflepuff match, preparations for the owls and the identity of the European team. A love triangle, between Harry- Herm-own-ninny and ****. That should give you the identity of the last person. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The new term started off with an aura of excitement in the air. Because for the first time ever a mysterious school was scheduled to play a match against the house cup winners. This excitement was generally felt most by the Gryffindors because it was turning out that their team was to be the house cup winners for this year. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were excited as well but both for totally different reasons. 

Harry and Ron were excited because of the upcoming Quidditch matches and Hermione was excited because the OWLS were drawing near as each day passed. 

The identity of their possible mysterious opponent was uppermost in Harry's mind as he lugged his and Hermione's trunks onto the Hogwarts Express. It would either be the Bulgarians or the French, he decided, well at least if it was the Bulgarians Krum wouldn't be with them this year, so Hogwarts (and Hermione) was safe from Krum. 

He then got off the train to keep an eye out for Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. He walked through the barrier back into Kings Cross Station where he caught sight of Hermione bidding her parents goodbye and he smiled to himself, he didn't want to intrude on any private moments Hermione wanted to share with her parents. Mr and Mrs. Granger waved at him before for it had been a very enjoyable holiday, well...hadn't it been for the Death Eater attack it would have been even more enjoyable holiday.

He had had been spent the remaining few days in leisurely pleasure, with no studying or worrying...just having pure fun taking walks with Hermione, building snowmen, playing chess with Mr. Granger and helping Mrs. Granger in the kitchen. All with some snogging (secretly) in between these activities.

Harry passed a group of giggling girls as he made his way back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters which caused them to giggle even more, a flurry of "Hi Harry" and "Hello Harry" greeted him as they passed.

I hope I won't get a swollen head thought Harry. Somehow all the girls seemed to be determined to put their claim on him during the upcoming year. It would be hard managing his time with Hermione and Ron as well as avoiding the unwelcome attentions of the members of the fairer sex this term, but Harry was confident he could make things work. However he wasn't in any way prepared to reveal the extent of his relationship with Hermione to the student body yet, after all the less they knew of it the better. Better for Hermione. He HAD to keep her safe, whatever it took. He was sure though that Hermione wouldn't appreciate his over protectiveness but then they hadn't talked about it yet, he knew though that such a conversation was foreseeable in the near future.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry spun around and caught sight of a flock of red headed children bearing down on him, in the lead was Ron, with the twins in tow.

"Harry, good to see mate!" exclaimed Fred.

"Yeah you're looking better" chimed in George.

Ron's eyes flicked towards the cuffs of Harry's jeans and remarked on the gap of few inches between them and the ground,

"Looks like you've grown up quite a lot during the hols" he spoke with some reservation.

Harry glanced at his jeans "Yeah, I guess so" he remarked casually.

"Sweet Harry?" offered Fred, he held out a bag of sweets.

Harry glanced at the bag warily, "If you don't mind I think I'll pass"

George sighed, "It's not working Fred, our reputation has been our downfall"

Ron grinned at them, "So what you need is somebody, a couple of guys to be your er…'distributors' for your sweets"

Fred thumped his brother's back, "Well done Ronnie, you're a real Weasley after all!"

  
"I already am a Weasley, and stop calling me Ronnie"

Harry cleared his throat to quell the apparently never ending banter,

"Er guys? If you've finished we might as well get on the train now, because I think it's time to leave"

"Why Harry I believe you might be right. We'll see you later, you too Ronniekins!"

They pranced away leaving Ron and Harry alone together. 

"Gits" muttered Ron shaking his head in resignation. "I wish I could disown them as my brothers but I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles"

"Well they're not that bad" protested Harry

"No I guess not" said Ron reluctantly. "They're worse" he announced after a moment's thought.

Harry grinned, "Well at least they make us laugh and there's very little to laugh at these days" he sobered up immediately.

So did Ron, "Yeah I guess so" his eyes flickered to the scar on Harry's arm. "I bet you didn't get THAT from decorating the Christmas tree did you?"

Harry grinned, "Well I did, particularly sharp these decorations these days. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "I'll tell you on the train" 

Ron nodded in understanding and was about to speak when he was interrupted by Ginny who had silently approached them.

"Hello Harry" she said quietly.

Both of them spun around and glanced at Ginny.

"Hello Ginny" replied Harry equally quietly. "How was your holiday?"

"More importantly" said Ginny "how was YOUR holiday?" she looked pointedly at his arm.

Harry shot Ron a look, who returned it with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry but this stupid feathery git which I call an owl..." he banged Pigwidgeon's cage which he was carrying, "delivered your letter to the wrong person"

Harry looked displeased and not a little annoyed with Ron and Pigwidgeon in particular.

Harry said: "All I can say that it was a very err…interesting…holiday and Christmas in particular".

Hermione came up to them and suddenly the tension in the air became thick enough to cut with a knife. However she seemed oblivious to it.

"Hi Ginny" she said in delight. "Ron!" she squealed when she caught sight of her other best friend, and she stepped forward and hugged Ron who looked surprised and not a little displeased from the hug, "how was your Christmas?"

"Oh okay, nothing special" said Ron nonchalantly. "On the other hand I've heard that some of us…have had a rather…interesting Christmas" three pairs of eyes flicked towards Harry.

Harry sighed, "You're not going to let me be until I tell you everything aren't you?"  
  


"No" said the others in unison.

Harry sighed again "Oh…okay I'll tell you on the train"

Ginny hesitated, "I uh see Julia over there, she's calling to me, could you uh tell me later?"

Harry nodded, "Okay" he said.

Ginny departed and the three friends got onto the Hogwarts Express and into their carriage.

"Now" said Ron after they had settled down, "you might as well tell us now"

Harry began speaking and as he narrated his tale the amazement and astonishment was mirrored on their faces and by the time Harry finished his tale they were gaping at him.

"Blim ergghh!" choked Ron as a fly flew into his mouth. "Ugh, yuck…anyway that was amazing" 

"The fly or the story?"

Hermione was looking at Harry seriously, "You took a lot of risks" she said quietly.

Harry nodded "I know but I had to take them, we've been through this already"

"For the first time I'm beginning to understand why you took so many risks that night, and I'm sorry" she replied. 

Harry grinned at her "It must be a new experience" he said.

Hermione was puzzled "What is?"

"You not understanding something right away and I accept your apology by the way" 

Hermione glared at Harry and then laughed. "You're right, it was a novel experience"

Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably, 'Err, Harry? Hermione? What are you two talking about?"

Both of them turned to him, "Err nothing Ron, it's just that Hermione got uh slightly hacked off at me on that night" explained Harry.

"Oh" said Ron and the three friends lapsed into silence for a long time. After what seemed like an eternity Ron spoke up in a rather subdued tone.

"Harry? Hermione? You know something?"

"What?" asked Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Well to tell you the truth I think I'm scared…"

A silence followed this statement as the impact of Ron's words was weighed.

"Not, you know scared like wetting my pants, but scared because my family, and you Hermione and especially you Harry might get killed at any moment and I don't think I know how to cope with that…"

Ron stared at the ceiling and continued speaking, "You see I often get hacked off at my family but I…well…I do love them. But before I came to Hogwarts I never had any friends at all, not even in kindergarten so I guess you two are my only friends and I don't want you two to die…" 

Hermione leaned forward and took Ron's hand in hers,

"What happened during the holidays is all over, it's time to look to the future and cope as best as we can, and to tell you the truth I feel the same about you and Harry too"

Ron looked at Harry "Look don't think I'm a wuss when I admit I'm scared…"   
  


"Do you think I've never been scared?" inquired Harry raising his eyebrows "When I went after Quirrel and the Philosopher's Stone? When I faced Tom Riddle and Slytherin's Basilisk? And what about the time I met the dementors? And when I thought that Sirius was trying to kill me? Or…or when I had to duel Voldemort last year with Cedric's body, which was still warm, lying a few feet from me? Or what about this summer and on this Christmas day? I can safely tell you I nearly wet my pants with fright, and one of the few things I've learned over the years is that there are no cowardly people in the world, and there are no brave people either. All we do is manage to ignore that natural fear so much that it's known as courage"

Ron grinned at Harry "You know, one of the things I wouldn't have said you were was an orator, you should be a coach because you do know how to give great pep talks!"

Harry grinned back but remained silent.

Hermione smiled at each of them and grasped both of their hands, and then they made the same promise that they had made a few weeks earlier.

"No matter what…we'll always stick together that's my promise to you two" she said.

Harry looked at her "Did you think I was going somewhere else? Okay, okay! I promise!"

Ron grinned again "I promise" and he surprised both of them by hugging Harry.

"Love you mate"

Harry looked at him in mock surprise

"I must tell you my friend that I don't swing that way…oh okay, okay! Love you too mate"

And he hugged Ron back while Hermione watched them with a smile on her face.

Things were going to be okay.

For the time being.

******

The new term kicked off with high spirits everywhere. Students having enjoyed Christmas break were nonetheless eager to reacquaint themselves with Hogwarts and soon everyone settled down to the school routine. 

Many students were excited as to the prospect of watching a Quidditch match between two school teams for the first time in their life and the identity of the mysterious school was the topic of much debate. Beauxbaxtons and Durmstrang were the forerunners with the Slavonic School of Sorcery coming a close third.

Harry had begun practice in earnest and spend every spare minute of his time in Quidditch practice, with his teammates following his cheerful example as they practiced every move Harry thought they ought to know in order for their upcoming matches.  

Up to now Hermione had had little success in persuading Harry and Ron to prepare for their OWLS but slowly they too could be seen studying diligently whenever Hermione was around. However they knocked off all work whenever she left for the library or to simply read in her bedroom. Then they resumed with their games of chess and Exploding Snap and Gobstones. Harry had taken to carrying the Marauder's Map with him in case Hermione decided to put in any sudden entrances.

The twins too had begun studying in preparation for their NEWTS, but true to their nature they refused to take things seriously. (Unlike their mother who had taken to owling them daily to make sure they were studying. Apparently their desire to open Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was not in the slightest way abated as more and more of their inventions were let loose on the school community). Potter's Penguins had been an instant success. Even though Fred and George had changed the name to Pop-Up Penguins, the former name had stuck, much to Harry's annoyance. They were often seen in a huddle with Lee Jordan, heads bowed down in deep discussion, if they were planning any stunt for their graduation night they gave no sign of it.

As Harry had seen on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, many girls were out to 'claim' him as their boyfriend. True, he found it hard to avoid all the invitations from many girls, but manage it he did and he remained faithful to Hermione. Hermione had thought she knew Harry inside out when it came to his emotions, but she certainly was learning new things about him every day. Such an example was his attitude towards the other girls. He wasn't rude to them because of their unwelcome attentions, he didn't show any sign of liking it nor did he show any signs that he disliked it. He just went about his own business coping with it as best as he could. And from that she learned a valuable lesson in life which was that whatever troubles that lay ahead that they should make the best of it as Harry was.

What surprised her most was that some boys had asked her out, including Neville Longbottom. She had turned them down but the occasion stuck in her mind. She had never suspected that any boys found her attractive and the new knowledge was certainly startling, but not unpleasant. 

She also knew that Harry was wary of letting their relationship become common knowledge but as of yet he hadn't discussed it with her yet. So they remained as an unofficial couple though she doubted that it would remain secret for long. Not if someone caught them having a quick snog in the Charms or Transfiguration class room.

But life progressed smoothly enough, with very few hiccups. Malfoy was no longer taunting them. Snape was horrible than ever, but even that was bearable. The only hint of trouble occurred when Snape informed Harry and Ron, rather gleefully, that they were to serve their detentions this term.

This served to shock Harry and Ron enough for they had forgotten all about their detentions they had earned last term. Snape had informed them that he would notify them about their detentions in the not too distant future.

Still it wasn't as high a price to pay especially since it got Malfoy to shut up and mind his own business. Hagrid was as true as his word; apparently he had spent the holidays searching for more dangerous creatures than ever to showcase to his Care for Magical Creatures Class.

However the three Hogwartians and their classmates were not to know this as they progressed towards Hagrid's hut on one cool evening. They had a good day, well as good as it was possible to be after Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death for the umpteenth time. Most of them were looking forward to meeting Hagrid for the first time after the holidays.

As the two classes made their way towards Hagrid's hut they met the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who were making their way back to the castle, and the sight of their pale faces didn't do much to ease the class's apprehension. They questioned them but their questions were met by vague answers. Apprehensively they neared the hut they saw a sort of compound with fences. There was a covered cage, which was as high as their knees. Hagrid trotted out to meet his class who were approaching warily. 

"'ello all!" he cried cheerily. "Good afternoon to yeh all!"

"Good Afternoon" muttered the class who were still watching the cage with a wary eye.

"Well today Ah've got all of yeh a special treat, fantastic beast this is and yeh all will enjoy working with 'em"

By the lack of an enthusiastic response it was clear that most of the class didn't think so.

"Well let's take a look shall we?" and Hagrid whipped the two covers off the cages.

The class took an instinctive step back when they saw the beast. Of all creatures Hagrid had brought a Stingworm! Into Hogwarts!

"Holy Mary mother of Jesus" breathed the Irish Seamus Finnigan.

The Stingworm was exactly what its name implied. It was a huge worm, twenty feet long and very much like a common earthworm, but there the resemblance ended. It had scaly segments and at its end was a large sting out of which a viscous, clear liquid was dripping out.

"Poison" announced Hagrid with satisfaction. He was almost crooning with delight. "One of the most lethal known to the magical world and second only to that of the Manticore"

"Er...Hagrid" asked Harry uncertainly. "What are we going to do about them?"

Hagrid beamed at him, "Why Harry mah boy, we're going to raise them!"

Ron hissed into his best friend's ear, "You HAD to ask him didn't you"

"Hush" said Hermione shooting an anxious glance toward Hagrid.

"And how are we going to do that?" drawled the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy.

Hagrid's grin faltered a little, and then he produced a wooden box, crate would be a better word, and removed the lid with a flourish, very much like a magician pulling a rabbit out of his top hat.

They all stared into the box and the mass of wriggling creatures. 

"Bloody hell" muttered Ron, "first blast ended skrewts and now…now this!"

"Well go on!" said Hagrid cheerfully "Take one!"

No one seemed to be willing to do so until Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione.

"Come on, or we'll hurt his feelings"

But even they were reluctant to do so and they stared helplessly at Harry.

"Look, we've done even more disgusting things than this, come on where's your courage?"

"I think…" said Ron faintly "I left it at home this term"

Harry made an impatient clucking sound at the back of his throat. He stepped forward and put his hand into the box and drew out a slimy squirming creature. Taking great care to avoid the rear end of it he stared helplessly at Hagrid. It took great acting on Harry's part not to show his revulsion for the creature in his hand. The baby Stingworm was five feet long itself and very, very slimy.

"Good man Harry!" he said delightedly. "Well done! Now listen all of you this is how you're going to raise these little gits"

And he demonstrated on all the proper feeding techniques and other guidelines in rearing these creatures. When he had finished he looked at the rest of the class who were still looking at the creatures apprehensively.

"Well what are yer waiting for? Get cracking!" and when he saw the hesitation on their faces he said: "They're not poisonous until they're six months old"

This was of some comfort and Ron, Seamus and Dean actually walked forward and took two worms from the crate. Malfoy soon followed suit, apparently deciding that he was up to anything Harry could do.

"Er Hagrid" asked Ron hesitantly "How old are these…er…worms?"

"Six months" announced Hagrid in a normal tone as if he was announcing the time of the day.

Malfoy gave an inhuman screech and dropped the worm as if it were red hot. He made a hasty retreat to the back of the group.

Hagrid roared with laughter, tears of mirth streaming from his eyes, "Jus' kiddin! They're only two months old! Nothing to panic about!"

This prompted a few albeit uneasy titters of laughter from the crowd at a pale faced Malfoy who was cowering behind Crabbe and Goyle who too were pale and trembling.

However this broke the ice and tension that had been building ever since the lesson had started and a few students selected some specimens. Their friends apparently not eager to look cowardly followed suit and by the end of the lesson all of the students had begun working with their own worms.

Their first assignment was to make the worms settle down in their own crates, very much like last year's skrewts.

This however posed a problem, as some of the worms were very hyperactive. Ron's Stingworm was surprisingly docile as was Hermione's. But Harry's own Stingworm was very hyperactive as they found out to their expense.

By now most of the class had finished with their 'project' for the day and they were milling around chatting to each other. Some had pitched in to help Harry, Hermione and Ron with the troublesome Stingworm.

They coaxed the worm into the box, but they weren't sure whether they were stuffing the head or the rear end of the worm into the box. The worm thrashed about with surprising speed and strength for an infant worm knocked all the helpers to the ground.

What happened next was pandemonium as it streaked out of the box like greased lightning. It headed for the group of students nearest to it like a bullet and bowled them aside very much, later admitted Harry, like tenpin bowling. It streaked towards the next nearest object which, unfortunately, was Crooshanks. With a huge yowl the cat disappeared into the equally huge bushes.  The worm, oblivious to Hermione's scream of "Crooshanks!", then streaked towards Malfoy and his two stooges who were the next nearest target. The three of them who were laughing uproariously at the misfortune of their fellow students had their smiles wiped from their faces in an instant. They turned and belted away for their lives. For a moment it actually looked like they would outrun the worm, fear always helped people improve their sprinting speed immensely.

But alas, either the worm was faster than it appeared to be or either the three Slytherins suddenly slowed down for the worm overtook them and in their haste and terror Crabbe and Goyle tripped and fell flat on the ground. Then the worm delivered its first real attack, showing that it had teeth for the first time as it bit Crabbe's bum.

Crabbe gave a bellow of pain but the worm had seen its original group of tormentors.

"Bloody Hobgoblins!" yelled Harry who was struggling hard to keep his laughter under control. "The bloody thing's coming back!"

They scattered like leaves in the wind and Harry and Ron made for the nearest tree, they clambered onto the branches in such a way that Tarzan would have been proud, pausing only to give Hermione a hand up.

They watched while the remaining members of the class belt back into the castle, while most of the others in Harry's group, following their example, clambered up a tree.

"I've got a plan" announced Harry suddenly after he managed to control his laughter.

"What's that?" asked Hermione who was anxiously gazing around for her cat.

"Hrrrmphh" giggled Ron who had caught sight of Hagrid swinging up a huge oak tree looking very much like a gorilla in the jungle.

"We distract it" said Harry "And then we catch it and then we put it in the cage" he said outlining his simple plan in a few words.

"We catch it" repeated Hermione mechanically. "And then what? Invite it to dinner and then catch it?"

"Nothing so desperate my dear girlfriend" returned Harry "And then we just put it back in its cage" catching sight of Hermione's expression he added defensively,

"Well I just think of plans, it's for you lot to work it out"

Ron sniggered again, this time catching sight of Crabbe and Goyle hanging precariously by a branch, the worm seemed very interested in their rear ends.

"And assuming we carry out this plan, who exactly is going to do the distracting?" asked 

Hermione.

"Why, Ron of course"

THAT wiped the smile from the red headed boy's face. "WHAT?!!?" he exclaimed.

"Well come on Ron, you're the tallest of us all, and you're the fastest of us all, and that's the simplest part of the plan, all you have to do is distract it and then run like hell in the direction of the cage and we'll shut it in"

"It certainly sounds simple" observed Hermione sarcastically. 

"Why can't you do it!? Or even Hermione?!" said a panicked Ron.

"Because it's my plan, and where's your sense of chivalry?"

Ron opened his mouth and shut it repeatedly, like a goldfish. 

"I think I left my sense of chivalry at home along with my courage" he said softly.

Hermione eyes the worm warily, "I certainly don't go for much of this damsel in distress stuff, but I certainly don't want to go down there"

Ron still hesitated.

"Don't worry Ron, if it bites you on the bum I personally will carry out the necessary medical treatment" volunteered Harry.

"You're so kind" said Ron sarcastically.

"Hullo Harry" 

They all twisted around to see Neville climbing onto the branch beside them.

"Oh hello Nev" said Harry "What do you think of today's lesson?"

Neville grinned, "Fantastic! I just wish the other lessons were like this!"

"Hmph" snorted Hermione "Boys"

"Indeed" acknowledged Harry with a grin. "So Ron why don't you do your part right now?"

Ron stared at him in horror, and then gave a resigned shrug of his shoulders. "Why not?"

He clambered down the tree, (the worm seemed very occupied with Crabbe and Goyle, the former trying very hard to avoid giving the worm too much target practice as they swung precariously from a branch).

Hagrid had apparently gotten Harry's idea and was giving them a thumbs-up sign as he hid himself, (rather a difficult feat in this case). Ron positioned himself in front of the cage and tried attracting the worm's attention. But to no avail.

"What kind of fixation does that worm have with Crabbe's bum?" observed Harry to Hermione from his hiding place. Hermione was sitting above him watching the proceedings with considerable anxiety.

"Oy Wormsy" trilled Ron. "Oy you bloody snake thingy!" he suddenly barked. "Look here! Over here! Come on over…what the hell am I saying? And why….oh sweet sea mermaids!"

The worm had seen Ron now and was streaking towards him who was streaking in the opposite direction. The worm cannoned into Crooshanks who was attempting to sneak into the castle unobserved, sending the yowling cat into the bush for the second time that day. Then Hagrid, Harry, Neville and Seamus leapt onto the worm. The four of them wrestled with the worm before Hagrid utilizing his brute strength shoved the entire worm into the cage.

"Phew" breathed Harry wiping the sweat from his brow. 

"My sentiments exactly" agreed Seamus who flopped on the ground beside him. "Where on earth did you FIND these…these creatures Hagrid?"

"Bought 'em of an Indian Fakir" explained Hagrid sheepishly. "And I caught this big 'un in the Forbidden Forest"

"What?" exclaimed Harry "Do you mean to say that there are stingworms in there" he gestured towards the dark and menacing forest.

Hagrid nodded. "Yep. Found 'em there a couple of years ago"

"Merlin's Wand!" breathed Harry "And to think we've been in there!"

By now most of the class was approaching them, as was Ron. Hermione was frantically searching for her cat.

"Seriously Hagrid" said Ron with unusually solemnity "You really ought to start teaching about more harmless creatures…like unicorns and nifflers or even clabberts"

Hagrid seemed crestfallen "You mean…you mean that you guys don't like working with them?"

"I didn't mean that!" said Ron hastily. "I just meant that…well we really don't want a repeat of third year do we?"

There was a silence as Hagrid pondered this. 

"Well I s'pose I could bring in some clabberts for the next class" said Hagrid thoughtfully. "They won't be so troublesome and they might be useful too…well yer lot had better get back now doesn't pay to be outside these days"

"Harry! Ron" said Hermione frantically "I can't find Crooshanks anywhere! Help me find him!"

"Perhaps…" observed Ron "That stingworm has done some good after all" 

"Look Hermione…shut up Ron…" said Harry soothingly "Crooshanks will turn up soon, he's probably hiding somewhere waiting till everything calms down" he suppressed a grin at recalling how Crooshanks traveled. "Besides it's getting dark and I really don't think we ought to stay out any longer"

Hermione hesitated and Harry added in a soothing tone, "Don't worry he'll turn up soon"

She conceded the point, "Oh okay, let's go in then" and they did so, with Harry and Ron chuckling slightly at the sight of a swearing Malfoy as well as his two 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle, the former nursing a very bloody wound on his bum.

"Don' worry" Hagrid had said not without some satisfaction when he saw the wound, "Stingworm bites are harmless, it's their sting that you've got to watch out for….at least I think that's the case" he added maliciously.

Crabbe didn't find the crack the least bit amusing, as he now hurried off to the hospital wing.

They had entered the castle when the Gryffindors saw Snape striding towards them, and Harry noticed, his hearts sinking to his sneakers, that Snape seemed unusually happy. A mood that he usually got when he had some unusually horrible punishment in store for a Gryffindor…and Harry in particular.

"Ahhh Potter, Weasley" he said leering at them unpleasantly. "You are to serve your detentions tonight…actually tonight"

"But we…we're dirty, and, and serving detention will mean that we'll miss our dinners!" exclaimed Ron in horror.

"That Mr. Weasley is the whole point of the punishment. You Mr. Weasley will be disemboweling a barrel of horned toads. And you Potter…" he thought hard of an unpleasant enough punishment "…will collect one crateful of Venomous Tanctula. Granger can take your bags back to your Common room. I will expect you at my office in five minutes time"

And he spun around and strode away his black robes billowing around him like a bad omen.

"No dinner!" moaned Ron in horror.

'Not to mention all the homework we've got to hand in tomorrow" said Harry grimly.

Hermione's expression suddenly turned from stricken to severe "Well you shouldn't put it off to the last minute as I always tell you but you never listen…"

"Hermione!" said an outraged Ron, "We have detention with Snape right now! So please…cut out the sermon, okay?"

Hermione sighed "I'm sorry Ron, it's just that you two have to go through a really horrible punishment because of me and because I was stupid enough to wave that letter in front of Malfoy…"

Harry who was staring at the floor, glanced up sharply and gave Hermione a piercing look, he had an odd expression on his face. 

"Oh I s'pose I'm sorry as well" said an embarrassed Ron. Then he slowly grinned "I know how you can make it up to us"

Hermione regarded him warily, "How?" she asked.

"Oh you just can help us in some small matters concerning, let's see, our Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbelogy homework. You can help us finish it"

"Have you actually started on it?"

"Weellll no actually" admitted Ron reluctantly. 

Hermione sighed again, "Ron, how on earth are you going to get through your OWLS if you don't do your homework?"

"Uh…I don't know. Probably we'll try to divine what's going to come for the exams"

Harry cleared his throat, "As much as I hate to interrupt your fascinating discussion…we have three of our original five minutes left. And I rather not give Snape any more excuses to punish us any further" he still had the odd expression on his face.

"What? Oh yeah we'd better get going then" said Ron, "Save us a piece of dinner Hermione?"

"Really Ron! You know it's against rules to bring food to the common room from the Great Hall?"

"And since when did we abide by rules so much? Besides who said anything of eating in the common room"

"You're planning to eat in the dormitory then! That's also against the rules! And you're prefects as well!"

"Come on!" insisted Harry as he pushed Ron away. "Go on! Just give me a few more minutes here"

"What for?"

"I want to tie my laces"

They stared at Harry's sneaked and indeed the laces had become undone.

"Oh okay" said Ron who now had an odd expression as he started at Harry and then Hermione. "Hurry up will you? I don't want to face Snape by myself"

And he trotted away without a backward glance.

Harry knelt down to tie his lace and while he was doing this he glanced up at Hermione. 

"I don't want to hear that again" he said quietly.

"What?" inquired a flustered Hermione.

"That it's your fault that we got detention. Malfoy deserved what he got, and any amount of detention will be worth it"

'Oh" said a pink faced Hermione. "I…er…sorry"

"That's better" he finished tying his laces and he stood up and looked at her seriously.

"We really must have a talk about ourselves shouldn't we?"

Hermione nodded emphatically. "Yes we must" she agreed.

"Right, we'll see you in…" he consulted his watch "…well god know how many hours time. Don't stay up if you don't want to"

"I'll be waiting" promised Hermione. 

Harry grinned at her and with a quick "See you!" he walked away as fast as possible.

Two hours later, and weary to the bone our two heroes staggered from the Potions dungeon feeling as if they had been put through a grinder.

"I'm convinced" muttered Ron "that had Snape been born in the muggle world during war time he would have been thrown in the clink for being a war criminal"

"And I" said Harry wearily "second that"

They were about to make their way to the Gryffindor common room when they heard a fearful yowling. The startled boys, being, well boys hastened to investigate the noise.

The sound seemed to be emanating from outside and there they located the source. It was Crooshanks stuck in a drainpipe, his rear end protruding out of it. Apparently he had been attempting to get back into the castle and to no doubt, his mistress.

"Stupid cat" muttered Ron as he yanked the cat's tail in an effort to unstick him. A shrill yowl answered him.

"What the hell does Hermione feed him on? Look at him! He's bloody fat!"

"This, my friend, is neither the time nor the place to ask questions like that. Let's get this stupid git out before Filch rumbles us"

They finally managed to extricate the cat by brute force, tugging the cat out by its tail. The panicked cat could be forgiven for its mental state, for it had hardly been a normal day for it. After severely scratching Ron and to a certain extent Harry and earning several colorful phrases from both of them which would have no doubt sent the cat's mistress into shock, they managed to overpower the cat.

"Bloody Hell!" gasped Harry "I can see why you tried to frame this bloody cat for murder in third year"

"Uh huh! Let's get this monster back to his mistress as fast as possible"

They carried the cat back to the common room; with it under Ron's arm in a sort of headlock cum full body bind. It didn't occur to them to use a spell on Crooshanks.

When they gave the password, and stepped into the common room they saw to their surprise that most of Gryffindor house was still awake.

"Crooshanks!' squealed Hermione and she flew across the room and grabbed the cat from their arms. Her delight turned to horror, 

"What have they done to you?" she wailed when she saw the marks and welts on its body.

"What have we done to him" repeated Harry mechanically as he examined his scratched arms, 

"I think the question should be 'what had HE'S done to US'"

Hermione either didn't hear the comment, or either ignored it. She retreated into a corner with her cat, and was seen muttering soothing words to it. 

Ron flung himself down on a chair near the fireplace and Harry followed his example, he decided to take his Defense against Dark Arts homework out. "Write an essay on the Fragmentation curse and how to deflect it. Length, I foot or a scroll of parchment"

"Ron, what on earth is a fragmentation curse?" he asked. "I don't remember Moody teaching us about it"

"Neither do I" he frowned and took a close look at Harry's assignment. 

"Fragmentation Curses?" asked Fred from a table a few feet away. "What about 'em?"

"We've got some homework about it, and we know nothing about it" answered Ron.

"Hmph" said Ginny who looked up from a book she was reading. "Boys!"

"Huh? What's wrong with admitting we don't know something?" retorted Ron. "Or the fact that we don't know where to start searching for information about it?"

"Why, haven't you ever heard of a think called a library?"

"Oh"

Harry looked unenthusiastically at his watch. "Well not now, it's too late"

"It's never too late, to do something that will help you with your studies" she said calmly and went back to reading her book.

"Suffering Sea serpents! Are all girls like that?" asked Ron in a low voice, shooting a glance at Hermione.

"Of course not" said George who had sauntered over to them. 

"Oh, is that so?' asked Ron warily watching him sit down in front of them. 

"Yes, my dear _younger brother" chimed in Fred. "Obviously you don't know, which is exactly why we decided to give you the benefit of our experience on the better things in life, namely girls"_

Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted _their advice. Sure they were cool guys, Fred and George Weasley, practical jokers, good friends and excellent Quidditch players he could visualize, Fred and George Weasley, relationship advisors was something he found too ludicrous to even think of._

"See young Ron" said Fred in an authoritative voice "Girls are like Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans"

Harry with an effort tried hard to clear his mind of the silly mental images that were the product of this example.

"They all have one thing in common; they all come from the same pack. Namely, they're all girls. But none of them never look alike" said Professor George.

"And none of them are the same, take some samples for instance, there's Angelina, now she's a honey flavored bean" continued his twin.

"Then you've got your traditional ball breakers, like Pansy Parkinson, now _she's a__ tripe flavored bean"_

"And so you have it" summed up Fred. "For an average bloke's love life is a mixed bag of Every Flavor Beans, in there you've got the okay sort of beans, the coffee, toast and sardine flavored beans, and then there's the crappy sort, tripe, booger-by the way George's actually had one didn't you know?- and pepper. Finally there's one bean in there which you'll always love, strawberry or chocolate. It's simply a matter of finding it"

"Thank you" said Ron sarcastically. "What valuable information" then he became serious, "But wait a minute. How do you know which ones are the good ones and which ones are the bad ones?"

"That dear Ronniekins is a matter of experience. The beans more you uh, experience, the easier it will become for you to find out which ones are the best by just looking at them" answered George loftily. 'Now we simply must be going, it won't do for our adoring masses to see us associating with the lower classes, quite literally too, since you're in fifth year and we're in seventh year" and they left our two heroes, who were gaping at them openmouthed. 

At last Ron summed up his feelings with a four letter word.

"Gits"

"Yes" agreed Harry. "But such clever gits, eh?" It was a valuable lesson they had learned today. This year was fast becoming a year of valuable lessons.


End file.
